Identidad Robada
by FHix
Summary: ¿Qué harías si supieras que hay otra persona con tu mismo rostro y tu mismo nombre? Sunset Shimmer descubre, por casualidad, que hay otra chica con sus características en una escuela secundaria llamada Canterlot High, por lo que decide recopilar información sobre ella. Sin embargo, su búsqueda traerá consecuencias inesperadas.
1. Prólogo

**Identidad robada**

1

 _Campamento Everfree, fiesta de recuperación._

Había llegado al evento por invitación de una chica que había conocido en las inmediaciones de Everforest Town, una sencilla ciudad incrustada en un bucólico paisaje idílico. Parecía el paraje ideal para sentarse bajo un árbol y, cual Virgilio de la Antigua Roma o Garcilaso de la Vega de la España Áurea, despertar al _yo poético_ y descargar las penas de amor en versos perfectamente metrificados.

Sin embargo, la poesía no era el fuerte de Stargazer, a pesar de que fuera capaz de trazar dos o tres versos decentes, más no una égloga con todas las letras. Y en todo caso, se hallaba en medio de una animada fiesta, pensando en desvaríos literarios. Estaba allí para despejarse, y olvidar aquellos sentimentalismos que amenazaban su integridad intelectual y emocional.

Un evento así, dentro de una caverna, era algo sinceramente inusual. Quizá en un futuro se dejaran de lado los lujosos salones para realizar eventos formales al aire libre, en contacto con la madre Natura. Lo novedoso era que todo lo recaudado iba a colaboración del Campamento Everfree, un paradisíaco sitio de vacaciones para estudiantes de preparatoria, que estuvo a punto de quebrar, si no fuera por la intervención de un valeroso grupo de chicas. O eso había oído.

La razón por la que estaba allí, en vez de en el hotel, era porque había oído ciertas cosas disparatadas que habían ocurrido allí. Uno de los comentarios que más le llamó la atención fue algo sobre un grupo de chicas mágicas. Stargazer, un reciente y brillante graduado de Everton, de porte alto, piel grisácea y cabello renegrido con rayos de gris oscuro, tenía sus reservas respecto a ese tipo de cosas. Más que la magia, él creía, como muchos de sus contemporáneos, en la habilidosa práctica del ilusionismo y los trucos cuidadosamente preparados, llevados a cabo en un escenario propicio.

Estaba sirviéndose algo de ponche en la mesa de los refrescos cuando vio, por el rabillo del ojo, una mata de cabellos rojos y amarillos. Al mirar hacia el costado, le costó creer que veía a quien veía. A pocos pasos de él, con una vestimenta bien a tono, se encontraba la persona que había tratado de evitar física y geográficamente, así como mentalmente. Este encuentro fortuito e inexplicado lo dejó perplejo, y cuando iba a superar su inmovilidad al fin para acercarse a hablarle, una joven de cabellos púrpuras se acercó corriendo a la chica de cabellos flameados. La tomó de un brazo y se la llevó de allí, mencionando algo sobre un concierto.

Jamás lo habría creído.

El espectáculo principal fue dado por un grupo de siete muchachas que brillaban musicalmente cada una a su manera. Pero Stargazer sólo tenía ojos para una de las vocalistas, la de los cabellos rojos y amarillos delicadamente recogidos en un excelso peinado. La teoría más plausible era que lo hubiera seguido, pero… no era la misma. Su color de piel era más claro, incluso su cabello, y además, no tenía su tan característico lunar en la frente. Tocar música junto a un grupo mayor de dos era algo que ella jamás haría, pero si ella no estaba allí, ¿quién era _ésta_?

Posicionándose delante del público, para tener total visibilidad sobre la banda, el joven sacó su celular del bolsillo y prosiguió a activar la cámara de video, no sin antes tomar una foto. La canción era buena, si bien no era del estilo que Stargazer frecuentaba.

Se pasó el resto de la fiesta deliberando entre si debía acercarse a hablarle, lograr acercarse cuando estuviera sola, o sólo observar sus movimientos con cautela, esperando que al verlo, ella lo reconociera. Sin embargo, varias veces cruzaron las miradas, y la pelifuego no dio muestras de darse cuenta. O había mejorado sus dotes de disimulo, o…

 _Sábado en la noche. Departamentos del Campus de Everton…_

Las dos estudiantes solían quedarse hasta tarde los sábados por la noche, ya fuera para estudiar, para leer, para ver películas o distenderse en largas partidas de Scrabble o ajedrez. La joven pelifuego despuntaba en el ajedrez, por su rapidez de pensamiento y estrategias, mientras que la otra chica, de cabellos rojos con tiras de tonos lila, era difícil de vencer en el Scrabble, por su habilidad para hacer altos puntajes colocando letras en un tablero. La primera se llamaba Sunset Shimmer, la segunda, Moondancer, pero entre ellas se llamaban "Sun-mer" la una, y "Moonz" la otra.

Aquella noche, cada una se hallaba inmersa en una actividad distinta. Moonz, auriculares en oreja y tableta en la mano, veía online la adaptación al cine de uno de sus libros de ciencia ficción preferidos, recostada sobre su cama. Mientras que Sun-mer estaba profundamente hundida en la lectura de un largo libro acerca de filosofía existencialista, y ocupaba un súper cómodo puff, vestida en pijamas.

Un aire fresco entraba por la ventana abierta, a través de la cual podían verse otras tantas ventanas iluminadas. La habitación era amplia, con paredes casi cubiertas por entero de estanterías recargadas de libros, o en su mayoría, grandes compilados de fotocopias. Las camas se hallaban perpendicularmente enfrentadas al gran ventanal, lo mismo que los escritorios que pertenecían a cada una. La puerta del cuarto daba a un pasillo breve, que conectaba con el baño y una cocina-comedor. Había otro cuarto que las jóvenes no ocupaban más que para cosas y muebles que no usaban a diario. Si bien era un apartamento de pocos ambientes, era muy espacioso, bien iluminado y con los servicios básicos. La buena posición de sus familias les permitía vivir allí sin tener que recurrir a buscar otra compañera con quien dividirse los gastos. Por otro lado, Sun-mer y Moonz hacían un buen dúo para el mantenimiento de la vida cotidiana en el departamento. Llevaban tres años viviendo allí, y se sentiría raro tener una tercera persona con ellas.

El celular de Sun-mer sonó de repente, a un lado de ella, y la hizo sobresaltarse, dejando caer el pesado libro abierto, y soltando una maldición al verse tan bruscamente interrumpida. El temblor en el piso provocado por la caída del tomo llamó la atención de Moonz, que se quitó los auriculares para preguntarle a su amiga si ocurría algo.

–Jeje… nada. Sólo que me concentré demasiado en mi lectura… – respondió Sun-mer, recogiendo el libro. Se le habían doblado algunas hojas por caer abierto al suelo – Rayos – masculló, enderezando las páginas. Al final cerró el volumen y tomó el teléfono – Tengo un mensaje en Magebook. Es de… Ster-G.

Moonz vio cómo le cambiaba la cara a su compañera. Sabía que la sola mención de ese nombre la ponía de mal humor.

 _Ster-G ha enviado una foto_.

–¿Qué querrá ahora? ¿Mostrarme una postal directa de los paisajes que está visitando o qué?

La foto demoró un poco en cargarse debido a la lentitud del Internet, saturado en esas horas por los estudiantes del campus. Moonz estaba poniéndose los auriculares otra vez, a pesar de la curiosidad por ver qué foto había recibido Sun-mer. Sin embargo, el grito de ésta hizo que pegara un brinco, y al voltearse a mirarla, su compañera miraba fijamente al celular, con unos ojos inundados de sorpresa y confusión.

 _"No creí que tuvieras una segunda vida como rock-star… o bien tienes una hermana gemela de la que tus padres nunca te hablaron_ ".

Eso decía el mensaje que acompañaba la captura. Ni "Buenas noches" ni nada. Los mensajes habían sido enviados a las 01:45, y la última conexión de Ster-G fue dos minutos después. Sun-mer no podía creerlo. En la imagen, tomada sin dudas en un concierto, se veía a dos chicas con estrafalarios trajes, cantando juntas. Una de ella tenía los mismos colores de piel, cabello y ojos que la dueña del celular, sólo que le faltaba el lunar en la frente.

–¿Qué ocurre, Sun-mer?

Su compañera no le respondió. Alzó la mirada, respirando un poco más agitadamente de lo normal. Era evidente que lo que había recibido la había inquietado sobremanera, y eso ciertamente era meritorio, porque Moonz no recordaba que alguien hubiera logrado eso en ella con una simple imagen.

–Tiene que ser una broma…

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te envió Stargazer?

La joven pelifuego se volvió a Moonz, regresó la mirada a la pantalla, y finalmente le tendió el teléfono, para que lo mirara por su cuenta. Ella observó detenidamente la imagen y después leyó lo que Ster-G había escrito. La incredulidad y la sorpresa se reflejaron en su cara. ¿Sunset Shimmer, en un concierto, cantando? No podía ser posible, nunca se le cruzaría por la cabeza a una de las mejores estudiantes de Everton dedicarse a cantar. Pero lo más impresionante vino con la segunda observación: la chica de cabellos flameados había retratada en un ángulo casi perfecto, que dejaba ver con claridad lo que la diferenciaba de la original.

Pero había algo más. Moonz reconoció a la otra chica que aparecía en la foto. La tenía como amiga en Magebook, y hasta lo que ella sabía, era una aspirante a entrar al programa de estudios Everton. No obstante, no la vio entre los ingresantes, y oyó rumores de que que al final se había cambiado de escuela, allá en su ciudad natal.

–No entiendo… tú no eres ella… ¿Pero qué significa esto?

–No lo sé. Primero voy a cerciorarme de que Stargazer no me esté jugando una broma o algo parecido, porque no es nada gracioso. Pásame mi teléfono.

 _¿Puedes explicarme qué significa esto?_

 _¿Quiénes son ellas?_

 _¿De dónde es esta foto?_

 _¿Dónde estás ahora?_

 _¿O es todo un truco para obtener mi atención?_

Los mensajes indagatorios no obtuvieron respuesta. Parecía que el destinatario hubiese cerrado la sesión y se hubiese dormido. Eso no detuvo a Sunset, que de inmediato marcó el número del graduado, previendo que habría salido de Magebook, y queriendo comprobar si al menos tenía el teléfono encendido. Nada, sólo la respuesta del buzón de voz.

–Maldita sea, Stargazer. ¿No podías enviar esto al día siguiente, en un horario en el que pueda encontrarte disponible? Idiota.

–Eso es raro en él. No suele hacer esa clase de bromas, bueno, él no es de hacer bromas. ¿Por qué te enviaría algo así?

–No lo sé, pero voy a fijarme de que no me esté timando.

Dicho esto, la muchacha corrió a su escritorio, abrió un cajón y de él sacó un cable, el cual enchufó primero en su celular y luego lo conectó al USB de su computadora. Inmediatamente, sometió la imagen a un riguroso análisis digital que le permitiera conocer la autenticidad de la misma. Todos sus exámenes dieron negativo: no había rastros de alteración, era una captura auténtica.

–Bueno, la foto no miente. No obstante, eso no explica las condiciones en las que fue tomada. Es obvio que yo nunca estuve en un concierto, menos sé tocar una guitarra. No tengo tiempo para dedicarme a algo tan trivial como una banda de rock. ¿Y entonces, quién es esta chica? – dijo Sun-mer, desconectando casi con furia su celular de la computadora, y parándose de un salto, clavando sus ojos en Moondancer como si ella fuera la culpable de todo.

–Tranquilízate, Sun-mer. Debe haber una explicación racional. Tal vez esto no sea una mala jugada de Stargazer, tal vez… realmente sea una hermana perdida tuya. – dijo la chica de cabellos rojos con rayas púrpura, dejando su asiento para ir a poner las manos en los hombros de su compañera, en actitud conciliatoria.

–O una impostora. – replicó duramente la joven de piel opaca – No puede ser mi hermana. Mis padres nunca hubieran tenido un motivo para abandonarla si así hubiera sido.

–¿Y si alguien se la robó cuando naciste?

–Imposible. No hay ningún registro, ni denuncia, nada.

–¿Cómo estás tan segura? Hay secretos de familia que pasan años en la oscuridad, y sólo se revelan en el momento más propicio…

–No creo que éste sea el caso, Moonz. Necesitaría más información, pero yo me inclino a creer que, o es una casualidad, o…

–¿Crees que ella se está haciendo pasar por ti?

–No puedo decirlo con total seguridad. – reflexionó Sun-mer – No sé cómo se llama.

–Yo creo que, si no es tu hermana, al menos tiene que ser parienta tuya. No es exactamente idéntica a ti, pero nunca se sabe.

Ambas examinaron con detenimiento a las dos chicas. Sun-mer se percató de un detalle que involucraba a la otra, la del pelo púrpura con líneas de tonos rosa y anteojos. Y de repente, algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

–Espera, Moonz, ¿no conoces a esta chica?

–Sí, de hecho, estaba por comentarte que se me hacía conocida. Creo que ella es Twilight Sparkle.

–¿Twilight Sparkle? ¿Una de las aspirantes a entrar en Everton? No puede ser posible...

–¿Crees que también ella tenga una hermana perdida? ¿O será que decidió abandonar Everton para ser miembro de un grupo de rock?

–Se me hace muy extraño. Por lo que yo escuché, ella no tenía ese perfil. ¿Cómo puede ser que esté involucrada en esto?

–La verdad, no lo sé. Trataré de contactarla en Magebook, quizá allí haya novedades sobre su estado. Aunque… bueno, ella no suele publicar cosas sobre su vida.

–Bien, hazlo. Yo estaré al tanto de si Ster-G responde. El muy maldito seguro debe estar durmiendo…

Pero algo no le cuadraba. ¿Qué hacía su ex en una fiesta, dado que no solía tener un espíritu muy fiestero? ¿Cómo se encontró a su misteriosa doble? ¿Habrá interactuado con ella, confundiéndola con la Sunset Shimmer que él conocía? Miles de preguntas se agolparon en la mente de la estudiante. Dudas de toda índole, incluso vinculadas a lo que Moonz le había planteado. Escudriñó el chat, no había señales de vida del graduado. Y eso la fastidiaba, aumentado sus deseos de saber más. Odiaba preguntar a alguien sobre un asunto urgente, y que la otra persona no se molestara en atenderla con la misma urgencia. Esa noche no dormiría, no hasta conocer a fondo el asunto. Aún era demasiado pronto para denunciar un caso de robo de identidad. Por otro lado, tampoco era probable que pudiera llamar a su padres e indagar sobre si ella era hija única realmente, porque cabía la posibilidad de que estuvieran durmiendo o demasiado ocupados. Debería esperar obligadamente al otro día. Al igual que con Ster-G, si es que realmente estaba tirado en una cama, vencido por el sueño (en el mejor de los casos) o sólo se hiciera el tonto para impacientarla adrede. Y ella no dudó en hacerle saber que partir de ese momento, lo hostigaría a cada minuto, hasta que le revelase la verdad.

–Vamos, contesta. Eres la única persona que puede brindarme más información acerca de esta chica y de por qué se parece tanto a mí –. pensó Sun-mer en voz alta.

–A menos que no conteste porque está "viniendo en conocimiento" con ella ahora mismo…

Entendiendo las implicaciones del pícaro comentario, Sunset encaró de mala manera a su compañera. Era un comentario totalmente fuera de lugar.

–¡Moonz! – le espetó, con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué? Puede haberse… no sé, perdido por un instante… a lo mejor bebió de más, le entró la nostalgia, conoció a la chica que se parece a ti…

Cuando Moondancer vio que Sunset casi echaba humo por las orejas, decidió callarse. Ella sabía que, en el fondo, su amiga era celosa, a pesar de no haber superado (internamente) el rompimiento. Para cambiar un poco de tema, le mostró su tableta, que mostraba la página en Magebook de la desaparecida aspirante a Everton.

–Estuve revisando el perfil de Twilight… o más bien, Sci-Twi. Sus últimas publicaciones ya no son tanto sobre ciencia y todo eso. Ahora se ha animado a postear una que otra foto de ella y algunas de sus amigas, incluso escribe estados. Se ve diferente, ¿no es así?

–Ya lo veo – afirmó Sun-mer, revisando la información de la cuenta de Sci-Twi – ¿No que ella estudiaba en una preparatoria prestigiosa? Aquí dice que estudia en Canterlot High.

–Creo que es su nueva escuela. Y mira, en las fotos aparece tu doble.

Moonz le mostró una en particular, donde, en lo que parecía una sala de música, siete chicas estaban sentadas juntas, posando para la foto. En la esquina superior derecha, había una de piel rosada y enmarañados cabellos del mismo color pero en un tono más oscuro; seguro era quien sostenía la cámara. Las otras tenían un aspecto variopinto. Había una con ropa deportiva, otra que se notaba que venía de una zona rural, otra que, por su estilización y delicadeza, parecía la típica niña bonita y rica de la escuela, otra de cabellos rosa muy claro, que apenas casi salía en la foto. Y, entre ellas, las dos que ellas ya conocían: Twilight Sparkle, y la misteriosa joven de cabellos pelifuego.

–Fíjate en las etiquetas, si las hay. Así podremos saber su nombre. – indicó Sun-mer, a lo que rápidamente Moonz entró a la foto y fue nombrándolas en orden, una por una.

–Pinkie Pie… Rainbow Dash… Applejack… Rarity… Fluttershy… Twilight Sparkle y… _Sunset Shimmer_.

Las dos se miraron seriamente. Las probables teorías de parentesco perdieron relevancia ante la teoría de la suplantación de identidad.

–¡Entra a su perfil! Averigüemos quién es y qué hace…

De pronto, el celular de Sun-mer sonó, y ella reconoció que se trataba de una notificación de Magebook. Corrió a revisarlo. Vio que sus deseos se habían cumplido satisfactoriamente.

 _"Es grato encontrarme con mensajes tuyos luego de darme una ducha. Debes haber estado muy desesperada como para llamarme. Como sea, no me creerías si te digo que esa cantante que se parece a ti en la foto, también se llama Sunset Shimmer, y pertenece a una banda llamada "Las Rainbooms". Suena como al próximo conjunto que idolatrarán las niñas y adolescentes."_

–Hey Moonz, ¿de casualidad no viste si ella es parte de una banda que se llama "Las Rainbooms"?

–Sip, aquí hay muchas fotos de ellas ensayando, o con sus instrumentos. Y mira, parece que ya han tenido su debut.

Moondancer le mostró una foto donde aparecía el grupo (con una vestimenta que a Sun-mer, de haber tenido mejor humor, le habría dado risa). Traía el siguiente epígrafe: "¡Vencimos a las Dazzlings en la Batalla de las Bandas! Esas sirenas no volverán a molestar a nadie".

–Hasta tienen un grupo de rivales. Eso es… bueno, bastante típico. Pero, ¿por qué crees que las llame "sirenas"? Yo no les pondría ese calificativo a mis enemigas. ¿Tú qué crees, Sun-mer?

–No tenemos idea de quiénes son las Dazzlings, pero eso no importa por el momento. Espera, le responderé a Ster-G.

 _¿Qué más sabes de ella? ¿Le has hablado? ¿En dónde estás?_

Stargazer se había vuelto a desconectar. ¿Qué era más importante para hacer que contestar sus mensajes? Soltando un suspiro, la joven dejó su teléfono y rebuscó entre sus cosas. Al final, encontró un anotador y sacó una birome de su lapicero. Los entregó a Moonz.

–Toma nota de todo, absolutamente todo, lo que veas en su perfil que puede sernos de ayuda, tanto de su cuenta como la de sus amigas. También, descarga todas las fotos que consideres relevantes.

–Uhm, de acuerdo, pero… ¿qué pretendes hacer con todo eso? Técnicamente, sería _stalkear_.

Sunset rodó los ojos. Su compañera solía estar muy al tanto de todos esos nuevos términos que surgían. De vez en cuando se enganchaba en una de esas modas virales ridículas, pero afortunadamente no le duraba mucho.

–Voy a tratar de reunir pruebas suficientes para llevar todo a la corte. Esta persona tiene mi mismo nombre y apariencia, podría cometer un crimen en cualquier lugar y podría ser yo la encarcelada.

–¿Irás… a la corte? Pero, se supone que debes hacer la denuncia y que un investigador se haga cargo. Podrías terminar acusada de hostigamiento.

Teniendo un padre abogado, y un cierto conocimiento de las leyes, la pelifuego no podía más que darle la razón. No era tan sencillo denunciar a alguien por robo de identidad. La policía podía sospechar que quien hacía la denuncia fuera quizá el usurpador, pero eso no inquietaba a Shimmer. Si ella obtenía verdaderas pruebas de que la identidad de la otra era falsa, no necesariamente debía mostrárselas a la policía, ya que ésta podría tomar sus propios caminos. Las pruebas serían como una garantía de que ella era la auténtica Sunset Shimmer, en caso de que la otra no lograra probar lo contrario. Todos sus papeles y documentos estaban en regla, y se sentía absolutamente segura de que los oficiales no tendrían problemas en descubrir el engaño, aún cuando la otra hiciera su descargo. "Debo mantenerme en contacto con mi padre" pensó, "con su asesoramiento no voy a cometer errores".

–Ya veremos quién será la acusada.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo. Pasó un rato en el que Moondancer se dedicó a lo que Sunset le había encargado, sintiéndose un poco mal por hurgar de esa manera en la vida de otras chicas, mientras su compañera recorría la habitación pensando, reflexionando, y de tanto en tanto tratando de comunicarse con Stargazer. Finalmente, resolvió dejarle un mensaje de voz donde le ordenaba imperiosamente que siguiera a esas chicas, que no les perdiera la pista, y que todo dato nuevo que obtuviera, se lo comunicara inmediatamente, como si su ex pareja fuera su lacayo, pero en el fondo ella sabía que él no se resistiría a cumplir esa orden.

Cuando vio que Moonz dormitaba con la lapicera en la mano y la tableta en la otra, Sunset se apiadó y decidió que era hora de irse a dormir. Al día siguiente les esperaba un largo viaje.


	2. El Campamento Everfree y las Shadowbolts

**Capítulo 2: El Campamento Everfree y las Shadowbolts, parte 1**

Sunset se había dormido consciente de lo que tocaba hacer la mañana siguiente, y fue como si hubiera programado su reloj biológico para despertarse a las ocho. Se sentó en la cama unos minutos, recapitulando los hechos de la noche anterior. No podía creer que hubiese una chica con su misma apariencia y nombre. Era tan… de novela de misterio. No sabía si era peor enterarse de su existencia por un tercero (que alguna vez fue muy cercano) o por ella misma. La casualidad, el destino, o lo que fuese, había querido ponerlas en locaciones lejanas, de esta forma se evitarían equívocos entre personas que ellas conocieran en común. Lo que ella no entendía eran las razones y los motivos de la impostora, a menos que fuera su _doppelganger_ o "doble malvada". Pero si ese fuera el caso no estaría rodeada de aquel buen grupo de chicas, o bien…

La joven de cabellos pelifuego sacudió la cabeza, para quitarse esas ideas supersticiosas y poco racionales. Estaba segura de que había una explicación lógica para todo eso. Se desperezó y procedió a comenzar su rutina matinal. Envió un par de mensajes a Stargazer por Magebook, pidiéndole que la llamase si podía, y luego preparó el desayuno. Cuando estaba por ir a llamar a Moondancer, ésta apareció en la cocina con un aspecto como si la hubiese atacado un huracán.

–¿Qué hora es…? ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – preguntó entre bostezos.

–Te vi muy cansada ayer – respondió Sunset, mientras echaba el café en dos tazas sin levantar la mirada –, por eso no quise molestarte. Tenemos un largo día por delante, y necesitaremos prepararnos…

–¿Y cuándo te levantaste? Ni siquiera te oí.

–Supongo que estaba tan concentrada en lo de mi "doble" que no podía pensar en otra cosa. Pero no me siento cansada, sino llena de energía. Tengo pensado lo que quiero hacer…

–Bueno, bueno, – la interrumpió la chica pelirroja – aguanta que me "pongo civilizada" y lo hablamos en el desayuno.

Moondancer tenía divertidos eufemismos para sus acciones cotidianas. Mientras ella pasaba por el cuarto y después por el baño, el teléfono de Sunset empezó a sonar. Era Stargazer.

–Aquí Sunset.

–Buenos días, Sunset. Es increíble que después del favor que te hice ni siquiera me des un "Buenos días" como corresponde – se quejó el joven, tenía la voz ronca y un tono soñoliento –. Pero bueno, ya te conozco. Y supongo que me pediste que te llame para que te diga todo lo que sé de tu "hermana gemela", y que te proporcione información para ubicarla, ¿me equivoco?

–No, no te equivocas. Es más: voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

–¡Ajá! ¿Puedo preguntar para qué, específicamente? – preguntó Stargazer con voz de triunfo.

–¿Dónde la conociste?

–En una especie de "concierto de beneficencia" para un campamento en el medio de un profundo bosque, en peligro de quiebra y de que las tierras sean adquiridas por un magnate para construir un hotel, o centro comercial, o algo así. La verdad, esas chicas sí que son desinteresadas, accedieron a dar un concierto gratuito. Y fue… bastante bueno, a decir verdad. Además, por aquí se hablaba de algo llamado "la leyenda del Everfree", pero no me interesó escuchar mucho, me pareció la típica historia de folclore supersticioso de los lugareños. Ya sabes, el campo es grande, y la ignorancia también…

–Creo que he oído hablar del Everfree… – Sunset meditó un momento – Dicen que tiene unos paisajes de ensueño, y el Campamento que dices debe estar al borde del río Hoofson, que corre por el valle del mismo nombre, así lo llaman algunos. No está muy lejos de aquí. ¿Dices que esa chica tiene una banda? ¿Sabes a dónde irán luego?

–A ver, no estoy muy seguro. No sé si son una banda realmente oficial. Vinieron con un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria, ya que el Campamento Everfree está destinado a ellos, deben estar alojadas allí todavía, y por lo que escuché, partirán esta tarde para Canterlot City.

–¿Canterlot City?

–Exacto.

Sunset buscó rápidamente en el mapa de bolsillo que tenía sobre la heladera, ya que a veces Moondancer y ella lo consultaban cuando querían ir de viaje algún fin de semana. Ubicó primero Equustrópolis, su ciudad, luego pasó por el centro del Valle del Hoofson hasta encontrar Canterlot City.

–Ya lo tengo, es bastante al sur. ¿Dónde estás?

–Sentado a la mesa, disfrutando un exquisito desayuno.

–Eso no me importa – replicó Sunset con brusquedad –, quiero saber en qué sitio.

–¡Qué poco te preocupas de mi bienestar! En fin, estoy en un hotel, en una ciudad de paso, al sur del bosque Everfree. Hmm… – Stargazer hizo una pausa – ya sé: quieres que las siga.

–Siempre tan intuitivo, Ster. Sí, iba a pedirte eso mismo. Quiero que me proporciones información de todas las rutas que utilicen…

–¿Y no se supone que ahora existen los mapas y los GPS? ¿Por qué tengo que hacer yo algo que bien puedes hacer tú?

–Escucha, no te estoy obligando a nada. Pero estamos hablando de un posible caso de robo de identidad, y necesito reunir todas las pruebas posibles. Yo saldré de viaje esta tarde, y cuento con que me envíes algún dato que me sirva de guía. Sería una ayuda inmensa para mí.

–Entiendo. Tienes suerte de que no tengo compromisos y de que estoy viajando por mero placer. Además, me tienta conocer el sur, no he llegado tan lejos en los viajes que hice con mis padres hace años. Sería casi como un viaje en el tiempo.

–Listo, entonces. Nos hablamos luego, Ster.

–Oh, bien… pasa un buen día, Sunset – antes de cortar, Stargazer agregó de repente –. Y… cuídate mucho, por favor.

La comunicación se cortó antes de que Sunset decidiera devolverle el cumplido. Se sintió un poco mal por eso, en el fondo aún lo quería, aunque lo negara. En ese momento volvió Moondancer del baño, estaba peinada, se había cambiado de ropa y se veía mucho menos somnolienta. No pareció notar que su compañera estaba algo triste, pero le preguntó con quién hablaba, y ella le contó sobre lo que había hablado con Ster-G.

Pese a sus dudas respecto al viaje y las consecuencias que podría traer, la perspectiva de poder salir un poco del aire del campus y conocer nuevos sitios seducía mucho a la joven. Generalmente Sun-mer era muy buena compañera de viaje, y una de las dos siempre se acordaba de llevar un cuaderno a modo de bitácora; dejaban espacios en las hojas que después llenaban con fotos. Hasta habían pensado publicar sus diarios (con alguno que otro cambio) en forma de crónica de viajes, con la editorial de Everton. El dinero para los gastos no era problema para ellas, usualmente lo era el tiempo.

Mientras terminaban de desayunar, escucharon las noticias en la radio, con la esperanza de oír algo sobre el Campamento Everfree o cualquier tema de interés. Moonz revisó sus redes en su tablet, y se tomó un tiempo para fijarse en Magebook si Sci-Twi había publicado algo relevante. Encontró que había una foto grupal con sus amigas, en lo que aparentemente parecía una tienda de campaña. Probablemente estuvieran empacando sus cosas.

Durante el día se efectuaron los preparativos para el viaje, que por diversas razones se suspendió hasta la tarde del lunes. No podían irse así sin más del campus, sino que debían realizar un pequeño trámite burocrático indicando a dónde iban y por cuánto tiempo. Por suerte, pudieron solucionarlo en la mañana, y después del almuerzo ya iban camino de la terminal de autobuses. Habían pasado la tarde del domingo trazando su itinerario y revisando todas las opciones de transporte, precios y horarios. Su travesía iniciaba a las 15:00 horas, en un bus que las llevaría a Greentown, un pueblo cercano al Campamento Everfree, y la ruta ofrecía la oportunidad de contemplar hermosas vistas del Valle de Hoofson.

–Muy bien, Moonz – dijo Sunset una vez que abordaron el bus y ocuparon sus lugares, aunque Moondancer había decidido sentarse al lado de la ventanilla –, no olvides para qué salimos de viaje. Trata de no llenar la memoria de la cámara hasta que lleguemos a Greentown. Y evita publicar nada alusivo a lo que estamos haciendo.

La emoción de Moondancer disminuyó un poco. Pero ella ya la conocía, y sabía que Sun-mer era mucho más reservada con respecto a publicar todo lo que hacía en sus redes sociales. Especialmente con la empresa que se tenían entre manos. Eso le recordó algo muy importante. Aquella mañana temprano, había llamado a su madre para contarle (aunque a medias verdades) de su escapada, para evitar cualquier tipo de problema, pero no sabía si Sun-mer había hecho lo mismo. Así que, en vez de hacer comentarios respecto de lo que ella le había advertido, preguntó:

–¿Les hablaste a tus padres sobre esto?

–No, con las prisas… se me olvidó.

–Hum, ¿temes que no les caiga bien el saber que alguien se ha robado tu identidad? ¿O crees que saben algo y tratarán de ocultártelo?

–La verdad, no sé ni cómo decirles lo que pasa. Por eso quiero tener pruebas primero, para que no duden de mí.

–Está bien, pero algún día tendrás que contarles. Yo siempre pongo al corriente de todo a mi madre, así sea si voy a la tienda de la esquina. Entonces la policía tendrá un punto de partida si me secuestran.

La conversación murió allí mientras el colectivo se ponía en marcha. Sun-mer se puso a meditar sobre ese tema mientras Moonz observaba por la ventanilla, la estación alejándose entre los edificios. No habían tenido novedades de Ster-G, tal vez se hallaba de viaje o había hecho alguna parada. Tenía su número y a veces sucumbía a la tentación de escribirle solamente para saber qué era de su vida, pero el ex de su amiga daba respuestas muy breves y a secas. O directamente la dejaba en visto.

El paisaje urbano se fue transformando, pasando de las casas y locales comerciales a establecimientos industriales o de faenas diversas, y más tarde a campos bien cercados, que contenían cultivos o ganado vacuno pastando apaciblemente. Pronto, en el horizonte se divisaba la silueta verde del Bosque Everfree y sus puntiagudos pinos, y las orillas del río Hoofson, que corría desde el oeste hacia el centro, separando al valle de la región de Equustrópolis. Una vez que cruzaran el puente, uno de los más largos del estado, entrarían al territorio del Valle de Hoofson.

Aquella tarde hacía un día espléndido como para tomar fotografías de los parajes bañados de sol, y daban ganas de parar allí y quedarse por el resto del día. Era lamentable que sólo lo pudieran apreciar desde la ventanilla de un autobús en movimiento. Moondancer se había criado en un apartamento de un quinto piso, su infancia y su adolescencia se desarrollaron en entornos muy urbanos, y todo lo que fuera de más allá de la ciudad, todo lugar donde hubiera más de tres árboles juntos, hierba, flores, agua corriendo en un lecho de rocas, animales de varias especies yendo y viniendo por sus hábitats, como se veía en esos documentales de la televisión, le producía tal fascinación que tenía la sensación de haber sido llevada a otro planeta. En cambio, Sunset Shimmer había conocido junto a su familia mucha naturaleza verano tras verano. Ni bien salía del colegio el último día de clases, ya tenía las maletas listas en su casa para partir. A veces sólo deseaba pasar un verano tranquilo, tener tiempo libre para dedicarse a otras cosas, ir a la piscina pública para encontrarse con alguna que otra amiga, o simplemente no hacer nada.

Estaba adormilándose cuando Moonz vio pasar un cartel que indicaba la proximidad de Greentown. Se había perdido entre los recuerdos de sus veranos de la infancia, y por un instante había olvidado todo lo demás. Al acercarse a la ventanilla, vio que salían de la autopista y tomaban una ruta lateral.

–Dos kilómetros para Greentown. – anunció Moonz – ¡Qué rápido se ha pasado!

–Ciertamente. Parece como si hace quince minutos hubiéramos dejado la estación… Bien, hay que repasar lo que haremos allí. Por lo que pude averiguar, hay un servicio de encomiendas que va hacia el Campamento a llevarle provisiones cada semana, los días martes. Deberíamos ir allá a preguntar si pueden llevarnos… y cuál sería el costo.

–¿Y qué haremos si no quieren llevarnos?

–Conseguiremos a alguien.

Cuando bajaron del autobús, en la modesta estación de Greentown, las dos chicas divisaron enseguida el establecimiento de encomiendas del que Sun-mer había hablado. Las atendió una amable mujer, de complexión robusta, cabello corto y modales simples, que aceptó llevarlas y traerlas a condición de un precio relativamente bajo, tras muchas explicaciones de que ellas eran reporteras y querían escribir un artículo sobre el campamento para darle publicidad en Equustrópolis. La señora pareció convencerse cuando Sun-mer y Moonz le mostraron sus credenciales del _Everton Gazzette_ , una publicación periódica que quincenalmente publicaba noticias y artículos más que nada referidos a Everton (aunque esto lo omitieron, por supuesto).

–Saldré mañana a las cinco. Conozco a Daisy y estoy segura de que le encantará la propuesta, ella y su hermano Timber Spruce viven allí desde pequeños, su familia ha tenido el cuidado del Campamento Everfree por tres generaciones – relató la mujer, emocionada – Les dejaré mi dirección para que me envíen una copia de su periódico cuando salga el artículo, ¿qué les parece?

Las chicas asintieron, y antes de despedirse le preguntaron por un buen hospedaje. Ella les recomendó la posada de una prima suya, y les recomendó que le dijeran que iban de parte suya. Dicha posada no estaba muy lejos. A tres cuadras, se encontraron con la plaza principal, y allí nomás vieron la posada, un bonito edificio de estilo antiguo, de dos pisos y pintado de blanco, con un cartel de madera que tenía pintado muy artísticamente el nombre. La posadera, visiblemente más joven que la mujer del servicio de encomiendas, era realmente encantadora. El interior estaba revestido de madera, y manejaba un refinado concepto de estética de ambiente pueblerino. Moondancer insistió en que se tomaran una foto en la barra, trabajada de modo totalmente artesanal.

Aquella noche, Ster-G envió un mensaje adjuntando una foto de la escuela secundaria de Canterlot City, diciendo que ya estaba en la ciudad y que por ahora no tenía mayores novedades. Comentó que a primera vista parecían chicas totalmente normales, aunque podía sentir algo distinto en ellas. Sun-mer le preguntó qué era, pero él no supo decirle qué con exactitud. Necesitaba observarlas un poco más, y de ser posible, entablar conversación, a lo que Sun-mer respondió de manera contundente que tuviera cuidado y que no cometiera alguna estupidez que lo delatase, y Ster-G se desconectó de repente. Moonz se dio cuenta de que lo había ofendido, y así se lo dijo a su compañera, pero la joven pelifuego no le dio mucha importancia.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, una camioneta cargada con provisiones y dos pasajeras a bordo abandonó Greentown por una carretera de ripio. El amanecer estaba próximo, y el cielo iba adquiriendo un tono púrpura. Parecía estar más oscuro por la cerrazón de los pinos, altos y tupidos, pero eso le daba cierto atractivo al paisaje en vez de un aire fantasmagórico.

El Campamento Everfree no tenía una entrada muy suntuosa. Todo el establecimiento estaba a tono con el bosque, y rápidamente podía tomarse como un lugar ideal para vacacionar. Carpas organizadas por colores, un merendero, sitios para sentarse… Moonz, que había ido medio dormida en el viaje hasta allí, tuvo un arranque de lucidez, y ya quería recorrerse todo el complejo.

–Bueno, chicas – anunció la señora del transporte –, estaré aquí un par de horas pero no más, debo volver y encargarme de otros envíos. Por si algún casual necesitan quedarse más tiempo, yo puedo volver esta tarde a recogerlas. Creo que no se van a aburrir aquí…

–Está bien, le avisaremos si hay algún cambio de planes – dijo Sun-mer, y cuando la mujer se hubo alejado, agregó dirigiéndose a Moonz –. No nos entretendremos mucho, Moonz, el lugar es bonito pero no estamos aquí de paseo.

La pelirroja con bandas lila puso cara de perrito suplicante, ya que dos horas no serían suficientes para explorar los alrededores. Pero Sunset se mantenía inflexible, pues no quería perder tiempo en su búsqueda.

–Prometo no sacar muchas fotografías, ¡por favor, por favor, por favor!

–Ah… de acuerdo – accedió Sun-mer, dándose cuenta de que perdían más tiempo con esa escena. Entonces, se le ocurrió algo –. Mira, yo iré a investigar un poco, y tú puedes explorar por aquí. A lo mejor alguna de esas chicas se dejó algo, o puedes encontrarte con alguien que te pueda dar más información, ¿vale?

–¡Me parece espectacular! ¡Muchas gracias, Sun-mer! – y dicho esto, Moonz abrazó a su compañera, quien agradeció que no hubiera nadie merodeando allí para verlas. Las muestras de cariño la abochornaban.

–Bien, andando.

Sun-mer y Moonz se separaron, tomando direcciones distintas.

Cuando hubo localizado la oficina de dirección, la joven de cabellos de fuego golpeó antes de entrar, y fue recibida por una melodiosa y agradable voz. Dentro, detrás del escritorio, la encargada del campamento se levantó sonriente. Llevaba una vincha de margaritas en su cabello color fucsia, una blusa amarilla y unas bermudas de color celeste.

–Buenos días, mi nombre es Gloriosa Daisy y… ¡oh, cielos! – Daisy soltó un chillido. Su expresión cambió de alegre a preocupada en un santiamén, lo que desconcertó a la recién llegada. –¿Qué te pasó? ¿Hubo un accidente…? ¿Dónde están las demás?

Aquellas preguntas no tenían sentido para Sun-mer, que la miraba sin comprender nada mientras Gloriosa corría hacia ella y la atosigaba con preguntas. Hasta que entendió que la había tomado por su doble.

–Oiga, escuche, creo que está confundida…

–Pero… ¿cómo? ¿No eres Sunset Shimmer, de la escuela de Canterlot City? ¿No eres quien ayudó a salvar el campamento?

–No... no, nunca he oído hablar de Sunset Shimmer –. mintió Sun-mer –Yo me llamo Sunrise, y vengo de Equustrópolis.

La cara de Gloriosa se iluminó como si hubiera recibido una revelación increíble.

–¡Oh, quizá eres su hermana gemela! ¿De verdad no has oído hablar de Sunset? Ella es idéntica a ti, aunque… – Daisy se fijó en la frente de "Sunrise" – no tiene un lunar en la frente. Qué lástima que no viniste hace dos días, habrías podido encontrarla, se habría puesto muy feliz de conocerte, estoy segura. ¡Hasta puede ser que tengas poderes mágicos como ella!

–¿Que tenga QUÉ? – preguntó Sun-mer bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño. Esto chocó un poco a Daisy, que se quedó congelada por unos segundos – Mire… es una casualidad enterarme de lo que me dice, porque yo… había venido aquí para saber sobre el Campamento y escribir un artículo sobre el mismo.

–¿Eso significa… que eres periodista?

Sun-mer admitía que no tenía mucho aspecto de periodista, pero si las dos pueblerinas se lo creyeron, ¿por qué no se lo iba a creer esa chica de pelo adornado con flores? Se moría de ganas de decirle la verdad, pero había preferido mantener su mentira, por precaución.

–Sí, es que oímos sobre los impresionantes paisajes de su establecimiento y pensamos que sería una interesante opción para los estudiantes de las escuelas secundarias de Equustrópolis, ya que últimamente los destinos más elegidos para viajes escolares están un poco… em, "saturados".

Al oír eso, Gloriosa puso cara de encantada y se recuperó de la impresión anterior. La perspectiva de tener publicidad gratuita en una gran ciudad la emocionaba tanto o más que la ayuda que las Rainbooms se habían dedicado a prestarle tan desinteresadamente. De esa forma, salvaría el legado de su familia y se quitaría a Filthy Rich de encima de una vez por todas. Enseguida le ofreció a la "periodista" un asiento cómodo y un poco de agua, dispuesta a servirle en lo que fuese. A las claras se veía que poseía la personalidad animosa necesaria para dirigir un sitio recreativo para adolescentes, incluso demasiado animosa para todo. Hasta pareció que se había olvidado del parecido de Sun-mer con aquella chica de cabellos de fuego que tenía poderes especiales como sus amigas.

–¡Es un gran honor para mí tenerla aquí, señorita Sunrise! Con gusto le diré todo lo que desee saber del Campamento Everfree, y de todo el bosque, si quiere. Estamos atravesando una difícil situación económica en este momento, y nos vendría muy bien una mano. Espero que se sienta aquí como en su casa, y si tenemos tiempo, le mostraré todo lo que hay aquí para ofrecer.

–Gracias. Para mí también es un honor estar aquí, y desde ya agradezco su ayuda. – sonrió Sun-mer, sacando una libreta y un bolígrafo. En realidad no le apetecía mucho escuchar toda la historia de ese lugar, pero era muy necesario para llegar a su verdadero objetivo. Pensó que luego podría darle sus notas a Moonz, que estaría encantada de leerlas. Y, ¿por qué no?, tal vez le dedicaran al Everfree un espacio en las columnas del _Everton Gazette_ después de todo.

Gloriosa esbozó una sonrisa radiante y comenzó su relato: –Bueno, todo comenzó hace muchos años…

Tomando notas muy resumidas acerca de cómo habían llegado allí sus parientes, el supuesto encuentro (que Sun-mer descartó totalmente como relato verídico y lo apuntó como "leyenda") con Gaia Everfree y su inexplicable retirada, la construcción y fundación del Campamento, y las sucesivas generaciones de estudiantes que vinieron a pasar allí sus vacaciones, dejando incontables anécdotas de buenos momentos. No era tan tedioso como algunas clases en Everton, pero en algunas partes, la "reportera" tuvo que disimular el poco interés que le producía lo que escuchaba.

Cuando llegaron a la actualidad, hablando sobre el grupo que recientemente había visitado el campamento, y que se hubo marchado dos días antes, Sun-mer se enderezó en la silla y estuvo atenta a todo lo que Gloriosa tenía para contar de "las Rainbooms" y su curso. Especialmente si se trataba de la impostora " _con poderes mágicos_ ".

–Creo que fue la semana más estresante y extraña que he tenido en mi vida… pero lo que más me apena fue enloquecer y utilizar esos cristales… – a este punto, la encargada se encogió en su asiento y su expresión se ensombreció, como si al recordar que había caído presa de un poder desconocido y que había pretendido usarlo contra otros, se esfumara toda su alegría.

–¿Cristales?

" _Ah, bien… ya empezaron las rarezas. Vamos a escuchar qué locuras tiene para decirme_ " pensó Sun-mer. Ella se imaginaba cosas muy distintas de las que Daisy podía relatar: había sustancias que eran llamadas "cristales", cuyo consumo producía efectos de lo más variados en el consumidor. No creía de plano en ningún fenómeno de índole mágica.

–Sí, no me enorgullezco de haberlos utilizado, pero estaba desesperada. – respondió Gloriosa, con voz triste.

Sun-mer entrecerró los ojos, mas no hizo ningún comentario.

–Estaba desesperada porque temía perder todo por lo que mi familia había luchado, para que se convirtiera en un vulgar hotel… No podía aceptarlo, no podía, y al no hallar otro método… encontré esos cristales en la cueva, me apoderé de algunos, pensando que podía venderlos, y descubrí que eran mágicos… podía controlar las plantas, la naturaleza... – de pronto sacudió la cabeza – Sé que es una locura, y que le costará creerme. Por favor, no ponga eso en su artículo, sólo se lo cuento porque… me siento muy apenada, y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Esas chicas me salvaron, a mí y a todos. No sé si fue coincidencia o destino que vinieran aquí, pero de todos modos estoy muy agradecida con ellas. Si no hubieran estado ahí para evitar que yo perdiera el control…

–Temo que no entiendo. ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

La dura mirada aguamarina le transmitió a Daisy la sensación de que Sunrise no le creía nada. Así y todo, trató de explicárselo lo más claro que pudo, pues aunque estaba segura de que su transformación en Gaia Everfree no aparecería en el artículo (y hasta podía suponer que ya no habría artículo), tenía la necesidad de aclararlo. Por su lado, Sun-mer intentaba parecer crédula, amable, y utilizar tontas palabras reconfortantes. Aunque luchaba interiormente con su escepticismo, y no dejaba de pensar que todo ese asunto de los cristales, el espíritu del bosque y los supuestos "poderes mágicos" de dichos cristales no eran más que un relato fantasioso que escondía una verdad muy diferente, la instaba a seguir.

–Es todo lo que puedo decirle. No sé de dónde pueden haber venido esos cristales, porque no estaban en la cueva antes. Sólo sé que daban una sensación de poder increíble, yo sólo quería proteger… – decía Gloriosa, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta. Entonces, se apresuró a limpiarse la cara y a volver a adoptar su personalidad afable y entusiasta.

–Bueno, tengo trabajo… – se disculpó – Espero no haberle quitado demasiado tiempo, tal vez quieras darte una vuelta por el campamento. Hoy recibiremos a un nuevo grupo de alumnos, y está invitada a quedarse con nosotros, si quiere, así podrá observar todo lo que hacemos aquí.

–Muchas gracias, señorita Daisy – dijo Sun-mer, levantándose de la silla mientras guardaba sus cosas –. Y no se preocupe, no hablaré de… los "accidentes"... de la semana pasada cuando escriba mi artículo. Todos cometemos errores, al fin y al cabo.

Dicho, esto, la pelifuego se dirigió a la puerta, y Gloriosa tenía una mirada de gratitud cuando se despidió de ella al abrir. Afuera, esperaban dos mujeres. Una era la conductora de la camioneta que debía llevar a Sun-mer y a Moonz de vuelta a Greentown. La otra era algo más joven, de porte delicado, piel rosa y cabello a tres colores.

–¡Bienvenida, directora Cadence! – saludó Gloriosa – Es una alegría saber que ya han llegado…

–Muchacha… – la señora de las encomiendas detuvo a Sun-mer – Tal vez me demore un poco más de la cuenta, así que si quieres recorrer el predio con tu amiga, aprovechen…

–¿Ha visto a mi compañera Moondancer?

–Ah… creo que sí, estaba charlando con Timber, por allá. – Señaló la mujer, hacia donde había un montón de leña. Y, en efecto, la chica de pelo rojo y piel pálida se hallaba conversando con un muchacho de pelo verde y aspecto de patán, al menos para Sun-mer.

–Muchas gracias. Nos vemos luego.

Y sin prestar atención al autobús que descargaba alumnos a un lado, echó a caminar a grandes zancadas. Estaba satisfecha, en cierta forma, a pesar de que no estaba convencida de todo lo que Gloriosa Daisy le había contado.

-.-.-.-

He aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic. Como se me fue un poco la extensión, lo dividiré en dos partes.

Muchas gracias a CSR Stories por ayudarme en la revisión del capítulo. Pasen por su perfil, que tiene muy buenos fanfics ;)


	3. Campamento Everfree y las Shadowbolts, 2

**El Campamento Everfree y las Shadowbolts, parte 2**

Moondancer recorrió cuanto pudo del campamento, las carpas organizadas de acuerdo a gemas, el muelle, el merendero, todo. Aprovechó algunos senderos internos y tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse con algunos animales, a los que fotografió cautelosamente. Ya estaba por volver, dado que se había alejado mucho, pero entonces, vio lo que parecía la entrada de una cueva un poco más adelante. Deliberó entre seguir o no, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte. Intentaría echarle un vistazo rápido y luego regresaría enseguida al campamento, no vaya a ser que el transporte se marchara sin ella (aunque por su parte, no tenía problema en quedarse unos días).

Fue con pasos silenciosos, amparándose como podía para evitar ser descubierta por algún animal o persona que anduviese por allí. Pero evidentemente, ella era la única criatura viviente en la zona. Vista mucho más de cerca, la cueva no era de esas típicas cavernas de piedra, oscuras, húmedas y con un vaho maloliente saliendo de ellas. No parecía ser el hogar de un oso o alguna otra bestia. Podía apreciarse un débil brillo saliendo de ella, y al entrar, la chica pelirroja descubrió que era una mina de cristal, o al menos eso le pareció al principio. Había formaciones de un cristal poco común, muchos puntitos de luz bailaban arremolinados como motas de polvo, y el ambiente se sentía misterioso, con un aire a desconocido, que la joven nunca había experimentado.

—Wow… esto es hermoso.

Trató de tomarle fotografías lo más panorámicas posible. Hasta hubiera recogido muestras materiales de haber tenido los utensilios necesarios. Todo el interior despedía un brillo casi mágico, y en el centro había una curiosa formación, como un pedestal. Siete huecos sugerían que había habido algo allí (¿piedras preciosas, quizá?), sin embargo estaban vacíos. Moondancer los examinó de cerca, y concluyó que no podían haberse formado naturalmente.

—Es como si hubieran sacado este lugar de un cuento de hadas. Por lo menos… se siente como uno — dijo para sí misma. Efectivamente, podía sentir la energía que manaba en la cueva, era armoniosa, reconfortante, y daba ganas de quedarse allí todo el tiempo. Casi lamentó tener que marcharse, pero Sun-mer probablemente se enojaría si llegaba tarde y el transporte se les iba.

Mientras caminaba de regreso al campamento, fue revisando las fotografías y calculando cuánta memoria le quedaba a la cámara. Tenía la tentación de subirlas a Magebook, no obstante la señal era casi nula allí, lo que era una suerte para su misión. Venía tan concentrada que casi no vio el montículo de leña delante suyo, trastabillando con un tronco que estaba suelto. De no ser porque alguien la alcanzó rápidamente antes de caer al suelo, lo más seguro era que en la caída su cámara se hubiera dañado.

—Oye, oye, cuidado por donde caminas… ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… uno se tropieza con cada cosa… — respondió Moondancer, mirando el tronco con el que su pie había rodado — Oh, lo siento.

Ante ella había un muchacho moreno de cabello verde, traía una remera roja y unas bermudas. Al lado de éste había una carreta rebosante de leños, además del montículo, y Moonz lo hubiera tomado por un campista de no ser por ese detalle.

—No pasa nada, supongo que has tomado unas capturas muy buenas y querías volver a verlas —. comentó, guiñándole un ojo — Por cierto, mi nombre es Timber Spruce, mucho gusto.

—El gusto es mío, me llamo Moondancer.

Luego de estrecharse la mano, Timber preguntó:

—¿Has venido con los campistas? No te había visto por aquí.

—¿Los campistas? — Moonz echó una mirada al bus que acababa de entrar al predio — Eh, no, soy periodista. Vengo a… venimos con mi compañera a recolectar información para… ¡para escribir un artículo sobre el Campamento Everfree! Lo publicaremos en el _Everton Gazette_ cuando lo tengamos listo.

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! — exclamó el joven con entusiasmo — Daisy, mi hermana, se pondrá muy feliz de saberlo, nos vendría bien algo de publicidad ya que… bueno, estamos atravesando algunas complicaciones económicas, aunque por suerte ya estamos recibiendo ayuda. ¿Quieres que te lleve con mi hermana antes de que…?

—Oh, no, no, gracias. — lo cortó Moonz, nerviosa — Es que mi compañera... Sunrise, ya debe estar hablando con ella, jeje. Yo me encargo de las fotografías y eso, jeje.

—Está bien. ¿Y qué te ha parecido nuestro campamento? ¿Verdad que es una maravilla natural?

—Pues sí, me ha encantado. Además es un lugar muy relajante, y tan alejado del bullicio y la locura de la ciudad… — aquí, Moondancer aprovechó a exponer sus pareceres sobre el lugar, de una manera que sólo una apasionada de la aventura lo haría.

No estaba seguro, pero cuanto más la miraba, Timber se daba cuenta de que aquella muchacha aparecida del bosque le hacía recordar a alguien. Quizá por el estilo de su cabello, que además de ser rojo tenía dos franjas de color púrpura, uno más claro y el otro más oscuro. Además de que tenía unos bonitos ojos de color lavanda, al igual que Twilight… Sólo le faltaban los anteojos e invertir los colores de su cabello. Pero se quitó rápidamente esas ideas de la cabeza, aunque no podía negar que extrañaba a Twilight pese a que habían pasado un par de días desde que se había ido. Moonz notó que él no le prestaba atención y detuvo un momento su discurso.

—Eh… ¿oye, estás?

Timber despertó de repente de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué…? Ah, sí, disculpa, es que tienes un look que me recuerda a alguien.

—¿En serio? — preguntó Moonz levantando una ceja — ¿A quién?

—Pues, es una chica muy amigable y muy inteligente. Su pelo es como el tuyo pero con los colores invertidos. Se llama Twilight Sparkle, es una de las chicas que ayudó a salvar el Campamento la semana pasada, y de hecho están ayudándonos a reunir dinero…

—Espera, ¿conoces a Sci-Twi?

Moondancer no pudo evitarlo, la mención del nombre de Sci-Twi había provocado en ella una reacción casi instantánea. Se dio cuenta muy tarde de su error, pero ahora sólo le quedaba mentir diciendo algo que no entrara en contradicción con su supuesto trabajo de reportera. Sin embargo, se dijo que eso podía ser una ventaja si todo le salía bien.

—¿Sci-Twi? — preguntó Timber, desconcertado — Oh, ¿de dónde la conoces tú?

—Bueno… yo la conozco de Magebook. Ése es su nick en esa red social. — respondió Moonz. Pero por la cara del chico leñador, supuso que allí o no tenían mucha conexión a la web o simplemente desconocían las redes sociales, por lo que se apresuró a agregar — Ah, eh… Magebook es… una página para postear fotos y compartirlas con tus amigos. Para hacerte una cuenta allí tienes que tener un correo electrónico. Por supuesto, no conozco personalmente a Twilight, pero veo que tú sí has tenido esa suerte.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Timber, que se ruborizó inmediatamente y desvió la mirada, dando una risita nerviosa. Moonz aprovechó ese momento para cambiar un poco el tema de conversación y evitar seguir metiendo la pata.

—¿Y cómo es ella? ¿Cómo hizo para salvar este campamento?

—Jeje, no lo hizo sola — respondió Timber, sonriente —. Tuvo ayuda de sus amigas: Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy, lástima que ya se hayan marchado, te las podría haber presentado. Y a decir verdad, lo que pasó fue… un poco extraño — haciendo una pausa, el muchacho pensó en la forma más adecuada de relatar los hechos —. ¿Has escuchado la leyenda de Gaia Everfree?

Ante la respuesta negativa de la reportera, el chico le resumió la historia pero sin todo el acompañamiento gestual que solía darle cuando la relataba a los campistas, para infundir terror. Esta vez se trataba de algo serio.

—...Creo que la leyenda de Gaia Everfree era tan fuerte que se volvió realidad, salvo por el detalle de que poseyó a mi hermana Gloriosa Daisy. Pero no pienses mal, todo salió bien. Verás… mi hermana encontró unos cristales mágicos en una cueva, y descubrió que podía controlar las plantas con ellos. Estaba muy tensionada por las presiones económicas, y al final no se pudo controlar... Casi nos convierte a todos en parte del bosque, fue bastante aterrador. Por suerte, estaban Twilight Sparkle y sus seis amigas, ellas consiguieron controlar la magia de los cristales y nos salvaron a todos, incluso a Daisy. Aunque ella todavía se siente mal por lo ocurrido, pero ya lo superará.

" _Así que sí había algo en esa cueva después de todo_ ", pensó Moondancer, tomando nota de aquello, a pesar de que Timber pudiera no reaccionar bien a aquello. Su mente había conectado de manera instantánea lo que había visto en la cueva y el relato del chico, y a menos que hubiera alguna explicación dada por un detalle que a ella se le hubiera perdido, había grandes posibilidades de que fuera verdadero. Eso podría impresionar a Sun-mer, que se mostraba muy escéptica a todo lo que no fuera científicamente comprobable.

—Ah, pero… ¿esto saldrá en el artículo? — preguntó Spruce, preocupado.

—Yo… no, no creo que lo escribamos. Si Sunm… Sunrise no me comenta nada de ello, yo no se lo diré. Supongo que querrán mantenerlo en secreto, ¿no?

—Bueno… no hay riesgos de que algo así pueda volver a pasar. Ellas se llevaron los cristales, creo que ahora les pertenecen…

—¿Y por qué? No creo que ellas tuvieran ningún derecho que reclamar sobre las joyas. Es más, creo que pertenecen al Campamento, deberían estar aquí.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero ellas se los ganaron, porque tienen… como una especie de conexión mágica. Sé que te sonará algo muy loco, pero es la verdad. No sé por qué, pero es como si cada uno de los siete cristales hubiera sido hecho para cada una de ellas.

—¿Y no sería peligroso que ellas los tuvieran? Si tu hermana Daisy perdió el control, ¿qué seguridad tenemos de que esas chicas no? — Moonz intentó no sonar muy brusca o desconsiderada, mas a como ella entendía las cosas, no veía razón para que los dueños del campamento hubieran dejado pasar la oportunidad de poseer objetos de tanto valor allí.

—Pues… no si usan sus poderes para el bien. No pensarías lo mismo si las hubieras visto con la magia de los cristales. Creo que ahora los habitantes de la ciudad donde viven serán muy afortunados, ¡tendrán siete superheroínas para defenderlos! — Timber acompañó estas palabras con una pantomima, la clásica pose del héroe listo para la acción.

Cuando Moondancer estaba por replicar, dos voces femeninas los llamaron al unísono, una era la de Sun-mer que venía caminando hacia ellos, y otra era la de Gloriosa Daisy requiriendo a su hermano para atender al grupo de estudiantes recién llegados. El muchacho salió tan apurado que no llegó a ver a la doble de Sunset Shimmer, lo cual fue un alivio incluso para la compañera de esta. Tenía muchísima información para compartir, aunque probablemente no fuera del agrado de la joven pelifuego.

Permanecieron un poco apartadas y en silencio mientras Daisy daba oficialmente la bienvenida a los jóvenes y a sus tutores, la directora Cadence y su esposo Shining Armor. A primera vista se podía notar el enlace matrimonial entre ambos, y además el incipiente vientre de la directora daba a entender que pronto serían tres. En una observación más minuciosa al autobús, era notable que se trataba de un modelo muy por encima del estándar, y desde afuera podían verse todas las comodidades que poseía. Eso, y la vestimenta de sus pasajeros, eran notorios índices de su poder adquisitivo. Los alumnos no parecían escuchar con mucho entusiasmo a la regente del Campamento, o simplemente se trataba de mera apatía, típica de miembros de una escuela privada.

Pronto se realizó el sorteo en el cual se repartían los campistas entre las cabañas de acuerdo a la gema que les tocaba. Sun-mer y Moonz no tenían mucho que hacer allí, de modo que se dispusieron a buscar a la mujer de los fletes para volver a Greentown, y una vez en el hotel, asearse, comer algo, y compartir lo que habían investigado. Sin embargo, fueron vistas por cinco chicas, que se encontraban juntas pese a que les habían tocado distintas cabañas. La voz de una de ellas tomó por sorpresa a las reporteras.

—¡Oye, tú! ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

La que había hablado era una chica de cabello fucsia con unas pocas líneas color verde, y lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Tenía algunas pecas en sus mejillas y una mirada que parecía expresar fastidio e interés. De hecho, su aspecto era el típico de una persona cuyo humor variaba a cada minuto.

—Me refiero a ti, cabellos de flamas — puntualizó la muchacha, con un tono dulce pero áspero, señalando a Sun-mer.

—¿Yo? — preguntó la aludida, pero ya sospechaba por qué había llamado la atención. ¿Era posible que hasta un grupo de desconocidas pudiera reconocerla?

—No, si Sour Sweet se está refiriendo a tu amiga la de cabello rojo y bandas moradas que casualmente se parece mucho a otra chica que conocemos pero con una inversión de los colores. — replicó una chica con dos coletas de pelo plateado y unos anteojos de marco escarlata que le daban un aire de soberbia intelectual, reforzado por su ceño fruncido y su expresión despectiva. Además, pronunció sus palabras tan rápido que casi pasaron desapercibidas para sus interlocutoras.

—Jaja, buena esa, Sugarcoat. — Una chica de porte atlético y cabello azul muy corto se unió al grupo, con un gesto de camaradería hacia la de lentes.

—Lo que digas, Índigo Zap. — correspondió la otra, indiferente.

—¿Acaso te aburriste de ese grupo de simplonas de Canterlot High? — preguntó otra joven, piel celestina muy pálida y pelo lila cortado casi al ras. Hablaba como desinteresadamente, mirándose las uñas.

—Oye, Sunny Flare, tampoco eran tan pésimas. Algunas de ellas sí eran muy chidas — comentó otra chica, de piel de tono salmón y cuyo cabello tenía distintos tonos de verde, llevaba unos auriculares al cuello, y se comportaba de manera suelta aunque muy brusca a la vez. Su voz era algo rasposa —, además en los Juegos de la Amistad, de no ser por ellas habríamos terminado en quién sabe qué dimensión. ¡Órale que se descontroló la nerd de Twilight en ese momento! Pero fue muy chevere cuando la detuviste y te convertiste en un súcubo de fuego…

—A ver, a ver, a ver… creo que me están confundiendo con alguien más — interrumpió Sun-mer, fastidiada, agitando los brazos como si quisiera parar a una multitud. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de seguir allí, no quería oír incoherencias ni historias fantásticas. Mientras tanto, Moonz las miraba con curiosidad e incomprensión.

—Aahh… ¿en serio? — dijo Sour Sweet con voz en falsete, que cambió de inmediato a una más hostil — ¿Crees que no te reconoceríamos en cualquier lado?

—Es cierto, ¿qué pretendes, tú… ? — inquirió Índigo Zap, pero se detuvo en seco — Ay, no recuerdo tu nombre… bueno, como sea, ¿qué haces aquí, vienes a espiarnos o qué?

—Creo que se llamaba Shimmer o algo así. — dijo Sunny Flare, rodando los ojos.

—Algo tenía que ver con el verano o el calor y todo eso — agregó Lemon Zest —. Pero la tipa tiene toda la onda, no creí que la volviéramos a ver, sin embargo, ha sido una pena que los Juegos de la Amistad terminaran tan desastrosamente.

—Sí, ha sido una lástima, pero aquí no hay ninguna competencia que Twilight pueda arruinar — comentó Sugarcoat, algo que molestó bastante a Moonz —. En cierto modo, es mucho más seguro para Crystal Prep que se haya mudado a Canterlot High, por mucho que eso signifique bajar de nivel.

—Bueno, siempre tendremos los Juegos del próximo año para volver a aplastar a esos insectos. — Índigo resaltó lo dicho aplastando una mosca que pasaba.

Toda esa charla colmó la paciencia de Sun-mer. Generalmente, desde que había egresado de secundaria y se había inscripto en el programa Everton, había empezado a ver a los estudiantes de secundaria de una manera altiva, considerándolos poco más que alumnos de primaria. Era tal vez por su crecimiento y maduración personal, por esa sensación de altivez que daba tener estudios superiores. En otras palabras, no los soportaba por su superficialidad, su poca preocupación por las cosas importantes, o por tomarse todo a la ligera. No le importaba en lo más mínimo los hechos que estaban comentando, pero Moondancer trataba de retenerlos, porque había algo raro respecto a eso.

Algo era cierto, Sun-mer empezaba a tener apuro por marcharse de allí, y antes de arrastrar a su compañera lejos de allí para buscar a su transporte, decidió dejar las cosas bien en claro.

—Escúchenme una cosa, no sé qué delirios estén teniendo, pero no nos metan en ellos. Yo me llamo Sunrise, y ella es mi compañera Moondancer, somos reporteras del _Everton Gazette_ y hemos venido para hacer un artículo sobre este campamento, nada más. Que yo me parezca a alguna desquiciada que haya hecho no sé qué en no sé dónde, no es mi problema. No sé quién diablos sea Sunset Shimmer pero no tengo nada que ver con ella, buenos días.

Ya se había dado la vuelta, llevando a Moonz de la muñeca, quien apenas llegó a susurrarle que se detuviera. No sabía cómo convencerla de que irse era un error, de que tal vez podrían obtener más información sobre su doble o las amigas de su doble a través de esas chicas. Sólo se le ocurrió plantarse y hacer que la otra se detuviera.

—¿Y qué? — dijo Sour Sweet, retadoramente — Si no eres Sunset Shimmer, seguro debes ser su hermana gemela. Una más… _mundana_ , al parecer.

Sun-mer se giró rápidamente. Sus ojos verde claro casi echaban chispas, y podían verse apenas por lo fruncido que estaba su rostro. Pero hizo un esfuerzo para tranquilizar al ver la expresión suplicante y atemorizada de Moonz.

—Hmm — Sunny Flare observó a la pelifuego de arriba abajo, con minucia y un dejo de soberbia —. ¿Saben? Es posible que ella realmente no sea Shimmer. Creo que la original tenía una piel mucho más clara, un cabello más iluminado, y ésta tiene un lunar en la frente.

—Ahora que la veo mejor, creo que es cierto. — Secundó Índigo Zap.

—¡Oye, qué padre, podrían ser hermanas gemelas! — exclamó Lemon Zest, dejando sus auriculares momentáneamente, ya que se había puesto a escuchar música y a zarandear la cabeza.

—No lo creo. — Espetó Sun-mer.

—Claro, podrían ser hermanas gemelas que fueron separadas en circunstancias desconocidas al nacer y que terminaron en ciudades muy lejanas por lo que crecieron en total desconocimiento una de la otra y ahora por un hecho fortuito te enteras de su existencia — comentó Sugarcoat, y agregó de inmediato —. No me sorprendería saber que todo eso de que quieres escribir un artículo sobre este campamento no sea más que una mera excusa para venir a investigar acerca de tu hermana, pues al parecer las de Canterlot High han estado aquí antes.

—¡Tú sí que sabes! — gritó Lemon Zest, que había vuelto a sus auriculares.

—Ajá, ¿quién eres, Sherlock Holmes? — dijo Sun-mer, cruzándose de brazos.

—No, simplemente observo la realidad a mi alrededor y saco mis propias conclusiones.

Ya no quedaba casi nadie en la zona, y estaba llegando el momento de que las chicas fueran a reunirse con sus compañeros de tienda. La mujer de los fletes se preparaba para partir, entonces Moonz fue consciente de que les quedaba poco tiempo, y decidió resolver una última duda antes.

—Oigan, ustedes mencionaron algo de unos Juegos de la Amistad, ¿qué son exactamente?

—¿Qué, no hacían competencias deportivas en tu escuela? — preguntó Zap, la chica de cabellos azules — Los Juegos de la Amistad son la mejor competencia del año, que incluye deportes y todo tipo de pruebas, siempre les ganamos a esos torpes de Canterlot High en todo, y cuando digo todo, es todo.

—Bueno, casi todo. Sólo nos faltaría encontrar a alguien que sepa manejar la magia. — Comentó Sour Sweet, pensativa.

—¿Manejar la magia?

—Sí, flecos de tocino, eso dije. Fue durante el último juego, la búsqueda de las banderas, que la directora Cinch obligó a la tonta de Sparkle a usar su extraño collar. Pretendía hacer trampa con ella, y era justo porque nosotros nunca habíamos usado magia para nuestro beneficio en las competencias.

—Fue todo un desastre, sobre todo la carrera de motocicletas — se quejó Índigo Zap, con mucha rabia — ¡Si no hubiera sido por esas malditas plantas trepadoras…!

—¡O en arquería! — secundó Sour Sweet — ¡No sé a quien se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de poner a la nerd en arquería!

—Seguimos sin entender nada, y ya nos tenemos que ir. — anunció Sun-mer. Sentía que toda esa charla era una reverenda pérdida de tiempo.

Desde su camioneta, la conductora les hacía señas de que ya estaba por irse. De modo que no les quedó otra opción que dejar allí la charla, pese a que aún les quedaban varias dudas, especialmente a Moondancer. La mención de que Twilight tenía un collar que al parecer guardaba magia le producía un interés inusitado.

Se disculparon con la fletera por la gran demora, pero ella les dijo que no se preocuparan, porque ya podría ir directamente a su casa a almorzar.

-.-.-.-.-

Canterlot City era una ciudad simple, pintoresca, con variedad de paisajes urbanos y sitios de recreación. Claro que algunas zonas habían alcanzado mayor desarrollo urbanístico que otras, y que cada barrio poseía su encanto. La parte más céntrica de la ciudad era la que concentraba una parte importante del sector financiero, comercial y turístico, al igual que viviendas de rentas elevadas. Buscar una cafetería ideal para un buen desayuno era una excusa perfecta para dar un recorrido, pese al inevitable tránsito de la hora pico matutina. Aunque eso no era problema para Stargazer, pues no debía cumplir horarios y no había un lugar específico en el que debiera estar a una determinada hora. Manejaba a velocidad regular y mantenía ojos en todos los puntos de la calle, aunque era inevitable recibir un bocinazo de un conductor apresurado y distraído de vez en cuando.

Finalmente, divisó una llamativa cafetería y confitería llamada "Sugar Cube Corner". Su exterior configuraba un estilo similar al que tendría la casita de jengibre de la bruja que aparecía en el cuento de Hansel y Gretel. Era un toque atractivo y sobrio, que no se sentía demasiado ridículo o pueril. No se encontraba muy llena y un olor dulzón salía de allí y entraba por la ventana abierta del auto. Stargazer no era un amante de los dulces, pero a pesar de eso, vio detrás del mostrador algo que lo decidió a detenerse y estacionar en el primer sitio que vio libre. De hecho, se lo ganó a un auto pequeño y algo achacado, y el conductor, un tipo encorvado y con un peluquín rubio que no le iba mucho, le hizo un gesto de desprecio y siguió su camino.

El egresado tomó su billetera y su abrigo. Sacó las llaves del auto y activó la alarma, dirigiéndose enseguida hacia el local. Una campanilla resonó cuando traspuso la puerta, y los aromas de la repostería lo invadieron por completo. Por suerte no había muchas mesas ocupadas, pero él se fue a sentar en la que estuviera más cerca del mostrador. En una mesa al lado de la ventana, cuatro chicas lo miraban de reojo y susurraban, una tenía cabellos aguamarina con unos mechones blancos, otra tenía el cabello a dos colores: rosa y azul, la tercera era de cabello negro y vestía pulcramente, y la cuarta tenía mechas a dos tonos de azul, un par de lentes y unos auriculares. Casi todas parecían estar relacionadas con algún instrumento musical. Del otro lado, una joven de pelo rubio y ojos desviados devoraba felizmente unos muffins, aunque cada tanto se detenía para echar un ojo a un muchacho castaño de otra mesa, que conversaba con uno de lentes. Había otros clientes adultos, más concentrados en sus desayunos.

Apenas Stargazer se fijó en la clientela, se disponía a echar una mirada al mostrador cuando lo sorprendió una lluvia de confeti de la nada. Entonces apareció una entusiasta y saltarina chica con un abultado cabello rosa, ojos azules, y un delantal rosado con tres globos estampados en él.

—¡Buenos días, buenos días, buenos días! ¡Bienvenido a Canterlot City, amigo! Te preguntarás cómo lo sé, bueno, es que me di cuenta de que no eras de por aquí, porque yo conozco a todos, y entonces supuse que habías venido de visita a la ciudad. ¡Y Sugar Cube Corner es la mejor opción para empezar a hacer amigos! Me llamo Pinkie Pie, mucho gusto, ¿y tú?

Ese abordaje repentino hizo que Stargazer tardara en reaccionar, pero eso no detuvo a la efusiva Pinkie.

—Oky, oky, ya me lo dirás luego. Supongo que debes tener mucha hambre, y ya sabes lo que dicen, con hambre no se puede pensar, jeje. ¿Ya has mirado la carta? Hay muchas opciones, ¡tantas que nadie puede decidirse! Pero puedo recomendarte el menú del día, que son Hotcakes con miel y/o mermelada, media docena de muffins con chips de chocolate y un expresso espumante, pastel de fresas y crema…

—Eh, gracias… — la interrumpió Stargazer, mirando el menú y pidiendo lo primero que se le ocurrió — ¿Podrían ser unos… crepes de manzana y canela con… un café negro? Sólo eso, nada más.

—¿Seguro que no quieres…? — comenzó Pinkie, pero su nuevo cliente reafirmó su pedido con un gesto amable — Bueno, siempre puedes volver a pedir lo que quieras si te quedas con hambre. ¡Volveré en menos de lo que el semáforo de la esquina cambia a verde!

Sin poder evitar mirar hacia afuera como si desde allí pudiera ver el mencionado semáforo, aunque sólo podía ver la fila de autos detenidos, Stargazer aprovechó para procesar lo ocurrido en menos de cinco minutos. Era indudable que esa chica tenía una personalidad enérgica, y quizá un tanto extraña. ¿Cómo podía haber sabido que él era un forastero? Viéndolo desde el punto de vista racional, era probable que la tal Pinkie Pie fuera una observadora muy suspicaz, además de veloz para sacar conclusiones sobre la gente. Era poco probable que realmente conociera a todos los habitantes de la ciudad, no obstante era plausible que tuviera cierto conocimiento sobre las personas, trabajando en una cafetería. Se la podía catalogar como una especie de Sherlock Holmes en versión femenina… además hiperactiva.

Al mismo tiempo que Stargazer anotaba en su celular lo que había razonado, los autos en la calle comenzaron a moverse y Pinkie llegó con el pedido, tal como ella había predicho. " _Vaya, qué rápido. Parece una chica de palabra_ " pensó, alucinado ante la generosa porción de crepes y la gran taza de café humeante que ella le había traído. Casi podría ser una cantidad para dos personas. ¿Cómo había preparado eso tan rápido? Ster-G dudó, pero al probar tan peculiar desayuno desechó toda suposición sobre la calidad de la comida. Era bastante buena, y en ese momento Pinkie le preguntó a gritos desde el otro lado de la confitería si le gustaba, a lo que él se limitó a asentir sin mucha ceremonia.

Lo único que le desagradaba con ese accionar de la moza era ser centro de atención de los demás comensales. Si bien Sunset no se lo había dicho explícitamente, se deducía por lógica que debía pasar desapercibido. Por suerte, Pinkie Pie estuvo muy ocupada con otros clientes.

Hablando de Shimmer, su última conexión en Magebook había sido a las 4:45. ¿Qué estaría haciendo a esa hora? ¿Había trasnochado o había madrugado? ¿Estaría de viaje, pasando por una zona sin nada de señal? Sólo esperaba que no le hubiera ocurrido nada… Por otro lado, la última conexión de Moondancer era cerca de las cinco de la madrugada. No solía escribirle, generalmente era ella la que lo hacía, y como Ster-G sabía que era muy cercana a Sunset, no le daba mucha cabida.

Disfrutando de los crepes y el café, al ver la foto del perfil de Shimmer, le volvían los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos cuando iban al buffet del campus a estudiar juntos y a pedir algo de comer. Los mejores momentos eran esas noches semi-veraniegas, cuando los temas de conversación sobre cuestiones académicas se desviaban a otros más mundanos, más cotidianos, de la realidad del día a día. Eran esas charlas las que los habían unido en un principio…

La mente del graduado de Everton se detuvo en la recreación de aquella mañana en que los dos se habían levantado muy tarde después de pasar una noche importante, en el departamento de Stargazer, y se recorrieron todo el barrio, era domingo y el campus estaba muy lejos. Había un pequeño restó cerca del puerto, con una terraza que tenía muy buena vista. No hubo ningún otro día en que Sunset hubiera estado más hermosa, con un solero turquesa con tiritas que dejaban ver sus hombros, unos shorts negros que en realidad eran de Ster, y unas zapatillas blancas. Sin olvidar su cabello mal recogido, que sin embargo le sentaba muy bien a su estilo. Sencillamente, aquel fin de semana había conocido una faceta distinta de ella. Incluso, tal vez aún guardaba en su teléfono la foto que le había tomado de refilón, la silueta de su cuerpo se recortaba contra el azul del río.

¿Acaso no había pedido crepes de manzana aquella vez…?

Una vocecita chillona lo regresó a la realidad. Era Pinkie Pie preguntándole si iba a pedir algo más, ya que había dejado vacío el plato, y a la taza le quedaban unos sorbos de café. Lo miraba con curiosidad y extrañeza, probablemente preocupada por su estado de taciturnidad, hasta inquirió si algo andaba mal con su desayuno, a lo que Stargazer respondió que no, que estaba excelente, sólo que… lo había puesto a recordar cosas.

—¡Oh, entiendo, entiendo! Muchas veces los clientes me cuentan que comer aquí les trae recuerdos de cómo se las preparaban sus madres, o de encuentros familiares, o con amigos o parejas, o momentos de los que uno nunca se olvida pero no sólo por la buena comida sino por lo especiales que son… —Pinkie se detuvo de repente y agregó — ¿Pero eran recuerdos buenos o recuerdos malos?

—Recuerdos buenos, por supuesto… — respondió rápidamente Stargazer, casi sonriendo —, aunque no lo parezca. — Intentó mantener la vista en la moza, ya que podía estar seguro de que todos lo observaban, y prefería no corroborar eso.

Después de un incómodo instante en que pagó y dio media vuelta para abandonar Sugar Cube Corner y volver frente al volante de su coche, notó que se había sonrojado levemente gracias a su reflejo en el retrovisor. Dio un suspiro. Encendió la radio y sintonizó cualquier emisora que estuviera transmitiendo cualquier tipo de música o lo que fuese, mientras reiniciaba su tren de pensamiento, su respiración se normalizaba, y se enfocaba en su misión. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que al fin giró la llave, despertando al motor de su letargo.

Condujo sin rumbo por un cuarto de hora, hasta que estacionó cerca de una plaza. Quería estirar un poco las piernas y tomar aire, así que deambuló por el parque, con las manos en los bolsillos. No había nada demasiado interesante a esa hora, a excepción de un par de chicas que repartían volantes a los transeúntes. Algo llamativo eran los dos perros que las acompañaban: uno era pequeño, de color morado y orejas verdes, y el otro era más grande, de color marrón con blanco. Lucían muy bien cuidados y además tenían puestos collares muy vistosos.

—Te lo digo, querida Fluttershy — decía una, de vestimenta elegante, cabello púrpura estilizado y ojos azules, despedía un leve aroma a perfume francés, por el tono de su voz parecía salida de una academia de refinamiento —, el desfile de mascotas será todo un éxito, y podremos recaudar fondos para salvar el Campamento Everfree.

—Estoy muy emocionada, apenas puedo imaginarme lo lindos que se verán esos tiernos animalitos. — dijo la otra, poseía una voz suave y serena, lo que iba a tono con su cabellera de un rosa muy claro, igual que su piel. Llevaba puesta una remera blanca y una falda verde, con tres mariposas bordadas.

Entonces, Stargazer cayó en la cuenta de que eran dos de las chicas que habían dado el concierto en el evento de beneficencia, lo mismo que la moza del Sugar Cube Corner. Pensó si era conveniente acercarse a hablar con ellas o no, y resolvió quedarse a cierta distancia, porque quizá podrían reconocerlo de la fiesta de hacía unos días. Entendiendo, claro, que tuvieran una memoria muy precisa de todos los asistentes.

—Twilight y Applejack fueron muy buenas al permitir que Winona y Spike nos acompañen, ¡se ven tan felices…! — Fluttershy se agachó, poniéndose a la altura de ambos perros, y acarició sus cabezas, a lo que respondieron moviendo las colas.

—Además, su comportamiento es más que excelente. Bueno, especialmente el de Spikey-Wikey. — comentó Rarity, enviándole un guiño al perrito, que enseguida fue a recostarse a sus pies, y la chica le recompensó con unas cosquillas en la panza.

Sus conclusiones sobre ambas eran muy generales y estaban basados exclusivamente en lo directamente observable de sus comportamientos. En primera instancia, Rarity era a las claras toda una joven dama, con un fuerte sentido de la moda y del lujo, lo que se podía deducir de los tres diamantes dibujados en su falda. Era muy probable que tuviera dotes de costura, teniendo en cuentas sus descripciones sobre la ropa que haría para las mascotas que desfilaran. Y lo más curioso de todo era que se mostrara dispuesta a hacerlo sin cobrar un centavo, y no manifestaba interés en sacar provecho personal del desfile. Por lo menos, eso parecía.

Por otro lado, en comparación a su extrovertida amiga, Fluttershy era más tranquila y sus conductas evidenciaban un carácter más contemplativo, de temple amable y actitud tímida. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y prefería quedarse al margen, no porque fuera antipática sino tal vez porque era algo temerosa de la gente. No sucedía lo mismo con los animales, por la forma en que hablaba de ellos, debía tener un espíritu muy inclinado al amor hacia la fauna.

Pasó una media hora en la que todo marchó tranquilamente. Mientras tanto, Stargazer permaneció sentado en un banco bajo la sombra de un árbol, fingiendo que enviaba mensajes o hacía llamadas. Hubiera deseado que Sun-mer se conectara, para comunicarle sus descubrimientos, pero volvía esa imagen que había tenido en la confitería y entonces prefería que no. Sin embargo, su principal temor era que alguno de los canes viniera a olisquearlo, y eso lo obligara a interactuar con sus objetivos. No se atrevía a sacar fotos ni hacer nada que lo delatara.

Ya cerca del mediodía, Stargazer había decidido retirarse ya que Fluttershy y Rarity harían lo mismo. Todo había salido perfectamente, y el joven se retiraba caminando sin inconvenientes, con las manos en los bolsillos, dando la espalda a las chicas. No había oído que otras dos se acercaban por la otra punta del parque, ni tampoco llegó a ver el balón de fútbol que lo golpeó por detrás. Sólo sintió el tremendo empujón y la caída hacia adelante, dándose de bruces con la acera. El mundo dejó de existir por unos instantes, y todo se volvió negrura y dolor mientras varias voces se entremezclaban en una cacofonía inentendible.

—Lo siento, en serio. Le juro que no lo vi, señor, yo sólo quería mostrarle mi último movimiento a Applejack pero no me di cuenta hacia dónde había apuntado…

Apenas unos segundos antes, Ster había despertado rodeado por cuatro chicas, dos de las cuales, pese a que no las conocía bien, las recordaba del concierto. La que le ofrecía sus disculpas era una de cabello multicolor, ojos fucsia y ropa deportiva. Tenía una voz algo rasposa y por su modo de hablar, respondía al perfil de chica atlética, ruda y fuerte, pese a que su nombre, Rainbow Dash, contrastara mucho con su modo de ser. Ahora se mostraba amable porque sus amigas le habían echado un sermón de campeonato. La cuarta integrante era rubia y pecosa, traía ropas más informales, campestres, y un viejo sombrero, no podía ser otra que la tal Applejack, ya que la perrita marrón estaba con ella. Debía provenir de la campiña, a juzgar por su acento y sus modismos. También demostraba competitividad y rudeza, pero era mucho más humilde que Rainbow.

Más allá de unos cuantos raspones en las manos y en la cara, además de una nariz sangrante, Stargazer no tenía heridas de gravedad. Las primeras en reaccionar fueron Fluttershy y Rarity, de hecho, utilizaron el botiquín de emergencias que traían, porque antes habían pasado por un refugio de animales. Todas insistieron en acompañarlo al hospital, pero se negó, diciendo que estaba bien, y que sólo necesitaba ir a su casa a hacer reposo. La verdad era que quería irse cuanto antes, porque ya se sentía de mal humor y prefería evitar ser grosero con ninguna de ellas.

Por fin, luego de un largo rato de recomendaciones, insistencias y negativas, se despidió del cuarteto sin haber dado su nombre, y una vez que llegó a su auto, salió a las carreras para el hotel. Inventaría otra historia antes de pasar por la enfermería. Después subiría a su habitación y se echaría una siesta, y san se acabó por ese día.

-.-.-.-

Quiero agradecer de corazón a CSR Stories por ayudarme en la revisión del capítulo.

Estaré actualizando esta historia más o menos cada dos semanas, no tengo planeado hacerla muy extensa, ya que sus principales ejes serán las películas. Por el momento, no voy a tener en cuenta aquí los últimos tres cortos que salieron de Equestria Girls, pero tengo una idea reservada en relación a ellos, y que de alguna manera podría cerrar este ciclo como una trilogía. Sólo dependo de mi inspiración.

Un gran saludo y agradecimiento a todas las personas que leen y comentan el fic, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Mensajes y suposiciones

**4: Mensajes y suposiciones**

Al regresar a Greentown, la mujer de los fletes dejó a las dos chicas directamente en la posada. Ya era mediodía y ambas estaban con hambre. No habían intercambiado palabra desde que habían salido del Campamento Everfree.

En la posada, primero se dieron un baño muy reparador, y luego bajaron al comedor para echar algo a sus panzas. La de Moonz rugía cual león hambriento, y se pidieron unos sándwiches especiales de la casa: Aproximadamente veinte centímetros, pan sin mucha corteza, jamón, queso, lechuga, tomate, un huevo frito, bistec bien cocido y jugoso, y aderezo a gusto. Acompañado de una gaseosa liviana, la charla fluyó animadamente mientras ambas chicas se daban una panzada. Y no se olvidaron del postre. No había casi nadie en ese momento, ya que era casi la una y la mayoría de los comensales se había retirado. Tomaron asiento afuera, bajo el amplio porche, y hablaron con discreción, para cuidar de no ser oídas.

—Creo que diría que están todos locos si no fuera porque se trata de una generalización muy burda y con muy poco fundamento — comentó Sun-mer —. No pensé que me enteraría de tantas locuras en un mismo día.

—¿Y si no fueran locuras? ¿Y si de verdad hubiera algo de cierto en lo que dicen? Además, tengo algunas pruebas…

—Moonz — dijo la pelifuego, mirando con seriedad a su compañera —. Tú y yo hemos estudiado mucho, y en muchas ocasiones hemos tenido la oportunidad de desmitificar supuestos misterios del universo. Cuando sabes cómo funcionan las cosas, ya nadie puede engañarte. Para mí, todo apunta a un encubrimiento…

—¿Piensas que hay algo mucho más oscuro oculto detrás de lo que nos dijeron Daisy y Timber?

—No sé, como dice un famoso detective de la literatura inglesa, "estamos en el campo de la especulación".

—Tal vez lo de Gaia Everfree es una leyenda nada más, y lo que hizo Daisy fue simplemente disfrazarse y asustar a todos, con el motivo de proteger el Campamento, aunque… no entiendo cómo ayudaría eso — de repente Moondancer tuvo una ocurrencia y soltó una risita —. Parece una mala trama para un episodio de ese show donde un grupo de adolescentes y su perro resuelven supuestos misterios sobrenaturales, y en realidad sólo es gente disfrazada actuando en pos de intereses propios… ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Spocky Poo, creo…

—Je, era una serie entretenida. Yo la miraba mucho de pequeña. Hoy día, reconozco que tiene unos cuantos clichés de los dibujos animados, pero no más de los que tienen esas series para niñas cuya única razón de existir es ser un comercial largo.

—Ay, ni me las recuerdes… Todavía tengo en un baúl de mi casa una de las Glamstar High... — al ver la cara de su amiga, Moonz agregó rápidamente — Pero ahora no le compraría una ni a mi ahijada. Son pura basura sexista...

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, degustando su almuerzo. Los tiempos en que eran niñas y consumían todo o casi todo lo que veían en televisión no eran generalmente algo agradable para recordar, sobre todo por el nivel de madurez que habían alcanzado.

Luego de un rato, Sun-mer retomó el tema.

—A ver, tenemos un campamento que está atravesando dificultades financieras, su dueña encuentra unos cristales salidos "de la nada", y los toma, haciendo uso de ellos como si fueran amuletos mágicos. Pero no logra controlarse y pone en peligro a todos, y entonces entran en acción siete misteriosas chicas que, al parecer, también tienen poderes mágicos que, por alguna razón, se vinculan a esos cristales. Las chicas vencen a la "villana", no sé cómo, y pasan a ser portadoras de los mismos… ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Parece un mal argumento para una película infantil! No hay nada que pueda respaldar la verosimilitud de todo esto.

—Bueno… está la cueva…

—Vamos, Moonz, ¿crees que un mineral podría llegar a tener tantas propiedades como para dar a quien lo posea la capacidad de controlar las fuerzas de la naturaleza? No le encuentro sentido a lo que Gloriosa Daisy quería hacer con esos objetos, que deberían estar siendo estudiados por profesionales en vez de quedar en manos de adolescentes inexpertas.

—Pues, recuerdo que una vez, en una conferencia de Geología, la doctora Maud Pie dijo que "si encuentras la roca correcta, podrías gobernar todo un país".

—¿Quién, la del doctorado que tiene una roca como mascota? Ya dije una vez lo que opino de eso.

—Sé que no viene al caso, pero quise comentarlo igual… ¡Ah, y me acordé de algo! Una de las chicas, Pinkie Pie, es hermana de la doctora en Geología. Lo vi en su perfil de Magebook hoy.

—Ja, qué coincidencia. El mundo es un pañuelo…

—Jeje — rio Moonz — ¿Te imaginas un mundo hecho de puras coincidencias, las cuales ayuden a una persona a conseguir sus objetivos sin dificultades?

—Por supuesto que me lo imagino. Se llama "Cualquier-Productor-de-Películas".

El chiste sarcástico de Sun-mer hizo reír a ambas, y Moonz casi se atragantó con la comida.

—Ya puedo imaginarnos a nosotras en una historia donde debemos detener a tu contraparte malvada, que quiere conquistar el mundo con una reliquia mágica que le permite convertir a todos sus compañeros de secundaria en sirvientes demoníacos. — dijo Moonz, haciendo todo un juego de mímica para acompañar lo que decía.

—A veces me asustas, amiga. No sé de dónde sacas todas esas ideas tan raras.

—Ni yo tampoco. Es como si algo interfiriera mi mente y me hiciera decirlas.

—Bueno, bueno, si ya es delirante todo lo que hemos dicho, tenemos algo que lo es mucho más: Un grupo de chicas de una secundaria privada me confunde con una estudiante de secundaria pública, sobre la que afirman que puede usar magia. Reclaman haber perdido en una competencia deportiva escolar con un nombre tan significativo como "Juegos de la Amistad", porque los de la escuela rival hicieron trampa con "magia". Y ni siquiera tenemos claro qué fue lo que pasó, pero eso nos lleva a nuestra siguiente pista: "Twilight Sparkle".

—O mejor conocida como "Sci-Twi", según su perfil de Magebook.

—Y aquí nuevamente tenemos a las seis chicas "salvadoras de la humanidad". Aunque esta vez, por lo que escuchamos, no parecen haber tenido mucha participación en los eventos. En serio, ¿a qué clase de institución van? ¿Por qué nunca se filtró información de lo ocurrido allí? ¿O es que hay un agujero negro que parece tragarse todo lo referente a hechos extraños, y nadie llega a saber de ellos?

—Ahora tú me estás asustando, Sun-mer.

—Es que no le veo sentido, porque si todo pasó como ellas lo dijeron, tendría que haber salido en las noticias, no sé… Lo único que se me ocurre pensar es en el abuso de sustancias alucinógenas… Puedo creerlo en dos jóvenes con apariencia de hippies que administran un campamento en un paraíso de la naturaleza, pero no de un grupito de adolescentes de colegio privado. Bah… son adolescentes…

—Pero nosotras fuimos adolescentes también, o sea, no digo que hubiéramos tenido necesidad o intención de beber o fumar, pero lo teníamos al alcance, y nunca los tocamos.

—Eso, porque nuestros padres nos dieron unas buenas zurradas en su tiempo.

—¿Y si realmente hay algo más? Yo sé que cuesta creerlo, pero tal vez todo esto empezó a ocurrir por una razón, no sé, algún evento cósmico o…

—¿Una señal del apocalipsis?

—¡Sun-mer, por favor, hablo en serio! Quizá esas chicas vienen de otra dimensión, qué sé yo… O tal vez sólo sea la otra Sunset Shimmer, que tiene poderes y le ha dado algunos a esas otras chicas, y quizá por eso Sci-Twi está con ellas, para investigarlas.

Aquellas palabras dieron que pensar a la joven de cabellos flameantes. La conversación estaba tomando un cariz que no le agradaba para nada, sentía que sólo estaban divagando sobre materia completamente fuera de lo científico. Hasta sospechaba que algún ingrediente de los sándwiches estuviera en mal estado o que el agua no fuera realmente muy salubre, porque todo lo que decían sonaba muy inverosímil. Pero quería evitar enojarse o ponerse agresiva con su compañera, y por muy fantasioso que sonara lo que había sugerido, quizás (en el fondo) hubiera algo de cierto en ello.

Incluso se podían acercando a una posible conspiración, alguien en el poder estaba muy interesado en que todo eso no se supiese, o por lo menos que no llegara a los medios ni que fuera objeto de debate internacional. Si eso era cierto, entonces debía estar en algún rincón del internet, sumándose a una larga lista de teorías conspirativas, pero con mayor probabilidad de ser verdadera.

—Podría ser una teoría muy plausible — admitió, dando un suspiro —. De hecho, nos sería muy útil comunicarnos con ella para ver si hay algo de cierto en tu teoría.

—¿O sea que puedo escribirle?

—Sí, pero recuerda tener cuidado con lo que le preguntas. Trata de ser discreta.

—Está bien.

Ninguna dijo nada más, y se quedaron otro rato, disfrutando del bonito día. En la sobremesa, se pusieron a examinar con minuciosidad las fotografías que había tomado Moonz, y algunas de las muestras que había recogido. Hacía un poco de calor, y todo Greentown permanecía apacible y quieto. Pese a estar llenas, les dio antojo de postre, y preguntaron a la posadera cuál era la especialidad de la casa en cuanto a repostería. Ella les dio a elegir entre cheesecake de frutos del bosque, brownie con helado de vainilla, tiramisú o flan con caramelo. Sunset eligió probar el tiramisú, mientras que Moondancer no sabía por cuál delicia decidirse, pues quería probarlas todas. Al final, se quedó con el brownie, no sin antes pedir que le reservaran una porción del cheesecake para la noche.

—¡Ah, sí que vale la pena estar viva! — exclamó la chica al volver a la habitación, lanzándose sobre su cama.

—Yo siento que voy a explotar — dijo Sun-mer, sentándose cuidadosamente en la suya —. Creo que no tomaré ni merienda ni cena, tengo el estómago lleno para toda la jornada.

—¡Mira esta lonja, parezco embarazada! Si sigo así, van a tener que llevarme en carreta…

—Mi suposición es que pasar mucho hambre y comer mucho de golpe te hace decir muchas tonterías.

—Pero bien que mis tonterías te divierten, ¿no?

Sun-mer sonrió, e inclinó la cabeza entre los hombros. Al final, sacó una silla al balcón, tomó un libro de su mochila y se sentó a leer al balcón. Leer era siempre lo que le permitía desconectarse del mundo y despejar la mente. Afuera, el pueblo de Greentown continuaba detenido, sumido en el sopor de las horas de siesta.

Por su parte, Moondancer estuvo chequeando las notificaciones de sus apps, y sorpresivamente, se encontró con algo que no esperaba pero que le venía muy bien para lo que se proponía hacer. Al entrar a Magebook, lo primero con que se encontró fue un mensaje de Sci-Twi.

\- " _¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?_ " -

"Bueno, creo que la oportunidad vino a mí jeje" pensó la joven, y rápidamente procedió a responder.

\- " _Hola Twilight, hace tiempo que no sabía de ti. Yo estoy bien, me he tomado un pequeño descanso de los estudios, nada más. ¿Cómo has estado?_ " -

\- " _Bastante bien. Me he cambiado de escuela hace unos cuantos meses, por… bueno, razones de fuerza mayor. Pero no tengo nada de qué quejarme."_ -

\- " _¿En serio? ¿Eso significa que ya no vendrás a Everton?_ " -

Aquella pregunta debió chocar un poco a Sci-Twi, ya que por unos segundos pareció ausente, hasta que en la pantalla, al lado de su foto de perfil, aparecieron tres puntitos saltarines, que indicaban que estaba escribiendo. Esto alivió a Moondancer, ya que había temido importunarla sin querer.

\- " _Pues… quizá lo haga en un futuro. Me surgió algo más importante por ahora._ " -

\- " _¿Qué pasó? ¿Conociste a un chico y te embarazaste?_ " -

Pretendía hacer un comentario gracioso, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que Twilight podía tomarlo a mal, y rápidamente se disculpó.

\- " _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… No quise ofenderte ni nada, fue un pésimo chiste, lo lamento._ " - Moondancer añadió unos cuantos emojis tristes para enfatizar su disculpa.

Twilight, por su parte, envió una carita riendo - " _Está bien, Moonz, sé que a veces tienes un inoportuno sentido del humor. Tranquila, no es nada de eso. En mi nueva escuela, he hecho un maravilloso grupo de amigas, y todos son muy amables conmigo. En Crystal Prep me sentía muy sola…_ " -

\- " _Oh, entiendo. A mí tampoco me fue muy bien en la secundaria, las chicas eran unas cretinas y los chicos unos idiotas. Era un martirio, aunque por suerte los profesores sí eran buena onda._ " -

\- " _Supongo que te veían como a un bicho raro, como yo._ " -

\- " _Sí, pero no es tan malo ser nosotras mismas, ¿verdad?_ " -

\- " _Por supuesto. Sinceramente, mi vida cambió totalmente al entrar a Canterlot High. Quizá no tenga el nivel de Crystal Prep, pero he ganado mucho más de lo que esperaba._ " -

Ante esa última frase, Moonz no pudo evitar pensar: "Claro, como un poderoso cristal mágico". En vez de eso, puso emojis con cara de alegría, y agregó un mensaje muy típico pero que siempre funcionaba.

\- " _¡Me alegro mucho por eso, Twilight! Ojalá yo tuviera esa misma suerte, debe ser muy cool tener buenas amigas._ " -

\- " _De seguro tienes alguna buena amiga en Everton. O por lo menos, una compañera con quien congenies mucho._ " -

\- " _Oh, eso es cierto, jeje. ¿Y cómo son tus amigas? Me dio curiosidad._ " -

\- " _Bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo? Pues, primero está Sunset Shimmer, ella fue quien me ayudó mucho a adaptarme, y gracias a ella conocí a Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity, y ellas a su vez ayudaron a Sunset a ser una mejor persona, porque tiempo atrás había sido muy cruel con todos. Si algún día pasas por Canterlot City, me gustaría presentártelas._ " -

\- " _A lo mejor me hago amiga de ellas en unas horas jeje._ " -

\- " _Es muy posible. Creo que te caería muy bien Pinkie Pie, ella es muy alegre, fiestera, y tiene un sentido del humor muy amplio. Fluttershy quizá es la más callada del grupo, pero es fuerte y bondadosa, y ama a los animales. Sé lo mucho que te gustan los cachorros, tal vez ella pueda conseguirte uno. Incluso está organizando un desfile de mascotas._ " -

\- " _¿Un desfile de mascotas? Wow, nunca he estado en uno._ " -

\- " _Será divertido. Rarity diseñará la ropa para los participantes._ " -

\- " _Supongo que ella debe ser la "costurera" del grupo, ¿no?_ " -

\- " _Dicho de esa manera, sí. Ella tiene muy buen ojo para las modas, y está continuamente actualizada con el mundo fashion._ " -

\- " _A que tienes también una amiga muy deportista, ¿eh?_ " -

\- " _Esa es Rainbow Dash, jeje. Aunque a veces es muy soberbia, siempre se mantendrá leal a nosotras, y es muy valiente. ¿Cómo lo supiste?_ " -

\- " _No sé, lo supuse. Todos conocemos a alguien que busca continuamente superarse y todo eso._ " -

\- " _Pues, si hay alguien que supera a Rainbow en algo, es Applejack. Ella es muy fuerte pero también muy humilde, especialmente honesta, y eso quiere decir que siempre te dirá la verdad aunque la verdad sea muy dura._ " -

\- " _Vaya, parece que tienes cartón lleno en amistad, Twilight. Es casi como si tuvieras un equipo técnico que pueda asistirte en diversas cosas: moda, deportes, lo que sea._ " -

\- " _No es para tanto..._ " -

Una hora había pasado sin que se diera cuenta. Después de haber dado un gran avance con su libro, Sun-mer se paró y se desperezó, haciendo tronar sus huesos y estirando sus músculos. Afuera, en la calle, algunos motores pasaban rugiendo perezosamente, y unos pocos transeúntes ocupaban las aceras, probablemente comerciantes yendo a abrir sus negocios. De adentro le llegó el eco de un sonido que ya había oído varias veces, y era Moondancer roncando.

Estaba profundamente dormida, y su brazo descansaba sobre el estómago, igual que su teléfono. Al tomarlo, Sun-mer lo activó involuntariamente, pero lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche para tapar con la sábana a su compañera. La pantalla seguía encendida cuando la pelifuego cerró la ventana, y entonces fue cuando ésta notó la notificación de Magebook. Había dos mensajes de Sci-Twi, y al desbloquear la pantalla, era obvio que Moonz se había dormido mientras hablaba con ella.

Aunque Sunset sintió la tentación de revisar el chat para fijarse qué información nueva podía sacar de allí, decidió dejar el teléfono como estaba. Se acostó en su cama, y se quedó mirando fijamente al techo, hasta que cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se relajó.

-.-.-.-

Sólo cuando Stargazer miró la hora en su celular, cayó en la cuenta de que no había dormido más de dos horas. Su cuerpo aún estaba resentido del golpazo de la mañana, y se sentía ligeramente de mal humor. Permaneció acostado en la cama, mirando al prolijo techo y la lámpara apagada. No tenía ganas de moverse, pero un rugido en su estómago le recordó que no había comido nada desde el desayuno. Ya debía ser tarde como para tomar el almuerzo.

Por entre las cortinas se asomaba algo de luz vespertina. Parecía un momento ideal para llamar a servicio al cuarto, pero tampoco quería quedarse allí como un inválido todo el día. De modo que procedió a ponerse en movimiento, con mucho cuidado, y en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, sus dolencias se intensificaron. Ir y tomarse unos calmantes fue todo uno, y apenas se dio cuenta de que había saltado de la cama.

"Uff, y esto no es lo peor. Lo peor sería el regaño que me echaría Sunset por ser tan torpe, aunque ni siquiera fue mi culpa" pensó, "pero ella no tendría por qué enterarse". Eso lo hizo sentir un poco más tranquilo, de momento. Cuando hicieron efecto las medicinas, se cambió, se calzó los zapatos, y tomó las llaves, su celular y su billetera. Mientras bajaba, trató de recordar si había alguna cafetería cerca del hotel, para no tener que sacar su coche. Afuera, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y algunas nubes rondaban en el cielo. Soplaba una brisa fresca, que a veces se detenía y entonces el aire se tornaba caluroso y húmedo. Era seguro que llovería pronto.

Luego de un par de cuadras, le llegó el inconfundible aroma del café, mezclado con el que despedía cualquier panadería. Ante esa percepción, su estómago volvió a rugir, y sentándose en una de las pocas mesas que vio vacías, una que justamente estaba sobre la acera, se pidió un café sin leche y media docena de croissants dulces. Mientras esperaba su orden, sacó el celular y vio que tenía un mensaje en Magebook, de Sun-mer.

\- " _Hey, Ster, ¿cómo vas?_ " -

No era común que ella escribiera por Magebook, ya que solía llamarlo directamente, y si no lo hacía era porque estaba más relajada o, posiblemente, de buen humor. O bien, no podía hablar en ese momento, o sólo era un modo más amable de preguntar cómo seguía sus órdenes. Entonces llegó la mesera con él café y las facturas, de un tamaño ni muy pequeño ni muy grande, lo suficiente para saciar al sapo del vientre, y Stargazer decidió reservar la mano derecha para merendar, y la izquierda para teclear en la pantalla de su teléfono. Odiaba que se le llenara de grasitud.

\- " _Ah, Sunset, hace un rato me acordaba de ti. Por ahora no tengo demasiada información, aunque estuve observando a las chicas en la plaza, y parece que van a organizar un desfile de modas para mascotas. Nada fuera del otro mundo. ¿Cómo les ha ido a ustedes?_ " -

\- " _Bueno, hoy Moonz y yo fuimos al tal Campamento Everfree. Sus dueños son unos personajes entrañables, sin dudas. Y además, tuvimos otro encuentro muy especial… Todavía no termino de entender qué diablos pasó allí._ " -

A pesar de que Stargazer solía beber el café amargo, el que le habían traído no tenía realmente muy buen gusto, por lo que tuvo que añadirle un sobrecito de edulcorante. No demasiado, ya que para dulces, estaban los croissants. Tuvo que detenerse un momento a releer lo que había puesto Sunset, ya que él no había visto nada raro cuando había asistido a la fiesta del campamento, pero ella no le dio tiempo a definir una respuesta.

\- " _Oye, cuando estuviste en esa fiesta, ¿no viste ni oíste nada raro? ¿No te fijaste si alguna de las chicas de la banda tenía algún collar con dije de cristal? ¿O cualquier cosa que hiciera referencia a hechos fuera de lo común? Porque no te creerás la historia que oímos de la encargada del campamento…_ " -

El graduado frunció el ceño. No recordaba nada que le llamara la atención de la fiesta, para él todas las personas que estaban allí eran gente normal. Tal vez había oído uno que otro cuchicheo, pero no había prestado atención desde que se había concentrado en la doble de Sunset Shimmer.

\- " _Hmmm, ¿cristales? Bueno, para serte sincero, no sé de qué me hablas. ¿Qué clase de historia les contaron?_ " -

Cuando Sunset le describió toda la historia del Everfree, Ster se quedó mirando la superficie de su café como si allí fuera a encontrar la explicación de semejante cuento. Le parecía totalmente inverosímil, y de hecho, compartió la hipótesis de ella sobre el uso de drogas, aunque el punto débil de su teoría fuera quién realmente las usaba. Sin embargo, los cristales debían ser reales, por las fotografías que Sun-mer le pasó de la cueva, y Stargazer admitió que podía ser muy peligroso si de verdad había un grupo de adolescentes con aquellos objetos.

\- " _Estoy seguro de que debe haber una explicación para todo esto._ " -

\- " _Lo sé, pero ya lo discutí suficiente con Moonz. Ahora necesito otra cosa de ti, bueno, que no se aleja mucho de tu misión original_." -

\- " _Casi me hiciste ilusionar_." - Ster-G añadió un emoticón de cara pícara.

\- " _Es en serio. Mira, casualmente, llegaron al Campamento unos estudiantes de Canterlot City, pero de un colegio privado. Y adivina: son rivales de los de la escuela de esas chicas. Al parecer, las dos instituciones hacen unas competencias anuales, que implican deportes, artes, ciencias, y las llaman "Juegos de la Amistad"._ -

\- " _Es el nombre más irónico que he escuchado de una competencia._ " -

\- " _Lo sé, lo sé. Hace unos meses se realizó ese evento, y no salió nada bien, por lo que supe. Hubo cinco chicas que me reconocieron… bueno, me confundieron con la otra Sunset. Fue un momento bastante bizarro. Pero es mucho más bizarro enterarse de que parece que puede hacer magia, como sus amigas._ " -

\- " _¿Magia? ¿Magia de verdad? Por favor, si alguna de ellas fuera capaz de hacer magia, yo me habría dado cuenta. Para mí son completamente comunes y corrientes… A excepción de la de cabello rosado, es un poco extraña._ " -

\- " _En fin, quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre los "Juegos de la Amistad" y qué diablos pasó allí, porque esas niñas de preparatoria privada no nos lo han dejado muy claro. Sólo sé que involucra magia, y la verdad se está volviendo un tópico muy insistente. Quiero que me informes de todo lo que sepas, por muy pasado de rosca que parezca._ " -

\- " _Entendido, mi superiora._ " -

\- " _No me llames así. Mira, Moondancer y yo estaremos allá en un par de días, aproximadamente. Esta noche saldremos para Dodgebay._ " -

\- " _Perfecto. Avísame cuando lleguen, Sunny._ " -

Mucho tiempo antes, solía decirle "Sunny" cariñosamente, y a ella le gustaba, pero todo había cambiado. Aquel apodo provocó que Shimmer se desconectara, o por lo menos eso se imaginó Stargazer. Muchas veces se maldecía por dentro, maldecía que su relación se hubiese terminado. No le dolía tanto la ruptura sino la indiferencia de su ex. Evitaba pensar en eso a toda costa, y ahora se preguntaba por qué diablos le estaba haciendo todos esos favores, condicionando y limitando su viaje de vacaciones. "Por idiota" se dijo, "tendré las más altas calificaciones de Everton y tal, pero sigo siendo hombre, y por ende, idiota".

Con estos deprimentes pensamientos, terminó su merienda y pagó. Enseguida, abandonó la mesa y se dispuso a caminar sin rumbo por el centro, sin ningún lugar particular al que ir. En su recorrido, se fijó en unos cuantos escaparates, y sin darse cuenta acabó en un paseo peatonal, bastante concurrido en aquella tarde.

En la vidriera de un librería tenían en exhibición unos interesantes tomos de Derecho Penal, de Pitágoras, entre libros de literatura variada y materiales escolares. Cuando se puso en movimiento nuevamente, no alcanzó a ver a las dos personas que salían de la tienda, por lo que el choque fue inevitable.

Al levantar la mirada, Stargazer se encontró con unos ojos de color aguamarina que ya conocía.

-.-.-.-

Bueno, aquí estamos con otro capítulo más de Identidad robada. Tengo ideas para escribir por lo menos diez capítulos, así que si alguna vez dije que sería un fic de menos de cinco, retiro lo dicho. Nuevamente quiero agradecer a CSR Stories por ayudarme en la revisión, y a todos y todas ustedes que leen y apoyan este fic.

Nos vemos en el próximo ;)


	5. La ex Directora y los Juegos fallidos

**5: La ex Directora y los Juegos fallidos**

Habrían podido ser los ojos de cualquiera. Pero debían ser los de ella… más bien, los de aquella que era idéntica, y a la vez distinta. Sus cabellos de fuego eran más claros, lo mismo que su piel ambarina. Y su mirada era amistosa, casi dulce, aunque en ese momento se la notaba confundida. Retiró rápido el brazo al sentirse tocado por ella, por un mero instinto, ya que por escasos segundos sintió una extraña influencia sobre su mente. No escuchó a la otra chica que la acompañaba, ni siquiera había notado su presencia, hasta que reaccionó de repente, y se ofreció sin más a ayudar a recoger la gran cantidad de libros desperdigados en el suelo.

Una vergüenza pueril invadió a Stargazer, y esperaba que no se notara que se había sonrojado. Efectivamente, las dos jóvenes habían salido de la librería con varios libros, y por andar en Babia las había chocado sin querer ahí nomás a la salida. No era la mejor forma de conocerse, y ya con ese encuentro forzoso era la segunda vez que arruinaba la exigencia de Sun-mer de "actuar desde las sombras", aunque no expresado en esas palabras.

—De verdad lo siento, soy un torpe… — se disculpó Stargazer, con una sonrisa algo tonta.

—No es nada, estas cosas pasan. — dijo la pelifuego, como si no le diera importancia al asunto. Parecía algo nerviosa.

—Es difícil mirar el escaparate y no soñar con tener todos esos libros… — suspiró su compañera, de piel lila y cabello color lavanda, con líneas de dos tonos en rosa. Lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. Tenía también unas gafas de marco negro, y a Ster le resultó muy conocida de algún lado.

–Por lo menos para nosotras, Twilight – dijo la pelifuego, con una risita –. Hay gente que sueña con otras cosas…

¡Twilight! Sí, Stargazer había oído ese nombre, aquella misma mañana, pero también mucho más anteriormente, pues había sabido que en Everton se esperaba a una nueva estudiante que vendría de Canterlot City. Incluso Moondancer le había mostrado una foto de ella (un tiempo antes de que terminara su relación con Sunset). Nunca había creído que tendría el gusto de conocerla personalmente.

–Ciertamente, los estudiantes terminamos volviéndonos aficionados a los libros. Hoy en día existen los formatos digitales, pero a mí en lo personal no me convencen mucho. Prefiero una y mil veces el papel… aunque no voy a negar que lo digital es un poco más ecológico. – comentó el graduado.

–Además de económico – agregó Sunset, parecía más animada, y daba la impresión de querer continuar la charla –, el precio de algunos libros es un poco alto.

–O en todo caso, siempre podremos ir a la biblioteca. No consume espacio y tampoco dinero, jeje – secundó Twilight, acomodándose sus gafas.

Había algo de cómico en esa escena, y Ster se daba cuenta: estaban teniendo una típica conversación nerd, y no le importaba para nada. Una parte de él tenía muchas ganas de quedarse y seguir charlando, hasta pensaba la posibilidad de invitarlas a tomar algo, pero sería muy apresurado y poco conveniente. Otra parte suya (la más fiel a Sun-mer) le advertía que se alejara de allí lo más pronto posible, ya que estaba echando por tierra su misión. Era mucha casualidad que en un mismo día, las siete chicas se toparan con el mismo desconocido. Cabía la posibilidad de que no le dieran mucha importancia, pero también existía el riesgo de que empezaran a sospechar. Y debía evitar eso.

–¡Oh! – exclamó Twilight, señalando algo en la chaqueta del joven – ¿Eso es un pin de Everton? ¿Estudiaste allí?

–¿Esto? – Ster se fijó en el símbolo prendido a la solapa de su abrigo. Había olvidado por completo que lo traía puesto, y no era nada bueno que la chica lo reconociera – Eh, sí, claro… me gradué el año pasado.

–Vaya, yo iba a ir a Everton también… aunque al final, cambié de planes, por ahora. Quizá dentro de un par de años me postule otra vez.

Antes de que el graduado fuera a decir algo al respecto, Sunset intervino con una pregunta que lo incomodó bastante.

–¿Y qué hace un graduado de Everton por Canterlot City? – su pregunta sonaba entre curiosa e inquisitiva, como si tratara de sondear al muchacho.

De modo que Stargazer tuvo que elaborar una respuesta rápida y que además, sonara tan natural que fuera convincente.

–Decidí que merecía un descanso después de dedicarme a tanto estudio, por eso tomé mi auto y empecé a viajar. Después de todo, no tengo grandes preocupaciones económicas ni nada que me ate a un lugar fijo. Quiero descubrir un poco el mundo, también…

–¿Y cómo te llamas? Creo que no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, mucho gusto.

–Stargazer, el gusto es mío. – respondió Ster, aceptando estrechar la mano que le tendía la chica de cabello lavanda. Hubiera preferido evitar esa formalidad, pero debía disimular.

–Y ella es mi amiga Sunset Shimmer, vamos juntas al mismo colegio.

–Mucho gusto. – saludó la aludida – Espero que le agrade nuestra ciudad – agregó mientras estrechaba la mano de Ster.

Volvió a tener esa extraña sensación, como si algo mirara en sus recuerdos, pero en ese momento no estaba pensando en nada, por los nervios de lo que estaba ocurriendo y por una confusión de sensaciones que no podía describir. ¿Y si lo que le había contado Sun-mer era cierto? ¿Si estas chicas tenían alguna especie de poder…? No, era absurdo. No podía dejarse llevar por suposiciones fantásticas. Tal vez le pasaba aquello por la historia que había tenido con la Shimmer original, y nada más. Porque seguía siendo un idiota enamorado, nada de fuerzas mágicas ni qué ocho cuartos.

El sol ya se perdía en el horizonte, sus rayos se colaban entre los edificios del centro, y poco a poco asomaba la luna de un nuevo anochecer. Parecía ya tiempo de despedirse, y no había muchos otros temas para continuar la conversación. Las dos chicas dijeron que debían continuar su camino porque se les hacía tarde, y Stargazer no puso ningún reparo. Hubiera querido seguirlas, pero ya era suficiente espionaje por ese día. Además, se sentía bastante incómodo con eso, y en cualquier momento temía que alguien lo denunciara a la policía por acoso.

Siguió caminando como si nada, pensando y pensando, mirando escaparates sin mucho interés, mientras el cielo se iba oscureciendo sobre su cabeza.

-.-.-.-

Llegaron con media hora de antelación para tomar el autobús a Dodgebay. En realidad, habían salido con mucha prisa, creyendo que llegaban tarde, pues se habían dormido profundamente, y Sun-mer casi se espantó al ver la hora. De modo que mientras una se duchaba, la otra juntaba sus cosas. Dado el atracón del mediodía, no merendaron en la posada pero compraron algo de comida por si les daba hambre en el viaje. Se despidieron amablemente de la posadera, y salieron al trote hacia la parada. Una vez allí, comprobaron que les sobraba media hora, lo cual les permitió tomarse un respiro.

A lo largo de las tres horas de viaje hasta la ciudad de destino, un prominente pueblo situado en la costa, donde florecían más que nada el turismo y el comercio pesquero, estuvieron organizando todo lo que habían recopilado hasta ese momento. Clasificaron las fotografías, revisaron sus apuntes, cotejaron datos, y compartieron sus puntos de vista sobre cómo presentar todo a la policía, qué debían dejar afuera, y qué podrían denunciar o no.

–¿Realmente estás segura de hacer todo esto, Sun-mer? Podríamos meternos en grandes líos, incluso perder nuestro lugar en Everton. Siento que lo mejor sería dar la vuelta y volver a lo nuestro…

–No debemos tener miedo, Moonz. No pienso dar la vuelta ahora, no hasta saber quiénes son realmente estas chicas y por qué parecen estar envueltas en una red de sucesos extraños, que no han sido clarificados debidamente.

–Es que por eso… ¿y si hay alguna organización que no quiere que eso se sepa? Ya sabes, el gobierno debe tener sus motivos para que algunos sucesos no se difundan. No me gustaría que nos bajáramos en Dogdebay, perdiéramos el sentido misteriosamente y luego despertáramos en una central de inteligencia, donde nos laven el cerebro, nos borren la memoria, y nos envíen de regreso a Equustrópolis como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

–Ves demasiadas películas, Moonz.

–No es por las películas, visito varios blogs de teorías conspirativas. De hecho, he ido un poco más allá, para saber si dicen algo del Campamento Everfree o Canterlot High. Sé que te parecerá absurdo, pero a lo mejor hallamos algo interesante. Además, no creo que esas páginas sólo digan patrañas, tiene que haber algo de verdad como para que se tomen el atrevimiento de escribirlas. A lo mejor, ella es un alienígena reptiliano, que está en nuestro planeta para elaborar vías sofisticadas de conquistarlo.

–Ja ja, – se rió la pelifuego – se me hace más plausible creer que es una criatura de otro mundo que trajo la magia para apoderarse de éste, y de paso formar un ejército para conquistar el suyo… – de repente, sintió un tremendo escalofrío, y chilló – ¡Cielos, por qué han puesto tan bajo el aire acondicionado!

–No creo que sea el aire acondicionado, ¿tú también sentiste escalofríos? – dijo Moonz, cruzándose de brazos para detener sus temblores.

–Mira, tratemos de usar la lógica. Si tal fuera el caso de que existen otros mundos análogos a este, podrían existir "vórtices" que conecten unos con otros. Probables universos paralelos que, por algún fenómeno físico especial, lleguen a converger en un punto, alguna especie de túnel dimensional que permita, aunque fuera por unos escasos minutos, cruzarlo, y pasar de una dimensión a otra.

–Entonces, ¿crees que la otra Sunset pudo venir de un mundo paralelo? Quizá fue por accidente.

–Pues… por muy absurdo que suene, al no hallar otra explicación convincente, démosle a esa hipótesis un buen porcentaje de probabilidad. Pero sabemos que la cosa no termina allí.

–Ella pudo haber traído la magia sin querer, o tal vez la magia ya estaba aquí, dormida, y despertó cuando vino ella.

–¿Realmente crees que existe la magia en este mundo? – preguntó Sun-mer, ya que le costaba creer que ese postulado fuese cierto – Tú y yo hemos estudiado bastante bien que los fenómenos supernaturales de la antigüedad eran en realidad fenómenos naturales, sólo que la ignorancia acerca de ellos propiciaba que la población les considerara de esa forma. Cualquiera con buen conocimiento de ciencia podría convertirse en un gran mago, usando todas las características del medio a su favor.

–Pero fíjate: lo de los cristales excede lo que dices. Creo que la magia no es una fuerza o energía que se pueda tomar a la ligera, para mí refiere a algo mucho más complejo, y que simplemente se perdió porque la gente dejó de creer.

–¿Y eso qué? ¿Se supone que la impostora es una especie de "hada" que vino a hacer que todos creyeran en la magia para proteger a este mundo de alguna amenaza interdimensional o algo por el estilo? Esto ya se ha visto antes…*

–Recórcholis, ahí está otra vez ese escalofrío. – susurró Moonz – Voy a buscarme un abrigo.

Sun-mer se apoyaba sobre la ventanilla, su mano sosteniendo su cabeza. Casi no escuchaba a su compañera, una molesta jaqueca la desconcentraba. Una parte de ella se hacía eco del deseo de Moondancer, ya no tenía ganas de saber nada y eso que aún quedaba mucho por averiguar. Quizá podía hacer la denuncia y dejar todo el caso en manos de la policía, pero debía estar segura de que la impostora no lo usaría en su contra. Si fuera cierto que era una bruja, en cualquier momento podría causar una catástrofe de grandes proporciones que la terminaría afectando a ella, en caso de que su rostro se hiciera público. Quizá era peor si iba a Canterlot City, ya que estaría en su territorio, y la perra, al enterarse, quién sabe lo que sería capaz de hacer. Pero Sun-mer ya había pensado en eso, y traía consigo algo muy poderoso, que le serviría de defensa si todo se ponía extremo.

Las preguntas iban y venían en su cabeza. ¿Quién era realmente esa chica? ¿Por qué tenía su mismo nombre? ¿Por qué usaba su identidad, y con qué fin? ¿Qué era verdad y qué era mentira de todo lo que le habían dicho de ella hasta ese momento? Miraba nuevamente las fotografías de la falsa Sunset, y parecía una chica totalmente normal, sin nada especial. Le daba escalofríos pensar que detrás de ese rostro parecido al suyo hubiera algo… distinto. A partir de esta premisa, la mente de Sun-mer comenzó a elaborar sombrías especulaciones.

Por su parte, Moonz estaba llena de temores y preocupaciones. Ya no sabía si le emocionaba tanto acompañar a Sunny en esa aventura, tenía el presentimiento de que podía ser más peligrosa de lo que creía. ¿Y si la otra Sunset y sus amigas llegaban a saber lo que pretendían hacer? ¿Cómo reaccionaría la otra Sunset? ¿Las atacarían con sus poderes mágicos? ¿O serían interceptadas antes de entrar a la ciudad por una misteriosa organización gubernamental? Moonz debía tener cuidado con esas ideas, porque podían producirle fácilmente una terrible paranoia. También le daba miedo que fueran denunciadas por acoso, si no se cuidaban bien. Una opción era que Sun-mer se tiñera el cabello, y que se acercaran discretamente, siguiendo el cuento de que eran periodistas de Equustrópolis, con cualquier excusa que fuera creíble, y así poder "hacerse amigas" para observarlas más de cerca. Después de todo, no habría nadie en Canterlot City que pudiera reconocerlas…A excepción de Stargazer, y hablando de él, ¿cómo le estaría yendo allá? ¿Resistiría el impulso de confundir a la falsa Sunset Shimmer con la auténtica? Si la falsa lo descubriera, ¿lo hechizaría para que la obedeciera en todo? ¿Lo obligaría a revelarle la verdad de por qué estaba allí y luego lo usaría para atraerlas a Canterlot y…? " _Basta, Moondancer, demasiadas ficciones te han atrofiado el sentido común_ " se dijo a sí misma, " _lo más arriesgado aquí sería que le pase algo a Ster-G._ "

Para Moondancer, él seguía enamorado de Sunset, a pesar de todo. ¿Por qué habría aceptado participar en todo este asunto si no? Tenía todo el derecho de rehusarse, de decir que no, y así y todo aceptó. Aunque Sunset solía manipularlo un poco cuando estaban en pareja, y tal vez si no se dio cuenta antes, no se daría cuenta ahora, pese al tiempo que llevaban separados. Pero fuera de todas estas consideraciones, habría que admitir que Ster era como el "punto débil" de su plan, y eso convenía hablarlo con cierta urgencia.

–Oye, Sun-mer… Creo que deberíamos hablar de Stargazer.

-.-.-.-.-

Aquella noche, Ster regresó al hotel en silencio y con un corazón impactado por el encuentro y abrumado de recuerdos que había creído olvidar. Además, sufrió un gran brote de nostalgia, recurriendo a esa carpeta en su celular donde aún conservaba unas fotos de ella. No había tenido valor suficiente para borrarlas, pero quedaron allí sin que las volviera a mirar por mucho tiempo, hasta ese momento. Se preguntó qué había salido mal, se cuestionó si lo que sentían había sido verdadero (del lado suyo, sí lo fue), si realmente tenían un futuro. Pero el orgullo Shimmer era poderoso, y trató a la relación como algo que una vez roto ya no se podía arreglar, por ende, era desechable. Y Stargazer consideró poseer dignidad suficiente como para no andar con ruegos.

Durante unos cuantos meses no había querido saber nada de mujeres, ni había tenido siquiera relaciones casuales. Un profesor muy conocido de Everton solía comentar que no bastaría un doctorado para comprenderlas. Que incluso superaban a la Matemática y a la Física Cuántica. A Ster aún le parecía exagerado. Algunas muchachas eran extremadamente simples… bueno, lo complejo de Sunset se podía inferir del hecho de que ella se consideraba demasiado intelectual como para creer en el amor. Simplemente, lo amoroso no se le daba bien, y de haber sido una cátedra académica, probablemente habría reprobado. Al menos, sin ayuda de un aliciente, porque Stargazer había logrado ir _más allá_ de la "física shimmeriana".

Ahora pensaba seriamente en empacar sus cosas e irse de allí. ¿Qué diablos hacía espiando a muchachas de secundaria por pedido de su ex? Ese problema no tenía nada que ver con él, ¿por qué tendría que involucrarse demasiado? Podría estar haciendo cosas mucho más interesantes que seguir un capricho de Shimmer… bueno, era más que un capricho, pero era algo que sólo la incumbía a ella. Además, podía quedar envuelto en un problema muy grande, y su instinto le decía que lo mejor era desaparecer de esa ciudad y listo. Partiría en la mañana, y le avisaría a Shimmer que se arreglara por su cuenta.

Intentó llamarla varias veces esa noche, a intervalos regulares de tiempo, mas nunca lo atendió. Ya le quedaba poco crédito en el celular, por lo que decidió que le enviaría un mensaje, y que ella lo viera cuando le diera la gana.

Despertó con una sensación extraña. Al mirar la hora en su teléfono, vio que tenía un mensaje de Sunset, pero lo dejó para leerlo después. Quería asearse y buscar un buen desayuno, además de dejar todo listo para irse, sin olvidarse de nada. Una vez listo, pagó la cuenta del hotel y se retiró, yendo a una cafetería cercana para desayunar algo simple. Recordó los crepes de manzana que había comido el día anterior en esa pastelería de nombre estrafalario, donde se había encontrado con la chica de pelo rosa esponjado. Se habría tentado de volver si no fuera porque ya no tenía sentido, aunque no era mala la comida. Pidió un café amargo y unas masas dulces, incluso compró el periódico, para leer por pura curiosidad qué noticias se daban en Canterlot City.

Le llamó la atención un artículo, relacionado a lo que Sunset le había pedido que averiguara. No era la gran cosa, pero las circunstancias que describía eran inusuales.

" **Directora de la Preparatoria Cristal suspendida de su cargo**

" _La directora de la Preparatoria Cristal, Abacus Cinch, que por mucho tiempo ha regido exitosamente esta prestigiosa escuela secundaria, ha sido suspendida de su cargo en condiciones que no se han aclarado debidamente. La Supervisión de Escuelas ha dicho que los motivos de la suspensión se deben a que la directora podría estar presentando un caso de estrés severo, como consecuencia de los desastrosos resultados de los Juegos de la Amistad, competencia en la que cada año participan la Preparatoria Cristal y la secundaria Canterlot High. Se dice que la directora Cinch ha denunciado a las autoridades educativas que "Canterlot High hizo trampa para ganar los juegos, utilizando magia y poderes oscuros." Esta acusación ha generado mucho escepticismo, además de ser completamente inusual, y lo único que podría dar veracidad al relato de Cinch es la destrucción de la estatua de entrada de Canterlot High, cuya directora, Celestia, afirmó que eso sucedió por la colisión de un automóvil que perdió el control en la madrugada._

 _Se ha generado una investigación al respecto, y en cuanto a Cinch, se tomó la medida preventiva de suspenderla, y en su lugar se ha designado la profesora Amore Cadenza. Por otro lado, también se mantiene en observación al equipo directivo de Canterlot High. En cuanto a los alumnos y sus familias, se mantienen sin comentarios._

 _No obstante, algunos testimonios recogidos de algunos alumnos han producido sospechas acerca de que exista una circulación de sustancias ilegales, lo cual también se está investigando en ambas escuelas._ "

La nota estaba acompañada por la fotografía de una mujer de gafas finas y cabello recogido, vestida formalmente, que debía ser la mencionada directora Cinch. Por lo escueto de la noticia, era probable que la prensa ya hubiera hablado largamente del asunto, y también podía sospecharse de que hubiera cierta "censura". Lamentaba que el artículo no diera mucha información sobre los mentados "Juegos de la Amistad". Ese tema ya empezaba a inquietarlo un poco, y su deseo de hacer una investigación por su cuenta se contraponía a su deseo de marcharse. No podía irse sin resolver ese enigma, y aunque no le concernía, si se quedaba era por puro interés intelectual. Permaneció pensativo durante un momento, hasta que su lado más escéptico arguyó que todo debían ser patrañas y que él tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

De modo que pagó y se dispuso a marcharse, pero entonces vio que en una mesa había quedado un monedero, seguramente propiedad de una dama que lo había descuidado. No había alcanzado a hacer nada cuando de repente entró a la cafetería una señora ataviada con un traje turquesa oscuro, un tono de voz afectado y unos anteojos finos en forma de medialuna. Su cabello suelto era de color fucsia a varios tonos, y Stargazer no reconoció enseguida que era la ex directora cuya foto aparecía en el artículo que había estado leyendo.

–¡Ah, ahí está, por todos los cielos, qué susto! – exclamó la mujer, mientras se apresuraba hacia él – Muchas gracias por custodiarlo, joven, no sé qué habría hecho si hubiera perdido mi monedero con todos mis documentos. – dicho esto, tomó el objeto y lo guardó en su cartera.

–Eh, pues, de nada… – balbuceó el graduado, que en realidad se había parado allí por puro azar.

–No sabe el estrés que estoy pasando, no es normal que pierda mis cosas, pero esta situación me supera. He perdido mi trabajo y ahora me tratan de loca, ¿puede creerlo?

–El sistema es injusto. – dijo Stargazer, indiferente.

–Por supuesto que lo es, premia a los mentirosos y castiga a los honestos. Yo tenía una reputación impecable, mi escuela tenía una reputación impecable, y todo se fue a la borda por culpa de un absurdo. Y por si fuera poco, una de las mejores estudiantes de la escuela que por tanto tiempo dirigí, decide abandonar sus estudios y sus posibilidades de obtener la mayor beca de su vida, para irse a una escuela de poca monta llena de infames y embusteros... Todo está desquiciado.

–Bueno, algunas cosas son simplemente difíciles de entender, sobre todo cuando no están a nuestro favor.

–Ah, si usted entendiera, querido… – suspiró la señora, hasta que reconoció el símbolo que ese educado joven llevaba en su chaqueta, y entonces vio una posibilidad interesante – Oh, veo que ha estudiado en el prestigioso Instituto Everton. Permítame invitarle un café y explicarle bien mi caso.

Esta invitación tomó desprevenido a Stargazer, pero decidió aprovecharla.

–Sí, sí, me he graduado el año pasado, y este año me he dedicado a viajar para conocer las bellezas naturales y urbanas del país. No suena muy académico, pero creo que es un descanso justo después de haberme esforzado tanto.

–Sin dudas, pero no debes perder tu oportunidad de obtener un buen puesto con tu título. Ojalá Twilight Sparkle hubiera pensado en eso antes de atreverse a traicionar a Crystal Prep. – Cinch dijo estas palabras con una gran mueca de disgusto, que no pasó desapercibida a su interlocutor.

–¿Twilight Sparkle? – preguntó, simulando curiosidad y haciendo como si no la hubiera conocido la tarde anterior.

–Claro, ella era una prominente candidata para entrar a Everton, sólo necesitaba… "un empujoncito". Digamos que era fundamental su participación en los Juegos de la Amistad, una serie de competencias físicas e intelectuales que se realiza todos los años en nuestra ciudad, entre Crystal Prep, donde yo tenía mi puesto como directora, y… Canterlot High – mencionó el nombre de esta con un profundo resentimiento marcado en su voz –, y todos los años, salíamos victoriosos, pero este año fue un completo desastre.

–Pues, todos tienen derecho a ganar. Supongo que este año se deben de haber esforzado…

–Oh, sí, claro que se esforzaron… ¡en hacer trampa! – exclamó con una ironía la ex directora, golpeando la mesa con los puños – Fue por eso que perdí mi trabajo, todos mis años de servicio para forjar la preparatoria más insigne de esta inculta ciudad, ¡todo por culpa de que esos imbéciles de la Supervisión no me creyeron cuando denuncié que en Canterlot High estaban utilizando artes oscuras para ganar los Juegos de la Amistad, simplemente porque de otra forma son muy ineptos para hacer nada!

–¿Disculpe? ¿Ha dicho "artes oscuras"?

–Por supuesto. Sé que es muy difícil de creer, pero yo estuve allí y lo vi con mis propios ojos. Utilizaron… no sé cómo, pero lograron sabotear todas las competencias a su favor, especialmente las de arquería, motociclismo, y la cacería de banderas, la final. Pase y vea, notará que hay un pedestal vacío: pues allí estaba esa ridícula estatua de caballo que Canterlot High tenía en la entrada. ¡Twilight Sparkle la voló en mil pedazos!

Ante esa afirmación, Stargazer quedó muy sorprendido. Nunca hubiera imaginado que la chica de lentes y pelo lavanda amante de los libros tuviera la capacidad de hacer algo semejante.

–Espere… ¿ella provocó una explosión? ¿Fue un atentado por perder los Juegos?

–No, no, nada de eso… Mire, no sé por dónde comenzar a explicarle. Para empezar, no sé cómo fue que Sparkle inició sus simpatías con esas chicas, ni cómo logró recolectar esa energía tan extraña en un aparato inventado por ella. Se me acusará de haber provocado una catástrofe, porque en efecto, al entrar en conocimiento de aquello, la convencí de que soltara la magia para poder utilizarla a nuestro favor, y así equilibrar la balanza. Pero jamás imaginé el poder de esa energía… – la ex directora se puso una mano sobre la frente, necesitaba tranquilizarse porque en cualquier momento sus nervios colapsarían. No era nada menor, ya que hablar de ello la ponía muy tensa.

La cuestión de un posible uso de drogas volvió a resonar en la mente de Stargazer, porque todo ese relato fantástico podía interpretarse bajo esa perspectiva: los alumnos de Canterlot High decidieron usar alguna droga especial para potenciar sus habilidades y así ganarle a Crystal Prep, pero Twilight Sparkle de alguna manera consiguió infiltrarse allí y descubrir ese secreto. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar obtener importantes muestras de esa droga y (bajo la presión de la directora) las consumió antes de iniciar la última competencia. No obstante, eso no resolvía la destrucción de la supuesta estatua. De todas maneras, no mencionaría su hipótesis, para no llevarle la contraria a la señora Cinch.

–No voy a negarle que me siento impactado y contrariado por lo que usted me cuenta, y aunque me parece científicamente imposible, necesitaría que me diera más detalles sobre ese fenómeno para poder hallar alguna explicación… siquiera convincente.

–Ya he intentado explicarlo de mil modos… Lo que la señorita Sparkle liberó, la convirtió a ella y a otra alumna de Canterlot High en una especie de seres alados y demoníacos, que casi arrasan todo el territorio en una batalla. Fue una suerte que saliéramos todos con vida, algo mucho peor podría haber pasado... Sé que debe creer que estoy delirando, pero como le he dicho, durante años mantuve una reputación casi intachable, y nunca en mi vida me había tocado vivir algo como esto. El único consuelo que me queda, es que la Supervisión está investigando todo el asunto, o por lo menos, la ilusión de que hallarán la verdad, y entonces se darán cuenta de que siempre tuve la razón. Y así no sólo la directora Celestia será la que pierda su trabajo, sino que cerrarán esa espantosa escuela para siempre, porque es claro que ahora está maldita.

–Ya veo… Y, ¿cómo eran esos seres alados? ¿Quién fue la otra chica afectada por la magia? ¿Ellas volvieron a la normalidad, sin… secuelas? – el interés de Stargazer por los hechos se acentuaba cada vez más, y su aire de formalidad iba perdiendo terreno con respecto a éste.

–No sé cómo describirlas… Sparkle parecía un ángel oscuro, con ojos llameantes, dispuestos a traer la locura y el sufrimiento. La otra joven, una estudiante de Canterlot High que no quiso ser menos, ya que tomó el aparato por sí misma, se convirtió en un demonio de alas de fuego, y su mirada parecía querer incendiar todo lo que veía, y convertir a todos en carbón, especialmente a Sparkle. No sé su nombre, sólo sé que tenía el cabello como teñido de llamas. Fue el espectáculo más aterrador que he visto, sentí como si esas chicas fueran a iniciar el fin del mundo.

–Vaya, ¿y qué pasó después?

–Obviamente, no me quedé a ver cómo se resolvería el enfrentamiento entre aquellos monstruos… pero misteriosamente, hubo un destello de luz, y luego nada, todo terminó, y aquellas dos volvieron a tener su apariencia humana. Se miraban… ¡no, no puedo ni imaginarlo! Estoy segura de que les dejó secuelas, Sparkle no ha sido la misma, y la prueba de ello es que ha abandonado la preparatoria para irse a esa secundaria de poca monta. De todas maneras, considerando lo ocurrido, es mejor que se quede allá, no habría podido permanecer en Crystal Prep, sobre todo por la seguridad de los demás alumnos.

Stargazer hubiera querido preguntar por más detalles, pero entonces el celular de Abacus Cinch empezó a sonar y ella atendió la llamada, para luego despedirse apuradamente de él y marcharse a paso veloz de allí. El graduado no la detuvo, tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí con el capítulo, queridos lectores y lectoras. Mi beta estará sin internet por un tiempo, así que si ven algún error o algo que debería revisar, háganmelo saber en sus reviews, por favor, se los agradecería mucho.

Bueno, ya vamos por la mitad del fic. Espero que les guste cómo va quedando. Y para el próximo capítulo (que no sé cuándo voy a tener listo, ya que este lo vengo escribiendo hace dos semanas) me voy a tomar una licencia para hacer una pregunta de fanservice: ¿qué personaje (de los que no hayan salido hasta ahora en EG) quieren que incluya? ¿O quizá algún OC del fandom? Dejen su respuesta en los reviews o por pm.

Saludos ;)


	6. Bajo mi hechizo ahora estás

**Capítulo 6: "Bajo mi hechizo estás"**

—Oye, Sun-mer… creo que deberíamos hablar de Stargazer.

La pelifuego miró a Moonz, sin comprender. Después de haber pasado un largo rato en silencio, sólo cortado por los ruidos del autobús en movimiento o los pasajeros que subían y bajaban, el ambiente parecía haberse distendido.

—¿Qué tenemos que hablar? — preguntó Sunset, con un tono algo rudo.

—Pues… — Moondancer no sabía por dónde empezar — ¿No te… inquieta, lo que pueda pasarle en Canterlot City?

—Ya es un hombre grande y puede cuidarse solo. — contestó Sun-mer, secamente. Y se dispuso a mirar por la ventanilla, como dando a entender que para ella el tema estaba cerrado.

—Lo sé. Pero de todas formas, me preocupa un poco… ¿Y si la otra Sunset lo descubre? Terminar en prisión sería lo menos que podría pasarle…

—¿A qué te refieres? — increpó Sun-mer, encarando a su amiga.

—Creo que está muy expuesto, aunque le hayas dicho que se mantenga de incógnito. ¿No te… preocupa… que, pues…? — Moonz vacilaba, no sabía qué palabras elegir para expresar lo que le preocupaba.

—¿Que no me preocupa qué?

La chica respiró hondo y lo soltó todo de una sentada.

—Que si no te preocupa que Ster se confunda porque todavía está enamorado de ti y al final se encuentre sin querer con la otra Sunset y entonces dude de seguir ayudándote y se quede con ella porque es más buena y amigable o que ella se dé cuenta de que la está investigando y así intente acercarse a él y sacarle información y… eso. — se cortó de repente al notar que el rostro de su amiga parecía encenderse como llama viva.

—¡No digas ridiculeces, Moondancer! — al llamarla por su nombre completo, la aludida entendió que había tocado un nervio jodido en Sun-mer. — ¡Siempre te das manija por todo!

—¿Eso quiere decir que confías en Ster?

—Claro que lo hago, de lo contrario no le hubiera pedido que viajara hasta esa ciudad para ayudarme a buscar información. — contestó Sunset, con un tono irónico.

—¿Tanto como para pensar que no terminará engañándote con la otra Sunset?

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Moonz? Entiéndelo de una maldita vez: lo mío con Stargazer terminó, y ya. Si le pedí ese favor, y aceptó, es cosa suya, y más le vale que no me traicione. Que cumpla con su palabra.

—Yo creo que no lo has olvidado del todo, y que estás un poco celosa.

—¡Por favor, eso no tiene lógica! ¿Por qué voy a estar celosa si ya no somos pareja? Hace meses que no nos vemos, pudo haber estado con otras chicas, y no me importa en absoluto. Además, si tuviera celos de la impostora, no le habría pedido justamente a Stargazer que fuera a investigarla. ¡Usa un poco la razón, Moonz, no llegaste a Everton con esos delirios de adolescente adicta a las historias de triángulos amorosos!

—Bueno, vale, vale, pero yo tengo la hipótesis de que, en el fondo, sí sientes un poco de celos, porque ahora conoces más a la otra Sunset.

Aunque sabía que llevar esa conversación más lejos le traería problemas, Moondancer siempre creyó que su intuición no fallaba.

—¿Puedes dejar ese tema, por favor? Me arrepiento de haberte comentado que le hablé a Stargazer. — se lamentó Sun-mer, y casi también se arrepentía de lo segundo también.

—Aunque no lo hubieras hecho, yo lo habría descubierto de todas formas. — replicó Moonz, con cierto tonito orgulloso. Ella conocía bien a su compañera.

—Sabes que no permito que espíes en mis cosas. ¿A ti qué te importa con quién hablo? ¿Te crees el agente 007?

—Oye, Sun-mer, en serio, creo que esto es arriesgado. No sabemos hasta qué punto pueden complicarse las cosas, y creo que lo mejor sería que hables más seguido con Ster, que le preguntes cómo va todo, que le muestres a qué Sunset debe ser fiel. Yo creo que te habría dicho que no si ya no sintiera nada por ti, y no me parece casualidad que de entre todos los posibles contactos a quienes elegirías para esa misión, lo llamaste justamente a él. Es como si ambos creyeran que en esto hay una oportunidad de enmendar las cosas entre ustedes.

" _Maldita sea, Moonz_ " pensó Sun-mer. Lo que le decía su compañera la hacía irritar pero al mismo tiempo le producía sensaciones que desconocía. No quería reconocer que Moonz tenía razón. Tal vez había sido un gran error llamar a Stargazer en primer lugar. Después de todo, sus investigaciones no habían revelado cosas de gran peso, aunque habían servido de guía para las de ellas. De todas formas, Moondancer se estaba metiendo demasiado en un tema que estaba cerrado, al que ya no tenía sentido darle muchas vueltas.

—Escúchame una cosa — empezó Sun-mer, mirando fijamente a Moonz —, esto es un asunto totalmente mío, y no tienes nada que ver allí. En lo único que tienes que concentrarte es en ayudarme a buscar información de la impostora, y entender qué es lo que hay detrás de su máscara, ¿entiendes? Ya estamos sobre una pista muy importante.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero yo me preocupo tanto por ti como por Stargazer…

—¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE MENCIONARME A STARGAZER?! — estalló la chica de cabellos de fuego, dejando muda a la otra y llamando sin querer la atención de los demás pasajeros. La joven de piel ambarina estaba de un terrible mal humor, aunque no sabía bien por qué.

Se hizo un sórdido silencio durante los próximos minutos. Ambas chicas no se miraron en lo que quedaba del viaje, apenas cruzaron la mirada cuando el bus llegó finalmente a la terminal, poco iluminada y con aspecto de escaso mantenimiento. Ya era muy tarde, por lo que Sunset pidió un taxi, sin preguntarle siquiera a Moondancer, que iba callada y taciturna, con los ojos algo húmedos. Cargaron sus cosas en el auto, y por suerte el conductor tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de hablar, por lo que el recorrido hasta el modesto hotel en que se quedarían, uno que tenía vista a la playa, fue totalmente monótono, lo que contrastaba con el ambiente nocturno y movido de Dodgebay.

En la recepción del hotel, Sunset preguntó por la reserva que habían hecho días atrás, y luego fueron conducidas a su habitación, que quedaba en el tercer piso. Allí disponían de dos camas, dos roperos para poner la ropa, dos mesas de noche con veladores, otra mesa más, un balcón precioso desde el que se podía salir a respirar el aire del mar. Shimmer salió y fue a apoyarse en la barra, observando el paisaje de la costa, por donde andaban algunas personas, especialmente parejas jóvenes y grupos de adolescentes que sólo buscaban divertirse. Por su lado, Moonz se quedó en su cama, chequeando sin interés las publicaciones en Magebook.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la cabeza de la joven Shimmer, pensando en toda la travesía, en los descubrimientos realizados, en los testimonios inverosímiles. Pero una cierta parte suya se sentía mal por haberle gritado así a su amiga, por muy metiche que fuera. No pensaba que no lo mereciera, pero tal vez se había excedido un tanto, a pesar de que Moonz sabía que ciertos temas no debían ser tocados. Era la única que la acompañaba en todo, ciertamente la única a quien le hablaba sobre su relación con Stargazer, y era seguro que por eso la hostigaba con ese tema. No le había dado muchos detalles de su rompimiento, eso sí, aunque era de esperarse que ella se preocupara por ambos, lo cual era algo noble. Nada justificaba realmente que le hubiera gritado tan brusco a Moonz.

Todo el mal humor por el momento pasado ya se le había disipado. ¿Por qué se había puesto así en primer lugar? Pensó en Stargazer, y en lo que podría estar haciendo. Pensó en muchas cosas que no había pensado en meses. Pensó en por qué las cosas entre ellos no habían funcionado. ¿Cómo fue que rompieron? Recordaba que en las últimas semanas había empezado a sentir cierto hastío de él, que poco a poco se incrementaba la distancia. Al principio parecía que era por la época de exámenes, pero en las últimas veces que se vieron, ya no parecían muy enganchados con la relación. Tal vez Stargazer esperaba algo de ella que nunca llegó, o les faltaba proyectar a futuro, o simplemente se había acabado la pasión. Hasta que un día, Sunset lo llamó para comunicarle que todo había terminado, y como el rompimiento fue a través del teléfono, ella no pudo ver lo mal que eso le había sentado a Ster, quien sin embargo se resignó sin luchar, y prefirió enfocarse en las últimas materias que le quedaban para graduarse, como si fuera tan fácil que los sentimientos desaparecieran bajo una pila de libros.

Al ver el reflejo de la luna en el mar, recordó aquella noche que habían pasado juntos, no recordaba si era sábado o domingo, pero lo había pasado tan maravillosamente… aquel departamento, lo mismo que en el que estaba ahora, también tenía vista a la costa. En la madrugada, o en algún momento (Shimmer no se acordaba bien), había salido al balcón a ver las estrellas, y Stargazer la había abrazado aquella vez, se había sentido muy cálido…

¿Y si Moondancer tenía razón? Sunset se volvió a mirarla, tan quieta y muda. No eran pocas las veces en las que el punto de vista de la pelirroja con bandas violeta había resultado certero, y eran ocasiones en las que Shimmer debió admitir que se había equivocado. Pero si él tanto la extrañaba, ¿por qué no le pidió volver? ¿Por qué prefirió irse de la ciudad e ignorar lo que aún sentía? ¿Era posible sentir celos luego de haber cortado con su ex? ¿Y por cosas que ni siquiera sabía si habían ocurrido? Alguna vez había escuchado un frase que decía que los celosos sufrían más por lo que se imaginaban que por lo que veían.

¿Realmente ella estaba celosa?

¿O sólo era la presión, la tensión del asunto que la mantenía tan ocupada?

Debía ser eso… quizá necesitaba despejarse.

Pronto, Sun-mer ingresó a la habitación, dejando el aire fresco del exterior, decidida a intentar recomponer las cosas. En el fondo, no soportaba estar peleada con su única amiga, su gran apoyo en todo.

—Oye, Moonz… lamento haberte gritado en el autobús. No estuvo bien. Lo que pasa es que… — Sun-mer suspiró — son tantas cosas… Creo que necesito despejarme un poco… necesitamos despejarnos un poco. ¿Te gustaría salir? Debe de haber alguna discoteca por aquí cerca. Yo pago por esta noche.

Era sorprendente que se le hubiera ido la bronca tan rápido, tanto que no parecía cierto que le estuviera proponiendo salir. Lo era, Moonz tenía constancia de que no era un sueño. Claro que se había ofendido con lo ocurrido en el autobús, pero sabía que la pelifuego era así. Sólo pretendía dejarla tranquila por ese día, sólo debía darle tiempo. No obstante, no se esperaba que fuera un tiempo tan corto. ¿Se habría quedado pensando en Stargazer y por eso quería irse a bailar, para escapar de su recuerdo?

—Pues… bueno, creo que nos lo merecemos, ¿no? — respondió con una sonrisa, lo que animó también a Sun-mer — Además, estaba esperando este momento para estrenar mi nuevo conjunto.

—¿Ese top negro con rayas púrpuras y la falda negra de raso?

—¡Ese mismo! Con mis sandalias de taco entero también. Incluso empaqué ese vestido verde que te compraste hace un tiempo, te quedará espectacular con los zapatos…

—Espera, ¿cuándo lo empacaste?

—No te sonrojes así, estoy segura de que te verás muy bien y de que te conseguirá muchos pretendientes — Moonz le guiñó el ojo —. Sabía que no te iba a parecer necesario llevar ropa de fiesta, por eso la cargué yo misma. También traje mi neceser con maquillajes y broches para el cabello. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de probar ese peinado con las dos trenzas que te mostré!

—Oh, vaya. Tú sí que vienes preparada, ¿no?

—Aunque seamos genios no dejamos de ser chicas, ¿verdad?

Con eso, los humores parecían haber mejorado, y entonces ambas se dedicaron a arreglarse para la salida. Después de bañarse y cambiarse, Moonz estuvo un rato pensando qué colores combinarían mejor con sus atuendos, y también tuvo algunos inconvenientes a la hora del maquillaje, ya que no tenía mucho talento para eso. Después de algunos embarros, la pelirroja logró dejarlas a ambas bastante presentables. Sun-mer no se sentía muy segura con el vestido, pues le quedaba algo corto, pero Moonz le dijo que debía ser la falta de costumbre. Lo mismo con los zapatos, la pelifuego casi se mató de un golpe al dar los primeros pasos.

—Creo que esto es una locura… deberíamos estar analizando la evidencia.

—Vamos, Sun-mer, no me acalambré la muñeca corrigiendo un desliz con el delineador para que te me eches atrás. Ya vi que hay una disco a unas pocas cuadras, y se ve bastante decente.

—¿Estás segura de esto? No quisiera terminar en cualquier lado, y en un estado…

—Oye, sabemos cuidarnos. Además, llevo gas pimienta en mi bolso, y no beberemos nada que nos ofrezcan, ni tampoco haremos nada que no queramos. No creo que eso traiga muchos inconvenientes, habrá muchas otras chicas que seguro llamarán la atención más que nosotras — dijo Moonz, mientras Sun-mer la miraba con las cejas alzadas —. Quién sabe, a lo mejor encontramos algún nerd apuesto que haya decidido dejar su cubículo por una noche…

Sunset sonrió para sus adentros.

Afuera, la noche las recibía con todo su esplendor estrellado. A poca distancia ya se podía oír el rumor y la vibración que provenían de la discoteca, un edificio de fachada extravagante con luces de neón que formaban el nombre "The Buffalo's Club", con el respectivo dibujo de una cabeza de búfalo. Había una pequeña fila para entrar, y la puerta era resguardada por un sujeto enorme. Mientras esperaban, Sun-mer tuvo un ligero presentimiento, como si tuviera la impresión de que encontraría en ese lugar algún dato importante para su investigación, dada la cercanía de Dodgebay con Canterlot City. Tal vez fuera cierto, o tal vez solo fuera una excusa para no arrepentirse de haber salido, ya que de repente no tenía mucho entusiasmo de entrar a la discoteca. Sin embargo, decidió quedarse por Moonz, o de lo contrario se lo echaría en cara hasta su muerte.

—Veo pocos chicos lindos — le susurró su amiga, escudriñando a las demás jóvenes que esperaban para ingresar —, creo que todas aquí buscan lo mismo que nosotras…

—¡Muy bien, muy bien, todos, no intenten pasarse de listos conmigo o se las verán con este fortachón! ¡Aquí no hay privilegios, si quieres entrar, debes pagar! — exclamó una chica que estaba en la entrada, junto al guardia. Traía una minifalda negra, una blusa blanca ajustada y una chaqueta de cuero negro, a tono con un sombrero de ala ancha, bajo el cual asomaba su cabello púrpura con bandas verdes, atado en dos coletas. Su voz sonaba como si estuviera de mal humor todo el tiempo.

—Uff, qué malhumorada… — comentó Moonz una vez que entraron — ¿Viste cómo nos miró cuando le pagamos? Fue raro, sobre todo porque parecía mirarte como si te despreciara o algo así. No es nuestra culpa que haya tenido un mal día.

—No creo que sea eso.

—¿Será mal carácter? ¿O… habrá conocido a ya sabes quién?

—Me inclino por esa teoría. Puede ser que ella haya estado aquí o que la haya conocido en la otra ciudad...

El Búfalo Club tenía un estilo evidentemente vaquero. La barra de tragos lucía una casi impecable madera pulida, al igual que las banquetas. Mozos y mozas llevaban sombreros de ala ancha y chaquetas bien a lo lejano oeste. En las paredes predominaba el símbolo de la cabeza de búfalo, rodeado de luces que iban cambiando de colores. Los asientos de los reservados lucían un tapizado sintético similar al cuero de búfalo. En el fondo, el DJ incluso llevaba puesto un bigote de utilería, y de cuando en cuando usaba remixes de rancheras o chacareras. A un lado del mismo, había una especie de pasarela, quizá para karaoke o algo así. Adentro estaba casi atestado, había toda variedad de gente, y Sun-mer trató de reprimir un bufido, ya que no le gustaba estar apretujada entre tanta gente, y necesitaba un amplio espacio personal. A pesar de eso, el aire era respirable. La música que sonaba les parecía algo fuera de onda, o más bien ellas estaban fuera de onda con la música.

—¿Cómo demonios se baila esto? — rezongó la pelifuego, al observar los espasmódicos movimientos de los demás, entretanto Moonz intentaba imitarlos, sin éxito.

—Cielos, la última vez que fui a una disco, estaba de moda el "pasito tum-tum" y la "mayonesa". ¿Y cómo olvidarse de esas épocas de oro de los '90 y los '80?

—Siempre te gustó la música vieja — comentó Sunset con una risa.

—No es "música vieja", es clásica. Y me parece un insulto que la hayan dejado de lado.

—Oye, los tiempos cambian, qué se le va hacer…

De repente se les acercó un muchacho de cabello anaranjado y chaleco de cuero marrón, también con un sombrero a juego, tenía toda una pinta campesina.

—Hola chicas, ¿les gustaría beber algo? Yo invito — dijo muy amablemente.

—Eh, no, por mí gracias — rechazó Sun-mer intentando sonar amable.

—Justo estábamos por ir a la barra a pedir unos tragos — aclaró Moonz, tomando a su amiga del brazo para dirigirse a la barra.

—Oh, bueno… ¿puedo acompañarlas? — preguntó el joven, siguiéndolas hasta allá entre la marea de gente — Mi nombre es Braeburn, mucho gusto, soy de Appleloosa. Siempre vengo con un amigo por aquí… de hecho, está por allá. ¡Hey, Trouble Shoes, ven! — gritó, saludando a un tipo de hombros anchos y caídos, que se tropezó con casi todos antes de llegar. Tenía cabello negro y piel morena, pero con algunas zonas despigmentadas. Traía una camisa celeste con cuadritos blancos y unos pantalones verdes.

—Hola, soy… soy Tro-Trouble Shoes… un gusto — saludó con mano temblorosa.

—Jeje, un gusto, soy Moondancer. Y ella es mi amiga Sun… Sunrise.

—Hola, qué tal — saludó Sun-mer con poco interés.

—Wow, tienen nombres nombres muy bonitos — dijo Braeburn de forma zalamera.

—Muchas gracias, los suyos también son… buenos. — comentó la pelirroja, sin saber muy bien qué decir. No tenía contacto con muchachos más allá de lo necesario en Everton. Pero no quería ser descortés, de modo que trató de mantener la conversación.

Por su lado, Sunset estuvo mirando los precios de las bebidas que había impresos detrás de la barra, en un gran pizarrón. En cuanto a precio y calidad, lo más conveniente era empezar por unas _Dash_ , marca de cerveza que se bebía mucho en Equestrópolis (y en las estudiantinas de Everton). Cuando se fijó si había algún mozo cerca para solicitarlas, se encontró con una mirada atónita y pasmada. Se trataba de una moza con falda de color pardo, una camiseta color salmón que dejaba ver su ombligo, y su cabello celeste con una línea azul, recogido en una coleta. Llevaba unos pendientes con forma de tacos mexicanos, un detalle algo extravagante. La joven había estado observando a la pelifuego antes de que ésta notara su presencia, y quedó paralizada en el acto cuando aquella se giró.

—Dos cervezas _Dash_ , por favor — solicitó Sun-mer, pero al ver que la otra no respondía, volvió a repetir su pedido, moviendo su brazo delante de la cara de la moza esperando alguna reacción — ¡Vamos, despierta chica, qué te pasa!

—Aahh… eh, sí. ¡Sí, ya voy! — dijo la moza, y fue rápidamente a buscar las cervezas.

—¿Y a ésta qué le picó? Es como si hubiera visto a un fantasma... — comentó Moonz, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo sé, Sonata nunca se comporta así — dijo Braeburn —. ¿No es cierto, Trouble? Siempre nos atiende con mucha simpatía, se nota que le gusta su trabajo, no como Aria…

—¿Así se llama la que cobra las entradas? — preguntó Sunset, entornando los ojos.

—Claro, claro. — respondió el ranchero.

—En ese caso, debería llamarse "Agria" — agregó Moonz en tono de broma.

—Bueno, Aria es un poco agria pero quizá en el fondo… pero sí, Sonata es más simpática — dijo Trouble Shoes.

—¿En serio?

Sin que nadie de los cuatro lo notara, la tal Sonata había vuelto con las dos cervezas para Sun-mer y Moonz. Trouble entonces se sobresaltó y derribó una banqueta. "Lo siento, lo siento" decía mientras se apresuraba a recoger el asiento, totalmente sonrojado. Braeburn quiso ahorrarle bochorno a su amigo, por lo que se apresuró a pedir dos sidras de manzana _Applewood_. La chica pareció un poco desilusionada, y cuando se marchó de nuevo, echó una mirada de reojo hacia Sun-mer.

—Perdonen por eso… — se disculpó Braeburn, rascándose la nuca.

—Oh, no pasa nada. Son cosas que pasan — dijo Moonz, bebiendo un trago de su _Dash_. Sun-mer la imitó, desviando la mirada de tan penosa escena.

Pasó un rato durante el cual nadie dijo palabra alguna, concentrándose en sus respectivas bebidas, hasta que el joven de cabello anaranjado notó algo curioso en la pelifuego.

—Oye… tengo la sensación de haberte visto en algún lugar antes. No sé por qué…

—No lo creo, yo jamás te he visto antes — dijo Sun-mer seriamente —. Yo vengo de una ciudad muy lejos de aquí, solo estamos de paso en Dodgebay.

—Ah, pues… debe ser porque te pareces a una amiga de mi prima, jeje. Creo que debe ser por eso.

—¿Una amiga de tu prima?

—Eyup, mi prima Applejack, de Canterlot City. Ella suele venir a Appleloosa con sus hermanos y su abuela, a veces también con sus amigas. Y ahora que lo pienso, creo que te pareces mucho a una de ellas… aunque no recuerdo muy bien su nombre.

—¿Y en qué se supone que me parezco a ella?

—Pues… tiene un cabello parecido al tuyo — respondió Braeburn, nervioso por la mirada inquisidora de Sun-mer —, y que… su color de piel también es parecido.

—¿Algo más?

Moonz empezó a mirar con preocupación a Sunset, no sabía a donde quería llegar y temía por el resultado al que llevaría esa conversación. De repente sintió un frío en la nuca, cuando recordó haber visto a Braeburn en una de las fotos del Magebook de Applejack. Intentó no dejarse dominar por el pánico, mantener la calma y pensar en un modo de evitar que Sun-mer metiera la pata: necesitaba buscar una excusa para alejarse de esos muchachos. Entonces, decidió aprovechar los tartamudeos del joven para pedirle a su compañera que la acompañara al baño, tratando de transmitir urgencia con su mirada, cosa que afortunadamente la otra entendió.

Los baños quedaban muy cerca de la pista del DJ, suficientemente lejos de la barra. Arriba de cada puerta, había una cabeza de búfalo azul que indicaba el sanitario masculino, y otra rosada para el femenino. Había una cierta fila para entrar, pero las chicas se quedaron a un costado.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Sun-mer? Ese chico es primo de una de las amigas de la impostora, ¡nos podría descubrir! ¡No sabemos qué tanto la conoce, pero es muy arriesgado que te reconozca! Y después soy yo la indiscreta…

—Está bien, está bien, Moonz, tienes razón… — admitió Sun-mer —Lo siento, por un momento me dejé llevar, simplemente quería ver si podía obtener más información. Pero sí, fue bastante arriesgado, no debemos acercarnos otra vez a esos chicos.

—O es que la _Dash_ ya te comenzó a hacer efecto…

—Nada de eso, apenas bebí unos tragos. He probado cosas mucho más fuertes.

—¿Como ese tequila con limón que nos bebimos luego de los finales del año pasado? ¿O hay alguno que has probado con otra persona…?

—Olvídalo, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos. He estado pensando en esas dos chicas…

—¿Aria y Sonata?

—Sí, hay algo raro en ellas pero no sabría decir qué. Tengo curiosidad por saber qué problema pueden haber tenido con ya sabes quién, es evidente por sus reacciones que deben haber tenido problemas muy graves. Si averiguamos de qué se trata, podríamos conseguir algo en contra de la impostora.

—¿Crees que sea seguro? Si te soy sincera, no me dan muy buena espina. ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ellas, o que podremos convencerlas de que tú eres la verdadera Sunset Shimmer?

—Hmmm, no lo sé — Sun-mer permaneció unos segundos en silencio, tratando de pensar con claridad a pesar de la interferencia de los wubs —. Mira, a simple vista no parecen muy confiables, pero podrían tener información valiosa que darnos. Como sabes, las anteriores personas con las que hemos hablado sobre la impostora, han tenido algún tipo de conflicto con ella, conflictos de toda índole…

—Especialmente de índole mágica — puntualizó Moonz con seriedad —. Todo de alguna forma implica magia: los cristales del campamento Everfree, la locura de los juegos de la amistad… Oye, no le hemos preguntado a Ster si averiguó algo sobre eso. Deberíamos llamarlo mañana...

—No lo menciones por ahora, ¿sí? — pidió Sunset dulcemente — De todas formas, estoy segura de que no nos diría nada muy distinto de lo que ya sabemos del asunto. Aunque tal vez nos pueda aclarar algo sobre ese episodio en la que la tal Sci-Twi y ella se convierten en "súcubos".

—Me da escalofríos de pensarlo. Recuerdo cuando leí esa enciclopedia de brujería cuando tenía 14, ¡me compré todos los implementos de una bruja, incluso la vestimenta! Me creí capaz de leer runas y hablar de tarot… Pero no creo que estemos tratando con ese tipo de magia.

—¿Y qué otro tipo de magia sino? ¿Magia de otra dimensión?

—Es muy probable — Moonz se encogió de hombros —. ¿Sabes? Estuve dándole vueltas a lo que estuvimos hablando durante el viaje hasta aquí, esas teorías locas… Si fuera cierto que hay otra dimensión donde existen otras versiones de nosotras, con mismo nombre y apellido, debería haber una barrera que los separa. Pero si alguien pudiera cruzar de uno a otro mundo, ¿cómo lo conseguiría? Intenté aplicar todo lo que sé de física, con leyes y fórmulas. Y no obtuve conclusiones satisfactorias, más allá de la certidumbre de que algo así es científicamente complejo e improbable, y que responde a fuerzas que van más allá de la ciencia.

—Como la magia, ¿verdad?

—Sí, más o menos. ¿Recuerdas que mencioné lo de los portales? Desde la lógica mágica, se necesita bastante poder para crear un portal entre mundos, y no creo que eso esté a la altura de cualquier criatura mágica.

—¿Piensas que la otra Sunset es una especie de entidad mágica con poder suficiente como para lograr tal cosa? — pese a que Sun-mer no era una persona inclinada al misticismo y la fantasía, aquellas hipótesis no resultaban muy descabelladas teniendo en cuenta las evidencias que habían recogido — Quizá incluso es posible que esa no sea su verdadera forma, sino que la adoptó para pasar desapercibida en nuestro mundo.

Moonz vaciló por un momento — ¿Pero por qué te elegiría a ti como modelo? ¿De dónde podría saber tu nombre? Que yo sepa, no has salido en ninguna revista o medio público.

—¿Y entonces qué? — de repente, una idea cruzó como un rayo por la cabeza de Sunset — A menos que… se trate simplemente de una homónima mía de otro mundo, que por alguna casualidad fortuita llegó hasta aquí. Podría haber caído por error en alguna avería del espacio-tiempo que conectó nuestros mundos en un instante. El problema sería saber qué causó esa avería, y si existe algún modo de que vuelva a ocurrir...

—¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Quizá la causa fue algún evento cósmico inesperado! Una alineación de planetas o algo así… ¿Y si tal vez lo que ella quiere…? — Moondancer se interrumpió bruscamente al reconocer el sombrero de Braeburn y la cabeza de Trouble Shoes a poca distancia de ellas — Ay no, ahí vienen, vámonos de aquí… ¡Hacia allá!

Sin demora, fueron hacia la izquierda, pasando por delante del DJ, quien anunciaba algo especial para la próxima pista. Se hacía difícil pasar entre el montón, lo que hacía poner de mal humor a Sun-mer, algo arrepentida por esa absurda idea de salir a bailar. Sin embargo, los planteos de Moondancer mantenían su mente ocupada, mientras se trasladaban a otro sitio lejos de la vista de los muchachos. Se sentía una idiota por haberles dado cabida, pero ahora no quedaba otra opción que evadirlos.

Se resguardaron detrás de unos fardos de paja de utilería, al lado del escenario. No pudieron ver al primo de Applejack o a su compañero, ya que pronto se levantó una nube de humo que rodeó todo por completo. Un juego de luces verdes, amarillas y anaranjadas encandiló al auditorio, al mismo tiempo que una silueta surgía de la niebla…

 _Oh-whoa-oh, Oh-whoah-oh_

 _No me pudiste vencer_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, Oh-whoah-oh_

 _Bajo mi hechizo ahora estás…_

Al final de aquella frase, una música estilo pop-country sonó a todo parlante, estremeciendo a todo el público, que vitoreó puro silbido a la dueña de la voz, una joven de cabellos naranja, con algunos destellos de color claro, distribuido en sendas trenzas. Tenía puesto un conjunto enterizo, una chaqueta de cuero negro con strass, medias de red y botas oscuras con flecos. Traía además un colgante con forma de cabeza de búfalo, que brillaba como si fuera de oro, y tenía incrustado un rubí (probablemente de imitación) en el medio. El DJ la anunció como _Shadagio_. A Moondancer no le pareció que ese fuera un buen nombre, ni siquiera como nombre artístico, sino más bien una imitación del de la exitosa cantante _Sharika_ , y siendo la pelirroja una fan de la misma, se sentía como una falta de respeto.

 _El ritmo te cegó_

 _al aplaudir y al marchar_

 _bajo mi hechizo ahora estás…_

Los aplausos llovieron junto a miles de silbidos que acompañaban la canción. Shadagio no sonaba tan mal, aunque escuchándola con más atención, se notaba el uso de un modificador de voz, ya sea para corregirla un poco o para hacerla más parecida a la de Sharika. De todas maneras, eso no parecía importarle al público, que se movía frenéticamente embelesado por ella. Esto provocaba que Sun-mer y Moonz se desplazaran continuamente para no ser tragadas por la masa, cuidando sus cervezas y sus pertenencias, además de procurar mantenerse unidas.

 _Oh-whoa-oh-oh…_ — canturreaban todos, hipnotizados por la coreografía de la chica. Las dos chicas iban rebotando, aturdidas, y no sabían cómo hacer para escapar de esa oleada.

Al cruzar fugazmente la mirada con Shadagio, Sun-mer tuvo la misma sensación curiosa que con Aria y Sonata. Era como si tuviera un instinto oculto...

 _Esta es la música que bailas_

 _La canción que has de cantar_

 _Digo "brinca" y dices "bye"_

 _Manos hacia el cielo van._

 _Oh-whoah- oh, Oh-whoah- oh_

Era notable el placer o el disfrute que sentía la cantante al ver a todos tan enganchados con su canto, cual sirena que canta para atraer a los marineros para hacerlos naufragar y devorarlos. De hecho, tenía cierto encanto de sirena. Cuando extendía sus manos fuera del pequeño escenario, pequeñas hordas se agolpaban para tocarla. Sólo Sunset y Moondancer parecían inmunes a su hechizo.

 _Atrapados en mi canción_

 _Pronto cantarán con pasión_.

 _Oh-whoah- oh..._

Y así el coro, como una letanía de voces multiplicadas, se repetía nuevamente. Mientras tanto, esquivar la corriente era mucho más difícil que seguirla. Hubo un momento en el que Sunset fue casi empujada por la ola delante del escenario, justo cuando Shadagio se acercaba al borde y se inclinaba, quedando a centímetros del rostro de la pelifuego…

 _Pronto no tendrás opción…_

Algo brilló en la mirada de la cantante, algo malicioso, transmitiendo un mensaje críptico a los ojos aguamarina, que no obstante se resistieron, al principio confusos, y luego, muy serios. Fue quizá la primera vez, durante toda la presentación, en que permaneció quieta más de un par de segundos, hasta que se levantó velozmente para continuar el show, ante la impaciencia de su auditorio, que silbaba, bailaba, cantaba como si no fuera dueño de sí mismo. Sunset no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que Moondancer la tironeó con fuerza.

Al principio pensó que la imitadora de Sharika había intentado impresionarla o hipnotizarla, pero después le dio la sensación de que no era nada de eso.

 _Bajo mi hechizo ahora… ¡estás!_

La música cesó abruptamente, hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que se encendieran apasionadas ovaciones, y la pista lentamente volvía a su estado normal. Shadagio agradeció al público y no dejó de recomendarle que pasara por la barra a seguir disfrutando de los tragos de Búfalo's Club y a continuar bailando.

—Prefiero a la verdadera Sharika — comentó Moonz —, aunque sus canciones por lo menos son originales.

Ya estaban saliendo de The Buffalo's Club, luego de beberse dos cervezas más cada una, siempre evitando cruzarse con Braeburn o Trouble Shoes. El lugar se había vaciado un poco, ya era de madrugada y el cielo comenzaba a aclararse, primer signo de la llegada del alba. Moonz estaba algo alegre, hasta había coqueteado un poco, sin mucha suerte. Por su parte, Sun-mer se había puesto más melancólica. Ver tantas parejas a su alrededor le recordaba el tiempo pasado con Stargazer, y entonces le entró la nostalgia. Sintió la necesidad de enviarle un mensaje, y pasó un rato mirando la ventana de chat de Magebook, mirando los últimos mensajes que habían intercambiado, lo que aumentaba su triste estado de ánimo.

Fue entonces cuando tecleó: " _Te extraño_ ", y le envió esas dos sencillas palabras, que sin embargo expresaban mucho más de lo que parecía.

Al retirarse de la disco, solo quedaba el guarda en la puerta. Fueron caminando despacio, bastante distraídas, sin esperarse a lo que saldría de un callejón inmediatamente próximo, totalmente a oscuras.

— _Oh, vaya, qué curiosa coincidencia…_

De primera pareció que la voz salía de la nada, hasta que se oyeron unos pasos y de la penumbra del callejón emergió Shadagio, seguida inmediatamente por Aria y Sonata. Las tres iban cruzadas de brazos, mostrando una gran confianza en sí mismas. Shadagio y Sonata iban sonrientes, la primera como si tuviera un motivo de orgullo, la segunda, más alegre y risueña, mientras que Aria apenas había arqueado los labios.

—Mira quién ha venido a visitarnos a nuestro club, después de tanto tiempo… — dijo Aria.

—¿Perdón? — preguntó Sun-mer, sintiendo cómo poco a poco se le pasaba el efecto de las cervezas.

—No esperábamos encontrarte por aquí, pero sí que es una gran sorpresa. — repuso Shadagio — ¿Qué pasó? ¿No te funcionaron las cosas con tus "amigas"? ¿No encajaste en su grupo, verdad? Nos sorprende verte aquí, sin ellas, ya que parecían tan unidas en su concierto...

—O quizá están en una misión especial, como esos agentes secretos que trabajan encubiertos, escondidos en las sombras, y nos están espiando para saber qué tramamos. — dijo Sonata, por lo que las otras dos la miraron mal.

—No sé de qué me están hablando. Quiero irme a mi casa a descansar, así que déjennos pasar. — contestó Sun-mer, que no se sentía de muy buen humor para charlar con empleadas engreídas de discoteca.

—Sí, ya estamos cansadas — agregó Moonz, dando un bostezo — esas _Dash_ sí que pegan.

—Por favor, ¿creyeron que no nos daríamos cuenta? Pareciera que la "princesa Twilight" se haya teñido el color del cabello o de la piel — replicó Aria, tendiendo un brazo a Moondancer para comprobar su punto.

—¡No me toques! — gritó Moonz, alejándose de "Agria".

—Oye, déjala en paz. — Sun-mer se interpuso delante de su amiga — Moondancer no es esa princesa Twilight de la que hablas.

—Sea como sea, te reconocimos perfectamente, Sunset Shimmer. Me di cuenta de que sabías quién era yo cuando te vi en el escenario, como si hubieras ido directamente a confrontarme.

Entonces, Sun-mer entendió lo que ocurría. Nuevamente, el oscuro legado de la falsa Sunset Shimmer se le presentaba en la cara, esta vez a un nuevo nivel. Dio un largo suspiro, intentando pensar rápidamente cómo sobrellevar esta situación. ¿Qué era lo que más le convenía hacer? ¿Seguir fingiendo ser Sunrise, una simple joven estudiante de vacaciones, o ir de frente y declarar su verdadero nombre y sus verdaderos propósitos? Le habría gustado poder consultarlo con Moonz, pero sabía que esas chicas no la dejarían en paz tan fácilmente. Lo cierto era que si hacía bien su papel, tenía muchas posibilidades de averiguar más datos sobre la impostora, y quizá de paso, obtener algo que usar en su contra. Se irguió firme, poniendo los brazos en jarra, e interpelando directamente a Shadagio, pues notaba que parecía ser la líder del grupo.

—A ver, tal parece que me están confundiendo con otra persona. Mi amiga y yo sólo estamos aquí por pura diversión, somos turistas, nada más. Si por desgracia, alguna persona parecida a mí les hizo algún daño, lo lamento mucho, pero no tengo nada que ver.

—Por favor, esa es la excusa más estúpida que he oído. — contestó Shadagio, dando un paso al frente para encarar a Sun-mer — Eres muy mala fingiendo, quizá sirva con esos tontos de la preparatoria, pero no sirve con nosotras. Conocemos mucho mejor este mundo que tú, llevamos aquí muchos más años de los que creerías.

—¿A qué te refieres? Si eso fuera cierto, no te verías tan… joven. — contestó Sun-mer, mirando a la de cabellos naranja de arriba abajo.

"Conocemos mucho mejor este mundo que tú". Aquella frase llamó mucho la atención de Moondancer, y trajo a su memoria las hipótesis que había compartido con Shimmer una hora atrás. Una de las cosas que había pensado, era que tal vez la falsa Sunset no haya sido la única en cruzar de dimensión. Estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero decidió callarse para evitar meter la pata otra vez.

—¿Y qué? Eso no es lo que importa aquí. — dijo Aria, adelantándose al tiempo que la otra retrocedía — ¿Con qué derecho te atreves a venir a molestarnos a nuestro trabajo, después de habernos quitado todo? Estábamos en la cima, a punto de ganar la Batalla de las Bandas y aplastar a las "Rainbooms", ¡pero entonces apareciste tú y lo arruinaste todo!

—Y después de que destruiste nuestras vidas, — la secundó Sonata — estuvimos deambulando por la ciudad en busca de algún refugio, de algún alimento… ¡¿Sabes lo terrible que es no tener ni un centavo para comprar al menos un taco?!

—Pero por suerte, — continuó Shadagio — a pesar de haber perdido nuestro talento para cantar, logramos conseguir trabajo aquí, y hacer de nuestra existencia algo menos miserable. Y tal parece que no estás contenta con vernos derrotadas, ¿verdad?

¿O sea que la impostora había saboteado el concierto de estas tres chicas, y por ende había arruinado su oportunidad de lanzarse al estrellato, obligándolas a desperdiciar su talento en un burdo club? " _Esto podría ser interesante para un jurado_ " pensó Sun-mer; en su mente ya se formaba una idea de lo que podía hacer.

—A mí me parece que les va bien — comentó Moonz —. Tú realmente lograste cautivar al público allá adentro...

—Por favor, eso es apenas una pequeña parte de lo que puedo hacer… — bufó Shadagio, rodando los ojos. — Ni siquiera "Shadagio" es mi nombre real, sino Adagio, pero al dueño de Búfalo's se le ocurrió llamarme así porque supuestamente atraía más a los clientes.

—Eso es porque te pareces a Sharika, esa cantante que suena como cabra…

—¡Cierra la boca, Sonata! — gritó Adagio, dando un pisotón y mirando con furia a la de cabellos celestes.

—Oye, es cierto, ese apodo te queda ridículo.

—¡Aria, a ti nadie te pidió opinión!

" _¡Lo sabía!_ " pensó Moonz, mientras se desataba una discusión en el trío. Miró a Sun-mer, quien permanecía muy seria. Por la expresión de su cara, supuso que la pelifuego sabía qué hacer, y con un guiño del ojo de ésta, Moondancer supo que debía esperar a lo que ella dijera o hiciera, estando muy atenta a cada detalle. Era una táctica que utilizaban mucho en los exámenes o en las presentaciones de trabajos, y les daba buenos resultados.

Sun-mer dio unas palmadas para llamar la atención de las tres, y luego respiró hondo.

—A ver, a ver, si ya terminaron de pelear, quisiera decirles algo. Verán, sí me llamo Sunset Shimmer, pero no soy la Sunset Shimmer que ustedes conocieron en Canterlot City, en esa supuesta "Batalla de Bandas", que, supongo, se hizo en la secundaria Canterlot High. Si sé todo esto, es porque he estado investigando a esa otra Sunset Shimmer… Me enteré de su existencia de manera fortuita, a través de un viejo contacto mío, y he venido de Equustrópolis para recolectar evidencias y llevarla ante un juzgado por suplantación de identidad. Pero al ver el caso de ustedes, he pensado que podría ayudarlas.

Adagio, Sonata y Aria se quedaron en silencio por un breve momento, incrédulas, mirándola ahora más detenidamente. Aunque no estaba segura de que le creerían, Sun-mer apostaba a su rencor personal por la otra Shimmer para obtener alguna colaboración de ellas.

—Así que… ¿tú dices ser la verdadera "Sunset Shimmer"? — dijo por fin Adagio, cruzándose de brazos — ¿Cómo se supone que comprobaremos eso?

—Bueno, podrían darle un micrófono y ponerla a cantar, a ver qué pasa. — sugirió Sonata.

—Oh, no, no hagan cantar a Sun-mer, eso la pone muy nerviosa. Ella no está hecha para eso — dijo Moonz.

—¿Y qué clase de ayuda creen que pueden darnos? — inquirió Aria.

—Mi padre es abogado. Podría asesorarlas para demandar a la impostora por daños y perjuicios, y de esa manera tal vez podrían cumplir su sueño de ser una banda reconocida.

—¿Eso significa que tendremos todos los tacos que queramos? — preguntó Sonata con los brillándole de emoción, pero se apagaron instantáneamente cuando Aria le dio un empujón. —¿Qué?

—Ya deja de molestar con esos malditos tacos. — la reprendió Aria, y luego se dirigió a Sun-mer —Escucha, no confío en eso de abogados y demandas, me parece totalmente superfluo, además no creo que puedan detener a Sunset Shimmer tan fácilmente con eso. De seguro estarán sus amigas detrás para salvarla, inclusive la princesa Twilight, que sería capaz de venir aquí sólo para sacarla del aprieto.

—¿La princesa Twilight? — preguntó Moondancer, era la segunda vez que oía ese nombre, y ya sentía curiosidad — ¿O te refieres a Sci-Twi? Pero en su magebook no figura que sea princesa de nada… ¿dónde queda su país?

—¿Sci-Twi? — la incredulidad se sentía hasta en el tono de voz de Adagio — ¿Así se hace llamar ahora? Es interesante que haya decidido quedarse aquí en vez de regresar a Equestria…

—¿Equestria? Nunca he escuchado de ese lugar…

—¡Oh, vamos, — explotó Aria — esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡Equestria no es parte de este mundo, era nuestro hogar hasta que ese estúpido hechicero nos desterró aquí, solamente porque no tenía cómo vencernos! Y desde entonces, estamos aquí atrapadas, intentando recuperar los poderes que perdimos. Antes podíamos cantar y sembrar discordia entre los demás, pero ahora nos toca hacer un pobre espectáculo para vivir. ¡No saben el estrés que causa eso!

—Entonces… así es como vinieron a este mundo. Por una especie de castigo... — reflexionó Sun-mer, sus neuronas funcionando a toda máquina — ¿De casualidad no fue a través de un portal?

—Sí, más o menos. — respondió Adagio — Un portal a través de un espejo. ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—¿Y Sunset Shimmer cayó en ese portal también? — preguntó Moonz, sumamente interesada en el tema.

—No, claro que no. — contestó Aria de mala manera — Ella ni siquiera estaba ahí… Oye, ¿qué insinúas?

—¿Nunca se cuestionaron cómo la impostora o la… tal princesa Twilight, vinieron a esta dimensión? Porque no creo que haya sido el mismo hechicero que las envió a ustedes. — dijo Sun-mer, de modo que pudo apreciar con satisfacción la sombra de la duda en los rostros de Adagio, Aria y Sonata. ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes de que habían estado tan cerca de poder regresar a Equestria?

—Eso, o ellas encontraron el espejo de ese tal hechicero… — agregó Moonz.

—Maldita sea, es cierto. — masculló Adagio finalmente — Sunset Shimmer debe saber dónde está el portal a Equestria. Si lo encontramos…

—...podremos volver y recuperar lo perdido — dijeron Aria y Sonata al unísono. De repente, todo parecía estar claro para las Dazzlings.

En base a todo lo dicho, Adagio ya había formulado un plan.

—Entonces, _Sunset Shimmer_ , ¿te interesaría un trato?

Bueno, después de un largo hiatus, aquí está otro nuevo capítulo. Una razón por la que me demoré tanto es que no sabía cómo encajar a las Dazzlings en la historia. Al principio iba a ser Stargazer quien se encontrara con ellas, pero luego lo pensé mejor. Creo que puedo decir que elegí la mejor opción para las sirenas… creo.

Por otro lado, quiero aclarar (aunque tal vez no sea necesario) que el canon en que me baso es tanto Rainbow Rocks como el cómic de Fiendship is magic dedicado a las Dazzlings (porque creo que hay otra versión en la serie de cómics de Legends of Magic y en el final de la temporada 7).

Para este año me he propuesto finalizar este fic, así que probablemente actualice un poco más seguido. Espero que les guste, y cualquier duda/sugerencia/opinión/crítica será bien recibida en la caja de comentarios. Nos leemos pronto ;)


	7. ¿Sueño o Realidad?

7: ¿Sueño o Realidad?

Amanecer al ritmo del tambor, luz cegadora y miles de verdades volando alrededor…

Sunset despertó algo bruscamente. Había soñado la noche anterior cosas intensas que ya en la mañana eran un recuerdo lejano, de otra dimensión, pero que le habían dejado una sensación de como si se hubiera drogado con algo fuerte, en un viaje a través de un mundo caótico y lleno de retazos de realidad mezclados con delirios sacados de los más retorcidos cuentos de fantasía.

Salía de una clase en Everton como cualquier día normal; por alguna razón se dirigió a la ciudad para visitar la casa de Moondancer. El tráfico en las calles se veía de lo más normal, y arriba en el cielo despuntaba un sol brillante… Lo raro comenzó de improviso, cuando Sunset dobló por una esquina que la condujo a una avenida llena de jugueterías, cuyos escaparates rebasaban de peluches de criaturas de fantasía, especialmente ponis. De repente, la luna apareció de la nada y bloqueó el sol, de modo que toda la avenida cayó en penumbra a medida que unas inexplicables nubes de color rosa iban cubriendo el cielo. Sunset contempló el fenómeno con incredulidad y bastante temor, por eso no se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sola en aquel espectáculo. La luz del eclipse pareció dar vida a los muñecos, que saltaron rompiendo los vidrios de las jugueterías y coparon en cuestión de segundos toda la avenida. Ponis de colores, unicornios, ponis con alas y demás correteaban sin sentido aparente, al tiempo que caía una lluvia de cristales de colores que al tocarlos, los convertía en seres humanos.

Sin quedarse a cuestionar lo que sucedía, Sunset echó a correr. En una breve mirada a su alrededor, notó que todos llevaban uniformes de preparatoria, y huían de lo que más atrás era una especie de demonio con apariencia femenina y colores púrpuras. Detrás de ella venía una horda de adolescentes endemoniados. Por el lado izquierdo, como si fuera poco, tres criaturas reptiloides se arrastraban cantando, tres puntos rojos las identificaban; y por el lado derecho unas enredaderas tétricas marcaban el camino de una especie de bruja del bosque. Parecía que todas estas apariciones confluirían en el mismo punto: un edificio con fachada de escuela secundaria, donde había un pedestal con una estatua de caballo quebrada. Su base brillaba con intensidad.

Por alguna extraña razón, Sunset no podía correr hacia otra dirección que no fuera hacia aquella estatua, por más que deseara ir para otro lado y resguardarse de semejante carnaval. Pero antes de que llegara, siete luces surgieron delante del pedestal, adoptando la forma de seres aparentemente angelicales, cuyos rostros no alcanzó a ver. Una voz que hablaba de magia y de amistad fue lo que escuchó antes de que un destello cubriera la ciudad…

"Sunset… Sunset…". Alguien la llamaba, no tenía idea de dónde estaba o quien la sostenía en brazos, pero su visión borrosa apenas reconocía un rostro humano delante de su cara, que se disolvió antes de que ella pudiera identificarlo del todo.

Un aire frío le pasó por la cara, era el ventilador de una habitación. Adormilada, miró hacia uno u otro lado, sin entender por qué estaba allí. Dio un largo suspiro, desperezándose largamente. De a poco, su mente se iba reactivando, mientras reconocía su entorno. En la cama contra la pared opuesta dormía Moondancer, desparramada, y las cobijas estaban más en el suelo que cubriendola. Dormía de costado, su cabello estaba revuelto y un hilo de baba caía de su boca hacia la almohada, unas manchas en la misma daban cuenta de que había olvidado quitarse el maquillaje. Tenía corrido el delineado de tal manera que sus ojos parecían ojeras de un emo. Apenas se oían sus ronquidos.

—¿Moondancer…? — llamó, su garganta seca produjo una voz enronquecida. Tosió y se levantó, bostezando largamente, y haciendo tronar su cuello. Al restregarse los ojos comprendió que ella tampoco se había desmaquillado. Cuando llegaron a su cuarto simplemente se bajó de los tacones y revoleó la ropa a un costado de la cama para meterse entre las sábanas. —Vaya, qué noche… — se paró y fue a sacudir a su compañera — Oye, Moonz, despierta, vamos por el desayuno…

Por toda respuesta, Sun-mer recibió un inentendible gorgorito de palabras. Evidentemente, Moonz ya iba por el décimo sueño. La pelifuego sonrió para sus adentros. Fue al baño, se aseó, se cambió, y volvió a llamarla, esta vez consiguiendo que la chica se moviera y entreabriera los ojos. Cuando Moonz consiguió vencer a la modorra, Sunset ya estaba lista, esperándola para ir a desayunar al café del hotel. Fue cuando se fijó en su celular, y en el mensaje que le había dejado a Stargazer. Al comprobar que él no lo había leído, un súbito impulso la llevó a borrarlo. Sabía en qué condiciones se lo había enviado, y aunque la causa fuera un estado de ánimo genuino, realmente no estaba dispuesta a afrontar lo que ocurría en su corazón.

Durante el desayuno, Sun-mer estuvo pensando más en su loco sueño que cuestionándose lo que había hecho. Pensaba que era poco probable que cinco cervezas de medio litro le produjeran los efectos de un cajón entero de botellas de litro. Recordaba estar lúcida durante la extraña charla que había sostenido a la salida de Búfalo's Club, pero le costaba aceptar que todo lo que había hablado con las "Dazzlings" fuera realmente cierto. A pesar de que a esa altura nada debería sorprenderle, nada de lo que sabía sobre la impostora era lo que esperaba saber. Se imaginaba que sería una chica huérfana, sin padres, que pretendiendo obtener una vida nueva sin esfuerzo, de alguna manera decidió imitar su aspecto y robar su nombre, entrar a la secundaria con documentos falsos y forjarse una identidad totalmente distinta. En cambio, se trataba de una criatura mágica de un mundo paralelo, traída por alguna especie de evento cósmico canalizado en un objeto particular y burdo, como la base de una estatua, acarreando así consigo toda clase de fenómenos mágicos.

"Veo que estás deseosa de saber sobre cosas que no entiendes" le había dicho Adagio en la madrugada, "y se te hace difícil entender que aquella que crees, está robando tu identidad, en realidad tiene una identidad legítima pero no pertenece a este mundo. Nosotras podemos ayudarte a atraparla, y no sólo eso, sino comprender su mundo, acceder a secretos y maravillas que nadie antes había descubierto. Y a la vez, tú puedes ayudarnos a volver allá, a nuestro hogar, y te lo recompensaremos muy bien. ¿Qué dices? ¿No te interesaría descubrir un mundo nuevo?". Tal era el ofrecimiento que la cantante le había hecho. Sonaba muy tentador, y era capaz de despertar la ambición de cualquier estudioso: hacerse reconocido y legitimado por la comunidad científica, estar en boca de todos por ganar un nuevo terreno de conocimiento para la ciencia. Pero Sun-mer no estaba muy convencida, veía algo en esas tres chicas que no le inspiraba buenas vibras. No es como si Sun-mer prestara mucha atención a esas cosas; sin embargo su instinto primitivo, esa fuerza inconsciente difícil de racionalizar, le insistía en que no debía fiarse de Adagio y sus hermanas. Además, ¿cómo podía confiar que ellas cumplirían con su palabra? Eran criaturas mágicas deseosas de volver a su mundo, pero eso no las hacía realmente "buenas", pues por algo debían estar allí si sus motivos no eran claros para venir en primer lugar. "Lo pensaré" fue lo único que respondió después de mirar a cada una de las dazzlings, y se marchó sin agregar nada más, arrastrando a Moonz, quien por su parte se moría de ganas por saber más.

Afuera de la cafetería se desplegaba una mañana nublada y húmeda, aunque el aire que corría era más o menos fresco e invitaba a disfrutar del desayuno en las mesas del exterior. Para acompañar su café amargo, Sun-mer eligió una porción de pastel de chocolate con dulce de leche (solía antojarse de dulces cuando se le pasaba la resaca), mientras que Moonz acompañó el suyo con tres rodajas de pan tostado untados de mermelada. La ciudad de Dodgebay despertaba a su alrededor.

—¿Qué habrá sido de Braeburn y Trouble Shoes? — inquirió Moonz, pensativa.

—No lo sé, probablemente se pasaron toda la noche buscándonos o buscaron otras chicas con quienes entretenerse. — respondió Sun-mer, mirando su reflejo ennegrecido en el café.

—Me da un poco de pena haberlos dejado así, pero era necesario…

—Sólo espero que no se hayan encontrado con alguna de las empleadas y que ésta les haya dicho algo sobre nosotras.

—No lo creo… Oye, ¿y has pensado sobre lo que Adagio nos ofreció?

Sunset la miró fijo. Obviamente Moonz iba a tocar el tema, pero Shimmer no tenía en realidad ni ganas de considerarlo. En parte porque pretendía continuar con su plan original y en parte porque no quería involucrar a otros terceros en su búsqueda. Además, no le parecía que las Dazzlings le ofrecieran algo de suficiente valor como para aceptar su trato. Ni siquiera parecían considerar lo que Sun-mer les había propuesto sobre demandar a la impostora y dar un salto en su carrera como banda musical. La expresión ansiosa de Moonz vaticinaba otra posible discusión entre las estudiantes de Equustrópolis.

—¿Y tú qué piensas? — preguntó Sun-mer, para saber si no estaba errada en su pensamiento de que Moonz sí se interesaba por el ofrecimiento.

—Pues… debo decir que llegamos a un punto interesante. Aunque todavía no estamos seguras de cómo llegó la otra Sunset aquí, creo que estamos de acuerdo en que usó un canal de conexión entre su mundo y el nuestro; no sabemos si fue por elección propia o por obligación.

—Pudo haberlo hecho por su propia voluntad, a mi parecer. ¿Ayer intentabas decirme que ella podría estar buscando la forma de volver a su hogar antes de que tuviéramos que escapar de los muchachos? — comentó Sun-mer, revolviendo el café con la cuchara.

—Sip, aunque… es una teoría débil. Lo que hemos escuchado sobre ella apunta más a que se acostumbró a nuestro mundo, de hecho, es como que se ha puesto en rol de heroína o protectora. Como si no tuviera interés de encontrar el portal de regreso aunque lo tuviera a mano, ni que esperara que se volviera a abrir.

Ese comentario de Moonz hizo un chispazo en la mente de Sun-mer, recordándole la penúltima escena de su loco sueño: la escuela, el pedestal, las siete chicas…

—A menos que estuviera protegiendo el portal para que nada más saliera… o entrara. Eso explicaría que viniera a este mundo para quedarse, involucrara a seis chicas humanas, comunes y corrientes, y de esta forma se convirtieran todas en protectoras del portal, que se encuentra en un lugar tan accesible como una escuela secundaria.

—Vaya, Sun-mer, esa explicación tiene sentido aunque suene tan a una película o serie para niñas preadolescentes, tal vez no al nivel de los animes de chicas mágicas... al menos creo que si lo que dices es cierto, tienen trajes que las hacen parecer heroínas, y no mujerzuelas salidas de un cabaret.

Sunset sonrió. Sabía lo mucho que Moondancer odiaba los animes de chicas mágicas, sus innecesariamente largas transformaciones y sus poderes tan superfluos, y los villanos o villanas con menos cerebro que un pato. Y planes muy ridículos a veces.

—¿Pero qué pasa con Adagio, Aria y Sonata? Ellas no vinieron aquí por voluntad propia, — retomó Moonz — y al parecer, recién anoche se enteraron del portal. ¿Recuerdas que mencionaron a un tal barbado, que las desterró? Él debe haber sido quien lo creó… desde el lado de Equestria, claro.

—Y supongamos que la otra Sunset lo halló, y cruzó. — agregó Sun-mer.

—Claro, lo que no sabemos es si con magia o a través de un espejo. Quizá sea un portal de entrada, pero no de salida, y la otra Sunset tal vez lo descubrió, y se tuvo que resignar a quedarse. — razonó Moonz.

—Una puerta de no retorno, como esas puertas que se cierran desde afuera. Te quedas encerrado, y no hay nada que puedas hacer. ¿Y entonces para qué querrían las dazzlings volver, si no es posible?

—Hmmm…

—Bueno, sea como sea, lo mejor fue no haber accedido a su trato. Puede ser que el portal exista, pero que no se pueda cruzar de aquí para allá, o bien está cerrado hasta quién sabe cuándo, si es acertada tu teoría de que se abre por influencia de un evento cósmico. Nos habríamos arriesgado innecesariamente...

—¿Pero no te da curiosidad conocer Equestria? — la interrumpió Moonz —¡Podría ser un descubrimiento increíble, imagina todo lo que veríamos! La magia existe, ¡y está entre nosotros!

—Por favor, Moonz, no te dejes llevar tan fácil. Ni siquiera sabemos si ese lugar es accesible ni nos imaginamos los peligros que podría desatar. Sus leyes pueden ser muy distintas a las nuestras, y no creo que se tomen a bien que alguien de otro mundo cruce al suyo así sin más. Seguro lo tomarían como una invasión, y quién sabe qué resultados podría provocar eso. Además, esas tres chicas no me inspiraban ninguna confianza, no pienso colaborar con ellas en nada, y punto.

—¿O sea que asumes que ellas son malas y que la otra Sunset es buena? No tenemos pruebas que nos muestren eso o lo contrario, Sun-mer.

—Yo no asumo nada, Moonz, simplemente trato de usar el razonamiento lógico… incluso intento encontrar la lógica en esto… una nueva lógica, si se quiere. Una lógica absurda.

—Sigues sin creer nada sobre las aventuras de la otra Sunset en nuestro mundo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué más quieres? ¿No hemos visto suficiente como para admitir que existe la magia en un lugar remoto del universo?

—¡Esto no se trata de la magia, maldita sea! — gritó Sun-mer, golpeando tan fuerte la mesa con ambos puños que hizo saltar las tazas ruidosamente, incluso la rebanada de pan que Moonz tenía en su mano cayó al piso cuando ésta se sobresaltó — ¿Acaso no entiendes que estamos perdiendo el foco de nuestra investigación? ¡Se trata sobre mí! ¡Se trata sobre mi identidad! Entiende que no estamos investigando un fenómeno mágico o cazando brujas, hadas o monstruos de fantasía, sino averiguando quién se está haciendo pasar por mí en esa ciudad. ¿No entiendes que si no la detengo a tiempo, cualquier cosa que haga puede perjudicarme a mí severamente?

—¡Claro que lo entiendo, no necesitas ponerte así! — contestó Moonz, y acto seguido se paró tan bruscamente de la mesa que la hizo tambalear. No quería volver a discutir con Sun-mer, no de nuevo.

Cuando entró al hotel, iba a dirigirse al cuarto para enfurruñarse allí hasta que se hiciera la hora de ir a la terminal para tomar el autobús a Canterlot City, pero se percató de que no tenía la llave magnética, por lo que cambió su rumbo a la salida de servicio. Necesitaba pensar, tomar aire, olvidarse de la necia incredulidad de su amiga.

Un poderoso dolor de cabeza se encendió bajo la cabellera con apariencia flameante, al mismo tiempo que la portadora sintió arder el interior de su estómago.

-.-.-.-.-

"Mensaje eliminado" -

Ster frunció el ceño. Sentado en su auto casi a la hora del mediodía, espiaba desde una calle perpendicular el patio de la secundaria Canterlot High, más que nada la zona del estacionamiento, donde la otra Shimmer, junto a sus seis amigas, se encontraba lavando una camioneta. No había revisado su teléfono desde que habló con la señora Cinch. Sabía que tenía un mensaje de Sun-mer pero no lo había leído enseguida, y ahora no sabría qué le había comunicado ella. Eso le parecía muy raro, aunque al ver la hora de envío, sospechó que algo andaba mal. ¿Por qué le enviaría un mensaje a las cinco de la mañana para eliminarlo después? Le invadió cierta preocupación, sobre todo porque no había recibido otra comunicación de la pelifuego.

El cielo se nublaba paulatinamente, lo que era ciertamente un alivio para el calor. Stargazer observaba a esas chicas, pensando cómo era posible que se vieran totalmente normales, pasando tiempo juntas sin mayores preocupaciones, y al mismo tiempo ser capaces de enfrentar sucesos para los que no cualquiera estaría preparado. Sobre todo la otra Sunset Shimmer, que parecía, en su estilo, tan auténtica como Sun-mer. Muchas preguntas rondaban por su mente acerca de ella, a raíz de lo que la señora Cinch le había dicho respecto a los incidentes en los Juegos de la Amistad. Intentó imaginársela como la ex directora se la había descrito.

La visualizó en su mente con unas alas de demonio, la cabellera prendida fuego y ojos rojos, y aquella visualización no le pareció tan amenazante, o bien su imaginación era muy pobre. De hecho, su imaginación era pobre, lo admitía. ¿Por qué no era capaz de verla como algo más que una estudiante de secundaria? ¿Por qué era difícil entender que ella no era una persona normal? ¿En qué circunstancias podía transformarse? Al parecer, no era a voluntad, sino que requería que las seis le dieran su poder. ¿Pero de dónde salía todo ese poder? ¿Cómo era posible que pudieran estar lavando coches en el estacionamiento de su escuela sin que nadie las estuviera vigilando, o de plano, que pudieran continuar yendo a clases y andar por la ciudad como si nada? ¿Sería que la comunidad estaba acostumbrada a ellas? ¿O les tendría confianza porque usaban ese poder para el bien? Sonaba bastante gracioso, a decir verdad, como si fuera una serie para niñas destinada a vender muñecas. ¿Sería como esa clase de animes que Moondancer despreciaba profundamente? Ster sintió un hondo escalofrío…

¿Qué camino tomar ahora? Se sentía extraño mirando a aquella Sunset, aunque se esforzó por ignorar esos sentimientos. Estaba en una dura diatriba interior, porque por un lado ya no quería involucrarse más en ese asunto, y por otro, deseaba saber la verdad detrás de todo eso. No tanto por darle el gusto a Shimmer, sino para resolver el misterio latente en la personalidad de la supuesta impostora. Hacia todo lo posible para superar la confusión que eso le producía, al tiempo que resolvía qué opción escoger en su diatriba. A pesar de la forma en que lo trataba, aún le quedaba un poco de fidelidad a Sun-mer. En algún lugar de su alma, sobrevivía un poco de amor, y una nueva parte de él le incitaba a entregarlo a la nueva Sunset y olvidarse de los caprichos de la vieja.

Tirar la toalla sería fácil si no fuera porque Sun-mer aparecería en Canterlot City hoy, mañana o en cualquier momento. Razonado así, traicionarla era lo más estúpido que podía hacer. Quizá desaparecer era lo más conveniente, o continuar la investigación por sus propios medios. A menos que ella le diera un motivo fuerte para continuar pasándole información.

"Oye, Ster, ¿tienes algo nuevo?" -

¿Coincidencia o destino? No esperaba un mensaje de Sunset a esa hora, y todavía no se le había ocurrido escribirle él. Era el momento de disipar sus dudas. Sin vacilar, redactó su respuesta.

"Hola, sí, hoy tuve un encuentro interesante. Tengo algunos datos sobre eso de los Juegos de la Amistad." -

Mientras esperaba contestación, Ster notó algo raro en el mensaje de Sun-mer, fuera intuición o simple desvarío. No sabía por qué, pues parecía muy de su estilo.

"Muy bien." -

¿Por qué una respuesta tan escueta? Sonaba como si Sun-mer no tuviera muchas ganas de hablar, o en su defecto, escribir. Tal vez estaba de mal humor por algo, llamarla podía exasperarla más o, al contrario, mejorar su estado de ánimo. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

"Bueno… ¿puedo llamarte?" -

"Eh… sí, bueno, adelante." -

"Hoy de verdad está rara" pensó Stargazer mientras le marcaba.

—Hey, Ster, ¿qué tal? — sonó la voz de Sun-mer sin ganas.

—Hola Sunny, ¿cómo estás?

—Más o menos bien, pero no quiero hablar de eso — respondió Sun-mer, ignorando el apelativo —. Cuéntame qué sabes…

—A ver, por dónde empiezo… esta mañana, durante el desayuno, leí un artículo de periódico que hablaba sobre el despido de la directora de la Preparatoria Cristal, Abacus Cinch, por acusar a Canterlot High de hacer trampa en los Juegos de la Amistad, sin pruebas muy contundentes. Creo que el principal motivo de que la removieran de su cargo era que… alegaba un intento de ataque con magia por parte de una alumna de Canterlot High, supongo que ya sabes quién.

—Oh, vaya… ¿Puedes pasarme una foto de ese artículo?

—Por supuesto. Y eso no es todo. Casualmente, la ex directora en cuestión apareció en el café donde yo estaba.

—¿En serio? Qué casualidad, supongo que pudiste escuchar su versión de la historia. En el Campamento Everfree nos encontramos con algunas estudiantes de esa preparatoria, y mencionaron incidentes durante la competencia entre las dos escuelas. No me quedó demasiado claro a que se refirieron, pero dieron a entender que una de sus compañeras, una tal Twilight Sparkle, se involucró con el uso de la magia. No sólo eso, sino que parecía simpatizar más con el grupo de la impostora.

—No me sorprende. La señora Cinch me dijo que esa chica era la alumna más destacada de la escuela, y que era candidata a entrar en Everton, pero luego de los Juegos de la Amistad solicitó pase a Canterlot High. ¿Esas estudiantes de las que me hablaste, también mencionaron un aparato capaz de "acumular magia"?

—Pues... no recuerdo mucho, pero creo que sí.

—No sé muy bien para qué lo inventó, pero es posible que Twilight Sparkle estuviera investigando los fenómenos ocurridos en Canterlot High, o que simplemente, no sé, quisiera experimentar…

—Y cuéntame, ¿qué pasó después? ¿Hubo algún enfrentamiento con la impostora?

—No vas a creerlo… Cinch me dijo que cuando se enteró de lo que Sparkle tenía en su poder, la convenció de utilizarlo para beneficio de sus compañeros, dado que los del bando contrario habían estado usando magia también.

—Eso debió ser culpa de la impostora y su grupo, seguramente. No sé cómo pudieron hacerlo sin los cristales…

—Si viviéramos en otro siglo, esas chicas ya habían ardido en una hoguera. Especialmente al saber lo que pasó con Sparkle y Shimmer.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando Twilight liberó la magia… digamos que fue "poseída" por esta, convirtiéndola en una especie de súcubo o demonio alado, estaba completamente fuera de sí, y lo primero que hizo fue destruir una estatua de caballo que había en la entrada.

—¿Una estatua de caballo?

"¿Habrá intentado destruir el portal?" pensó Sun-mer, sin saber de dónde le salía ese pensamiento. El pedestal… si sólo la estatua fue destruida, el pedestal tal vez seguía en pie. También recordó la criatura morada que la perseguía… ¿se trataría de Twilight Sparkle?

—Exacto. Te enviaré una foto de lo que quedó, sólo la base.

Stargazer había ido directamente de la cafetería a la escuela secundaria, y se había detenido unas cuadras al otro lado, para ver la fachada de la misma. Tomó un par de fotos disimuladamente; para su suerte, la temporada de vacaciones le permitía deambular por allí sin muchos riesgos de ser visto por estudiantes o profesores que pudieran hacerle preguntas incómodas. Luego procedió a examinar los restos de estatua: sólo quedaba la base cuadrada, con una grieta en la cara superior. Estuvo tanteando la superficie, lisa y extrañamente cálida, y su contacto le produjo una sensación extraña, como si tocara un artefacto dentro del cual fluyera una extraña energía. El graduado pensó que debía ser por la acumulación de calor y/o alguna propiedad inusual del material. No se quedó demasiado tiempo a seguir examinando por temor a que apareciera alguien, por eso no alcanzó a mirar la cara posterior, la que daba frente a frente con la entrada de la escuela. Y fue por eso que no consideró relevante comentarle a Sun-mer sobre el pedestal, aunque este era más importante de lo que él creía.

—Y bueno… después, según testimonio de la señora Cinch, comenzó a… abrir portales a otro mundo, de tal forma que algunos alumnos casi fueron absorbidos por estos.

Un espeso silencio se sintió desde el otro punto de la línea. Escuchar eso fue para Sun-mer como un cachetazo, no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Entonces es tan fácil crear vórtices dimensionales si uno se hace con la magia necesaria, aunque sea una simple chica? Eso lo cambiaba todo, pero también lo complicaba aún más.

—¿Sunset? Hey, Sunset, ¿estás ahí?

—Eh, sí, sí… lo siento. ¿En serio esa mujer dijo eso? ¿No le habrás entendido mal?

—No, no le entendí mal. También dijo que Shimmer, "por no ser menos", cito, tomó ese artefacto y sustrajo magia del mismo para encarar a Sparkle, que ambas sostuvieron un breve combate que acabó en un gran destello de luz, y al final estaban las dos, abrazadas. Te juro que cuando trato de imaginarme todo eso, me acuerdo de las series de superhéroes y de animes que miraba de niño… Podría creer que estaban filmando una película si no fuera porque no había cámaras ni nada de eso.

—Esto es una locura, verdaderamente una locura…

Tras unos segundos en los que ninguno supo qué más agregar, Stargazer le preguntó si tenía alguna novedad, si ella y Moondancer estaban bien, y si quería que hiciera algo más a continuación. Sun-mer le comentó, muy sintéticamente, lo que había hablado con Moonz sobre el origen de su homónima, omitiendo todo lo acontecido en Búfalo's Club, inclusive la charla con las Dazzlings. Stargazer no se mostró muy sorprendido, comentando que parecía una trama de cuento infantil, pero reconoció que visto desde la lógica fantástica, tenía algo de sentido. A pesar de eso, el graduado intuyó que ella le ocultaba algo, pero antes de que pudiera indagar más sobre eso, ella lo cortó diciéndole que por la tarde estaría viajando a Canterlot City, y que por ahora no hiciera nada más que pasar desapercibido, que luego se reunirían para hablar cuando ellas llegaran a la ciudad.

La tensión empezó cuando Ster abordó el punto que más le interesaba.

—Oye, Sun-mer, necesito preguntarte algo antes de que me cortes.

En su cuarto de hotel en Dodgebay, la pelifuego se mordió el labio. Durante la conversación, pasaba de sentarse en la cama, a pararse y dar vueltas y vueltas, mirando nerviosamente por la ventana en busca de algún signo vital de Moonz. Agradecía que hablar por teléfono no pudiera poner en evidencia la preocupación que sentía por su amiga. Se había ido hacía rato y no tenía noticias de ella. No obstante, hacía un esfuerzo por concentrarse en la llamada, solo que ahora tenía la enorme tentación de presionar el botón para finalizar la llamada, y apagar su móvil. Sin embargo, eso sólo serviría para delatarse a sí misma, por lo que resistió dicho impulso, mientras elaboraba una explicación verosímil sobre el mensaje eliminado.

—¿Qué? — preguntó secamente.

—¿Pasó algo anoche? Te noto bastante rara…

—No es nada, no pasa nada, sólo estoy un poco cansada.

"Me pregunto de qué estará cansada" se dijo Stargazer para sus adentros.

—¿Segura? Porque recibí un mensaje tuyo como a las cinco de la madrugada. Vi la notificación cuando me desperté por la mañana, pero cuando lo abrí, me figuró que había sido eliminado.

—Ah… ¿eso? Fue un mensaje que te envié por error, por eso lo borré. No era para ti — Sun-mer intentó sonar convincente, disimulando sus nervios.

—¿A las cinco de la mañana? ¿Con quién hablabas a esa hora?

—¿Por qué te importa eso?

—Por nada, porque sé que te pasa algo, y porque no habrías borrado el mensaje si simplemente fuera un error.

—¿Y por qué no, tú qué sabes? ¿Acaso me estás haciendo una escena de celos?

—Eso es ridículo, Sun-mer, terminamos hace meses. No he sabido nada de ti hasta que te escribí el sábado, ¿por qué me iba a poner celoso al saber que estás saliendo con alguien más?

—Oye, tú no asumas que estoy saliendo con alguien. Simplemente se me dio la gana por borrar ese mensaje y ya, no me molestes más con este tema por favor, que no estoy de humor.

—Sé que no lo borraste enseguida, tuviste tiempo para despertarte y fijarte lo que decía. ¿Qué habría pasado si yo lo hubiera leído?

—¡Nada, no habría pasado nada!

—¿Y por qué te pones así, Sun-mer? No estarías tan nerviosa si fuera una banalidad.

—¡Es que tú me pones nerviosa, Stargazer! — la histeria de la pelifuego se desató en toda su furia, tal así que la más brutal y ácida mentira salió de su boca — ¡Y es que sí, ese mensaje no era para ti, sino para Braeburn, un campesino! ¡Anoche me fui a una disco, me emborraché hasta la coronilla y me llevé a la cama al primer idiota que me crucé! ¡Fue la hora más excitante de toda mi vida, y cuando Braeburn se fue, le envié un mensaje de despedida! ¡¿ESTÁS CONTENTO AHORA?!

Un frío helado endureció su columna, la faringe se cerró bruscamente mientras su diafragma se paralizaba impidiéndole respirar, los nervios se le endurecieron. Sus dedos se cerraron más alrededor del teléfono, tanto que lo podrían partir al medio. Stargazer no recordaba otro momento en que se hubiera enojado tanto. Pero así y todo, con toda esa bronca encima, le quedaba algo de cordura para no cometer una locura. Dio un suspiro profundo, que se escuchó desde el otro lado, y juntando una entereza solemne, con una voz que no reconoció como suya, quiso preguntar una última cosa.

—¿Para qué me llamaste? ¿Para qué me metiste en este embrollo? Si tú puedes manejarte sola, no necesitas de nadie más.

—Tú me enviaste esa foto en primer lugar. Pero de haber sabido todo lo que sé ahora, lo hubiera ignorado…

—¡Hubieras hecho bien!

—¡Y tú podrías haberme dicho que no, y listo, tú elegiste meterte en este asunto! Y eres libre de largarte si quieres, ya no te necesito. Iré allá y me encargaré yo sola de la impostora, ¡con o sin magia de por medio! Más te vale que te alejes de ella, y de mí.

—Vete a la mierda — masculló Ster, fuera de sí.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA, SUNSET SHIMMER!

Aquella imprecación salió de lo más hondo del alma de Stargazer. Sin querer oír nada más, cortó la llamada abruptamente y lanzó su teléfono al asiento del acompañante, rebotando contra el vidrio, sin destruirse por puro milagro. De repente, el cuerpo se aflojó, y las extremidades le temblaban como si de un ataque de Parkinson se tratase. Estaba sudando como si volviera de correr cuatro manzanas, y empezó a sentirse mareado, lívido, como si la presión sanguínea se hubiera desplomado. Un zumbido en los oídos absorbía todo ruido proveniente del exterior, hasta que fue cortado por una voz a lo lejos.

—...creo que vino de por allá…

Una reacción abrupta, al ver a las siete chicas mirando en dirección a su auto, sacó a Stargazer de su lapsus. Nunca había encendido tan rápido el motor del auto, para salir a las picadas doblando en la primera esquina. Jamás había sido pistero, no era de los que andaban a las carreras, y pudo haberse estrellado con el camión que salió en la siguiente bocacalle de no ser porque su pie se hundió más en el acelerador en vez de retirarse al freno. Su corazón retumbaba como un tambor dentro de su pecho, y en su nuca también sentía el tum-tum de las arterias llevando sangre al cerebro. Tuvo suerte de no cruzarse con ningún patrullero, y cuando estuvo más calmado, bajó la velocidad, yendo por una calle solitaria…

Saliendo ya de la zona urbanizada, abrió la ventanilla a tope para dejar entrar la corriente de aire, y superar la sensación de asfixia que tenía. No le importó mucho que entrara polvo o más calor. Necesitaba respirar otro aire. Los verdes campos a su alrededor despedían un perfume a naturaleza, a libertad, a paz, su vista relajaba y deleitaba. Ster encendió la radio, buscando una emisora que transmitiera alguna música serena. Entonces, antes de que su mente acabara de reordenarse, el coche dio un sacudón y el motor empezó a fallar; se apagó justo cuando su conductor lo sacaba del camino, quedando mitad en la carretera de ripio, mitad en la banquina de pasto.

Mascullando una maldición, Stargazer se bajó del auto y lo examinó alrededor, levantando el capó y mirando qué le podía haber ocurrido al auto. A simple vista, el motor no presentaba daño alguno, seguro era una rotura interna, y lamentablemente, Ster no tenía las herramientas adecuadas para desarmarlo, sólo lo necesario para cambiar un neumático pinchado. Permaneció un rato apoyado sobre la trompa, lamentándose de no haber completado ese curso de mecánica básica en la Universidad Tecnológica de Equustrópolis. La teoría se la sabía bárbaro, pero le costaba mucho la técnica, además de que los automóviles no dejaban de parecerle máquinas complejas. Ahora estaba en medio del campo, sin posibilidad de arreglar su problema y continuar camino, y muy lejos de la ciudad como para regresar caminando a pedir ayuda.

"Nadie va a pasar por aquí a esta hora". Quedarse esperando a que pasara alguien significaba una larga espera, bajo un sol abrasador. Stargazer se metió en el auto, buscó entre sus cosas para ver si tenía una botella de agua, y halló una que estaba por la mitad. Bebió un sorbo y la guardó. Tomó su celular del asiento del acompañante. 60% de batería, pero una señal muy débil como para lograr llamar a un auxilio. Entonces, volvió a bajarse y caminó unos pasos para ver si la señal aumentaba, sin mucho éxito, y ahí fue cuando casi se lo chocó de frente...

Un cartel de madera un poco desvencijado que anunciaba: "Sweet Apple Acres, ½ km".

-.-.-.-.-

Tres golpes en la puerta. Nada. Tres golpes más. De nuevo, ninguna respuesta. Otro golpe y una voz llamando fuerte.

Sun-mer abrió los ojos lentamente, había estado a punto de quedarse dormida. Tenía los labios secos y los ojos húmedos. El cuerpo agarrotado. Una pierna cruzada, y la otra extendida sobre el colchón, su teléfono a escasos centímetros de su mano izquierda, que asía con fuerza un objeto metálico y frío, mientras la derecha apretaba contra su pecho una tableta de pastillas. Sobre la mesita de noche aguardaban una botella de agua y una cartera. No sabía si soñaba o no cuando guardó aquellas cosas apresuradamente en su bolso, o cuando balbuceó algo para avisar a la persona que esperaba detrás de la puerta que ella seguía viva.

Moondancer creyó que era un abrazo, la verdad era que Sunset no se sentía bien. Rodeó a su compañera con los brazos para no perder el equilibrio, la otra tuvo que soltar los paquetes que traía para ayudarla a entrar de vuelta en el cuarto y sentarla en la cama. Estaba pálida y afiebrada, y respondía más o menos bien a lo que Moonz le decía, por lo que esta decidió prepararle un baño tibio. Sun-mer no se negó, y se metió en la tina del baño, quedándose parcialmente sumergida en el agua hasta que se sintió recuperada. Al salir del baño, a Sun-mer sólo le quedaban el dolor de cabeza y la acidez de la mañana. Había un denso silencio, y hacía calor. Dentro del cuarto, no se había percatado del paso del tiempo. Parecía de esos sueños en los que uno soñaba despertar.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Sun-mer?

—Bien, gracias.

—Lo siento…

—Olvídalo… ¿tienes aspirinas y antiácido por ahí?

—Tengo algunas en mi cartera. También traje antiácido cuando fui de compras luego de… dar una vuelta, porque imaginé que ese pastel de chocolate no te sentaría bien.

—¿A dónde fuiste? — preguntó Sun-mer mientras se servía un vaso con agua para tomar los remedios.

—Necesitaba pensar y despejarme, así que me fui a caminar por la playa. Y de regreso compré unas hamburguesas para almorzar. La tuya la pedí con tocino, porque sé que te gusta.

—Y veo que pediste una gaseosa light. Para mí, es el mismo veneno, sea light, sin azúcar o lo que sea.

—De todas formas, es rica y refrescante. ¿Podemos ir por helado antes de marcharnos?

—Dile eso a tu dieta, Moonz. — dijo Sun-mer con una sonrisa.

Aquella era una sonrisa triste, y Moonz veía algo distinto en la pelifuego, pero no sabía exactamente qué. No parecía guardarle resentimientos por la discusión en el desayuno. Más era extraño verla en ese estado al llegar, pues en condiciones normales, su compañera ya estaría regañándola o preguntándole dónde había estado, sin embargo, solamente se quedaba así, sin hacer preguntas, sin hacer comentarios, sin muchas ganas de hablar. Somnolienta, distraída y con apariencia de haber llorado… Moondancer podía estar segura de que eso no era por la discusión que tuvieron. Sunset era orgullosa, no se pondría tan mal por algo así. Lo normal era que se calmara y luego arreglara las cosas, sin mucho drama. "¿Habrá ocurrido algo mientras yo no estuve?" pensó preocupada, mirándola fijamente. Entonces el nombre de Stargazer apareció en su mente, y tuvo una poderosa certeza, aunque decidió esperar un poco para preguntarle si había recibido noticias de él.

Después de un rato, en que no dijeron palabra alguna, Moondancer se arriesgó.

—Oye… ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, sólo algo cansada. Estuve… muy preocupada por ti. Temí que no aparecieras.

—Lo sé, lo lamento. No debí irme así.

—Ya está, en unas horas saldremos para Canterlot City.

—Oh, bien… ¿tienes alguna novedad de allá? ¿Hablaste con Ster? — Moonz cruzó los dedos, con la esperanza de no desatar otra tormenta. Para su suerte, Sun-mer suspiró, y se mantuvo calmada aunque muy distante.

—Sí. — contestó secamente — Tengo más información sobre los Juegos de la Amistad. Es algo bizarro, como sacado de un animé.

—Ay, no… por favor, no me digas que…

—No, no, no es tan drástico. Te lo resumiré en dos o tres puntos: uno, Twilight Sparkle creó un aparato capaz de recepcionar magia y almacenarla, dos, los cristales no fueron quienes les dieron poderes a esas chicas, todo apunta a que fue la otra Sunset, y tres: aún siendo una criatura no mágica, puedes acceder a la magia utilizando un objeto especial, pero si no eres capaz de controlarla, te puede trastornar.

—¿Qué? ¡¿En serio?! — Moonz estaba bebiendo gaseosa en ese momento, y al tragar bruscamente el sorbo que había dado, eructó — Perdón…

—Y eso que no te he dicho lo mejor: es posible crear portales si tienes magia suficiente.

Era increíble, era fascinante. No sabía si era realmente verdad o no, pero luego de oír el relato de cómo se dieron los hechos, y teniendo en cuenta sus hipótesis, algunas cosas encajaban y otras no. Sun-mer se recuperaba lentamente de su estupor mientras compartía nuevas suposiciones con Moonz, quien estaba emocionada por esos descubrimientos, aunque también un poco perturbada. Pensado con mucha seriedad, lo que había ocurrido era de una magnitud terrible. Y constituía una enorme negligencia por parte de las autoridades no haber hecho nada, no haber intervenido, ni siquiera investigado nada. Que la escuela continuara funcionando, y sus alumnos asistiendo, sin preocuparse de que ocurriera alguna calamidad. Moonz no podía creer que Sci-Twi o la otra Sunset no hubieran sido expulsadas de la escuela y llevadas a alguna base militar especial, para luego ser entrenadas y utilizadas como armas… de modo que volvieron las teorías conspiranoicas de la pelirroja.

¿Y si había agentes especiales que se encargaban de borrar la memoria de todos para que creyeran que eso nunca pasó? No podía ser posible, las estudiantes de Crystal Prep lo recordaban. ¿O les suministraban alguna droga secreta que los hacía convencerse de eso? ¿Cómo era posible que las directoras de la escuela no hubieran tomado precauciones? ¿Qué les decían a los supervisores escolares? ¿Qué parte de verdad tenía el testimonio de la directora Cinch? Y así, muchas otras preguntas se plantearon aquella tarde, y Sun-mer y Moonz intentaron responderlas lógica y razonablemente (como pudieron), y el resto de sus especulaciones se pesaban en una balanza que equilibraba entre lo fantástico-irreal y las ideas conspirativas.

Así se fueron debatiendo mientras preparaban sus bolsos para la última fase de su viaje. Ambas compartieron sus expectativas acerca de lo que les esperaba, porque podía ocurrir de todo, entendiendo por "de todo" a un amplio abanico de posibilidades, la mayoría de ellas se clasificaban en otras realidades posibles de lo que tradicionalmente se podría pensar. Pese a eso, Sun-mer seguía sin estar del todo bien, y cuando Moonz le preguntó si iban a reunirse con Stargazer o si sabía algo más de él, solamente meneaba la cabeza negativamente y contestaba con evasivas, sin muchos detalles. Y al mirarla a los ojos, supo que no admitiría otra pregunta sobre el susodicho. Y Moonz se sintió culpable, porque había dejado sola a su amiga cuando quizá más lo necesitaba.

Una vez que tuvieron todo listo, bajaron a la recepción y entregaron las llaves del cuarto. Desde allí llamaron a un taxi para ir a la terminal de autobuses. Compraron sus pasajes y esperaron al bus, viendo cómo se largaba a llover en Dodgebay, mojando todo en cuestión de minutos y sorprendiendo a los transeúntes. Se agradecía la lluvia después de haber pasado tanto calor.

Pronto llegó el autobús, y los pasajeros lo abordaron sin demora. Las estudiantes de Everton iban calladas, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos, sin notar las misteriosas capuchas negras que las seguían de cerca.

-.-.-.-

Nos vamos acercando a la recta del final, y todavía nos esperan muchas sorpresas. Lo bueno es que a medida que voy avanzando, voy definiendo cómo se van a desarrollar los eventos…

Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia, y a quienes se han ido sumando, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Ojalá sientan que el largo hiatus haya valido la pena, pues sé que mucha gente ha esperado la continuación de esta historia. Espero sus críticas, ya que es algo que me ayuda a avanzar. No se preocupen, no muerdo ;)


	8. (Des) Confianza

**8: (Des) confianza**

Después de una fatigosa caminata bajo un sol caliente y un aire lleno de polvo de la carretera, Stargazer por fin llegó a Sweet Apple Acres, una granja que hacía honor a su nombre por sus amplios campos de manzanos que se extendían hasta el horizonte. Una cerca blanca de madera rodeaba la propiedad a lo largo y ancho, y sobre la tranquera de entrada había un arco del que colgaba un cartel con el nombre de la granja. La casa principal se hallaba a pocos metros, y resaltaba por un estilo campestre que sin dudas venía ya de años. Más allá se veía el granero principal, y por el otro lado un galpón donde seguramente se guardaba la maquinaria. Ster se apoyó sobre la cerca, sentía la ropa sudada como si le hubiesen echado una jarra de agua encima. Estaba cansado, sediento y con la garganta seca. No sabía cómo llamar para ver si había alguien que podía auxiliarlo, hasta que de la parte posterior de la casa aparecieron corriendo tres niñas, que se detuvieron enseguida que lo vieron. Una de ellas, de cabello rojo atado con una cinta, fue a llamar a su abuela a gritos, diciendo que había venido un cliente. Una señora canosa y bajita apareció por una ventana, y le dijo a la niña que lo hiciera pasar.

El visitante apreció un poco la frescura del living, aunque olía mucho a manzanas y de hecho, había productos de manzana por todos lados. Manzanas en fruteras, mermelada de manzanas, fotos de la familia en los campos de manzanas. Un aroma a tarta de manzanas provenía de la cocina. La anciana se presentó como Granny Smith y le dio la bienvenida, mientras las tres niñas estaban detrás, mirándolo detenidamente.

—Me llamo Stargazer, estoy de visita por Canterlot City y decidí dar una vuelta por la zona rural, pero mi auto se descompuso y… no tengo idea de qué pudo ocurrirle.

—Oh, eso es terrible, muchacho. — se apenó Granny Smith — Lástima que Big Mac no esté aquí, pero descuida, él ya debe estar por volver. Mientras, ¿por qué no te sientas y descansas un poco? Tienes cara de hambre… ¡Applebloom, ve y busca algo de agua en el refrigerador, y de paso trae algo de pan y mermelada de manzana para nuestro invitado! ¿O prefieres unas manzanas recién cosechadas? ¡Applebloom, trae algunas manzanas también!

—¡A la orden, abuela! — dijo Applebloom — ¿Me ayudan, Sweetie y Scoots? — preguntó a las otras dos niñas, una de cabello a dos colores, rosa y lila, y otra de cabello fucsia, las cuales accedieron de inmediato y la siguieron a la cocina.

—Eh, no se preocupe, señora, estoy bien… no quisiera molestar.

—Por favor, no es ninguna molestia para nosotros, muchacho. Nuestra familia es famosa y respetable por su hospitalidad, no se puede dejar a un visitante sin atender bien, sería una deshonra.

Comprendiendo que era mejor no rechazar la hospitalidad Apple, Stargazer accedió. De todas formas, debía aguardar a que el tal Big Mac regresara a la granja, sólo esperaba que no se demorara mucho. Hubo un momento de silencio en la sala, hasta que entraron las niñas con lo que la abuela Smith había solicitado. Applebloom traía una jarra con agua fría, un vaso y una cestita con manzanas, rojas y jugosas, Sweetie Belle traía un frasco con mermelada y un cuchillo, y Scootaloo, por su parte, el pan. Colocaron las cosas en una mesa ratona frente al invitado, y entonces Granny aprovechó para ir a ver el horno en que se cocían las tartas. Las niñas se sentaron en el sillón del otro lado de la mesa, y Ster se sintió incomodado por sus miradas. Lo primero que hizo fue saciar su sed, incluso el agua tenía un leve sabor a manzana. No sabía si elegir entre la fruta o el pan con mermelada, aunque imaginó que debía probar ambas cosas, para no ofender a la familia. Empezó por una fruta.

—¿Le gustan? Las coseché yo misma hoy, — dijo Applebloom luego de que Stargazer diera dos mordiscos — ya que Applejack no ha estado en toda la mañana. Está muy ocupada ayudando a sus amigas para juntar dinero.

" _Applebloom… Applejack…_ ". Podían ser madre e hija, o más bien hermanas, pensó Stargazer. ¿Qué sería Big Mac? No había visto otro hombre en los alrededores, y eso le resultaba algo raro. Normalmente las familias de campo eran muy numerosas, y siempre tenían un cabecilla.

—¿Juntar dinero? ¿Es para la granja?

—No, no, aquí estamos bien. — respondió Applebloom.

—Es para ayudar a que se recupere el Campamento Everfree. — la secundó Sweetie Belle — Nuestras hermanas estuvieron de vacaciones allí hace unos días, y pues… hubo algunos problemas complicados pero pudieron resolverlo, por suerte. Ahora Rarity está ayudando a Fluttershy a preparar un desfile de mascotas...

Stargazer no dijo nada, pero retuvo muy bien lo que estaba escuchando, mientras comenzaba a imaginarse en dónde estaba.

—¡Va a ser genial! — señaló la tercera, Scootaloo — Rainbow Dash está entrenando a Tanque, a pesar de ser una tortuga, es una tortuga asombrosa.

La mención de aquel nombre produjo un estremecimiento en Stargazer, al recordar el pelotazo que había recibido de parte de aquella chica de pelo multicolor. De repente le dio un estrujón al estómago, pero las niñas no notaron su turbación.

—Oye, ¿y hace cuánto tiempo que estás de visita por Canterlot City? — preguntó Applebloom.

—Pues… un par de días, nada más.

—¿Y de dónde vienes? — preguntó Sweetie Belle — Tienes un estilo muy de la gran ciudad…

—Bueno, vengo de una ciudad muy lejana.

—¿Y cómo se llama? — insistió la pequeña — ¿Es una ciudad costera o de montaña? ¿Tiene muchos centros comerciales? ¿Hay universidades importantes allá…?

—Se llama Equustrópolis, se encuentra bastante al norte. — interrumpió Stargazer para evitar que se alargara el interrogatorio — Y pues… sí, tiene de todo.

—Wow, ¿y a qué te dedicas? — preguntó Applebloom — ¿Eres empresario o algo así?

—No, no, soy estudiante… bueno, me gradué recientemente de la universidad. Más bien, es un programa de estudios independientes, pero… digamos que cuenta como universidad.

—¿También practicas deportes? — esta vez era turno de Scootaloo — Rainbow dice que las mejores universidades tienen hasta cancha propia para sus deportes.

—Por eso los universitarios deben ser tan guapos, — comentó Sweetie Belle — eso dice Rarity, aunque ella opina que pasa por otro lado.

—¡Oh, vamos, qué puede saber Rarity! — replicó Scootaloo.

—¡Oigan, cálmense! — intervino Applebloom, ante la inminencia de una discusión entre sus dos amigas. — Discúlpalas, a veces se ponen un poco… fastidiosas.

—¡Oye! —gritaron las dos niñas al unísono, mirando ceñudas a la otra.

—No hay problema… — dijo Stargazer con un tono conciliador — Cada una tiene su propio punto de vista, y creo que ambos son válidos.

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto? — la abuela Smith salió de la cocina mirando con desaprobación a las niñas — No molesten a nuestro invitado.

—No se preocupe, señora, está todo bien. — dijo Stargazer, levantándose —Le agradezco mucho por su hospitalidad, todo estuvo muy bueno. Quería preguntarle si su hijo ya no tarda en regresar…

—¿Hijo? — una sombra de dolor cruzó el rostro de Granny Smith — Big Mac no es mi hijo, es mi nieto, lo mismo que Applejack y Applebloom.

—Ay, lo lamento mucho. No sabía que…— se excusó Stargazer, apenado. Realmente había asumido que Big Mac era cabeza de la casa. Tal vez tenía una idea errada sobre las familias campestres.

—Está bien, muchacho, está bien. — lo cortó la anciana — No es momento para recordar penas.

Hubo un incómodo silencio después de aquello. Las niñas juntaron las cosas y las llevaron de vuelta a la cocina, para luego irse a la habitación de Applebloom, mientras los minutos pasaban muy lentamente. Al fin, el ruido de un motor a la distancia anunció la inminente llegada. Stargazer hubiera querido pararse e ir a mirar por la ventana para comprobar que se trataba del nieto Apple, pero resistió el impulso y se quedó quieto, sentado como un niño que va por primera vez a la casa de un amigo. Así permaneció hasta que el vehículo se detuvo a pocos pasos de la casa, con un sonoro ronquido. Entre que la abuela cruzaba la sala para ir a abrir la puerta, hubo un galope en la escalera y ya estaba Applebloom pegada a la ventana para ver a su hermana, seguida por Sweetie y Scootaloo, que estaban expectantes por ver si sus hermanas bajar de la camioneta también.

Un escalofrío serpenteó por la espalda de Stargazer al ver a Applejack. Si no recordaba mal, ella estaba presente en el parque cuando fue golpeado por Rainbow Dash, y si lo reconocía, estaba en un gran riesgo. Todavía no se le habían curado los raspones, para colmo. Sin mencionar que había salido a las carreras cuando notó que lo habían descubierto en su espionaje. Su única opción era comportarse normalmente, y disimular que estaba allí simplemente por casualidad. No había otra escapatoria de momento.

—Hola abuela, Big Mac y yo vimos un auto abandonado al costado de la carretera cuando veníamos. ¿No se tratará de esos salteadores…? — Applejack se interrumpió al ver a Stargazer, y la expresión de su cara denotaba sorpresa, algo que puso en alerta al joven.

—Ah, no, Applejack, es el auto de este muchacho, que se averió mientras paseaba por la zona. Justo esperábamos que Big Mac regresara para ayudar a arreglarlo.

—Hola, qué tal — parándose de inmediato, Ster se presentó y saludó a ambos hermanos —. Es un gusto conocerlos.

—Es un gusto para nosotros también. — Correspondió Applejack.

—Sip. — secundó Big Mac.

—El almuerzo está casi listo, si quieren pueden ir ahora para arreglar el problema. ¿Tienes tus herramientas, Big Mac? — Preguntó la abuela a su nieto mayor, quien asintió con la cabeza.

—Tal vez convenga hacerlo después de almorzar. ¿No te gustaría quedarte…? — ofreció Applejack.

—No, no — se negó Stargazer, controlando su nerviosismo —, de verdad se los agradezco, pero tengo un compromiso en la tarde y no puedo faltar.

—Bueno, Applejack, tú puedes quedarte a ayudarme con la mesa. ¿Quieres llevarte unas manzanas para el camino, Big Mac?

—Sip.

Sin más demora, los dos muchachos se pusieron en marcha. Mientras Big Mac cargaba la caja de herramientas, Stargazer compró dos kilos de manzanas y un par de frascos de mermelada, a modo de agradecimiento por la atención que la familia le había dispensado. Granny Smith estuvo encantada, y dejó abierta la invitación por si volvía por esos parajes algún día. De hecho, ella percibió que Applejack parecía estar interesada en él, pero se lo guardó para no incomodarlos. Lo cierto es que sí lo observaba mucho, aunque no por los motivos que la abuela imaginaba.

-.-.-.-.-

—¿En qué piensas, Moonz?

Moondancer se había quedado mirando la pantalla de su celular, después de haber estado mirando por largo rato las publicaciones del Magebook de Sci-Twi y de los de sus amigas. Tenía otra teoría loca en mente pero no la creía probable.

—Estaba pensando… ¿recuerdas que las chicas del club mencionaron a una princesa Twilight Sparkle? No estoy segura si lo decían en broma o si ella es la homónima de Sci-Twi en otro mundo, pero… ¿y si fueran la misma? ¿Y si esa princesa de otra dimensión no se hubiera ido de aquí?

—Mira, hemos dicho tantas locuras en estos días… sólo queda esperar lo imprevisible… — dijo Sum-mer con una media sonrisa.

Algunas filas atrás, una chica le tapaba la boca a la que tenía al lado para evitar que se oyeran sus ronquidos, mientras otra, adelante, se esforzaba por escuchar todo lo que decían Sun-mer y Moonz. Necesitaba toda la información posible, porque de lo contrario su plan saldría como la peste, ya que convencer a su jefe de que les diera el día libre no fue nada sencillo. Desde que las habían confrontado a la salida del Búfalo's Club, Adagio fue presa de una obsesión poderosa. Ese "Lo voy a pensar" de la segunda Sunset Shimmer le dio a entender que ésta no colaboraría por nada con ellas. Y no se equivocaba. Durante el alba estuvieron (especialmente Adagio y Aria) sopesando sus posibilidades y planificando sus próximos pasos. Coincidieron en que les convenía seguir a las dos chicas, el mayor inconveniente era que no sabían dónde ubicarlas. Eso hasta que Sonata reconoció a Moondancer caminando por la playa, cuando miraba por la ventana del vetusto departamento en el cual vivían. Entonces Adagio supo que era su oportunidad, y envió a Aria a que la siguiera discretamente, pese a la oposición y enfurruñamiento de Sonata, que alegaba tener el derecho de cumplir con la misión por ser ella quien identificó a Moonz.

De modo que Aria fue silenciosamente tras los pasos de la pelirroja, quien caminaba ensimismada, como distraída. Eso le daba cierta ventaja, pero de todas formas la dazzling mantuvo cierta distancia. Así fue como llegó hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba. Al entrar en la recepción, Aria pudo ocultarse entre la gente, y estuvo atenta al número de habitación que mencionaba Moondancer, quien fue por uno de los dos ascensores, por lo que su perseguidora logró colarse en un contingente que subía por el otro. Una vez en el piso, Aria casi sintió que había perdido la pista, pero entonces vio la cabellera roja con tiras púrpura doblar por un recodo, y trotó suavemente para alcanzarla, quedándose detrás de la esquina justo para ver a Moondancer entrando en el cuarto. El resto fue simple: cautelosamente se acercó a la puerta y aguardó allí. Tras un rato de silencio, oyó cosas muy interesantes.

De regreso con sus hermanas, Aria contó todo lo que había oído, y eso confirmó las sospechas de Adagio. No obstante, decidieron de común acuerdo que no iban a perder esa oportunidad. Se cobrarían su venganza, volverían a Equestria. Nada las iba a detener esta vez. Aquella Sunset Shimmer iba tras el portal, y las guiaría al mismo, lo quisiera o no.

Y allí estaban, embarcadas en un viaje con posible no retorno. Si todo les salía bien.

Adagio no tenía tiempo de comprender la complejidad de la mente de Sun-mer o sus planes principales. Todos esos años de humillación, trabajando en una discoteca de mala muerte por una paga ínfima, habían hecho crecer un gran rencor en ella. No sólo contra la princesa Twilight Sparkle, fuera o no esa tal Sci-Twi, sino con el mundo en general. Ya estaba harta de esa dimensión. Necesitaba respirar otro aire, volver a sentir la magia fluyendo en ella. No era lo mismo sin su rubí, quería reparar su orgullo hecho pedazos. Antaño fueron temidas y respetadas por la Antigua Equestria, ¿en qué momento habían acabado por ser tres adolescentes de prolongada juventud, en un sitio donde la magia era escasa o débil? ¿En qué momento, una banda de niñatas les quitó todo? No eran más que leyendas, recuerdos desechables. Era el tiempo de volver a levantarse, de recuperar la vieja gloria o más bien ganar una nueva. Por eso se tomaba el riesgo de perder su actual trabajo, por un mejor porvenir, por ver destruidos a aquellos que confabularon contra ella.

Entonces, todos sabrían quién era Adagio Dazzle… y también quiénes eran Aria Blaze y Sonata Dusk.

Por otro lado, Aria compartía varios de los sentimientos y deseos de Adagio. Deseaba estar en cualquier sitio que no fuera allí. Y por si no fuera poco, la convivencia con las otras dos se le hacía cada vez más difícil. Las horas de trabajo y las malas horas de sueño aumentaban su mal humor natural, lo que le granjeaba interminables peleas con Sonata o riñas con Adagio. Simplemente, ya no la aguantaba. Quería que, a la mínima oportunidad, se haría con todo el poder y se largaría a Equestria, no sin antes destruir el portal, si era eso posible. Así no habría nadie en su camino, nadie más socavaría su paciencia. Sus hermanas sabrían arreglárselas sin ella. Sólo debía estar al tanto de todo lo que averiguaran las dos pelirrojas, administrar la información de forma que Adagio y Sonata no sospecharan, y cumplir con su objetivo.

En su mundo onírico, Sonata soñaba con los recuerdos de su vieja vida, que se mezclaban con lo de su vida más reciente, y los de la actual. Uno de sus mayores deseos era volver a ser poderosa, y también tener una fuente inagotable de tacos. Pero ella no era sólo una fanática de aquellas delicias picantes, sino que interiormente había mucho más en ella. En el fondo, lamentaba pelear con sus hermanas, como ellas, añoraba los buenos viejos tiempos, ¿pero qué podía hacer? ¿Seguir aferrándose al pasado en vez de adaptarse al presente? No había otra forma de sobrevivir, era una ley universal. El problema era cómo evolucionar. Era cierto que su realidad en Búfalo's Club no era tan precaria después de la Batalla de las Bandas pero no podía ser mejor que lo que les esperaba si triunfaban en Canterlot City, aunque ella se preguntaba si realmente existían posibilidades de triunfo. Temía que si las derrotaban otra vez, les tocara algo peor que volver con las manos vacías a Dodgebay. Un gran riesgo era que las Rainbooms se hayan fortalecido. Por eso, era muy necesario conocer el terreno primero, y evaluar los métodos más apropiados para atacar. Quizá, un elemento desconocido e inesperado.

Finalmente, despertó, viendo que aún seguían en viaje. Aria venía como siempre, con su cara seria mirando hacia adelante. Sonata se desperezó aunque sus brazos al levantarse fueron interceptados por Aria, pero ella no le dio importancia y sacó de su bolso el aparatito chato que Chester les había dado para comunicarse con él, ante cualquier eventualidad. Era la única que lo consideraba importante. Al encenderlo, vio que tenía varios mensajes del patrón y algunas notificaciones en Magebook. Nada muy importante más allá de invitaciones a juegos o alguien que ponía "manito arriba" a sus publicaciones. A pesar de que ni Adagio ni Aria tenían demasiado interés en la red social, Sonata había creado un perfil para las tres: _SonAdAr,_ que sonaba a "radar" pero eso no le quitaba lo cool. De foto de perfil sólo había puesto el ícono de Búfalo's Club, y poca información, lo cual aseguraba cierto anonimato. Gracias a eso, podía enterarse de pequeños detalles de la gente que le interesaba, sin necesidad de enviarle ningún tipo de solicitud, y cuidándose de no cometer deslices.

Aprovechando que su celular captaba algo de señal, decidió empezar a hacer una pequeña investigación virtual. Puso el nombre de Sunset Shimmer en la barra de búsqueda, y los únicos dos resultados eran la Sunset de Canterlot City, y la de Equustrópolis. Entró en el perfil de la segunda, ya que era quien más curiosidad le generaba. Halló muchas publicaciones sobre ciencia y esas cosas aburridas, y muy poco sobre su vida cotidiana, a excepción de un par de fotos de varios, varios meses atrás, en las que aparecía con un muchacho alto, de cabello azabache peinado hacia atrás y ojos amarillos, y que figuraba mencionado como "Ster-G". No hacía falta ser genio para darse cuenta de que había algo entre ellos, y Sonata intuyó que era un elemento potencialmente útil para sus propósitos. Lo mismo que la tal Moonz, cuyo perfil también estuvo husmeando en busca de algo interesante.

Continuando con la otra Sunset, su perfil reveló muchos detalles importantes sobre su vida con sus amigas. Habían salido juntas, hecho una pijamada, ido a una feria, participado en torneos deportivos contra otra escuela, vacacionado en un campamento embrujado… Lo más reciente era que habían estado lavando autos en el estacionamiento de su escuela, y que harían un desfile de mascotas esa noche. Pero hubo algo que llamó su atención en una de las fotos, y era una persona dentro de un auto en una esquina inferior derecha. Tenía el mismo color de ojos y cabello que Ster, el supuesto novio o ex novio de Sun-mer. Eso dio mucho que pensar a Sonata en lo que se acababa la señal, hasta que el bus entró en Canterlot City.

La estación de buses rebosaba de gente, lo cual era ventajoso porque les permitía camuflarse mientras seguían a su objetivo, pero desventajoso porque en el mismo gentío las podían perder de vista. Varias veces tuvieron que adelantarse cuando Sun-mer y Moonz eran tragadas por la muchedumbre al doblar una esquina o al ir para el lado contrario. Ya en la calle, les tocó disimular mucho más, hasta que las chicas consiguieron un taxi. Aria había tenido que acercarse demasiado a ellas para enterarse del hotel al que iban, y salir corriendo a buscar otro taxi para seguirlas. Por poco y sus hermanas no la alcanzaban.

—Oye, ¿pensabas irte sin nosotras? — le recriminó Adagio.

—No, para nada, — respondió Aria, aunque eso era una verdad a medias — pero tuve que actuar rápido.

—Ya veo.

—¿A dónde las llevo, chicas? — preguntó el taxista.

—Al hotel Shining Star — contestó Aria, ignorando la mirada de Adagio.

—Pss — Sonata se había fijado en el cambio de sus bolsillos y la invadió la preocupación —. ¿Cómo pagaremos el taxi? ¿Y el hotel? — les susurró, a lo que Adagio abrió su cartera y les mostró un importante monto de billetes que había extraído de la caja secreta del club, haciendo que sus hermanas abrieran grandes los ojos.

—Más te vale que no volvamos al Búffalo's, o nos cortarán la cabeza. — La tironeó Aria, que a pesar de ser ruda y todo, tenía cierto respeto por las ganancias del jefe.

—No te preocupes, no se enterará de que fui yo.

—Eso espero… — tembló Sonata.

-.-.-.-.-

Pese a la opulencia de su nombre, el hotel "Shining Star" no era tan reluciente como lo mostraba su página web. Antaño habría sido sin dudas un gran hotel, pero actualmente se notaba que había pasado por una crisis y ahora se estaba recuperando. Si aquellas hubieran sido unas vacaciones convencionales, sin duda habría sido motivo de molestia, pero considerando que Sun-mer y Moonz no iban sólo de turistas, ese detalle se podía dejar pasar. Además, la atención era buena, pese a la falta de personal.

La habitación era confortable a pesar de una luz rota que dejaba en semi penumbras el cuarto y de que la canilla de agua caliente de la ducha no funcionaba prácticamente. Moonz notó que las sábanas de su cama estaban manchadas en un borde, y ya le dio impresión la idea de dormir en esa cama. La televisión funcionaba en algunos canales básicos y el ventilador daba un aire asmático. A través de la ventana se veía un barrio más o menos desarrollado, pero más allá de ahí, no parecía haber poblada de buenas raíces.

—Definitivamente, me quedo con el hotel de Dodgebay. — Sentenció Moonz, pasando un dedo por el vidrio —Espero que no nos demoremos aquí más del tiempo necesario.

—A mí me gustó el de Greentown, es más campestre. — Comentó Sun-mer, recordando el gran almuerzo que se habían plantado ese día.

—Yo prefiero el de Dodgebay porque está cerca de la playa, cerca del mar. ¡Ojalá nos hubiéramos quedado un poco más de tiempo! Aunque también habría sido genial explorar y recorrer un poco más el bosque alrededor de Greentown. Los pueblerinos contaban que tiene historias algo inquietantes...

—Tal vez para otra oportunidad. Uff, me muero de sed… me vendrían bien unas _Dash_ o unos _Dr. Orange_ , con un buen tazón de maní o papas fritas.

—O unos nachos con queso derretido… ¡Ah, que ganas tengo de unos buenos nachos! Me acuerdo de esa vez que compré esa bolsa de un kilo, y Stargazer preparó ese aderezo con queso blanco y ciboulette… Pero supongo que debemos seguir con nuestra investigación.

—Claro, aunque podemos investigar mientras salimos a tomar algo. Solo hay que ser discretas.

Moonz ya notaba algo raro, porque su amiga siempre ponía el deber por sobre la diversión, y no solía expresar tan abiertamente sus antojos. Aún no habían determinado su plan de acción al llegar a la ciudad, y eso tampoco era un buen signo. ¿Qué podía hacer? No convenía olvidar la responsabilidad que las traía allí, dar vuelta atrás no era una opción, y ahora más que nunca debían ser cautelosas. Sun-mer estaba sentada en la cama, parecía pensativa.

—Veamos — dijo por fin, luego de levantar la cabeza decididamente —, estamos actualmente en la última parte de nuestra misión, y debemos cuidamos porque este es territorio enemigo.

—Suena como a una película de guerra o algo así… Bueno, técnicamente habría que hacer uso de estrategias militares, tales como reconocimiento del terreno, camuflaje, espionaje, vigilancia, alerta permanente…

—Tengamos en cuenta que muchos conocen a Sunset Shimmer aquí, y cualquiera podría reconocerme en la calle.

—En realidad, no es una ciudad muy pequeña, pero entiendo tu punto. Debimos comprar una peluca o teñirte el cabello antes de venir aquí, tu pelo es lo más llamativo. Aunque también puedes ponerte un pañuelo negro, y con tu lunar en la frente vas a parecer de esas señoras orientales.

—Pasaría desapercibida si tu también lo usaras.

—Uff, ¿con este calor?

—Como sea, hay que movernos sin que nos noten, mezclarnos con la gente y ver a esas chicas en acción. Hay que comprobar que todo lo que hemos oído sobre ellas es cierto.

—De acuerdo, ¿y qué haremos hoy?

—Hmm, pues… salir a recorrer. Al menos quiero conocer la zona donde está Canterlot High, supongo que a esta hora no debe de andar nadie por allí.

—De paso, vemos si podemos pasar por unas _Dash_. Hay un centro comercial unas cuantas calles abajo… Podríamos citar a Stargazer allí. — Moonz ya no se animaba a preguntar, y esa era la última vez que lo nombraría, porque estaba decidida a actuar por su cuenta respecto a ese asunto.

Sun-mer cerró los puños y contuvo una mueca de disgusto. Ya no quería saber nada más de él, y no sabía cómo hacerle entender eso a Moonz, así que decidió dar la mentira definitiva.

—Olvídate de Stargazer — contestó duramente —, le dije que podía marcharse, que ya no lo necesitábamos. Ahora podemos obtener la información nosotras solas, no vamos a molestarlo más, ¿entendido?

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

—¡No! No pasó nada, simplemente se acabó. Estamos por nuestra cuenta, Moonz, él ya cumplió su parte.

—Pensé que…

—Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos para salir. — La cortó Sun-mer, parándose inmediatamente para ir a darse una ducha.

Ahora Moondancer estaba convencida. " _Debieron pelear mientras yo no estuve, por eso ella estaba así cuando volví al hotel_ " pensó. Todo le cuadraba por fin... A pesar de que no quería ser entrometida, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, tenía una especie de mal presentimiento, porque sentía que dejar colgado a Ster era peligroso, como si lo acechara alguna fuerza maligna. Sentía que no debía abandonarlo, aunque sonara absurdo. De modo que tomó su celular, fue a Magebook, y a pesar de saber que probablemente no le contestaría, le escribió un mensaje: " _Hola Ster, ¿cómo estás?_ ". Iba a agregar algo más, pero juzgó que eso era suficiente para empezar. No esperaba que le respondiera pronto, de hecho dudaba un poco de la efectividad de su mensaje, pero no podía dejar de intentarlo. Le escribiría de nuevo después de un rato.

Yendo hacia el norte, en dirección contraria al hotel, se apreciaba una parte bonita de la ciudad. Era un barrio a medio camino de modernizarse, pero no perdía cierto encanto de época pasada. Proliferaban las tiendas de moda y zapatos, mercados, entre casas prolijas y de colores vivos, aceras limpias con árboles frondosos y parterres de flores que daban un gran colorido y perfume. Se respiraba un aire agradable, que destilaba la alegría de los transeúntes y los turistas que iban de compras. Los llamativos escaparates captaban la atención de Moondancer, que de tanto en tanto se detenía a mirar algo que le interesaba, y Sun-mer, por su parte, aprovechaba a registrar mentalmente cualquier detalle inusual. Parecía ser la ciudad más normal del mundo pese a que fue testigo de hechos asombrosos.

Entretanto, la tarde iba cayendo y las chicas avanzaban en su recorrido. Sun-mer empezaba a impacientarse por llegar a Canterlot High, por lo que cada demora la fastidiaba un poco. Por su parte, Moonz sí disfrutaba el paseo, sin olvidar completamente las preocupaciones que inundaban su cabeza. Se quedó mirando las jaulas de animales en una tienda de mascotas, suspirando de ternura por los gatitos, perritos y demás que se exhibían. Le habría encantado llevarse al menos un hamster a casa. Lástima que no tenía dinero para adoptar a ninguno…

—...no deberían tenerlos en jaulas, ¡pobrecitos! Si yo pudiera, fundaría un refugio animal para que puedan andar libres…

Aquella voz suave y bondadosa pertenecía a una chica de piel amarilla y cabello rosa claro, que llevaba un conejito en brazos y una enorme mochila a la espalda. Usaba una musculosa blanca y una pollera verde limón con tres mariposas bordadas. Junto a ella iba otra de cabello púrpura ondulado, de aspecto muy bien cuidado, una blusa color celeste claro y falda violeta con tres diamantes. Su perfume se olía desde lejos. Traía una cartera que combinaba con su vestimenta.

—Bueno, si algún día necesitas ayuda con eso, puedes llamarme sin problemas, querida Fluttershy.

—Muchas gracias, Rarity. Aprecio mucho que me estés ayudando con el desfile…

De repente, la tal Rarity se fijó en algo a los pies de Sun-mer, que no se había dado cuenta de la bola blanca que se frotaba contra sus piernas.

—¡Oh, Opal, aquí estás! Te estuve buscando por toda la tienda, pequeña escapista… — Rarity se agachó y recogió a una gata blanca con un moño en la cabeza, Sun-mer saltó hacia un lado y se acomodó el pañuelo negro que cubría su cabello — Lo siento mucho, espero que no la haya llenado de pelo…

—No, no hay problema, no te preocupes. — Le dijo Sun-mer, intentando cubrirse.

—¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Fluttershy — Te ves nerviosa, ¿no te gustan los gatos?

—N-no es eso... — intervino Moonz — Es sólo que… eh, se está recuperando de una enfermedad muy dura, por eso… salimos a dar una vuelta, jeje.

La mentira fue eficiente porque las chicas parecieron convencidas.

—Oh, bueno, esperamos que te mejores bien, querida. ¿Ustedes son de aquí? No las habíamos visto antes…

—No, estamos aquí de paso — respondió Sun-mer, resguardándose detrás de su amiga, pero disimulando un abrazo.

—Oh, ¿por cuánto tiempo? — preguntó Rarity.

—Eh, algunos días, nada más.

—Esta es una excelente ciudad para recorrer varios días, sin mencionar que hay eventos muy importantes. — dijo Rarity.

—Bueno… nosotras estamos organizando un desfile de mascotas para esta noche — dijo Fluttershy —. ¿Les gustaría venir? Si quieren, bueno, em...

—Un desfile de mascotas suena bien. — Moonz sintió cómo Sun-mer le apretaba el hombro con la mano.

—Excelente, si les interesa... — Rarity buscó en su cartera y sacó un par de folletos, que extendió a las chicas Nos vemos a las 8 en el patio de la secundaria Canterlot High.

—Ok, muchas gracias. Perdonen, pero debemos irnos, nos vamos a reunir con un amigo...

Dicho esto, ambas se alejaron rápidamente de allí.

-.-.-.-

Luego de su inesperada aventura por los campos, Stargazer no regresó al hotel. Almorzó al paso en una sandwichería y luego fue a recorrer otra zona de la ciudad, alejada de la secundaria. No volvería por allí, no fuera que alguien estuviera esperando a que apareciera de vuelta para atraparlo. Sonaba a una idea paranoica, pero le aterraba pensar que alguna de las chicas lo hubiese visto, y al pensar que las estaba espiando, lo hubiera denunciado, por lo que la policía ya debía de estar buscándolo por toda la ciudad. O quizá no, y con algo de suerte podía merodear con tranquilidad. Por las dudas, no se atrevió a tentar a la suerte.

De todas formas, la curiosidad lo invadía. Recordaba aquel extraño pedestal de la escuela, y lo que Sun-mer le había contado antes de que pelearan. Era todo un relato demasiado fantástico para ser creído, tan inverosímil… pero también estaba el testimonio de la señora Cinch. Ya eran dos personas las que hablaban de que en esa escuela habían ocurrido cosas increíbles, y que había una estudiante muy especial allí. ¿Cómo saber que eso no eran más que delirios de una persona? Pero Sun-mer no se lo inventaría, Moondancer tal vez, pero no le daba la capacidad. Hasta ese momento, para Stargazer no había pruebas fehacientes de que existiera la magia, ni siquiera ese pedazo de piedra fría y cuadrada era suficiente para convencerlo. Él solo veía a un grupo de chicas normales trabajando por una buena causa, ni siquiera en aquel concierto que dieron en la fiesta de la cueva, hacía casi una semana atrás, ni siquiera ahí notó algo raro en ellas.

Todavía se cuestionaba por qué seguía en la ciudad, si ya no había nada que pudiera hacer por Sun-mer. No quería nombrarla ni en su cabeza. Aunque le costaba creer que se había acostado con un cualquiera, algo seguía doliéndole en el corazón. Su sensación de ser un idiota no lo abandonaba. Y no obstante, aunque quería marcharse, algo lo frenaba. Por mucho que deseara alejarse de todo ese asunto, no podía evitar querer continuar desentrañando su trama. Aquella otra Sunset Shimmer ejercía sobre él una extraña atracción, tal vez por todo el misterio que la rodeaba, por aquello que Ster no podía ver en ella. Desde que se habían encontrado por primera vez, no dejaba de recordar sus ojos cuando estaba solo, pero no sabía si pensaba en los ojos de la original, la que había sido cuando estaban juntos. Eran miradas muy parecidas. De hecho, en el fondo extrañaba esa mirada…

Ciertamente, se encontraba muy confundido, con sentimientos muy contradictorios en su pecho. ¿Cómo resolver su situación?

Estacionó su auto cerca de una plaza, y se bajó para caminar. Todo rastro de la furia del mediodía había desaparecido. Ahora se sentía como si estuviera convaleciente. Caminaba entre la gente como si hubiera venido de otro mundo, regresando entre los vivos. Miraba a las personas yendo y viniendo, y se preguntaba si creerían o no lo que Cinch dijo, si creerían que un par de adolescentes eran capaces de manipular magia, ese concepto incomprobable, a diferencia de la energía, la fuerza o la materia. Estaba seguro de que las noticias sobre los sucesos paranormales de Canterlot High se diseminaron por la ciudad, y sin embargo nadie parecía preocuparse por eso, como si se lo tomaran con total naturalidad.

Stargazer suspiró. El mundo se había vuelto un lugar extraño de repente.

No sabía cómo, pero había llegado a Sugar Cube Corner, aquella pastelería en la que había desayunado en su primer día en la ciudad. Recordó el sabor de los crepes de manzana, y dudó si volver a entrar o no. Pero ese segundo de vacilación fue tarde, porque entonces un remolino rosado salió de la nada y lo llevó adentro, hacia esa dimensión de azúcar, colores, aromas y sabores.

—¡Bienvenido de vuelta al Sugar Cube Corner, la esquina más dulce de Canterlot City! — dijo la voz del remolino —Es un gusto volver a verte, pensé que te habías ido, pero no importa, siéntate aquí…

Por ser que no se habían visto en días, la repostera de cabello abultado lo recordaba muy bien, y lo recibía con la misma alegría, al igual que un amigo, aunque fuera un completo desconocido.

—Espera, espera, yo sólo pasaba por aquí. Yo… — balbuceó Stargazer —En realidad solo estaba paseando.

—Entonces seguro estás hambriento de tanto caminar. ¡Dame un momento y te prepararé los mejores crepes de manzana, incluso mejores que los del otro día! ¡Oigan, Lyra y Bonbon, ya voy por su orden! — dicho esto, la joven corrió a la cocina.

¿Cómo recordaba eso? Sin dudas tenía una memoria prodigiosa, además de ser hiperactiva y muy amigable. Ster trató de recordar su nombre, le salía algo de rosado y tartas. Cuando pensaba que lo mejor era levantarse y salir disimuladamente, ya tenía su plato de crepes delante. ¿Será que él era lento o la chica era más veloz que una liebre?

—Wow, gracias, eh…

—¡Pinkie Pie! Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, ¿te acuerdas?

—Bueno, me estaba costando recordarlo. — respondió Ster, sinceramente.

—En ese caso, menos mal que volviste, Stargazer — Pinkie Pie le guiñó un ojo.

El graduado intentó no delatar su turbación. ¿Le había dicho su nombre la última vez que vino, o Pinkie lo había adivinado? No terminaba de asombrar por las habilidades de la niña Pie. Por eso decidió quedarse y probar los crepes, no quería hacer enojar a Pinkie rechazando su receta. Además, el plato lo valía, estaba verdaderamente delicioso, y Ster decidió darle algo de propina, a lo que Pinkie saltó emocionada y le dio un abrazo, lo que lo incomodó bastante. Se sentía raro que lo abrazaran por dar una propina.

Sin más excusas, Stargazer dijo que debía irse pronto diciendo que debía reunirse con alguien, y antes de irse, Pinkie, lo invitó a un desfile de mascotas que se realizaría en la noche, y sacó de su bolsillo un folleto sobre el evento. El joven se lo guardó sin mirarlo y se fue de allí pronta y educadamente.

-" _Hola Ster, ¿cómo estás?_ "

Esto fue lo que encontró en su celular cuando se sentó en un banco de plaza. Moondancer nunca solía escribirle así de espontáneamente, pero era obvio por qué le escribía. Seguro estaba enterada de su pelea con Sun-mer, pero era extraño que le escribiera así, como en una conversación ordinaria. Era esperable que hiciera mención del hecho, y hasta que demostrara su enfado, pero no se traslucía nada de eso en aquel mensaje. O bien Moonz pretendía empezar despacio, escuchar su versión de la historia para entender lo que había pasado. ¿Y de qué iba a servir que hablara con ella? ¿Para qué se metía, como si fuera a convencerla de nada? Aunque tuviera la posibilidad de que Moondancer confirmara lo que su amiga había la noche anterior o no, Stargazer no quería entrar en ese juego. No quería seguir insistiendo, no quería ser ese típico personaje celoso de las novelas juveniles. No iba a hacer el papel del idiota otra vez. De modo que se resolvió a ignorar el mensaje.

Por el momento…


	9. Desfile 'De Perros'

**9: Desfile 'De Perros'**

El color celestino de la tarde fue palideciendo a medida que el sol teñía el horizonte de anaranjado, logrando un matiz de colores en _degradé,_ que se fue oscureciendo hasta adquirir el tono índigo de la noche, dando visibilidad a las estrellas. A todo esto, el calor también descendió, hasta un punto en que el aire estaba agradable. La sombra de la ciudad creció durante el crepúsculo para finalmente desaparecer cuando la luna subió al firmamento. Se respiraba algo inquieto en el ambiente, mezcla de variadas expectativas y presentimientos.

En vez de reducirse, el caudal de transeúntes en las calles del centro aumentó ligeramente, y se dirigía a la escuela secundaria de Canterlot High. La mayoría eran personas de todas las edades y géneros, acompañadas de sus mascotas, que también iban bien arregladas para el Desfile que se realizaría en la institución. Perros y gatos de todas las formas y colores, aves, incluso peces y reptiles, tendrían sus minutos de fama esa noche, con sus trajes hechos cortesía de Rarity (salvo por algunos atuendos originales de quienes prefirieron hacerlos ellos mismos). Obviamente, dueños y dueñas iban ataviados a tono.

Una serie de carteles en la calle indicaba el camino al lugar del desfile. Pasando por el frente de la escuela, unas flechas luminosas conducían a la parte posterior, donde se ingresaba por un portón a los patios. Las gradas habían sido limpiadas y decoradas con esmero, a la izquierda se ubicaban los puestos de comida y bebida, cortesía de Sweet Apple Acres y Sugar Cube Corner. Applejack se encargaba de los refrescos y Pinkie de los postres. A la derecha se hallaban los bastidores, donde Fluttershy y Rarity organizaban a los y las desfilantes mientras Twilight chequeaba que todo estuviera en orden, revisando una y otra vez su lista. Afuera, justo en el medio, habían armado no sólo una deslumbrante pasarela sino a continuación una divertida pista de juegos para que los animales mostraran sus destrezas. Incluso habían cedido un pequeño puesto a la tienda de mascotas de la ciudad, por su calidad de patrocinio oficial. Por otro lado, Sunset era la encargada de recibir a la gente en la puerta e ir ubicándola hasta que comenzara el evento. También sería la presentadora. Eso, obviamente, la traía con muchos nervios, pero estaba decidida a dar lo mejor de sí, pese a las cosas que estaban dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Entre toda la concurrencia, esperaba poder ver a ese muchacho. Desde su primer encuentro en la puerta de una librería, sentía que había algo raro en él. Fue cuando tocó su mano y sin querer vio lo que pasaba por su mente. Y eso era lo que le producía tantas dudas, tanta inseguridad. Jamás lo había visto antes, pero Stargazer sí a ella, al parecer, lo que no tenía sentido si es que venía de otra ciudad, aunque había una posibilidad de que la hubiera visto en la fiesta del Campamento Everfree. La imagen fugaz que había visto en su mente no era muy clara, pero _sabía_ que estaba pensando en ella. La conclusión parecía hacerse evidente aunque a la vez un poco atemorizante. No le había escrito nada a la princesa Twilight al respecto pues no tenía nada muy concreto, sólo conjeturas. Quería preguntarle qué hacer en caso de que ocurriera lo que no debía, pero lo había dejado estar debido a que siempre tenía otra cosa que contarle, o que estaba muy ocupada con el desfile de mascotas, al igual que sus amigas. ¿A qué esperaba para hacerlo?

Por alguna razón, no se quitaba a Stargazer de la cabeza. Sunset Shimmer sentía que algo importante estaba sucediendo mientras ella y sus amigas se encontraban ocupadas con el desfile. Y era probable que aquello se manifestara en el peor momento, cuando ellas estuvieran ocupadas con otras cosas. Ojalá no fuera en pleno desfile, habían trabajado mucho para organizarlo todo. Pero bueno, así son las cosas, cuando el deber llama…

— _¡Señoras y señores, vayan tomando sus asientos porque en breve comenzará la apertura del Desfile de Mascotas con el show más grandioso de la ciudad, cortesía de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!_ —tronó una voz por los altoparlantes, sobresaltando a la pelifuego, que dio un brinco y una exclamación.

" _¡Trixie! Maldita sea, ¿cómo se le puede tener paciencia de esta forma?_ ". Tras mucha insistencia por parte de la chica "maga", y como una forma de "limar asperezas", las organizadoras habían accedido a dejarla hacer un pequeño show de apertura, con algunas condiciones, como que no se extendiera más allá de media hora, o que evitara comportarse de esa manera tan egocéntrica característica de ella. Sunset se giró y miró directamente al escenario, donde estaba aún Trixie con el micrófono entre las manos. Llevaba su capa y su sombrero, con un traje a tono, y desapareció rápidamente cuando los ojos de Sunset la enfocaron. " _Sólo espero que no lo arruine_ " pensó la pelifuego, suspirando. A veces, inculcar la amistad desde el propio ejemplo era bastante difícil. Pero por eso habían tomado precauciones, conociendo lo extremas que podían ser las presentaciones de Trixie, en su intento de demostrar ser "grandiosa" y "poderosa", cuando en la realidad estaba lejos.

Quedaban algunos minutos para empezar, y mientras tanto seguía llegando gente.

Una figura asomó tímidamente por el portón, mirando disimuladamente hacia adentro. Permaneció parado en la puerta por unos momentos, vacilando entre entrar o no. Venía solo, aparentemente, pues no estaba acompañado de ninguna persona o mascota. Había menos de un metro de distancia con respecto a donde se paraba Shimmer, por lo que el recién llegado quedaba en su campo de visión. Ella lo vio, y la mirada de Stargazer se hubiera cruzado con la de ella de no ser por su constante ir y venir. No era conveniente acercarse a hablarle, uno porque no podía distraerse de su tarea, y dos, porque temía meter la pata si no pensaba bien su accionar. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía portarse? Lo mejor era esperar a que entrara, y actuar lo más natural posible.

Por su parte, Stargazer no se decidía. Cómo sus pasos lo habían guiado finalmente a Canterlot High, era algo complicado de explicar. O tal vez no. La respuesta simple podía ser que siempre la curiosidad podía más. No era capaz de vencer su obsesión y tomar la salida más "razonable". Sabía que empezaba a exponerse demasiado, pero en cierta forma parecía inevitable que todo se descubriera. En ese caso, sus opciones eran escapar con tiempo, o quedarse a ser envuelto por un problema de grandes proporciones, y tratar de salir lo menos dañado posible. Además, la entrada estaba "custodiada", por eso vacilaba tanto. No se animaba a volver a hablarle, como si sus palabras o su mirada fueran capaces de delatarlo. ¿Y cómo explicar su presencia allí? Bueno, podía decir que la repostera de pelo rosado lo había invitado, pero seguía sintiéndose sospechoso. Retrocedió unos pasos, para ocultarse de la vista de Shimmer, aunque aún podía verla a través del tejido.

Las últimas personas ya se iban ubicando, y Sunset estaba por irse de la entrada para luego ir a revisar que todo estuviese listo, cuando una voz la llamó a la vez que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Pensando que finalmente el muchacho se había decidido, se giró y dijo "¡Hola!" inmediatamente.

—Oh… hola Sunset. Casi no llego, jeje.

—¿Flash?

—Me enteré del desfile por comentario de mis amigos, — dijo Flash, traía puesta ropa deportiva y tenía signos de haber venido corriendo — y como no tenía una mascota, no iba a venir, pero… bueno, pensé que… al menos podía asistir por un rato, jeje.

Sunset estuvo por decir "¿Es por Twilight?" pero se lo calló, porque sabía que Sentry todavía no la había olvidado. No había olvidado a esa chica torpe, de pelo morado, que justo vino a quitarle la corona del baile de otoño a su ex novia, además de salvar a toda la escuela… dos veces. Y después se va, y luego aparece de nuevo, pero completamente cambiada, y sin darle la misma atención que antes le daba. Entonces, le toca enfrentarse a la verdad del desengaño amoroso, lo cual lleva todo un proceso interno. Sunset lo veía bastante resignado, y le daba lástima. Porque de haber querido, podría haberle hecho gancho con Sci-Twi, pero eso obviamente no habría funcionado. Y se habría sentido raro también, pensando que había sido novia de Flash por un tiempo, sin embargo, eso era parte de su etapa anterior. Actualmente no podía decir que sentía algo por él, pero las vueltas que da la vida…

—Es bueno que hayas podido venir — dijo con una sonrisa tímida —. Lo apreciamos mucho, de verdad.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio denso entre los dos, ese típico momento en lo que ninguno sabía qué más decir. El típico silencio de una ex pareja que se vuelve a reencontrar tiempo después, sin rencores y sin pullas, y la interacción se vuelve algo incómoda. Ambos habían madurado, cada uno a su forma. Flash observó a Sunset, lo distinta que estaba, pensando que, de no haber cambiado, no estaría colaborando allí, sino probablemente buscando el método para arruinarlo todo, junto a ese par de petimetres que la seguían todo el tiempo. Ahora se sentía confundido, como si la nueva Shimmer le produjera un nuevo interés, pero Twilight Sparkle seguía en su recuerdo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

—Oye, Sunset… — dijo Flash cuando tomó coraje. Entonces volvió a enfrentarse a los ojos aguamarina, y casi lo perdió — Han pasado tantas cosas… no sé cómo decir esto. Has cambiado mucho... y para bien… todo lo que has hecho antes, bueno, nunca le presté atención, pero después de lo del baile de otoño, me sorprendió verte cambiar de actitud, incluso llegaste a salvarnos dos… tres veces. Y aunque al principio nadie confiaba en ti, supiste ganarte su aprecio… eso, sé que no es nada que no sepas ya…

—Está bien… la verdad es que ha sido todo un aprendizaje. Sí me quedé con algo de rencor, pero tuve tiempo de pensar, y me di cuenta de que buscar revancha habría sido inútil. Debo admitir que "rendirme", al principio… pensé que podía tomarlo como una forma más efectiva de lograr lo que quería cuando vine por primera vez aquí.

—Entonces… ¿todavía le tienes rencor a Twilight?

Sunset ladeó la cabeza. Después de todo lo que había pasado, era absurdo guardarle rencor a la princesa de la amistad. Alguna vez se había imaginado cómo serían las cosas si hubiera tomado otro camino, si hubiera rechazado la oportunidad que Twilight le había dado. Seguramente no habría logrado nada de lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

—No, sinceramente… estoy agradecida con ella. Creo que fue necesario caer, para volver a levantarme, y fue ella la que me dio la mano inicial, la que… me reunió un grupo de amigas para enseñarme sobre la amistad.

—Bueno… parece como si lo hubiera planeado, creo.

—Jeje — sonrió Sunset, recordando las fechorías con las que había intentado intimidarla o correrla de allí — Estoy segura de que fue más bien… improvisada, porque creo que no tenía otro plan más que conseguir la corona.

" _Y robarse a mi ex_ ", y este pensamiento, por una extraña razón, desató la risa en Shimmer, lo que contagió al chico de pelo azul.

—Lo cierto es que, improvisada o no, consiguió más que una corona. Nos regaló una gran amiga.

La risa se detuvo en seco. Sunset no recordaba haberse sonrojado tanto antes. Ni que Flash le hubiera dicho tantas cosas profundas en mucho menos tiempo del que había durado su noviazgo. Era algo increíble. Por un instante, ambos se miraron, y en otro instante, sonó una campana y no hubo tiempo para agregar nada más. Sunset tuvo que correr al escenario, no sin antes darle un saludo fugaz al joven, ahora acostumbrado a quedar así plantado. Fue a acomodarse pacientemente en el primer sitio que halló libre, aún con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

Desde su improvisado escondite, Stargazer había contemplado la escena, aunque sin escuchar nada de lo que hablaban. Notó la familiaridad en su trato, las sonrisas, la armonía que había en la pareja... Entonces dio media vuelta y se largó, deteniéndose en la esquina y reprimiendo un irónico estallido de risa. Maldita sea, ¿esto estaba pasándole? ¿Estaba teniendo celos de un vato de secundaria, seguramente un muchacho genérico, al que le gustan los deportes y tocar la guitarra, además de sentirse _cool_ por sus pelos parados? Stargazer se dio una palmada en la frente. " _Sigue así, pequeño saltamontes, y vas camino a graduarte oficialmente de Idiota con Honores_ " se dijo mientras volvía. Era increíble que, siendo tan maduro e inteligente, fuera capaz de estas chiquilinadas.

Y ahí fue cuando surgió una voz, la voz de su interior que normalmente quedaba relegada a segundo plano por la voz dominante, la voz de la "razón". "Escucha bien, pedazo de nerd, no eres un puto robot. No eres una máquina, no eres una computadora con quichicientos gigas de RAM y de procesador y toda esa basura, que sólo se dedica a hacer cálculos matemáticos y toda esa mierda, ¡eres un ser con emociones! ¿Qué más natural que sentir celos por la persona que amas, eh? ¡No eres _sólo_ un cerebro, eres alma, corazón y vida, o lo que sea, así que ya déjate de jorobar y métete a ese desfile! Después de todo, si te consideras investigador, y estás investigando algo "objetivamente", debes recordar que los investigadores no deben dejarse llevar por su subjetividad, ¿o no?". Era extraño hablarse a sí mismo de esa forma, pero si se aceptaba la teoría de que el ser humano no es un sujeto "único" e "indivisible", pues… también cabía la posibilidad de que se tratara de un caso de esquizofrenia, porque esa segunda voz lo acompañaba desde muy pequeño.

Así que fue, entró, y se acomodó en el primer resquicio que encontró, no sin echarle una mirada de reojo al joven de pelo azul.

-.-.-.-

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Sonata?

Al notar lo entretenida que estaba con aquel aparatito chato, Aria se lo quitó de las manos. En la pantalla aparecía un muro de fotos donde las Rainbooms estaban presentes, Sonata había estado mirando una por una en busca de algún detalle útil. Se encontraban en la misma cafetería donde habían visto el despliegue de magia ecuestriana que las guió a Canterlot High, pero esta vez sin su habilidad especial.

—Sé que ustedes no le dan demasiada importancia, pero entré a esa página donde se suben fotos y aprendí muchas cosas. — contestó Sonata.

—Yo no veo nada interesante… —dijo Aria, pasando las fotos con poco interés — ¿Para qué se supone que nos va a servir?

—Bueno… — Sonata se tomó unos segundos para elaborar su explicación, mientras sus hermanas, por primera vez, le prestaban atención _seria_ —Podemos usarlo de varias formas. ¿Recuerdas Aria, lo que nos contaste sobre lo que Sunset Shimmer dijo? — la mencionada asintió con la cabeza — Pues… no sabemos con exactitud en _qué_ puede tener razón, ya que ese supuesto aparato que "almacena" magia puede o no ser real, y es posible que de haber existido, lo hayan destruido. Ya saben… por seguridad.

—De encontrar ese aparato, podríamos quitarles su magia y usarla para nosotras — reflexionó Adagio —, pero sería muy arriesgado. Deberíamos concentrarnos en llegar al portal.

—Ajá, ¿y cómo pretendes lograrlo, siendo que las Rainbooms andan todo el tiempo por allí? — cuestionó Aria, cruzándose de brazos, en su típica pose de objeción.

—Sin mencionar que tal vez no esté funcionando… o que tenga alguna especie de protección especial… — agregó Sonata.

Adagio hizo memoria de lo que Aria había contado. Entonces recordó algo.

—¿No había algo sobre unos "cristales"...?

—¡Eso! ¡Los cristales! — la interrumpió Sonata, ignorando la dura mirada de reproche por parte de la líder — Los cristales serían más fáciles de conseguir, vi que los llevan siempre al cuello. Si pudiéramos tomarlos… por lo menos uno para cada una… podríamos reunir magia suficiente para crear _nosotras_ un portal a Equestria.

—Espera, espera — la cortó Aria — Eso sí que sería arriesgado, ¿cómo se supone que se los quitaremos del cuello, si es cierto lo que dices, y sin tener que exponernos?

—¿Y cómo se te ocurre eso de que podemos "crear un portal" con esos cristales? — interrogó Adagio.

—Según la otra Shimmer, se puede hacer si uno reúne suficiente magia. Es lo que tú escuchaste, Aria, ¿verdad? — respondió Sonata, y la de cabellos púrpura asintió.

—Sí, pero nada nos asegura que eso pueda ser verdad. — objetó Aria — Ésa no es la Sunset Shimmer que conocemos…

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero esa es nuestra ventaja: podemos _usarla_ para nuestro beneficio — y Sonata les guiñó un ojo.

Adagio y Aria la miraron sorprendidas. Por lo general, Sonata siempre era la más pizpireta, distraída, o pensaba sólo en comer tacos. Tal vez era la abstinencia de tacos lo que la ponía más atenta.

—Vaya… ¿quién eres y qué hiciste con Sonata? — preguntó Aria, en tono irónico, levantando una ceja.

—Nada, sólo soy yo. Es que estuve leyendo sobre entrenamiento mental en mi tiempo libre — respondió Sonata con una sonrisa, orgullosa de haber sorprendido a sus hermanas por una vez.

—Así que… ejercicios mentales, ¿eh? — Adagio miró fijamente a Sonata — Y dime, ¿qué ideas tienes para usar a esta chica para nuestro beneficio?

Un poco nerviosa, la dazzling de pelo azul se exprimió los sesos por unos minutos, hasta que se oyó un rugido en su estómago.

—Ah, no lo sé… tengo hambre — contestó finalmente.

" _Bueno, hasta ahí llegó el entrenamiento cerebral_ " pensó Aria, coincidiendo con Adagio tan sólo con una mirada.

-.-.-.-.-

Tras mucho dar vueltas, intentando alejarse de la tienda de mascotas donde se habían topado con dos de las amigas de la impostora, Sun-mer y Moonz se pararon a descansar. El crepúsculo moría para que el firmamento se tiñera de noche, y ya casi no andaba un alma por las calles. Algo raro, si se tenía en cuenta que en esta época, hasta cierta hora, había movimiento en la ciudad. Ambas chicas estaban sedientas, y vieron que en la esquina de enfrente había un café. Entraron allí sin saber que, hacia el fondo del local, se encontraban las tres empleadas del Búfalo's Club. Pidieron dos gaseosas y fueron a sentarse en una mesa alejada de los ventanales, pero que quedaba cercana a la de aquéllas. Las estudiantes de Everton no se darían cuenta de su error hasta muy tarde.

—Qué locura… estamos tan cerca… — suspiró Sun-mer, estando a punto de quitarse el pañuelo, por el calor que le había dado, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente de que no debía y se detuvo enseguida, y dejando a Moondancer con un gesto a la mitad.

—Y entonces… — Moonz sacó el folleto del desfile de mascotas, observándolo con detenimiento. Tenía un diseño colorido, mostraba un escenario sobre el que bailaban diferentes animales domésticos, con muchas luces de colores y brillos, y aparecían los detalles del desfile con letras ciertamente extravagantes — ¿qué sigue ahora? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos ir a inspeccionar la escuela ahora, con toda esa gente…

—Lo sé. — dijo Sun-mer secamente, luego de tomar un trago de su refresco. Apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre su mano, pensando, como cuando estaba estudiando y se estancaba en algo. Se fijó también en el folleto, por unos instantes — Lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana, nadie puede vernos allí, menos a mí, o empezarán a hacer preguntas y, te imaginas cómo puede terminar eso. Aunque tengo mucha curiosidad, quiero ver ese pedestal, quiero ver cómo son los alrededores.

—Pero estamos en su territorio. ¿Cómo podremos explorarlo de modo seguro? Sobre todo si no contamos con Stargazer…

—Hmm… — Sun-mer se quedó en blanco. No se le ocurría nada. No tenía ganas de pensar.

Fue entonces cuando Moondancer, sin saber qué más decir, paseó su mirada por el interior del local, y allí fue cuando descubrió, a un par de mesas de distancia y en el lado contrario, a las tres chicas de Búfalo's. Sintió un leve estremecimiento. En lo profundo de su ser, empezaba a tener un vago presentimiento, un _mal_ presentimiento, no sabía por qué, pero era como si se encendiera un alerta poco a poco. Por suerte, ninguna de ellas estaba mirando (lo que no significaba que no las hubieran visto entrar). " _¿_ _Qué están haciendo aquí?_ " se preguntó, " _seguro que nos han seguido… sabía que no era buena idea habernos ido sin responderles. ¡Y maldita casualidad, que nos cruzamos ahora!_ ". Visiblemente nerviosa, tocó el codo de Sun-mer, y cuando esta levantó la mirada, le hizo un gesto de "mira disimuladamente, por favor", por lo que la chica de ojos aguamarina los desplazó levemente, y al ver lo que su amiga le señalaba, se abrieron llenos de sorpresa. Sunset se enderezó casi con brusquedad, mirando a Moonz con cara de "¡Mierda!". Enseguida, escrutó a su alrededor, no había mucha gente en el bar, de hecho parecía que estaban todos en el desfile. Irse así sin más quizá quedara obvio, ¿pero qué más podían hacer? Lo más recomendable era evitarlas, ya tenían suficientes cosas de las cuales ocuparse.

Por otro lado, en la mesa de las Dazzlings, Adagio y Aria se inclinaban sobre el menú, aunque este era demasiado pequeño para cubrir la gran melena de la líder y las coletas de Aria, y Sonata, agachada sobre el otro asiento, espiaba como podía. En esas posiciones era difícil comunicarse, y dado el bajo volumen de la música y el técnicamente nulo murmullo de las demás personas, era muy probable que, aún susurrando, se oyera lo que ellas decían. Sin embargo, debían decidir algo ya. A una seña de Adagio, todas se metieron bajo la mesa, algo no muy… normal, pero por suerte nadie se fijaría en ellas. Salvo, claro, sus _objetivos_.

" _Shh, lo más despacio posible_ " indicó Adagio, " _tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad_ ". " _¿Estás segura? Creo que ya nos vieron…_ " dijo Sonata, preocupada. " _¿Qué más da? Ya nos deben haber visto, no hay nadie más en este lugar_ " comentó Aria, " _deberíamos actuar ahora_ ". " _¿Y si se asustan y echan a correr? No parecían muy convencidas cuando hablamos con ellas, por eso se fueron sin decirnos nada_ " replicó Sonata. " _Eso es porque todavía no terminan de entender cómo son las cosas. Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que estén de nuestro lado_ " dijo Adagio, " _Y ya tengo una idea de lo que podemos hacer con esta nueva Shimmer. Si la convenciéramos de que suplante a la otra y se infiltre en el grupo, podría conseguirnos los cristales_ ". " _No es mala idea_ " asintió Aria, " _aunque deberíamos planearlo bien, y tener la seguridad de que esta vez sí va a colaborar con nosotras_ ". " _Podríamos secuestrar a su amiga, y tenerla de rehén hasta que haga lo que nosotras le pedimos_ " propuso Sonata, " _lástima que no trajimos a Bruce, el guardaespaldas, él nos habría ayudado_ ". Aria hizo una cara de asco, y Adagio rodó los ojos. No hacía falta aclararle a Sonata que eso habría sido una pésima idea, además de que no habría sido "gratis".

Mientras tanto, Sun-mer y Moonz, más "civilizadas", en vez de esconderse bajo la mesa para hablar, utilizaron sus celulares para comunicarse a través de mensajes de texto.

-" _Vámonos y ya. No nos verán porque se metieron debajo de la mesa. Son un poco raras…_ " - escribió Moonz.

-" _Sí, es una buena idea. Yo ya te dije que no me dan buena espina. Me parece increíble que hayan podido venir hasta acá tan rápido. Por lo general, en la clase de sitios donde ellas trabajan, no suelen darles mucha libertad._ " -puso Sun-mer.

-" _Bueno, pero me parece que ellas no son muy normales, quizá tienen una especie de arreglo especial con su jefe… Es muy probable que de verdad tengan algo contra la otra Sunset._ " -

-" _Hmm, mira, Moonz, no quiero saber nada. Que se venguen o no de la otra no me importa, pero que no me metan en el medio. Toma tu botella y larguémonos al hotel_ " -

Con un temor creciente en su pecho, Moondancer accedió. Sunset echó una ojeada por sobre el hombro de su compañera, y viendo que aún las Dazzlings permanecían agachadas, le hizo un gesto y se levantaron lo más silenciosamente posible, encaminándose hacia la puerta a trancos largos. Aunque intentaron que la puerta cerrara sin ruido, los goznes, acostumbrados a ese movimiento una y otra vez, rechinaron por la falta de aceite. De todas maneras, las sirenas vieron moverse sus pies desde su improvisado sitio de deliberación.

Afuera, las nativas de Equustrópolis apuraron el paso, aunque sin saber qué calle tomar que las llevara al hotel. Desgraciadamente, las tres perseguidoras las alcanzaron, interponiéndose entre las dos como si se intercalaran: Adagio y Aria escoltaban a Sun-mer, y a la vez, Moonz quedaba entre Aria y Sonata. Además, para asegurarse de que no escaparan, entrelazaron sus brazos con los de ellas, quedando así como una especie de grupo de "súper amigas". No era un recurso cómodo, pero sí efectivo.

—Qué gusto volver a verlas, chicas. — dijo Adagio en tono cínico — No supimos nada de ustedes después de que se fueron de Dodgebay.

—Déjennos en paz. No tenemos nada que ver — Sun-mer le hizo una seña a Moonz y las dos intentaron salir corriendo, pero las dazzlings se lo impidieron sosteniéndolas fuertemente con sus brazos, obligándolas a volver a la línea que formaban las cinco juntas.

—¿Por qué la prisa? Sólo queremos hablar de un tema que quedó pendiente. — dijo Aria.

—Y de paso podemos darles un tour por la ciudad si quieren, nosotras vivíamos aquí antes — agregó Sonata alegremente.

—Escuchen, sabemos que estuvo mal irnos sin darles respuesta, pero teníamos que irnos sí o sí al otro día y… —empezó Moondancer, pero Aria la interrumpió, clavándole su mirada dura.

—¿Y qué? Nuestro ofrecimiento no era tan malo. Ustedes no saben con lo que se meten, sólo creen que todo esto no son más que chicas disfrazadas haciendo trucos de magia, ¿verdad? Pero no se imaginan lo que hay detrás — la sirena de cabello púrpura giró un guiño hacia Adagio, que entendió hacia dónde debía encaminar la conversación.

—Dime, ¿qué tanto sabes de esa chica que supuestamente se hace pasar por ti? ¿Qué han averiguado concretamente sobre ella, eh?

—¿Por qué se lo diría a ustedes? — replicó Sun-mer, firmemente. No accedería a darles ningún tipo de información.

—Porque nosotras sabemos mucho sobre ella — respondió Sonata.

—Pero si ustedes fueron corridas de aquí hace tiempo... ella pudo haber cambiado — dijo Moonz, que no podía controlar los escalofríos que le producía el contacto tan cercano con esas chicas.

—De todas formas, sabemos lo que planea esa criatura que se hace llamar "Sunset Shimmer". — dijo Adagio, mirándose las uñas de la mano libre. Estaba segura de que su estratagema funcionaría, aunque debía tener mucho cuidado de que ninguna de las tres metiera la pata, especialmente Sonata.

—¿De verdad lo sabemos…? — preguntó Sonata, que todavía no había captado la idea del plan. Aria le habría dado un golpe de no ser por sus "rehenes".

—¡Claro que los sabemos! ¡Ella nos echó de aquí porque nos rehusamos a colaborar con ella! No queríamos tener parte en algo tan horrendo…

—¿Qué? A ver, a ver — interrumpió Sun-mer, porque no le cuadraba para nada lo que estaba escuchando —, ustedes me dijeron que las humilló en una batalla de bandas musicales y arruinó sus vidas. Nunca mencionaron nada de que les pidió colaboración en algo, ¿cómo se supone que podemos confiar en ustedes si no nos dicen la verdad?

—Y ustedes dicen ser criaturas mágicas, que fueron expulsadas de otras dimensión por un extraño hechicero que convocó un portal a través de un espejo. —la secundó Moonz — Y que la otra Sunset al parecer llegó aquí fortuitamente, además de que vino una supuesta princesa mágica a ayudarla…

Adagio soltó una risita.

—La verdad es…. que no les contamos toda la verdad, porque no podíamos, pero lo haremos ahora. Sé que para ustedes va a ser difícil creerlo... pero todo eso es parte de un plan mayor: una invasión.

—¿Una invasión? Eso es absurdo…

Si bien la mente de Sun-mer se resistía a esta afirmación, en cierta forma, no tenía argumentos sólidos con los que refutarla, mientras que la de Moonz se inquietaba aún mucho más. Su presentimiento de que algo iba mal se acrecentó.

—¿En serio crees que es absurdo? ¿No te has enterado de cosas muy absurdas en los últimos días? — le preguntó Aria, y viendo que había dado en el blanco, prosiguió — Miren, tal vez nosotras no les parezcamos de confianza, pero no se crean que la otra Shimmer y su pandilla son un simple grupo de amigas que usan magia para ayudar a otros. Están preparando algo _grande_ , y lo están haciendo poco a poco, para no levantar sospechas.

—Nosotras hemos cometido ciertos errores, sí, pero no son nada comparado con lo que esa Sunset Shimmer pretende hacer con este mundo. — continuó Adagio — Y para eso estamos aquí: para advertirles de lo que se viene, por eso, ustedes son las privilegiadas.

Sun-mer entornó los ojos. No pudo evitar acordarse de las locuras que decía Moondancer sobre las agencias de inteligencia o agentes secretos, que tratan con temas oscuros de poder. " _Espero que no se le ocurra mencionar nada de eso_ ".

—Entonces… ¿ustedes son como una especie de agentes especiales? ¿Cómo saben de los planes de… la impostora?

" _Maldita sea, Moonz_ ".

—Bueno, algo así. — admitió Sonata — Supimos lo que ella planeaba después de que nos derrotara…

—Ajá, ¿y para quién trabajan? — interrogó la pelifuego — ¿Es alguien de este mundo, o del otro?

—Hmm, no podemos decirlo — respondió Adagio —, eso es un… "secreto de estado" — no sabía de dónde le había salido, pero sonaba convincente.

La cosa tomaba un camino bastante empinado. Esta nueva historia de las Dazzlings añadía más condimento al caldo de rarezas que se venía cocinando en la semana. ¿Cuál sería el ingrediente final? ¿La olla se terminaría rebasando, salpicando a todo el mundo con ese guisado? Ojalá Stargazer se hubiera marchado de la ciudad, para quedar a resguardo de esta olla loca.

—¿Y por qué, justo ahora que nosotras estamos en este asunto, ustedes deciden intervenir? — cuestionó Sun-mer — Si saben desde antes lo que la impostora pretende hacer…

—Oh, oh, ya vamos a esa cuestión — se apresuró a decir Adagio, sabiendo que no debía dar lugar a más cuestionamientos por parte de la pelifuego, o su plan se iría al garete.

Ya habían dejado lejos la cafetería, y habían tomado por una calle adyacente, a tres cuadras de la que llevaba directamente a Canterlot High. Desde allí se oía un murmullo, que crecía conforme se acercaban a su zona.

—Verán, lo que hemos averiguado hasta ahora, — continuó la dazzling de cabello rizado anaranjado — es que esta Sunset Shimmer está reuniendo un ejército. Sí, un ejército para tomar la ciudad, y expandirse a todo el mundo. Para eso tiene a sus "amigas", que en realidad sólo son subordinadas que cumplen sus órdenes.

—¿Y dónde se supone que está su armamento, sus guarniciones, o su fortaleza? Es decir, no veo nada que respalde esa idea.

—Oh, por favor, la gente de este mundo es tan ilusa… — comentó Aria —¿Nunca se han preguntado por qué no hubo repercusiones sobre lo que pasó en la Batalla de las Bandas? ¿No han oído a la gente hablar de las cosas raras que han sucedido en la ciudad?

Sun-mer y Moonz intercambiaron miradas. Entre las cosas que las dazzlings les habían dicho, aquellas preguntas tenían mucho que ver con lo que ellas mismas se habían preguntado días atrás. ¿Y si aquellas tres chicas tenían algo de razón, al fin y al cabo?

—Veo que se lo han preguntado. — continuó Aria — Así es como justamente trabaja: convenciendo a todos, hechizándolos para controlar su mente. Por eso nadie dice nada. Y en el momento indicado…

Hubo una pausa, que adquirió cierto tono de dramatismo. Era interesante que, a pesar de haber perdido su poder de canto, todavía podían usar su voz para influir en los demás a su favor -aunque no pudieran consumir magia. Darse cuenta de esto infló un poco el ego de Adagio, que se sentía cada vez más entusiasmada con su artimaña. Aria iba adquiriendo seguridad también, le parecía que iban a tener a esas dos chicas a su completa merced. Sonata intentaba contener su emoción, era el engaño más grande que habían urdido. Era como la venganza perfecta.

—En el momento indicado, es decir, cuando tenga a toda la ciudad bajo su control, usará los cristales para convertir a la gente en zombis sin voluntad — completó Adagio.

—Con alas de murciélago, colmillos y ojos demoníacos — agregó Sonata, haciendo pantomimas para parecerse a un demonio.

Ante esa mención, Sun-mer recordó su extraño sueño, y la descripción que había hecho Stargazer, sobre lo testimoniado por la directora Cinch, acerca de la "transformación" que había ocurrido cuando la impostora utilizó el aparato absorbe-magia, creado por la tal _Sci-Twi_ , la supuesta "doble humana" de la "princesa" sobre la que habían hablado las Dazzlings aquella madrugada a la salida del club.

—Hey, ¿y qué hay de esa… princesa Twilight Sparkle, la que viene de la "dimensión Equestria"? —dijo — Ella no aprobaría eso, ¿verdad?

—Claro que lo aprobaría — contestó Adagio —, de hecho, _ella_ es la cabeza de toda la operación. Shimmer va a dominar este mundo para ella.

—Sería algo así como una "extensión" de la princesa Twilight Sparkle en esta dimensión, su mano derecha — agregó Aria.

—¿Qué? — dijeron Moonz y Sun-mer al unísono.

Nuevas dudas surgían en torno a la mente de las estudiantes de Everton. Se quedaron en silencio, tratando de procesar esa información y conectarla con lo que habían averiguado sobre los Juegos de la Amistad y el Campamento Everfree.

—Pero los cristales, — saltó Moonz de pronto — ellas los consiguieron hace no mucho, en un bosque muy lejos de aquí. De hecho, fueron de campamento y…

—Quizá viajaron allí justamente para conseguirlos, ¿no? — dijo Sonata.

Pero los Juegos de la Amistad… ¿qué onda con eso? Twilight Sparkle… lo del aparato que absorbía magia… la confrontación entre ella y Shimmer… y sumado a que la directora de esa preparatoria privada no fue tenida en cuenta, que no hubo repercusiones para Canterlot High... Creer o reventar, parece que todo se reducía a eso. Si en vez de chicas mágicas, la cosa fuera de extraterrestres, admitidos como posibilidad científica… ¿Cómo podían saber que las cosas habían ocurrido tal y como se las informaron? Lo que no tenía sentido empezaba a tenerlo, pero al mismo tiempo, se daba lo inverso.

—¿Qué es lo que ustedes buscan realmente con todo esto? — preguntó finalmente Sun-mer.

-.-.-.-.-

El espectáculo de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no fue tan "grande" o "poderoso" como se esperaría, pero fue divertido y entretenido, al menos por como se comportó el público. Al tratarse de un evento con animales, Trixie quiso centrarse en trucos con animales, y eso requirió un largo proceso de negociaciones, con Fluttershy específicamente, para la colaboración de los amiguitos peludos en los actos. Los ensayaron varias veces, y tuvo resultado -además de muchas bolsas de comida de por medio-.

Un juego de luces y humo, acompañado por música, sirvió como entrada para la maga, que dio las gracias al público por venir, sin olvidar de agradecer a las organizadoras por permitirle estar allí. A pesar de las exhibiciones de ego y de su acento tan estrafalario, Trixie se desenvolvía bien en el escenario. El truco de sacar conejitos de la galera fue uno de los preferidos de la audiencia, lo mismo con ese de las dos cajas cortadas al medio (sin uso de objeto cortante) en donde hubo un perro salchicha como voluntario. O ese donde un chimpancé entraba a un armario misterioso, donde desaparecía, para aparecer luego en otro, completamente idéntico. Todo, con ayuda de compartimentos ocultos, efectos ópticos, etc., que funcionaban de maravilla. Pero la prueba más difícil fue el "Lanzamiento de Cañón la Boca del León", quizá lo más impresionante del show. Para presentarlo, utilizaron a un tigre de verdad, préstamo del zoológico, que rugió con gusto para demostrar que era auténtico. Cuando todo el mundo se encontraba mirando hacia el cañón -armado cortesía de Pinkie Pie-, ubicado estratégicamente al otro lado, sobre un rampa, y en el que Trixie se acomodaba el casco para su función de bala humana, bajaron las luces en unos segundos, e intercambiaron al tigre verdadero, por una imitación _realista_ del mismo. Era una especie de "muñeco" que abriría las fauces justo cuando Trixie saliera despedida del cañón, era un monigote no muy fácil de controlar, porque contaba con la ayuda de Snips y Snails, camuflados, para moverse, y todo saldría bien siempre y cuando la maga cumpliera bien su trayectoria de lanzamiento. Bueno, casi no llega por un pelo, porque al caer dentro del tigre falso, su peso casi hizo descompensar a los chicos, pero por suerte no hubo que lamentar ningún fracaso.

" _Fue un show creíble_ " pensó Stargazer, apretujado en lo alto de una de las gradas, " _pero a esta chica aún le falta camino…_ ". No veía un show de magia desde que era niño, cuando para su cumpleaños número ocho, sus padres habían contratado a un mago, un hombre que tenía sus años en ese momento, pero siempre conseguía sorprender a grandes y pequeños, como si tuviera un _don_ para la magia. Era mucho mejor que un payaso, porque a Stargazer siempre le inquietaban, mucho más desde que vio a los trece años aquella película del payaso asesino, que era al parecer una criatura venida de otro mundo. Dejando los payasos de lado, ahora veía a la otra Sunset Shimmer tomar el control del escenario, anunciando que los participantes se fueran aprontando tras bastidores, ya que estaba por comenzar el desfile. Se veía bastante bonita, con su chaqueta color bermellón y el detalle del sol bicolor estampado, una remera negra, un blue jean y unos zapatos un poco taconudos. Traía su pelo recogido, como una llamarada cayendo de su cabeza. Su Sunset no compartiría ese estilo, de hecho, se fijaba poco en la moda, aunque eso no quiere decir que se vistiera mal. Eran raras las veces en las que se ponía ropa distinta, como cuando salían juntos.

¿Dónde estaría Sun-mer ahora? ¿En un hotel, charlando con Moondancer sobre lo que harían en la ciudad? ¿Mandándose mensajes con el tipo que se tiró la otra noche? ¿Y si estuviera en las cercanías de la escuela, buscando el modo de acercarse al pedestal, sin ser vista? Una cosa era segura: no habría renunciado a su búsqueda. La pelea entre ambos no la habría detenido. Siempre había algo que podía más que sus emociones. De ser así, esperaba no encontrársela de nuevo. Mientras las mascotas y sus dueños iban apareciendo y realizando su demostración a medida que los nombraban, Stargazer se fijó en el muchacho de cabellos azules. Seguía sintiéndose un idiota por sentir celos de él. Era absurdo, porque no tenía derecho de celar a una chica que no lo conocía, a pesar de ser la doble exacta de la que sí le correspondió…. alguna vez. Era no difícil no involucrarse emocionalmente, pero no debía olvidar el rigor investigativo.

La pregunta era, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Hasta dónde iba a llegar? ¿No era mejor largarse de allí antes de que ocurriera algo peor? En medio de tanta gente, ocupada en maravillarse por las proezas de animales domésticos, guiados por sus dueños o dueñas, Stargazer se sentía totalmente ajeno a ello. Repasó uno a uno la serie de hechos que lo trajo hasta ahí, una semana atrás ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza la idea de tener semejante aventura. Y todavía no acababa, no sabía cómo sería el final.

De repente le dio un estremecimiento, algo completamente espontáneo, como esas noches en las que, siendo casi niño, tenía la impresión de que el payaso asesino de la película se había colado en su cuarto, y estaba allí en una esquina, observándolo en la oscuridad, con su cara blanca, los exorbitantes ojos amarillos y el cabello rojo que circundaba su gran cabeza de piñata. La única diferencia era que el _miedo_ se presentaba en otro tipo de situación, en vez de la amenaza mortal del payaso, había algo que se gestaba en las sombras, esperando para atacar. Era como esos presentimientos intensos que algunas personas experimentaban antes de un suceso catastrófico, eso que algunos llamaban _premonición_. Sin embargo, las premoniciones suelen un poco más claras o concretas, y él apenas había sentido nada, sólo un escalofrío, y la sensación medio consciente de que algo malo iba a pasar. Recordó aquellos tiempos de adolescente, antes de que se abocara a conseguir notas excepcionales para entrar a futuro en Everton, le interesaban los misterios, las cosas improbables, las energías foráneas que tanto perturban a los seres humanos. Había devorado libros y libros que hablaban de magia, hechicería o nigromancia, ya sea como novelas de ficción juvenil (y no tan juvenil) o supuestas "enciclopedias" o manuales que eran un _Necronomicon_ pasado por la procesadora y publicado en un formato altamente comercial (o sea, lleno de clichés o estereotipos). Sin contar de blogs de contenido "paranormal" que visitaba asiduamente. Y escarbó tanto que todo eso acabó por aburrirlo, naturalmente. Aunque no ayudaba el hecho de tener padres de corte positivista y empirista -que consideraban sus peculiares intereses como una "fase"-, así que pronto la ciencia y la tecnología fueron ganando a lo sobrenatural.

¿Por qué recordaba todo esto? ¿Y qué relación podía tener realmente con lo que estaba investigando? Entre sus primeras motivaciones para entrar en el mundo de lo paranormal, estaba uno de sus compañeros de secundaria. No recordaba su nombre, tal vez se llamaba Newt, no estaba seguro, pero sí se acordaba que era un chico muy raro. Y es sabido que cuando hay un chico raro en la escuela, los rumores corren como el segundero del reloj. Pero Ster no les daba mucha importancia, o eso intentaba. Newt iba en el mismo curso pero en distinta división. Siempre andaba solo, no hablaba demasiado, a veces miraba fijo a la nada, inquietaba con su cara inexpresiva. Se decía que podía mover cosas con la mente, o adivinar tus pensamientos, o predecir cosas. Por supuesto que nadie tenía pruebas muy contundentes de ello, salvo videos de dudosa calidad tomados desde teléfonos celulares que hoy podían considerarse dinosaurios. No obstante, Newt parecía indiferente a esos rumores, y no se amedrentaba por las burlas o chanzas de sus compañeros. No se salvaba, de todas formas, de los típicos bravucones que hay en toda escuela, pero dejaron de molestarlo desde que hizo frente a uno de los más bravos. Stargazer lo recordaba claramente, al ver justo a un fortachón de piel blanca y cabello amarillo peinado como cepillo, animando a su perro -un chihuahueño- a pasearse por la pasarela con un hueso dos veces mayor que su tamaño. Solo que el _bully_ de su recuerdo era una cruza de chimpancé y cerdo, con más acné que cara, y una mata de pelos colorados en la cabeza. Hora del almuerzo, Newt se sienta a comer en una mesa vacía. Y antes de que el otro llegue a su mesa, está parado. Ster se encontraba con sus amigos en la mesa de al lado. Podría jurar que el cuchillo no estaba en la mano de Newt cuando se levantó. Los contrincantes se miraron, se midieron, como cualquier preludio a una pelea. Parecía obvio que el primer golpe vendría del pelirrojo, pero lo extraño era que se tardaba demasiado. Algo no pintaba bien en la cara del gordo, cuando el joven Stargazer se percató de eso, no pudo dejar de mirarlo. Porque le cambió literalmente la cara cuando, en un movimiento veloz, Newt sostenía el cuchillo cerca de su cuello, y se oyó claramente cuando le dijo: " _En la yugular, como a tu padre_ ". Y se hizo el silencio cuando ambos volvieron a sus asientos. Ni el mastodonte ni su pandilla volvieron a molestarlo.

¿Qué había asustado al grandote? se preguntaron todos, mientras a Newt le daban una sanción, que no parecía importarle mucho. Después se supo que al padre del bravucón le habían cortado el cuello en un riña callejera, la madrugada del mismo día de su altercado, cuando nadie más que su familia podía saberlo. Eso no explicaba del todo cómo Newt había espantado a ese Goliath, por lo que su fama se volvió cada vez más turbia.

La única vez que había intercambiado algunas palabras con él, fue cuando le preguntó " _¿Tú crees que bajo esta piel, somos algo más?_ ", durante un recreo, y Ster no supo qué responderle porque enseguida tocó el timbre. Y ahora esa pregunta le retumbaba en la cabeza, muchos años después, estaba seguro de entender a lo que se refería, lo había buscado en muchas fuentes. Newt tenía alguna clase de _poder_ , por eso no era "normal". Un alumno con capacidades más allá de lo entendible, un anormal, por así decir, podía encontrarse en dos o tres escuelas de entre miles y miles, pero siete anormales, en una sola… pues, no dejaba de ser llamativo. No obstante, ni la segunda Shimmer, ni ninguna de sus amigas, poseía las mismas características que Newt. No daban apariencia de ser fenómenos, y se integraban bien a la comunidad. ¿Por qué era distinto con ellas? ¿Qué las hacía especiales pero sin que eso afectara a su vida diaria?

Entonces entendió que con observar de lejos nunca obtendría nada, más que observaciones parciales. Era necesario acercarse, tomar contacto. Pese a los riesgos, quería saberlo, debía saberlo. De modo que se levantó de su lugar y fue a estirar un poco las piernas. Había un puñado de gente dispersa por el pequeño predio. Dio unas vueltas para mirar alrededor. En la cantina, atendiendo a una fila de clientes, estaban por un lado Applejack, la joven de la granja a la que había ido a pedir ayuda cuando terminó varado con su auto a las afueras de Canterlot City; y por otro lado Pinkie Pie, a quien ya conocía bien. Temiendo que pudiesen verlo, se encaminó hacia el otro sector, donde se encontraba el puesto de mascotería. Más allá, se apiñaban los últimos participantes, esperando para salir al escenario. Entre ellos, correteaban Rarity y Fluttershy, la primera encargándose de los detalles de los trajes de las personas, y la segunda, de los animales. Caminando como distraídamente, fue acercándose allí. A un costado, contra la pared del edificio de la escuela, había un lote de cosas amontonadas, al que cada tanto venía corriendo Rainbow Dash, la chica de pelo multicolor, llevando y dejando objetos. De Sunset Shimmer, no había rastro.

Cuando una voz -y esta no era la de Shimmer- anunció que el evento estaba a punto de concluir, alguien le tocó el hombro.

—Hola, ¿estás perdido?

Y allí estaba. Otra vez. Ni siquiera la había sentido venir. Stargazer se quedó sin palabras, como si tuviera doce años y tuviera en frente a una chica de quince. Eso le pasaba porque simplemente no había ideado previamente qué decir si se encontraban.

—No, no, estoy bien — respondió finalmente — Sólo quería estirar un poco las piernas.

—Oh, bueno… ¿y qué te parece el espectáculo?

—Es… entretenido, sí. No creí que hubiera tanta gente con mascotas dispuesta a participar.

—Sí, nos desbordaron las inscripciones, no esperábamos tanta gente pero estamos satisfechas. Quizá porque el arancel era bastante accesible.

—¿Arancel?

—Claro, de otra forma mis amigas y yo no habríamos podido organizar todo esto. Pero las ganancias no van para nosotras sino para…

—¿El Campamento Everfree? — Stargazer se arrepintió pronto de haber preguntado esto.

Shimmer pareció sorprendida.

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Pues…

¿Qué le iba a decir ahora? ¿Admitir que había estado en su concierto de beneficencia? ¿Mentir e involucrar a alguien? La respuesta apareció veloz en su mente.

—La chica de los postres, Pinkie Pie, me dio un folleto.

—Ah, conoces a Pinkie. Del Sugar Cube Corner, ¿verdad?

—Eh, sí. He comido allí un par de veces… el servicio es muy bueno.

—Jeje, — Sunset dio una risita — con Pinkie Pie, nadie se queja del servicio. Puede ser un poco… avasallante a veces, pero es una buena chica y sólo quiere sacarle sonrisas a la gente.

Una sonrisa asomó en la cara de Ster, y Sunset notó una vez más que Pinkie había cumplido su cometido. Hubo unos breves segundos de silencio, mientras veían a la gente que se dispersaba un poco más.

—¿Cómo consiguieron permiso de la escuela para hacer todo esto? — preguntó Ster —Si no es muy atrevida la pregunta.

—Bueno, para empezar, mis amigas y yo tenemos muy buena relación con las directoras. Además de prometer donar una parte de las ganancias a la escuela, las dejamos participar… más que nada la directora Celestia, ella tiene un papagayo rojo hermoso. La subdirectora Luna se abstuvo, más por seriedad, creo.

—La directora Celestia… ¿era la mujer con cabello a colores, alta y de piel blanca?

—Sí, ella misma. Todos la quieren en la escuela.

—Ya veo.

Jamás se había imaginado que aquella mujer madura que había entrenado a su papagayo para saltar un aro de fuego, pedir una galleta en portugués o realizar un vuelo magnífico luciendo sus colores, fuera justamente la directora que escapó de los supervisores escolares. La que tenía a su favor la incredulidad de las autoridades contra la demanda de Abacus Cinch, ex directora de la Preparatoria Cristal. Podría considerarse a Celestia una directora moderna, ¿no? O una directora peculiar, para una escuela peculiar.

—Vaya — suspiró Sunset, mirando a su alrededor, como queriendo continuar la conversación — tanto tiempo preparando todo, y ahora ya se acaba. En un rato damos el concierto de cierre, y listo…

—¿Habrá un concierto de cierre?

—Claro, vamos a tocar mis amigas y yo. Formamos una banda llamada " _Rainbooms_ ".

—Entonces me quedaré con gusto — sonrió Ster, amablemente.

Ahí Shimmer dio una sonrisa tímida, desviando la mirada. Había repetido ese gesto varias veces durante la charla, y el joven pensó si no estaría buscando al _pirinchos_ azules, quizá porque tenía miedo de que viniera y le hiciera una escena, o tal vez se fijaba si una de sus amigas no la estaba buscando, o simplemente no era nada, nervios puede ser. A pesar de todo, verla sonreír le hacía bien. Ya no quedaba rastro de ese presentimiento que lo había embargado, como una emoción pasajera.

De cerca, se veía mucho más bonita. Y olía bien, además. Si era o no más joven que Sun-mer, eso no importaba. Si supiera ligar, si pudiera ser que pudieran compartir un rato a solas luego del show… " _¿Y por qué no? Eres un hombre libre, no estás atado a nadie, y la chica quizá no tenga nada serio con ese pelele cabello de azulejo. Después de todo, no creo que a Sun-mer le moleste si te tiras a su doble, total no se enterará, ¿eh, campeón?_ ". Ahí hablaba su segunda voz, pero Ster no podía hacerle caso. Ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba, y cualquier tipo de propuesta inadecuada podía echar por tierra su trabajo. ¡Esto no era una novela juvenil, por favor!

—Tengo que irme ya, me están llamando… — dijo Sunset, cuando su amiga de cabello morado apareció haciéndole señas — Nos vemos luego. — le tendió una mano y se fue corriendo hasta los bastidores.

Stargazer la observó alejarse. Aquel contacto se sintió natural, nada raro. Decidió buscarse un refresco y algo de comer antes de volver a su sitio para ver el concierto. Intentaría actuar lo más "normal" posible, quizá con suerte pasaría desapercibido. Los puestos estaban llenos, la atención a la clientela iba lerda, y eso la impacientaba porque todos querían estar para el concierto final. Había tiempo mientras los ayudantes extras -Snips, Snails, Scootaloo, un chico de rastas y un par más- ayudaban a desmontar la pista de obstáculos para que el público pudiera reunirse frente al escenario. En el puesto de refrescos se hallaban la abuela Smith, que lo saludó muy cordialmente, Big Mac y Applebloom en lugar de Applejack. Dado que los tres estaban muy ocupados, no repararon mucho en él, pero la abuela lo reconoció a último momento y lo saludó antes de que pudiera pasar al puesto de comida, con un vaso de sidra de manzana en la mano. En reemplazo de Pinkie Pie, quien estaba ayudando a la señora Cake con los pedidos era una muchacha de pelo violeta y piel gris, de rostro muy apagado y serio. Era como la antítesis de Pinkie Pie, pero según lo que escuchó, era su hermana, Maud Pie. Era increíble que dos chicas tan abismalmente distintas pudieran ser hermanas, tal vez no increíble sino más bien curioso. Pidió un simple brownie y se retiró de allí. Vería el concierto y después se marcharía.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya era bastante tarde cuando las dos chicas llegaron a Canterlot High. Sun-mer se detuvo un momento a mirar el pedestal vacío, donde solía yacer la estatua de caballo que apuntaba a la luna. Lo rodeó, lo examinó, lo tocó. No había nada raro en casi todas sus caras, salvo la que apuntaba a la puerta de la institución. Al tacto, se sentía un frío raro, parecía una pantalla led, porque daba la sensación de que había algo inconsistente detrás. Con temor, Sun-mer retiró la mano. Luego acompañó a Moonz a recorrer alrededor de la institución. No podía verse mucho hacia adentro por la malla que habían colocado, pero el portón de entrada estaba entornado, y nadie vigilaba, por lo que las chicas aprovecharon para colarse sin pagar. El predio estaba a rebosar, y había personas yendo y viniendo de las gradas a los puestos. Decidieron dar un recorrido, mezclarse con la gente, ver qué onda.

Fue cuando, entre una vuelta y otra, Sun-mer contempló una escena que no esperaba ver para nada.

-.-.-.-

 _I'm come back, babies_.

¡Agárrense los calzones porque la cosa suena _bra_!

¡Bravísima!


	10. Fuegos cruzados

**10: Fuegos Cruzados**

La _música_.

Así era como trabajaban. Así era como debían influir sobre la mente de las personas para poder controlarlas y convencerlas de que todo lo que ocurría era totalmente natural, o no había ocurrido. La letra podía ser quizá lo menos importante de la canción, a lo mejor era algo en la escritura de la partitura o en la elección de los instrumentos. ¿Cómo podían despertar tanta admiración? Al verlas dando un recital, el cierre del Desfile de Mascotas, Sun-mer y Moonz tuvieron la oportunidad de contemplarlas en acción. Las canciones de las _Rainbooms_ no sonaban nada mal, incluso Moonz hubiera seguido el ritmo si no fuera porque sabía la "verdad" sobre la banda. Ambas amigas se mantenían a prudente distancia del escenario, detrás del todo el gentío que se arremolinaba en la pista, bailando y cantando o haciendo algo, parecían como hipnotizados, aunque no tanto, —al parecer de Sun-mer— como el público en el concierto de Shadagio en Búfalo's Club. Todavía se tomaba con cierto escepticismo lo que la pandilla de Adagio les había contado. Y su humor no estaba de la mejor manera. Sólo quería irse al hotel, pedir servicio a la habitación y echarse en la cama a engullir su cena, con unas cuantas _Dash_ de por medio, y finalmente dormirse, quizá para siempre.

—¿Segura que estás bien? — volvió a preguntar Moonz, la notaba extraña desde que se habían reunido luego de separarse para explorar el sitio.

—Sí, lo estoy — respondió Sun-mer secamente. No sabía por qué le impactaba haber visto a Stargazer con la impostora, en realidad ni siquiera se imaginaba que él todavía estuviera en la ciudad. Creía que se había marchado después de su… pelea. Pero, conociéndolo, era razonable que se hubiera quedado, porque buscaba lo mismo que ella: llegar al fondo de todo eso. Debía estar al tanto del potencial mágico de esas chicas y quería descubrir de dónde salía.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Sabotear su equipo para que ya no puedan cantar y la gente reaccione? ¿Provocar algún incidente…?

—No, no lo creo, esas son ideas muy tontas y arriesgadas. Esto no es una película, Moonz, las cosas no se resuelven mágicamente por hacer alguna estupidez heroica.

—Pero tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer… yo sé que esta frase es muy cliché, pero es cierto…

—¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer, Moonz? Míralas en el escenario, mira a esta gente. Si realmente tienen tanto poder, ¿qué tenemos nosotras para enfrentarlas? ¿Qué puede servir de arma contra su magia? Eso no va a venir a nosotras así como así, y de llegarme espontáneamente un objeto mágico, yo sería incapaz de manipularlo… ni siquiera tú, que te has leído todos esos libros de fantasía.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no necesitamos esas cosas… podemos usar, no sé...

—¿Y entonces qué? — la interrumpió Sun-mer — ¿Vamos a llamar a la policía, al ejército, a las unidades especiales? ¿Vamos a decirles: "Hola oficial, un grupo de chicas mágicas quiere esclavizar a la ciudad para ponerla al servicio de una princesa malvada de otro mundo"?

Moondancer permaneció callada por un momento. No quería rendirse, no quería volver a Equustrópolis sin haber intentado algo contra esa amenaza que se cernía sobre Canterlot City y que podía extenderse a todo el territorio. Apeló a todo lo que conocía para pensar en algo, lo que fuera. Recordó los juegos de rol y estrategia que solía jugar con Sunburst (amigo [?] nerdísimo y friki, como ella pero no tanto), y se le vino a la mente una idea que, de principio, al menos podría ayudar.

—Hey, Sun-mer — dijo finalmente, captando la atención de la pelifuego, que parecía estar concentrada en otro tema durante el breve instante que se había mantenido pensando — no necesitamos tomar fusiles y atacarlas con plomo. Recuerda que algo básico en cualquier operación es saber cómo actúa el enemigo. Observar cómo se desenvuelve ante una situación problemática, estudiar sus movimientos y eso, creo que ya lo habíamos hablado…

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero cualquier cosa parece tan inverosímil...

—Puede ser que hagamos eso, y también… pues… no necesitamos usar las mismas armas, sino _sus_ armas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Sun-mer, aunque ya se intuía la respuesta.

—Ya conoces la frase "darles de su propio chocolate". Si pudiéramos conseguir al menos un par de esos cristales…

—Oye, oye, oye, ¿y de dónde vamos a sacarlos? ¿Las vamos a golpear para arrancarlos de sus cuellos?

—Mmm, deberíamos intentar algo menos… agresivo.

Sun-mer volvió a dirigir su mirada al escenario. No iba a resultar una empresa fácil. Ni mucho menos segura… sobre todo teniendo en cuenta un detalle importante.

—Recuerdas lo que pasó con Gloriosa Daisy, ¿verdad? La encargada de ese campamento en medio del bosque… y la alumna de esa pretenciosa preparatoria...

—¿Qué tiene que ver Sci-Twi?

—Moonz, ellas perdieron el control por ser incapaces de manejar la magia, — explicó Sun-mer, con mucha seriedad — entonces, en el supuesto de que obtengamos uno solo de esos cristales, si es que realmente funcionan, ¿crees que seamos capaces de utilizarlos sin que nos ocurra lo mismo?

Aquellas palabras asustaron a Moondancer, y pronto se imaginó convertida en una criatura terrible y enloquecida, cuyos ojos brillaban con un resplandor antinatural mientras atacaba a todo el mundo, disparándole embrujos a todos mientras reía desbocadamente. Y eso podría provocar que ella cayera en las manos de la impostora, al verse ésta obligada a intervenir para evitar un desastre mayor. Si por lo menos, así había sido con Sci-Twi. No quería eso, por nada del mundo quería eso. ¿Y entonces qué? ¿En quién podrían confiar?

—¿Y las chicas del club Búfalo? Ellas provienen del mismo mundo, seguramente saben cómo hacer. — propuso Moonz — Después de todo, han tenido más contacto con la magia que nosotras.

Shimmer meneó la cabeza negativamente.

—No creo que nos quieran ayudar realmente… es probable que sólo quieran engañarnos y usarnos para apoderarse de los recursos de la impostora y usar ese poder para ellas.

—Sigues sin confiar en ellas.

—Por supuesto que sí. Su historia podrá resultar convincente y todo, pero hay cosas que no tienen sentido para mí. Por ejemplo, que estén trabajando en un club nocturno a varios kilómetros de aquí, en vez de, no sé, permanecer más cerca y en un bajo perfil, para poder espiar mejor las actividades de estas chicas. Y no me vengas con eso de que las corrieron y de que ahora no pueden regresar, si eres lo suficientemente inteligente, encuentras la manera de cumplir tu misión.

Finalmente, Moonz suspiró, y su sentido de la heroicidad se aplacó un poco. Pero entendió que necesitaría paciencia, si bien la idea de provocar un incidente no se fue del todo de su cabeza.

Cuando la última canción acabó y la banda saludó alegremente al público, las dos estudiantes de Everton decidieron retirarse junto con el gentío para salir disimuladamente. Pero antes de que las personas se dispersaran, algunas yendo a la puerta y otras a la parte de atrás para buscar a sus mascotas, comenzó el caos.

—.—.—.—.—.—

Desde que dúo y trío se separaron, mediaron unas horas de vueltas e incertidumbre para Adagio. La líder de las sirenas nunca se había puesto a reflexionar tan profundamente sobre un tema, pero esta vez era mucho más serio. No dependían de sus propias habilidades sino de las de dos chicas comunes y corrientes, que poco o nada podían hacer si las Rainbooms las descubrían. Eso había suscitado una discusión con Aria, ya que ella no aceptaba quedarse cruzada de brazos esperando que la balanza se inclinara a su favor, sino que pretendía actuar de inmediato, resaltando además el hecho de que Sun-mer no terminaba de convencerse. " _Es muy posible que acaben cometiendo una tontería y confesándolo todo, y entonces nuestro plan estaría arruinado_ " señaló, " _no podemos estar seguras de que conseguirán esos cristales sin levantar sospechas_ ". Adagio tuvo que admitir que en eso su hermana tenía razón. Pero tampoco podían presentarse así como así en Canterlot High y hacer de las suyas como si no las fueran a reconocer (a pesar de que su estilo había cambiado un poco). Sonata, por su parte, se mantenía preocupada, porque comprendía que sus hermanas tenían razón, pero no sabía qué proponer.

—Al menos vayamos a echar un vistazo… tengo curiosidad de ver el desfile.

—¿Cuál es la gracia de ver a un montón de animales mimados dando saltos? Concéntrate en lo importante, Sonata. — le dijo Aria.

—Hmmm… no creo que sea mala idea, pero debemos tener mucha precaución — reflexionó Adagio —, de hecho, quizá podría ir una de nosotras.

—¡Oh, oh, déjenme ir a mí! — se ofreció Sonata levantando la mano.

—Preferiría que Aria vaya, será más sigilosa — dijo Adagio.

—¡Pero no es justo! Vamos, prometo no cometer ningún error — suplicó la sirena de cabellos azulados.

—La respuesta sigue siendo no.

—¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

Adagio dio un suspiro de irritación.

—Agh, como sea… pero harás todo lo que Aria te diga, ¿entendiste?

—¡Sí!

De modo que las dos sirenas se encaminaron a Canterlot High. El barrio se encontraba en completa calma, si la gente no estaba durmiendo seguramente había ido al desfile de mascotas. A medida que se acercaban al territorio de la que fue por unos días su escuela secundaria, podían oír la música que se expedía de ésta, hasta las luces del espectáculo. Y cuando llegaron, les sorprendió ver que estaban las Rainbooms tocando, ya que esperaban ver a un montón de animales en una plataforma, haciendo lo que sus dueños les decían. Los animales estaban en una especie de corralitos, separados por especie: gatos por un lado, perros por otro, y otras especies en jaulas individuales. No parecía haber nadie a la vista vigilando, y eso le dio una idea a Aria.

Con sumo cuidado se introdujeron en el predio, no por la entrada principal sino por una que había al costado. Se movieron cubiertas por la penumbra hasta los bastidores, siempre alertas. Todo el mundo parecía estar embobado con el recital, y esa era la oportunidad perfecta para crear un poco de desorden. Primero se introdujeron a la escuela, por esa zona estaba cercana la cafetería. Sin dudar, Aria se dirigió al refrigerador y tomó la primer cosa comestible que encontró: unos filetes, y le indicó a Sonata que agarrara un balde y lo llenara con agua.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Ya verás, vamos a darle un toque especial al show.

Salieron así como habían entrado. Entonces Aria le indicó a Sonata que abriera todas las puertas de los corrales y jaulas, luego le dio los filetes y le dijo que los lanzara hacia el escenario, mientras tanto, ella se acercó al panel de control con el balde, y lo lanzó a prudente distancia. Nadie llegó a ver a tiempo lo que ocurría, el agua bañó todos los comandos y éstos emitieron una serie de chisporroteos, lo que acabó apagando todas las luces pero encendiendo fuego con las telas cercanas del escenario. Fue todo cuestión de unos segundos. La manada de mascotas, enloquecida por alcanzar los filetes o por poner su propia vida a resguardo (en el caso de roedores o aves, por ejemplo) sumó su locura instintiva al pánico y desesperación de las personas que, en la semipenumbra, corría para buscar a sus animalitos o para ponerse a salvo del incendio, cuyas lenguas llameantes empezaban a devorarse la estructura del escenario, provocando nuevas lluvias de chispas al alcanzar los reflectores. De la música simpática y movediza se pasó a un coro de gritos, ladridos, maullidos y demás sonidos, sin ninguna concordancia ni armonía.

Era un espectáculo que sólo las dos sirenas podían disfrutar plenamente, una pequeña venganza por la humillación que recibieron la noche de la Batalla de las Bandas. Pero no podían quedarse a admirar el preciosamente caótico paisaje.

Las Rainbooms se vieron obligadas a saltar del escenario, tanto para ponerse a resguardo del fuego como para intentar infundir calma y orden, por lo que inevitablemente quedaron separadas. Applejack por un lado, y Rainbow Dash por el otro, ponían su empeño en evacuar el predio, lo cual era difícil en medio de toda la confusión. Por otra parte, Pinkie Pie fue a socorrer los puestos, aunque no fueran la prioridad por el momento. Fluttershy fue arrastrada por la multitud, casi sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, y tropezó con las gradas, no llegó a ver quién la ayudó a levantarse, ni a darse cuenta de que esa persona se había llevado algo suyo. Se dedicó a ayudar a sus amigas con la evacuación, también rescatando a cualquier animalito que viera indefenso.

A pesar del humo, Twilight se dirigió al panel de control junto con Rarity para apagar el fuego o intentar contenerlo. Fue cuando quedaron paralizadas durante unos segundos que las dos dazzlings aprovecharon para atacarlas por detrás. Aria se lanzó a noquear a Twilight, con un puñetazo en la espalda que la hizo caer de rodillas, con tanta fuerza que sus anteojos cayeron. La sirena de las dos coletas le dio una patada en el estómago para hacerla caer de bruces y tomar el cristal de su cuello, sintiendo una adrenalina increíble en todo su cuerpo ante lo que había hecho. Nunca había sido tan violenta, pero la sola imagen de Sparkle hacía hervir su sangre de forma inusitada.

—¡Aria!

Por su lado, Sonata tuvo que correr a encargarse de Rarity, propinándole un empujón tal que la hizo trastabillar y caer, golpeándose contra un costado del escenario, que aún no ardía pero no le faltaba mucho. La chica no quedó inconsciente pero sí muy aturdida.

—¡Sonata, larguémonos de aquí!

Sin poder procesar bien lo que había hecho, la dazzling se apoderó del cristal de Rarity y puso los pies en polvorosa junto con su hermana, dejando atrás el vocerío desesperado y el desastre en que se había convertido el show.

Las llamas siguieron avanzando. Entre todo el tumulto, Sunset se dio cuenta de que faltaban dos de sus amigas. La evacuación ya casi había terminado, Applejack entró a la cafetería a buscar cuanto balde o recipiente con agua pudiera, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie se encargaban de las mascotas y sus dueños, reuniendo, contando y revisando a unos y otros, y Rainbow se había puesto a ensayar técnicas para apaciguar un poco el incendio hasta que llegaran los bomberos. Fue ella quien gritó que Sci-Twi y Rarity estaban en problemas, encerradas entre el fuego y los escombros. A la estructura que sostenía las luces del escenario no le faltaba mucho para derrumbarse…

—¡Oh, cielos, no puede ser! — masculló Sunset, corriendo hacia la zona sin pensar.

—¡Espera, Sunset, es…! — advirtió Rainbow.

—¡Hey, Dash, ayúdame con esto! — se oyó desde abajo, era Applejack con un montón de botes con agua —¡Rápido, toma unos baldes y échalos allá, hay demasiado humo y fuego!

Mientras la chica de pelo multicolor acudía al llamado de su amiga, Sunset, a pesar de la tos y la dificultad visual de la humareda, halló a Twilight tendida en el suelo, gimiendo y tosiendo a su vez, estaba de rodillas tanteando a su alrededor para encontrar sus anteojos.

—¡Twilight! Twilight, ¿me escuchas? Tenemos que salir de aquí, vamos. ¿Dónde está Rarity? Ven… — dijo Sunset mientras la ayudaba a levantarse con cuidado.

—Es… fue… mis anteojos…

—No te preocupes, lo importante ahora eres tú…

—¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien ahí? — la voz provenía de alguien a su izquierda, era una voz grave y conocida.

—¡Sí, soy Sunset Shimmer! ¿Rarity está contigo?

—¡No hay mucho tiempo! —las palabras se entrecortaban por la tos —¡Ella está muy mal!

—¡Ya voy, no se desesperen! — gritó Sunset —Ven, Twilight, vamos…

Dio algunos pasos con ella, pero el camino se hacía difícil ya que no podían ver mucho y todo el suelo ardía. De pronto algo incendiado se desmoronó frente a ellas, cortándoles el paso, entonces alguien echó un baldazo de agua y las llamas se redujeron. Era Flash quien se había sumado al rescate, y sin que éste dijera palabra, Shimmer se apresuró a dejar a Twi en sus brazos y a pedirle que se alejaran los más posible del incendio, dando la vuelta rápidamente sin dejar tiempo a Flash de decir nada.

Ya se iba retirando a su auto cuando Stargazer vio lo que pasó. En realidad, se había detenido en la puerta para mirar una vez más al escenario cuando se desató la catástrofe. Estuvo un tiempo dudando entre ir a ayudar o irse definitivamente, hasta que vio que ocurría algo a la derecha del escenario, donde estaban los controles del sonido y la iluminación. No había visto a las dos amigas de Sunset acercarse al lugar pero sí a dos chicas extrañas que las atacaron por detrás, y al parecer les robaban algo. Impresionado, Stargazer gritó un "¡EH!" que se perdió en el ruido del jaleo, y se dispuso a atrapar a las atacantes en su huida, pero tras saltar la valla y perseguirlas por un par de calles, se perdieron de vista. Entonces se apresuró a regresar a la escena del ataque.

Fue todo en cuestión de minutos. Si no se hubiera demorado buscando elementos de primeros auxilios en el botiquín de su auto, habría llegado a tiempo para rescatar a las chicas antes de que el incendio se esparciera más alrededor de ellas. Decidió atender primero a la joven que estaba medio inconsciente en el escenario, pensaba reanimarla un poco para que despertase y luego irían por la de anteojos. Pero el ambiente se complicaba cada vez más con la escasa visibilidad y la dificultad para respirar que producía el humo creciente, y eso sin contar el peligro que representaba la estructura a punto de derrumbarse.

—Hola, hola, ¿estás bien? Tengo que sacarte de aquí, ¿puedes oírme?

Stargazer no había recogido mucho del botiquín más que algo de gasa, cinta, medicinas y un bote de agua oxigenada. Reconoció que en ese momento no eran de mucha ayuda, pero de todas formas mojó algo de gasa con el agua oxigenada y humedeció la frente y las mejillas de Rarity con eso. No estaba seguro de si era algo correcto, aunque por suerte surtió algo de efecto y la jovencita espabiló.

—Escucha, eh… ¿cómo te llamas?

—Ra… Rarity — respondió ella incorporándose, pero tambaleó y Ster la sostuvo — ¿Qué… qué ha… pasado? No recuerdo bien… oh, cielos…

—Tranquila, Rarity, voy a ponerte a salvo. Eh… — Ster pasó el brazo por su cintura con delicadeza — ¿está bien así?

—Sí... No te preocupes…

Entonces oyeron cercana la voz de Sunset, Stargazer le habló y ella dijo " _¡Ya voy, no desesperen!_ ", tras lo que se demoró unos segundos en aparecer.

—¡Rarity!

—Estoy bien querida, de no ser por…

De pronto se escuchó un ruido detrás de ellos: era la viga del escenario que se les venía encima. El primer impulso de Stargazer fue esquivarla, empujando a Rarity hacia Sunset, que la agarró justo a tiempo. Sin pensar, Rarity quiso formar un escudo para proteger a su salvador, pero su magia fue muy débil y las piernas de Ster quedaron atrapadas por la viga.

—¡¿Qué pasa con mi magia?!

—¡Rainbow, Applejack, chicas aquí!

Mientras tanto, Rainbow y Applejack habían conseguido controlar el incendio, y entonces oyeron el llamado de Sunset, viendo en la situación en que se encontraba junto con Rarity y ese tipo que habían conocido en la plaza hace unos días. Con los últimos baldes de agua despejaron el camino, Rainbow se quedó con Rarity mientras que Applejack levantaba la viga para que Sunset pudiera sacar a Stargazer, siendo ayudada por Pinkie Pie al último minuto. Entre ambas lo levantaron para llevarlo a la zona segura, mientras eran aplaudidas por las demás personas, la mayoría estaban siendo atendidas por paramédicos que llegaron junto a los bomberos, incluso ellos aplaudían, lo mismo que Fluttershy y el veterinario de la tienda de mascotas, que se estaban encargando de atender a los animalitos.

—Hey, Ster, ¡hoy te convertiste en héroe! — exclamó alegremente Pinkie Pie — Si no hubiera sido por ti, Rarity habría quedado como un malvavisco chamuscado.

—Fuiste muy valiente, amigo. Realmente lamento haberte dado ese pelotazo. — Acotó Rainbow.

—Nunca vamos a olvidarlo, querido, nunca me olvidaré de lo que hiciste por mí esta noche. Permíteme hacerte un traje completamente nuevo y gratuito como muestra de agradecimiento, tu ropa quedó totalmente arruinada por salvarme…

El graduado de Everton no recordaba haber recibido tanta gratitud, ni haberse arriesgado tanto por alguien. Debía admitir que, a pesar del dolor y de todo, se sentía realmente bien. Lo acostaron en una camilla para revisar su estado, no tenía grandes lesiones en el cuerpo, más que unas quemaduras y moretones en las piernas. Las siete chicas permanecieron a su lado durante un rato, luego se disculparon para ir a atender lo que quedaba del espectáculo, y dejar la escuela en condiciones antes de marcharse. Sólo Sunset se quedó a su lado, no sabía bien qué hacer o qué decir, pero no quería irse. Por su parte, aquella compañía ponía un poco nervioso a Stargazer, ahora se sentía cansado y quería regresar al hotel, pero no encontraba la excusa adecuada, y además no podía evitar disfrutar ese momento. Maldita sea, eran demasiadas emociones juntas. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en frío su situación.

Parecía un momento propicio para Sunset de ver qué había en los pensamientos de ese muchacho, aunque le daba pena pensar meterse así en la cabeza de otra persona. ¿Qué tanto le incumbían los pensamientos ajenos? Tan solo debía posar levemente la mano sobre su frente por unos segundos, la tentación era fuerte…

—.—.—.—.—.—

La puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente, el reloj marcaba más de la medianoche cuando las dos estudiantes de Everton regresaron por fin al hotel, completamente cansadas. La experiencia del incendio había resultado bastante pavorosa, tanto por la experiencia en sí como por el hecho de que ellas habían pensado justamente en producir un incidente, que al final fue ejecutado por otra persona. Porque aquello no podía ser por casualidad…

Al menos vieron un poco a esas chicas en acción, la única excusa para quedarse en vez de largarse inmediatamente de allí. El tumulto de gente y la necesidad de mantenerse en bajo perfil las obligó a permanecer más retiradas, por lo que no pudieron apreciar demasiado el desenvolvimiento de las Rainbooms en la emergencia. Y al hallarse a la izquierda del escenario tampoco supieron lo que ocurría a la derecha, sólo que, una vez que las personas se dispersaron, vieron a algunas de ellas cargando a alguien hacia el sitio donde los paramédicos atendían a los heridos. Moonz se había puesto muy ansiosa por marcharse y no quiso prestar mucha atención, pero Sun-mer, contra todo riesgo, se mantuvo tercamente en su posición para observar con detalle a quién habían rescatado. Cuando lo reconoció, se habría arriesgado a acercarse, de no ser por Moonz que le tironeó del brazo impacientemente.

Aquella noche no se pusieron a comentar lo vivido, como habían hecho en otras ocasiones. Moondancer, que había venido con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón todo el trayecto, se preparó para dormir, dejando algo debajo de su almohada.

Sunset no le prestó atención, su cabeza divagaba por otros derroteros, de otro modo se habría fijado y le habría preguntado qué tenía allí. Echando un vistazo al minibar, descubrió las botellas de licor, whisky y champaña que contenía. No solía consumir nada en los hoteles, sobre todo debido al precio que se recargaba a la cuenta, pero esa noche tenía ganas de beber algo más fuerte que una cerveza. Había un vino espumante que le pareció bebible por su color. Se preparó entonces un remojón, en el armario del baño había unas sales. La tensión acalambraba todo su cuerpo, y un baño de sales más un buen trago debían ser suficientes para relajarse… bueno, unos cuantos tragos, ya que aquella bebida era realmente deliciosa, y se disfrutaba muy bien estando dentro de la bañera. La joven se sentía como esas damas adineradas que se daban todos los lujos.

Pensó en todo y en nada. Pensó en cómo hacer frente a toda esa situación, si al final todo era verdad o todo era mentira. También pensó en Stargazer, y en por qué estaba también en ese lugar, qué pretendía hacer, y qué hacía estando con la impostora y sus secuaces. Temía que él la delatara, que por venganza echara todo por la borda y confesase a qué había venido y para quién trabajaba. ¿Ster era capaz de eso, a pesar de que aún le tenía cariño? Tal vez nunca habían tenido mucha camaradería, quizá faltaba esa unión tan especial que caracterizaba a otras parejas. Ahora Sun-mer se preguntaba qué los había unido en primer lugar, qué cosas tenían en común, cómo pasaban los momentos que compartían juntos. ¿Había sido una simple calentura entre estudiantes, entonces? Sun-mer no se consideraba ese tipo de chica. Solía escuchar a sus compañeras hacer un "recuento" de sus amantes o de los chicos con quienes se habían acostado, aunque a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, oía esos comentarios con la indiferencia de alguien que se sentía "superior" por no hacer lo mismo que la mayoría. Y aunque sí le fastidiaban los murmullos que rondaban por Everton tanto cuando empezó a salir con Stargazer como cuando cortaron, especialmente en lo primero, siempre aparentaba que no le afectaban. Si ella no se metía en la vida de nadie, ¿por qué alguien tenía que meterse con la suya? Lo único que podría considerarse "intromisión" eran los consejos que le dio a Moondancer, cuando vio que andaba con ese tal Sunburst. No es que él le cayera mal, sólo que había sido amigo de una extremista ideológica que fue expulsada de Everton por sus acciones casi terroristas. Moonz le aseguró que no debía preocuparse, que apenas eran amigos.

Pero volviendo a Stargazer… ¿Qué clase de relación habían tenido realmente? ¿Un capricho, o algo que merecía ir en serio? ¿Había amado a Stargazer? Al final, era una cruel ironía que se hubiera sentido superior a otras chicas, y resultara haber hecho lo mismo que ellas. Ahora sí lograba sentir algo de lástima por él…

¿Pero era demasiado tarde ya? ¿Había algo que se pudiera hacer? ¿Había sido lo correcto dejarlo solo? ¿Por qué no podía concentrarse en otra cosa, en el verdadero problema? ¿Quién era el problema? ¿Ella? ¿Stargazer? ¿La impostora? ¿Cuál era en realidad el sentido de toda esa aventura? Vaso tras vaso, afloraban más preguntas que respuestas.

El problema… el problema… el maldito problema… La vacía botella rodó lejos de la bañera, y la copa derramaba la última gota… Sun-mer se dejó sumergir en el agua tibia, sintiendo cómo un calor recorría su cuerpo. Bajo el agua, todo se veía distorsionado y en movimiento, a sus oídos no llegaba más que el susurro de su propia sangre, y un eco acuático, como el que proviene del interior de los caracoles de mar. Cerró los ojos, y algo extraño sucedió. Una serie de visiones instantáneas y sin sentido, con personas que parecían monstruos o monstruos que parecían personas, con alas transparentes o colas escamosas u ojos rojos o fuego alrededor. No puedo reconocer más que una cara, la suya, o más bien, la de la otra Sunset. Eso la hizo reaccionar, levantándose bruscamente y salpicando todo alrededor en el proceso. Había sido un susto importante.

Finalmente Sun-mer salió de la bañera y se puso una bata de baño. Con el cabello goteando en su espalda y hombros, se detuvo a mirarse en el espejo. Al principio su imagen se veía difusa, y al pasarle la mano, apareció una figura casi demoníaca, una Sunset con el pelo en llamas, piel rojiza y unos inquietantes ojos negros. Por la impresión retrocedió, tropezando con la botella de espumante vacío y salvándose por un pelín de golpearse la cabeza con el borde de la bañera. Soltó una maldición mientras se reincorporaba, sosteniéndose del lavabo, le dolían la pierna derecha y la cadera. Se atrevió a enfrentar de nuevo al espejo, y como lo esperaba, no había nada allí. Ya eran demasiadas locuras…

Pasó al cuarto y fue directamente a buscar su bolso, allí donde guardaba la medicina que sólo tomaba cuando la situación se le volvía inmanejable. Sacó dos cápsulas y se las tragó sin pestañear. Tal vez no fuera lo más adecuado ingerirlas luego de haber bebido, pero eso poco le importaba ahora. Su mano tocó algo duro y metálico cuando volvió a guardar las pastillas. Y recordó su conversación de la noche anterior con Moonz, sobre las chicas mágicas y las armas con las que debían enfrentarlas. Se preguntó qué tan fuertes o resistentes podían ser, qué cosas de este mundo podían hacerles daño. La idea podía sonar a locura, teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias que conllevaba. ¿Quizá la magia estaba supeditada a la vida de su portador? No perdía nada con intentarlo.

Se fijó que Moondancer continuara dormida. De hecho, roncaba plácidamente, de modo que no se enteraría si su amiga se marchaba. Completamente resuelta, Sun-mer se buscó ropa y se vistió con prisa, poniéndose un abrigo negro con bolsillos interiores, especiales para guardar objetos discretamente. Dudó si dejarle o no una nota a Moonz, pero de todas formas, ella estaría muy lejos para cuando la pelirroja se despertara.

—Buenas noches, Moonz. No espero que entiendas lo que voy a hacer. — Dijo Sun-mer en voz baja, dedicándole una última mirada antes de abrir la puerta y dejar la habitación.

—.—.—.—.—.—

En la oscura quietud de la noche, dos figuras se deslizaban por los muros, andando nerviosas entre las sombras. Luego de la breve pero intensa persecución, y de mirar por sobre el hombro para asegurarse de que no había nadie detrás de ellas, dieron un recodo y se escondieron en un callejón vacío y en penumbras, donde no serían vistas fácilmente. Se apoyaron en la pared para descansar y recuperar el aliento, aliviadas de haber escapado con suerte. Ahora sólo quedaba reunirse con Adagio, y activar el poder de los cristales.

—Ufff… por un pelo. ¿Quién rayos era ese tipo? ¿Cómo nos vio? Maldición… seguramente esas tontas ya deben estar enteradas… Hey, Sonata, ¿qué te pasa?

Pero Sonata no reaccionó, sus ojos idos miraban a la nada y su cara reflejaba preocupación.

—Las dejamos… en el fuego…

—¿Qué? Oh, vamos, Sonata, ¿no te estarás sintiendo culpable por eso, verdad?

—Nunca golpeé a nadie así antes…

Ya exasperada, Aria tomó a su hermana por los hombros con fuerza y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Y qué? ¿Por qué tendrías que preocuparte de lo que le pase a esas dos? ¡Recuerda que fueron ellas y sus amigas las que destruyeron nuestras gemas y nos lo quitaron todo! Me parece totalmente justo que nosotras tomemos las de ellas, ojo por ojo, joya por joya.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es que… había tanto fuego…

—¡Olvídalo, Sonata! ¡No puede ser peor que haber sido empujadas a la servidumbre de un cretino asqueroso y su maloliente club nocturno! Morirán con dignidad, serán dos menos de las que encargarse. NO vamos a retroceder ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, está bien...

—Ya sabía yo que no eras la indicada para venir, pero al menos no volvemos con las manos vacías.

Dicho esto, Aria soltó a Sonata. Entonces se dispusieron a examinar los cristales: el de Aria, que correspondía a Twilight Sparkle (supuestamente es la de ese mundo), era de color púrpura, y el de Sonata, que correspondía a Rarity, era más bien celeste. Podían sentir cómo palpitaba la magia en ellos, era como un cosquilleo agradable en las manos. Era como volver a tener sus rubíes. De hecho, ya casi habían olvidado lo que se sentía, y hasta parecía extraño que la falta de ellos no les hubiese causado ningún problema, ya fuera una enfermedad o la misma muerte.

—Todavía extraño mi rubí, me gustaba acariciarlo antes de dormirme, incluso cuando vivíamos en Equestria… aunque también extraño los tacos.

—A veces me parece increíble que hayamos sobrevivido así… sin magia. Siempre decía que moriría si la perdiera, no sé si lenta o rápidamente, pero seguro sería una agonía. Sin embargo… aquí estoy.

—Sí, aquí estamos… Oh, es tan bonito, aunque no lo es más de lo que era mi gema… ¿Sabes? Creo que aún hay magia en nosotras.

—Hmm — dijo Aria con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sé que parece imposible, es que creo que nos queda un poquito, tan poquito que no podemos simplemente usarla, ¿no?

—Tal vez sea porque en este mundo, dependemos de un objeto especial para hacerla funcionar a voluntad. He estado hablando con Adagio de eso. Por alguna razón, la magia es casi nula aquí, y eso debe tener que ver con la posibilidad de manifestar la propia naturalmente. Sumado que nuestro cuerpo adopta una forma diferente en este lugar, ese mago debió saberlo antes de desterrarnos.

—Hey, eso que dices me recuerda algo, cuando las Rainbooms nos confrontaron en el salón de la escuela, no pudieron hacer nada, ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Quedaron totalmente en ridículo! Sólo nos pudieron vencer cuando tocaron música… y, bueno, también por su vínculo de amistad y todo eso.

—Y ahora, casualmente, tienen estos cristales, que les otorgan la habilidad de utilizar magia con más libertad…

—¿Crees que funcionen con nosotras realmente?

—Mira, Sonata, si esa Sunset Shimmer nos dijo la verdad, otra persona fue capaz de usarlos, y no uno, sino todos. No dudo de que puedan servirnos igual que a ellas, ni bien descubramos cómo activarlos.

—Sí… no veo la hora de probar qué puedes hacer, mi preciossssso — dijo Sonata con un tono sibilante, acunando el cristal entre sus manos y mirándolo de una manera obsesiva, sonriendo ampliamente.

Pero Aria se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Sólo tenían dos cristales, faltaba uno para Adagio.

—Oye no toques a mi preciossso, ¡no intentesss robármelo! — siseó Sonata cuando Aria alargó la mano para tocarlo, encorvándose y dándole la espalda para poner a resguardo su cristal.

—¡Deja de hacer idioteces, Sonata! Necesitamos otro cristal para Adagio…

—¿Y por qué simplemente no nos fugamossss con ellossss?

Con una ambición desmedidamente alta, la sirena de coletas púrpura habría maquinado el modo de hacerse con el cristal de su hermana y quedarse con toda la magia para ella.

—Bueno, bueno… — una voz conocida irrumpió en el callejón, al tiempo que una figura de abultado cabello.

—¡¿Adagio?! — exclamaron las dos sirenas al unísono.

Si bien Adagio no había escuchado claramente la parte en que Sonata sugería escaparse con los cristales, la líder dazzling se sentía de buen humor por el éxito de la búsqueda.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? — preguntó Sonata.

—Simplemente, no podía perderme la diversión, por eso decidí seguirlas. — Respondió Adagio con naturalidad.

" _Eso… o no confiabas en nosotras_ " pensó Aria, pero se guardó sus comentarios.

—¿Y bien?

—Deberías saber cómo resultó todo, si estuviste allí. — Respondió Aria, quería poner a prueba a su hermana, solo por un instante.

—En realidad no estuve allí, sólo me mantuve a distancia prudente. Pude ver la columna de fuego que se levantó.

—Entonces supongo que no viste que nos persiguió un sujeto cuando escapábamos… — comentó Sonata.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Esto es una especie de prueba o qué? ¡Les recuerdo que estamos en el mismo bando!

—Mira, no te enfades, Adagio — contestó Aria luego de dar un resoplido —, pero lo de la persecución es verdad. No tenemos ni idea de quién era ese hombre ni de dónde salió.

—¡Agh! — el buen humor de Adagio se disipó — ¿Tienen idea de lo que eso significa?

—Tranquilízate Adagio, quizá él ni sabe quiénes somos nosotras.

—El problema, Sonata, es que las Rainbooms sí, y si ese idiota habla con ellas, se darán cuenta.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciéramos, Adagio? ¿Que lo golpeáramos y lo tiráramos al fuego? — replicó Aria — Lo mejor era perderlo de vista de vista y largarnos de allí.

—¿Al menos pudieron verlo para saber cómo era?

—Pues… creo que tenía traje y cabello negro, pero mucho más no sé… — respondió Sonata.

—¡Tenemos que encontrarlo para evitar que hable con nadie!

—¡Sí claro, vamos a volver al lugar del incendio para rastrear a un desconocido, o en su defecto buscarlo por toda esta maldita ciudad! ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?

Adagio iba a responder, pero entendió que eso las llevaría a una pelea innecesaria, de modo que respiró profundo para calmarse, había otras prioridades de las que ocuparse.

—Ya, ya, dejémoslo ahí. Ahora díganme la buena noticia… si es que la hay.

—Bueno, conseguimos dos cristales nada más, nos haría falta un tercero. — Aria y Sonata extendieron (no mucho) sus manos para que su hermana pudiera verlos. Eso era un gran contratiempo, aunque contaban al menos con una segunda posibilidad.

—Hmmm… Tal vez convendría averiguar quién tiene uno más…

—.—.—.—.—.—

Parecía que había dormido unos quince minutos, pero en realidad habían pasado horas. Moondancer se despertó muy inquieta, sin saber por qué. Todo estaba en penumbras, probablemente ya era de madrugada. Había una extraña energía en el aire, como si esa sensación de mal presagio regresara. Empezó a preocuparse cuando vio que la cama de Sunset estaba vacía, y al llamarla, ésta no respondió. Revisó en el baño, y tampoco estaba. ¿A dónde se habría ido? ¿Por qué estaba sola en el cuarto? Quizá se hubiera ido al bar del hotel, por lo general permanecía abierto hasta muy tarde. A lo mejor la encontraría allí, seguramente le ocurría algo porque ella sabía que sólo podía haber dos razones para que Sun-mer hiciera vigilia: estudiar para un examen importante, o una situación interna muy compleja. Aún había cosas que no conocía de ella, que no las preguntaba porque no se animaba o porque la pelifuego no decía nada. Alguna vez vio una tableta de pastillas en su bolso, pero supuso que eran analgésicos.

Se vistió prontamente y se dispuso a salir.

De repente tuvo otra preocupación. Levantó la almohada de su cama, y allí estaba su cristal, el que había tomado al ayudar a la chica de pelo rosado. En ese momento le pareció que alguien tan débil, que se dejaba pisotear, no merecía tenerlo. Aunque ahora sentía un poco de lástima por ella, no podía devolverlo. Lo tomó, lo apretó entre sus manos, al principio no ocurría nada pero luego sintió un cosquilleo que iba de sus manos a todo su cuerpo. Del mero susto lo soltó, y aquella pequeña cosa poderosa cayó al suelo con un tintineo. Moonz se arrodilló para mirarlo mejor. No había nada especial, ni un brillo raro, ni levitación, nada. Parecía un pedazo de vidrio ordinario, pero ella sabía que era mucho más. O quería creerlo, porque la verdad no estaba segura de si podía funcionar independientemente de su portadora.

Lo juntó con sus dedos pulgar e índice y lo miró detenidamente. No podía evitar la curiosidad por saber qué hacía. Sería genial si aprendiera a usarlo para así convertirse en una chica empoderada. Podría caminar con tranquilidad por la calle, segura de que si alguien la atacaba, bastaría sacar su cristal y convocar sus poderes. Hasta podría convertirse en una heroína de medio tiempo… porque la otra mitad la usaría para estudiar, por supuesto.

—¡Cristal que guardas los poderes de la amistad, libérate ante Moondancer…! — improvisó, con el cristal entre sus manos extendidas, esperando si se elevaba… pero no pasó nada.

—¡Por el poder de la danza lunar…! — esta vez lo tomó con su mano derecha y lo alzó al cielo.

 _Nothing happens._

—¡Kame hame haaaaa!

—¡Yare yare daze!

—Eh… ¿ábrete sésamo? ¿Cuál es la contraseña secreta?

Cada nueva improvisación iba acompañada de una improvisada pose. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas activaba alguna clase de transformación.

—Será mejor que me deje de hacer tonterías y busque a Sun-mer… — se rindió finalmente.

Cuando bajó, el bar ya estaba cerrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La acidez que sentía debía ser producto de ese trago que le pidió al cantinero, quien se lo preparó pero bajo aviso de que ya estaba por cerrar. Ya era tarde de todos modos. Preguntó si podía utilizar uno de los ordenadores que había a la derecha del bar, nada más unos minutos. Abrió su Magebook y puso en el buscador "Sunset Shimmer", clickeando en la segunda que apareció (la primera era ella). Por primera vez accedía al perfil de la impostora. Lo revisó rápidamente. Primero entró en la sección de "información básica" para ver si había alguna dirección o dato que pudiera servir para ubicarla. Como era de esperarse, no había mucho, simplemente su edad, sus intereses, y que estudiaba en Canterlot High. Entre sus Amigos, obviamente figuraba su grupo de amigas, casi esperó encontrar a Stargazer. Fue a la sección "Fotos", mirando tanto en aquellas en las que la habían etiquetado como las que había subido por su cuenta, y se fijó especialmente en todas las que aparecía un edificio o casa. Por un momento, creyó que no encontraría nada, y oía por detrás al cantinero preparando todo para cerrar. Hasta que, por fin, se topó con una foto de Twilight Sparkle en la que ésta había etiquetado a Shimmer. En dicha publicación se mencionaba la calle Flare, quizás Sparkle tenía activada la función Ubicación en su celular. Detrás de las dos chicas, podía verse lo que parecía un departamento modesto, de color amarillo con naranja, cercado por una reja roja.

" _Con esto me basta_ " pensó Sun-mer. Cerró su Magebook y puso en el navegador _MundoMaps_ , una página que permitía ubicar cualquier lugar en el mundo, con ayuda de tecnología satelital. Sólo había que escribir país, ciudad, dirección, y cualquier dato que sirviera de partida al buscador. De modo que escribió "Canterlot City" y "Calle Flare", la cual el sitio ubicó como una calle transversal con respecto a la de Canterlot High, y paralela a la del hotel, que corría de norte a sur. Sólo debía cruzar cinco calles para llegar.

—Señorita…

Ya no había más tiempo para precisiones, por lo que Sun-mer tuvo que conformarse con esos datos, los cuales de todas formas eran muy valiosos. Apuró su bebida y salió del bar, dando las gracias al cantinero por su amabilidad.

Una vez fuera del hotel, Sun-mer contempló el cielo estrellado, no podía verlo pero desde el horizonte una leve claridad empezaba a extenderse. La avenida estaba completamente desierta y en silencio. Un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal; esa sensación que anticipa un mal presagio, justo cuando uno está por emprender una acción importante y compleja, cuyos resultados están supeditados a las propias acciones y al azar. Se cerró bien el abrigo y cruzó la avenida.

-.-.-.-.-

Por mucho que lo intentara, Stargazer no podía dormir. Todo lo acontecido en aquella noche era como una gran pila de carbón que mantenía encendida continuamente la locomotora de su tren de pensamiento. Estaba más inquieto de lo que nunca había estado en esa semana. Sólo podía dar vueltas y vueltas por la habitación, con la camisa a medio desprender por encima del pantalón, y descalzo. Primero que nada, el incendio, que no fue para nada casual… cuando oyó a las Rainbooms preguntarse sobre las causas del incendio y sobre lo que había pasado con Twilight y Rarity, decidió dar los pocos datos que tenía sobre las misteriosas chicas que las habían atacado. Todas, salvo Sparkle, reaccionaron ante la mención de los colores de cabello de las atacantes, preocupándose mucho sobre todo al darse cuenta del robo que habían sufrido, no sólo ellas dos sino también Fluttershy. Entonces el grupo le agradeció su ayuda y se reunió aparte, dejándolo con muchas dudas. Algo sí podía tener más o menos claro: el incendio, el ataque y los robos debieron ser premeditados, probablemente por unas rivales. También supo que cada una tenía un cristal, algo de bastante valor a juzgar por lo preocupadas que estaban por ellos.

Había vuelto al hotel ya casi cuando no quedaba nadie en la secundaria. Aún se sentía confuso y embotado cuando pudo pararse y caminar, con permiso del médico. Se fue sin despedirse, un poco por temor y otro poco para no molestar más a las chicas. Sin embargo, en un instante fugaz, su mirada se cruzó con la de Sunset, y no comprendió los que sus ojos aguamarina expresaban. ¿Qué significaba eso?

A través de la ventana se veía cómo iba cayendo la madrugada.

Por otro lado, Stargazer deseaba creer con todas sus fuerzas que Sun-mer y Moondancer estaban totalmente fuera de ese asunto, aunque no supiera si estaban ya o no en la ciudad. No las creía realmente capaces de eso, pero últimamente ocurrían muchas sorpresas. Le inquietaba no saber de ellas y de las cosas que se traían entre manos. Para colmo, tenía un picor en el cuello que no auguraba nada bueno.

Había resistido el impulso de llamar, hasta ese momento. Sabía que Sun-mer no iba a atenderlo, menos a esa hora, pero debía intentarlo. Sin embargo, después de tres llamados sin respuesta, desistió. Así que recurrió a Moondancer. Iba a escribirle un mensaje en Magebook, pero no estaba conectada desde hacía cinco horas, por lo que era poco probable que contestara. No obstante, no perdía nada con tratar. Por suerte sólo tuvo que probar dos veces.

—¿Hola? Eh, ¿Moondancer?

—…¿Ster?

—Perdón por la hora, pero es que quería saber…

—Ster, necesito ayuda con algo… es complicado de explicar… ¡hey, no…!

—¿Qué pasa, Moondancer?

Del otro lado sólo se oían gritos y sonidos incomprensibles, hasta que la llamada se cortó de repente. El escozor aumentó instantáneamente. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No había tenido ni siquiera tiempo de preguntarle a Moondancer dónde estaba ni qué hacía, pero evidentemente se hallaba en problemas. Volvió a marcarle pero esta vez sin éxito. Verificó en los datos de la llamada para conocer su ubicación, y decidió ir a buscarla.

-.-.-.-.-

 _Cargando final: 95%_

El Final de Identidad Robada está casi con nosotros. Quería que éste fuera el capítulo final y que después viniera el epílogo, pero luego se fueron sumando cosas nuevas y ya no me iba a alcanzar un solo capítulo para relatar todo. Así que estimo que quedan uno o dos capis más, y el epílogo.

Para fin de año quiero terminar este fic sí o sí, pero el problema son la universidad y la falta de inspiración, porque sé qué quiero que pase al final, pero no sé cómo desarrollarlo. Es complicado, quienes estén estudiando me entenderán.

Un gran saludo a CSR por ayudarme con la corrección.

Nos leemos pronto ;9


	11. Fuego contra la Tormenta

**11: Fuego contra la Tormenta**

Y allí estaba, llenando de suspense el alba antes que el sol inundara de luz una vez más aquella mitad del mundo. Desde la vereda de enfrente, observaba la fachada del sencillo departamento, un bloque color escarlata, entre otros tantos con el mismo formato. Cada uno contaba con un pequeño patio frontal cercado por una reja, la cual en este caso era de color amarillo-anaranjado. No había señales de nadie más en la calle, todo se encontraba en perfecta tranquilidad; pero de esa tranquilidad que antecede al estallido del desastre. Sun-mer apretó los brazos cruzados contra el pecho, respirando hondo, tomando coraje para lo que estaba decidida a hacer.

Solamente era cuestión de tocar el timbre… ¿pero qué seguía después de eso? ¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias? ¿Cómo cambiaría su vida? Contaba ciertamente con una ventaja, y era que nadie de la ciudad sospechaba de su existencia, y que podía estar lo suficientemente lejos hasta que alguien se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido. Ni Moondancer ni Stargazer sabían de su plan, y tranquilamente podía ocultarlo de ellos, como había hecho con otras cosas en el pasado…

Los primeros rayos de lumbre asomaron por entre los edificios cuando la encapuchada cruzó la calle. No había tiempo para pensar, sólo para actuar. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago luego de pulsar el botón del timbre, como si fuera el detonador de una bomba atómica con potencial para arrasar toda la ciudad. Esperó pacientemente, sin inmutarse, apoyada contra el pilar de la reja, con la mano dentro del saco, asiendo firmemente lo que llevaba en su interior, sintiendo el tamborileo de su corazón, y más abajo, el subir y bajar de su diafragma. Por unos segundos pensó que no había nadie en casa, por un momento cruzó por su mente la idea de largarse de ahí y olvidar todo para siempre, pero su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, como si estuviera clavado allí. Hubo un movimiento en la ventana del piso superior, y luego de unos minutos (largos como mil horas), se oyó ruido en la planta baja, y la puerta, la puerta que podía conducir a la antesala del infierno, la puerta que Sun-mer miraba tan intensamente, finalmente se abrió. Nada en ella denotaba la turbación que sentía. Se obligaba a mantenerse firme, sin vacilación, con absoluta frialdad.

Y por otro lado, Sunset Shimmer, la "impostora", la Sunset venida de una dimensión donde lo imposible podía ocurrir, la Sunset de un mundo lleno de magia y de "maravillas", una Sunset que en su forma original era una unicornio de colores similares a los de su forma humana, que se había acostumbrado a su anatomía bípeda de tal manera que casi había olvidado lo que era andar con cuatro cascos, la Sunset que había provocado la consecución de una serie de eventos increíbles, sucedidos en una especie de efecto dominó, serie que empezaba en el instante exacto en que ella cruzó el portal espejo desde su mundo, buscando una gran ambición. Una Sunset que no imaginaba lo que le aguardaba en la entrada de su casa.

La chica abrió, entonces, y observó a la visitante desde el umbral.

—¿Hola?

Al no recibir respuesta, dio un suspiro, y viendo que la otra no se movía, se resignó a acercarse.

 _Cada paso sonaba seco en el ambiente fresco de la madrugada. Cada una de las dos jóvenes tenía sus propias expectativas acerca del encuentro. Cada una, separada de la otra por los barrotes de la reja, sabía a quién vería con sólo mirarse a los ojos._

—Buenos días — saludó Sun-mer, sin saber de dónde venía su voz — ¿eres Sunset Shimmer?

Se sentía muy extraño dar los buenos días a alguien con su mismo nombre, le recordaba a cuando era niña y se miraba al espejo en la mañana, saludándose a sí misma.

—Sí, soy yo — respondió la otra Sunset, visiblemente sorprendida. Y es que su visitante se había quitado la capucha que llevaba sobre la cabeza, revelando ser su doble exacta, aunque con la diferencia de que ésta tenía un lunar en la frente. Entonces, recordó cuando Twilight había aparecido por el portal luego de los Juegos de la Amistad, y el choque con Sci-Twi. Sabía que el encuentro entre dos seres iguales de distintos mundos podía crear una paradoja dimensional, aunque esa vez no pasó nada con las dos Twilights, quizá un poco de incomodidad y confusión, pero nada más. Sin embargo, en su caso parecía ser diferente. Su otra yo había venido sorpresivamente, y algo en su mirada delataba que no venía con buenas intenciones. Sumado a que presentía que otra cosa muy mala estaba pasando.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte.

Pero la frase de Sun-mer carecía de tono amable y cordial. Durante unos segundos sólo hubo un gélido y cortante silencio, como una espada de hielo, entre las dos. Ambas parecían estar midiéndose mutuamente, aunque la verdad, Sun-mer estaba pensando a toda velocidad cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

—Y…¿quieres pasar o algo? — preguntó finalmente Shimmer.

—Sí, por qué no… Después de todo, no siempre una se encuentra a su hermana gemela — farfulló la pelifuego, a modo de respuesta; la idea de la hermana gemela estaba bien para hacerla bajar la guardia. Si tenía la oportunidad de cruzar la reja, estaría ya en terreno enemigo, pero debía tener bien preparado su ataque.

A pesar de la presencia del peligro, Sunset sacó sus llaves y procedió a abrir la verja, sintiendo que los ojos de la otra se clavaban en ella como dos láseres. Valientemente siguió, corriéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a la visitante. Por el momento se mantenía calmada. Hablaría con ella. Le explicaría todo. Y luego, cada cual a su vida.

Sun-mer dio unos pasos al frente y se detuvo, a un costado del pulcro jardín. Aguardó a que la impostora cerrara y después avanzara hacia la puerta de entrada. La sangre borboteaba en sus venas, caliente como un río de agua hirviendo. Sudaba mucho debajo del abrigo, pero no se lo quitaría. Sentía el contraste de su tenso calor con la frescura del alba, y se preguntó si la otra pelifuego estaría tan tensa como ella o si no se daba cuenta de que sus planes malignos estaban en peligro de fracasar. Entraron a un modesto living que parecía acorde con una chica que vivía sola; aunque todo en la impostora diera la impresión de ser natural, Sun-mer no se dejaba engañar por las apariencias.

—Sé que esto es un poco confuso y extraño, pero tiene una explicación…

—Tú no eres de aquí, no eres humana — interrumpió Sun-mer, decidida a exponer sus conclusiones para ver qué reacción suscitaban en la otra —, provienes de otra dimensión, un mundo gobernado por seres mágicos, y tomaste mi forma para mezclarte entre las personas.

—Pues… es algo complicado, pero sí vengo de otro mundo, se llama Equestria… — vaciló la segunda Shimmer, contrariada.

—Ajá, Equestria. ¿Y cuál es tu propósito? ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

—Al principio buscaba... poder, pero encontré algo mejor. Encontré amistad, si no fuera por Twilight, no sé qué camino habría seguido... — respondió Sunset, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia un costado.

—¿Viviendo en mundo donde existe la magia y donde seguramente conseguirías más poder que aquí, dices que simplemente viniste a hacer amigas? — cuestionó Sun-mer — ¿Qué clase de poder buscabas? ¿Y en qué sentido la amistad puede ser mejor que el poder?

—En muchos sentidos… yo era una estudiante de magia muy ambiciosa. —respondió Sunset, quien decidió ser sincera con su doble a pesar del riesgo de que ella no le creyera — Quería ser poderosa, sí, a costa de los demás, pero cuando robé la corona de la princesa Twilight y la traje aquí para usar su magia y crear un ejército para invadir Equestria, no imaginé que las cosas serían muy diferentes a lo que yo pensaba. Ella me derrotó, pero me enseñó que la amistad era mágica, y que…

—Espera, espera, espera — la interrumpió nuevamente Sun-mer — ¿Robaste la corona de una regente de tu mundo para destronarla, y ella en vez de obligarte a volver a Equestria para castigarte y encerrarte en un calabozo de por vida, ella te perdonó y te dejó vivir aquí así sin más? Por favor, ¿qué clase de princesa haría eso? Los reyes de Equestria seguramente desearían tu cabeza…

—No, no, no hay reyes en Equestria. — replicó Sunset, negando con las manos — Y Twilight es una buena princesa, ella no le haría daño a nadie, hizo lo correcto conmigo.

Sun-mer revoleó los ojos. Ese relato no tenía sentido para ella, por lo menos no para lo que ella entendía del asunto.

—No voy a creerme ese cuentito de hadas de "que todos somos amigos al final" y ya. No soy tan tonta como para tragarme eso… lo que probablemente sucedió fue que luego de derrotarte, esa princesa te perdonó a condición de que tú siguieras sus instrucciones, y conquistaras esta dimensión para ella, convirtiéndote así en su servidora y su mano derecha para hacerse con el dominio y los recursos de este planeta.

—¡¿Qué?! — gritó Sunset, sorprendida y alterada por tal acusación — ¡No, eso no es cierto, es absurdo!

—Por supuesto que sí, es completamente lógico. — replicó Sun-mer — He estado investigándote, conozco todos tus movimientos. Cuando me enteré de ti, creí que eras una impostora que por alguna razón había robado mi identidad, lo cual podía perjudicarme en un futuro, sobre todo legalmente. Así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto, y antes de llevar esto a un juzgado, me dispuse a averiguar todo sobre ti, y así tener pruebas sólidas de la suplantación. Todo lo que descubrí apunta a eso. Pero no me esperaba revelar una conspiración interdimensional, por muy absurdo que me pareciera. Todavía existen algunos cabos sueltos, que seguro ya se resolverán.

—Te aseguro que estás equivocada, ni yo ni la princesa Twilight pretendemos conquistar nada. Mis amigas y yo defendemos este mundo, no queremos esclavizarlo. — afirmó Sunset, cada vez más preocupada por el tono que estaba tomando la situación. Esperaba incredulidad por parte de su otra yo, era algo obvio, pero no que viniera con esa historia retorcida de conspiración y de dominio. Ni siquiera era lo que ella se proponía hacer antes de robar la corona de Twilight.

—Sólo intentas confundirme para que baje la guardia, y entonces usarás tu cristal mágico para hipnotizarme y así convertirme en otra más de tus esclavos.

—¿Mi cristal…? ¡Mi cristal no es para eso! ¡Es para esparcir la armonía…!

—Sí, sí, armonía, claro…

—¡Tienes que creerme! Esto no es lo que parece, por favor...

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué me dices de esas tres chicas que ustedes echaron de la ciudad, empujándolas a cantar en una discoteca de mala muerte y a una vida degradante? ¿Vas a decirme que ellas son criaturas malvadas de tu dimensión que fueron desterradas de allá por sus crímenes?

Aquellas preguntas dejaron pasmada a la Shimmer mágica. La preocupación de su rostro se volvió urgencia, quizá al darse cuenta de algo importante.

—Escucha… Sunset, si me dejaras explicarte… — dijo, acercándose a Sun-mer, pero esta reaccionó rápido y sacó el arma de su abrigo, apuntándole a la frente y haciendo que se detuviera —¿Qué… qué es eso?

—Probablemente no las conozcas, son lo que los humanos usamos para defendernos. Quizá no hagan cosas muy maravillosas como tirar rayos mágicos ni nada de eso, pero son muy efectivas para dejar inhabilitado a un enemigo. Y las hay mucho más grandes y mortales que esta. — explicó Sun-mer, sintiendo una extraña alegría al tener oportunidad de usar el revólver que su padre le había regalado cuando cumplió la edad legal, para tener con qué defenderse en la calle. Incluso el mismo le enseñó a utilizarla y hacerle mantenimiento.

—E-esto no es necesario... — suplicó Shimmer, que recordaba haber visto algunos ejemplares de esas armas en la televisión, sabía más o menos lo que podían hacer, y se sentía verdaderamente aterrada de verse amenazada con una — Te lo juro, las cosas no son como piensas, la amenaza real no soy yo ni lo son mis amigas.

—Entonces dame algo que lo compruebe, y te creeré. — exigió Sun-mer sin bajar el arma.

Ante tal exigencia, Shimmer intentó pensar qué podía ofrecer como prueba. Tenía el cristal en su cuello, se lo había colgado después de levantarse, aunque no sabía qué tipo de demostración podía realizar para convencer a la otra Sunset de que no era nada maligno. Su único miedo era que ella le disparara simplemente por mostrárselo, aunque no parecía tan loca como para eso. Decidió arriesgarse.

—Mira, este es mi cristal. Parece sólo un pedazo de vidrio, pero puedo usarlo para hacer el bien. Por sí solo, su poder es muy débil; con mis amigas en conjunto, entre todas podemos despertar la magia con nuestra amistad. — explicó con voz ansiosa.

—Hmm, sé algo sobre esos cristales. Lo más curioso para mí, es que hayan corrompido a la directora del campamento donde ustedes estuvieron hace unas semanas, y sin embargo a ustedes no les pasó nada. Sobre todo a tus amigas, que son todas humanas, ¿verdad?

—Lo de Gloriosa Daisy fue… supongo que por su ambición o su desesperación, estaba por perder el campamento a causa de sus deudas, y simplemente perdió el control. Pero en sí, la esencia mágica de los cristales es buena, todo depende de la persona que los porta.

—O sea que si la persona que los tiene es malvada, podría causar grandes desastres…

El timbre de un celular sobresaltó a ambas. Sunset sabía que debía contestar la llamada, y miró a Sun-mer, como pidiéndole permiso para hacerlo. Ella le dijo que podía responder, aunque con la condición de que no mencionara absolutamente nada de su presencia en la casa. De modo que la pelifuego fue a la mesa donde se encontraba su teléfono, viendo que la que llamaba era Sci-Twi. Su voz desde el otro lado no se sentía nada tranquilizante, ya que de hecho, lo primero que le dijo fue "Sunset, tenemos una situación urgente, por favor, ven pronto a la escuela", insistiendo en eso cuando su amiga le preguntó qué pasaba, pero Twilight no abundó en detalles, y la comunicación se cortó.

Cuando Sun-mer preguntó quién era y qué quería, Shimmer no respondió, sino que dio un suspiro y, de forma repentina, echó a correr hacia la cocina y salió por la puerta de atrás. Escapó de milagro con vida, porque Sun-mer le disparó dos veces intentando detenerla, aunque los nervios habían hecho mella en su puntería, pues uno de los balazos había dado en un mueble de la cocina, y el otro en la pared. Masculló una maldición, y se fue tras los pasos de la traicionera.

Iba a ser más difícil atinarle estando en movimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca solía salir con el auto a horas tan tardías, pero se trataba de una emergencia. La ciudad se encontraba en una soporífera calma, y sin embargo Stargazer no se sentía para nada tranquilo. Iba con su auto a una velocidad mínima, mirando a ambos lados de la calle para hallar a Moondancer. Miles de ideas le cruzaban por la cabeza sobre lo que podía haberle ocurrido, y rogaba que no se la hubieran llevado, que ella hubiera logrado escapar y esconderse en algún sitio. No había intentado llamarla de nuevo, temiendo que, si estaba escondida realmente, su celular la delatara. Guardaba una pistola en la guantera, ¿sería necesario utilizar la violencia? Esa pistola no tenía casi uso, era más bien un recurso de seguridad para situaciones límite. Evitaba hacer cualquier tipo de demostración, ya que en realidad las armas no le convencían mucho, sólo podían traer desgracia. Tal vez sirvieran para intimidar, pero más allá de ahí la historia era otra.

Además, era importante encontrar a Moondancer para saber dónde estaba Sunset, dado que ella tampoco respondía sus llamadas. "Tanta tecnología para nada" pensó Ster. Anduvo recorriendo el barrio hasta casi la hora del alba. Decidió detenerse frente al hotel en el que supuestamente se alojaban las chicas, no había señales de nada ahí. Apagó el motor, cerró el auto, sacó el revólver de la guantera y lo guardó en su abrigo. Caminó varias cuadras, tomando como referencia la calle del hotel, con el celular en la mano. Se fijó en todos los callejones que pudo, incluso mirando en los botes de basura y las cajas abandonadas. Finalmente, cuando iba a marcarle a Moondancer, la misma apareció al doblar un recodo, en un estado muy maltrecho. Al verlo, ella dio un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias por buscarme… creo que mi celular está dañado. Iba a llamarte, pero el aparato no respondía.

—¿Qué pasó, Moondancer? — preguntó Ster, mientras se quitaba el abrigo para dárselo a la pelirroja, intentando disimular que llevaba un arma. —Ven, vamos al auto y me lo cuentas todo de camino al hospital.

—Estoy bien, no necesito ir al hospital… tenemos que encontrar a Sunset.

—¿Sunset no estaba contigo?

—Cuando me desperté a la madrugada, ella se había ido, no estaba por ningún lado en el hotel y salí a buscarla. Pero cuando había caminado un trecho, me atacaron y me robaron.

—Entonces no sabes dónde está Sunset… ¿Quién te atacó?

Moonz bajó la mirada.

—No fueron ladrones. Es… una larga historia… bueno, no tan larga en realidad. Sun-mer y yo continuamos con la investigación luego de que te fuiste, y descubrimos nuevos indicios.

—Yo no me fui en ningún momento... aunque estuve a punto de hacerlo, quería quedarme en la ciudad para entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Pero si Sun-mer me dijo que ya no nos ayudarías. ¿Por qué me mentiría? — preguntó Moonz, aunque la respuesta no tardaría mucho en aflorar a su mente.

Ante el silencio de Stargazer, las sospechas de la chica se volvieron casi certeza.

—Ustedes pelearon, ¿verdad? — dijo, lentamente y en voz baja.

—Sí — admitió él, secamente —Fue una discusión absurda. Pero no nos concentremos en eso ahora, Sunset está perdida y presiento que algo malo está sucediendo. No sé qué, la sensación de catástrofe es fuerte.

Entonces a Sun-mer sí le pasaba algo, por eso estaba tan rara, pensó Moonz. No iba a preguntar los detalles de la discusión porque coincidía con Ster en que la prioridad era Shimmer. Deseaba que no fuera a cometer una locura, porque se había dado cuenta de que ella no estaba bien, se le notaba mucho. La preocupación le hizo un nudo en el pecho. Pronto llegaron al auto de Ster, y en el horizonte se dibujaban los primeros rayos de sol. Stargazer encendió el motor.

—¿Tienes alguna de a dónde podría haber ido Sun-mer?

—No, quizá… quizá debe estar en la escuela, en Canterlot High, es el único sitio que se me ocurre ahora. Aunque no sé si ellas vayan a ir allá también…

—¿Ellas quiénes?

—Las Dazzlings… son un grupo de cantantes, bueno, ellas dijeron que son cantantes. Tienen una rivalidad con las Rainbooms desde que las derrotaron en un concurso musical que se hizo en Canterlot High hace un par de años. Sun-mer y yo las conocimos en una discoteca de Dodgebay.

—Y supongo que las siguieron a ustedes hasta aquí, aprovechando su situación para buscar venganza.

—Bueno, algo así. Nos quisieron ofrecer un trato, pero Sun-mer no se fiaba de ellas, y nos largamos de esa ciudad lo más pronto posible.

—¿Qué clase de trato les ofrecieron?

—Ellas nos dijeron que eran agentes especiales de una organización que vigilaba a la otra Sunset Shimmer, porque supuestamente ella tenía planes de conquistar este mundo. Querían que las ayudáramos a conseguir información sobre los cristales que las Rainbooms poseen. Y es que según lo que Sun-mer y yo averiguamos, la impostora no es una simple impostora, sino una criatura proveniente de un mundo mágico, que tiene a todos bajo su control en Canterlot High.

—Oh, vaya… casi pensé que podía tratarse de una extraterrestre… ¿Y por qué esas chicas saben eso, y no se supone que deberían realizar la vigilancia desde aquí?

—Supongo… hay muchos huecos en su historia. Y además, por lo que nos dijeron, ellas también son criaturas mágicas, vienen del mismo mundo que Shimmer, pero ellas fueron desterradas aquí.

—¿Y entonces puede ser que la otra Sunset también haya sido desterrada a este mundo, por alguna razón?

—No lo sé, quizás sí o quizás no. Hay muchas formas en las que esa Sunset pudo haber venido a este mundo y traer la magia consigo. Es probable que a ella no le interese tanto volver, aunque sí a las Dazzlings, creo que ellas quieren los cristales de ella y de sus amigas para obtener la cantidad de magia suficiente que les permita abrir un portal hacia allá. Por eso me siguieron y me atacaron, eran tres contra una y yo casi no pude defenderme, no sé cómo supieron que yo tenía uno de los cristales. Ni siquiera supe cómo activar ese tonto pedazo de vidrio.

Mientras Moonz hablaba, el graduado iba organizando en su cabeza todas las ideas, certezas, suposiciones y argumentos que había ido formulando a lo largo de la semana, y de repente sintió que todo se iba conectando de a poco. Los cristales, las tres chicas misteriosas, la desaparición de Sun-mer, y le dio la impresión de que el verdadero objetivo, la amenaza, venían por otro lado. Al instante, Stargazer supo qué preguntas hacer.

—¿Dónde conseguiste ese cristal? ¿cómo se lo robaste a una de las chicas?

—Pues… anoche fuimos a un show de mascotas que las Rainbooms organizaron, creo que a beneficio del Campamento Everfree. Cuando estaba finalizando, se produjo un incendio al lado del escenario, y sin querer me choqué con una de ellas. Vi el cristal en el suelo, no sé cómo, y lo junté rápidamente. — explicó Moonz, intentando recordar todos los detalles —Luego Sun-mer y yo escapamos de allí antes de que alguien pudiera descubrirnos. Fue un momento terrible, no sé cómo se habrá originado el fuego…

—Estoy seguro de que fue intencional. Y dime: ¿cómo describirías físicamente a las "Dazzlings"? ¿De casualidad una de ellas tiene pelo morado y líneas verdes, atado en dos coletas, y la otra cabello turquesa con rayas azules, atado en una sola coleta?

"Dos coletas pelo morado, una coleta pelo azul..." pensó Moonz, y a su mente vino la imagen de dos atacantes reteniéndola para que una tercera le quitara el cristal; en el forcejeo veía sus cabellos dándole en la cara. Y luego se sumaba lo del incendio en el escenario mientras las Rainbooms cantaban. De modo que la secuencia se iba aclarando en los pensamientos de la pelirroja, y la conclusión le salió a borbotones. Dio un brinco en su asiento y le agarró tan fuerte el brazo a Stargazer que casi le hizo perder el control del auto cuando estaban llegando a la esquina, pero el volantazo fue inevitable cuando dos personas se cruzaron delante. Venían corriendo de la calle perpendicular, aparecieron de la esquina como si nada. El coche esquivó a la primera pero le dio a la segunda con el paragolpes, del lado izquierdo. Ambos reconocieron, horrorizados, los cabellos flameados de Sunset, que había volado a mitad de la calle, e intentaba levantarse con mucho esfuerzo.

-.-.-.-.-

—Muy bien… ¿cómo activamos estas cosas?

Luego de quitarle el cristal a la amiga de la Sunset de Equustrópolis, las tres hermanas corrieron sin dirección alguna, ya que no sabían a dónde ir, pero se alejaron lo más posible de la zona. Llegaron a un parque sucio y vacío, parecía que nadie se hacía cargo de él en mucho tiempo. Quizá el abordaje fue algo brusco, y hasta podía caber la posibilidad de que ella no tuviera nada. Pero habían supuesto bien al pensar que las dos estudiantes irían al Desfile de Mascotas, y que no resistirían la tentación de hacerse con uno de esos cristales si podían, especialmente a partir del alboroto que se armó con el incendio. Lo que fue para Aria y Sonata una de las cosas más osadas que habían hecho jamás, después de haber golpeado y abandonado en el fuego a dos chicas, retener a otra contra su voluntad para robarle no sonaba tan terrible.

De modo que ahora sí, las tres sirenas tenían cada una un cristal mágico: Aria poseía el de Twilight, Sonata el de Rarity, y el de Adagio podía ser de cualquiera, quizás de la misma Sunset Shimmer. A simple vista, eran como pedacitos de vidrio colorido de pura utilería barata. ¿Cuál era el secreto para acceder a su poder?

—Sólo espero que de verdad funcionen, y que no hayamos perdido un día de trabajo por nada. — rezongó Aria — ¿Se imaginan teniendo que volver a Búfalo's con las manos vacías?

—Seamos optimistas, esto es mejor que nada. — contestó Adagio — Cuando recuperemos nuestra magia, no necesitaremos regresar a esa horrible vida.

—No sé… estar en la barra era divertido. Sobre todo cuando los borrachos se empezaban a pelear y venía Will a sacarlos... — comentó Sonata con una risa — Aunque no cambiaría la magia por peleas de ebrios.

—Yo haría cualquier cosa para no tener que ver a ningún borracho más salir del club, intentar coquetearme, y después irse zigzagueando por la calle, es repulsivo. — agregó Aria con resentimiento —Deberíamos intentar cantando, así funcionaba con nuestras gemas, por lo menos.

—Y cantar sintiendo la música en nuestro corazón — agregó Sonata — ya saben que estas cosas funcionan más o menos así.

—Supongo… Nos funcionó antes, nos debe funcionar ahora — dijo Adagio.

De modo que las tres se pararon firmes. Colgaron cada una su cristal al cuello, tomándose unos segundos para concentrarse profundamente. El canto siempre había sido su forma de canalizar sus poderes, incluso trabajando en Búfalo's, cuando Adagio cantaba, aún podía sentir algo de su magia al ver al público seguir su música. Quizá la idea de que la magia permanecía dentro de ellas, aunque no fueran capaces de proyectarla por sí solas, tenía algún sentido. Si por lo que habían escuchado de Sun-mer, un humano común podía usar la magia de los cristales (a pesar de que eso actuara en su perjuicio), entonces ellas podrían también.

 _Ah, ah, ah, aaahhh aaahhh_ …

A falta de más práctica en conjunto, después de tanto tiempo sin cantar las tres juntas, la vocalización sonó algo desafinada. Sin embargo, no desistieron, volviendo a empezar.

 _Ah, ah, ah, aaaaahhhhh aaaahhhhh…_

Esta segunda vocalización salió mucho mejor, logrando un poco más la sincronización de sus voces.

 _Ah, ah, ah, aaaaahhhhh aaaahhhhh…_

Pronto, también empezaron a sincronizarse sus corazones, y de alguna manera, comenzaron a sentir que algo despertaba en ellas. Una energía dormida que de repente se activaba, recorriendo su ser y extendiéndose a cada partícula, y al mismo tiempo, otra sensación parecida brotaba de sus pechos, donde colgaban los cristales. A medida que esto ocurría, cada una se daba cuenta de que su magia estaba volviendo, y eso aumentaba el efecto. Los cristales brillaron con sus colores respectivos, pero con una intensidad más oscura.

[Adagio]

 _Unirnos, eso es lo que queremos_

 _y esta ciudad caerá._

 _Ahora hay algo mejor en nuestros caminos,_

 _y toda regla cambiará…_

La brisa del alba se tornó más ventosa, y unas nubes surgidas de la nada se fueron arremolinando alrededor de la plaza, formando nubarrones en los que se producían increíbles refucilos y truenos.

[Sonata]

 _Ya existe entre nosotras igualdad,_

 _y somos mucho más brillantes._

Los nubarrones crecieron hasta cubrir gran parte del cielo, y la intensidad del viento fue aumentando, además de la caída de unas gruesas gotas de agua, que extrañamente se convertían en escarcha al tocar el suelo.

[Aria]

 _Esta es nuestra oportunidad,_

 _ya no somos losers como antes._

De la nada, poderosos rayos cayeron en distintos puntos de la zona, asombrando a los vecinos que estaban despiertos y despertando a los vecinos que estaban dormidos. Más de uno revisó los reportes del clima, sorprendido y confundido por tan inesperada tormenta.

[Todas juntas]

 _Somos grandes, lo sabemos,_

 _Superiores a los demás_

 _No importa a quién lastimaremos,_

 _Nuestro poder vamos a demostrar._

 _Ah, aahh, aaaahhhh!_

Con la tormenta desatada furiosamente, las Dazzlings, llenas de alegría por el renacimiento de su magia y por la posibilidad de obtener la tan ansiada revancha, elevaron su grito de guerra, y la luz fatua que emanaba de los cristales las cubrió, haciendo que levitaran unos cuantos metros por sobre el suelo, y propiciando su transformación: las orejas de poni, las aletas de sirena y la prolongación de sus cabellos. Además se transformaron sus trajes, el de Adagio era un vestido corto de color rojo oscuro sin mangas, aunque llevaba unos guantes que crecían desde el codo hasta la palma de las manos, finalizando con unas medias de tonalidad roja también y unos zapatos de tiro corto; en cuanto al rostro, llevaba sombra de ojos a tono con su ropa, lo mismo que en sus hermanas. Por otro lado, el traje de Sonata era enterizo, de color azul grisáceo con mangas cortas, guantes largos de tono más oscuro, y botas de tacón que le llegaban a las rodillas. Por último, Aria traía puesto un corsé de color púrpura, y unos pantalones largos acampanados, que dejaban ver unos botines con cordones.*

—¡Miren esto! — gritó Sonata, extendiendo sus brazos hacia adelante, y provocando con eso una ráfaga gélida que torció los árboles, doblándolos y congelándolos en esa posición.

Viendo esto, Aria llevó sus brazos hacia arriba e hizo palmas, provocando el estallido de varios rayos, algunos de los cuales calcinaron los árboles que no habían sido afectados por la brisa de Sonata. Esto hizo sonreír de satisfacción a la sirena, mirando sus manos que aún despedían chispazos eléctricos.

—¡Ja jaja! — exclamó Adagio, chocando sus puños y luego dando un giro, con lo que desató un tornado de truenos y nubes.

Tras esta prueba de sus nuevos poderes, una felicidad malvada invadió los corazones de las Dazzlings, comprendiendo que los cristales les habían dado mucho más que una nueva voz. Por lo que entonces, su siguiente objetivo estaba más que claro, y sus ojos resplandecieron por la sed de venganza.

 _Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_

 _Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_

[Todas juntas]

 _¡Siento estallar, el poder en mí!_

 _¡Vamos a lograr, que te arrodilles ante mí!_

Pronto, desde lo alto pudieron ver el techo del edificio de Canterlot High, y señalando hacia allí con determinación, avanzaron, arrastrando con ellas la tempestad, dispuestas a destruir la escuela, si era necesario, para atraer a sus enemigas y acabar con ellas. Volaron sin dejar de cantar, sintiendo otra a la vez que la música les daba el poder.

 _¡Nos van a temer,_

 _no tendrán dónde correr!_

 _¡No nos vencerán_

 _la victoria nuestra será!_

—Prepárense, Rainbooms, porque esta vez les vamos a ganar, y no habrá Sunset Shimmer que pueda ayudarlas — sentenció Adagio —, las venceremos y nos quedaremos con sus cristales. Y después no habrá nadie que nos detenga para apoderarnos de esta ciudad.

—¡Vamos, con V de Vendetta! — agregó Sonata.

—Esto va a ser divertido...

 _Lo que dentro nuestro hay,_

 _lo recordarán._

 _Libres somos ya,_

 _¡las vamos a eliminar...!_

-.-.-.-.-.-

El alivio de encontrar a Sun-mer era igual a la preocupación por ella y la confusión de lo que estaba ocurriendo. La chica que la pelifuego perseguía logró escapar, pero en ese momento la prioridad era otra.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Sunset! — exclamó Moonz — ¡No vuelvas a irte así, me diste un buen susto! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no me contestabas el teléfono?

—¿Cómo me encontraron? — preguntó su amiga, mientras la ayudaban a levantarse.

—Moondancer me llamó a la madrugada, diciendo que habías desaparecido del hotel, y cuando salió a buscarte… me llamó.

—¿No te habías ido de la ciudad? — Shimmer lo miró entre confundida y molesta. De no haber sido por ellos, habría podido alcanzar a la impostora, ni siquiera había llegado a dispararle en la carrera.

—¡Olvídate de eso, estamos en emergencia! Algo muy malo va a ocurrir y no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Esperen, ¿de qué están hablando?

—Vamos, te explicaremos en el auto.

Pero había demasiadas preguntas como para esperar. Además, Sun-mer recordó la pistola, estaba a unos metros más allá de donde ella había caído, y sin pensarlo, se soltó de sus amigos y corrió a levantarla, casi tropezando en medio de la calle. La asió con fuerza e intentó ocultarla, pero ellos la habían visto. Y antes de que abrieran la boca, decidió decir la verdad de una vez.

—Escuchen, fui a confrontar a la impostora, , y no quise decirte nada, Moonz, porque pensé que lo mejor era no involucrarte en eso, si algo salía mal yo lo afrontaría sola. Quería comprobar que nuestras teorías eran ciertas, que la otra Shimmer era la cabeza de una conspiración contra nuestro mundo. Y creo que estoy en lo cierto, por eso llevé mi arma, para defenderme.

—Pero Sun-mer… ¿cómo se te pasó por la cabeza algo así? ¿Qué habría pasado si la matabas? Ni siquiera sabía que tenías un arma…

—Mi padre me la compró hace un tiempo, le pareció que me serviría en casos de urgencia. Él siempre se preocupó por mí — explicó la pelifuego, mirando el revólver en su mano, y esta vez pensando en frío lo que había estado dispuesta a hacer.

—A mí nunca me pareció que las armas fueran una buena respuesta para nada. Sólo producen dolor y tragedia. Fue una suerte que hubiéramos llegado sin querer para detenerte, de lo contrario… habría sido un gran error.

Sun-mer suspiró. Sabía que Moondancer era una de las personas más pacifistas del mundo, y se sentía un poco mal por haber procedido de esa manera por su propia cuenta, dejando a su amiga de lado. Ahora podía razonar con un poco más de claridad.

—Escucha, la otra Sunset no es el peligro aquí... son las Dazzlings. Tuviste razón al desconfiar. — Moonz tomó a su amiga de los hombros, y le habló con seriedad — Son ellas quienes planean conquistar nuestro mundo, y quieren los cristales de Sunset y sus amigas para lograrlo… creo que sin querer les dimos el pie para eso. ¿Recuerdas los disturbios en el Desfile de Mascotas anoche? Ellas causaron el fuego, lo sé porque Stargazer me lo dijo.

—Fue algo de casualidad, ya me estaba yendo cuando vi lo que pasó. — agregó Stargazer — Cuando Moondancer me dijo que la habían atacado, la descripción que dio ella coincidió con la de las dos ladronas.

—¿Qué? ¿Te atacaron? — preguntó sorprendida Shimmer.

—Es porque… yo también me robé un cristal. Bueno no, en realidad lo tomé y no lo devolví. Sé que estuvo mal, pero quería explorarlo, y al final ni siquiera supe hacerlo brillar.

—Oh, maldición — masculló Sun-mer, sintiendo una rabia muy grande en su interior — Entonces ahora las Dazzlings tienen tres cristales en su poder, y supongo que van a usarlos para vengarse, si es que consiguen activarlos.

—Es muy probable que puedan, y más si es cierto que ellas también vienen del mundo mágico. ¿Pero qué podemos hacer nosotros?

—Yo creo — contestó Stargazer —, que lo mejor será advertir al grupo de las Rainbooms, de esta manera podrán prepararse mejor para detenerlas.

—Eso significa que tendremos que exponernos, — replicó Sun-mer — y justificar nuestra presencia aquí. ¿Qué pasaría si piensan que en realidad estamos con sus enemigas? Especialmente si me ven a mí, yo atenté contra la vida de su líder. Y estoy segura de que debe haberse reunido con las otras para hablarles sobre mí.

—No necesitan verte a ti, puedes quedarte con Moondancer en el auto. Iremos a la escuela y, si ellas están allí, me bajaré solo, intentaré sonar lo más casual posible. Anoche las ayudé a rescatar a dos de sus amigas, así que confiarán en mí.

A Sunset no le hizo ninguna gracia la idea, y aunque hubiera deseado oponerse, no encontraba ningún argumento válido para justificar su oposición, ya que Ster estaba en lo cierto en varios puntos.

—En ese caso, deberíamos ponernos en marcha... — dijo Moonz, y los tres se dirigieron al coche sin perder tiempo.

Cuando llegaron, Stargazer sintió un escalofrío tal en la columna que tuvo que agarrarse de la puerta del conductor para no caer. La sensación de calamidad inminente apuntó fuerte a su nuca, y ni Sun-mer ni Moonz alcanzaron a hacer o decir algo cuando se escucharon unos truenos a los lejos. A pesar del buen tiempo de la mañana, se oían claramente. Un viento tempestuoso empezó a arrastrar nubes formadas de la nada, hacia algún punto específico, llenando el ambiente de una rareza que tenía que ver con algo más que la aparición de una tormenta espontánea en medio de una mañana completamente despejada.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cada una a su tiempo había ido temprano a la escuela. A lo mejor podrían encontrar alguna pista acerca de quién se llevó los cristales. Ninguna había podido dormir plenamente cuando volvieron a su casa en la noche, muy tarde, de hecho. Todas habían tenido un mal presentimiento, y la sensación de que debían ir a defender la escuela. Después del testimonio del valiente muchacho que rescató a Sci-Twi y Rarity, sospechaban del regreso de unas viejas enemigas.

Luego de rastrillar toda la zona del colegio, sin resultados, las seis se reunieron en el pedestal de la estatua. Decidieron esperar a Sunset, y evaluar con ella cómo enfrentarían la situación. Sci-Twi le envió un mensaje diciendo que trajera su libro mágico, aquél con el cual se comunicaba por escrito con la princesa Twilight de Equestria, por si necesitaban algún refuerzo.

—Oigan, ¿pero Twilight no había dicho que si una se cruzaba con su otra yo, eso podría producir una paradoja dimensional, o algo así? — preguntó Pinkie ante la propuesta.

—¿Y qué garantía tenemos de que ella llegue a tiempo para ayudarnos? — agregó Rainbow Dash — Si cuando pasó lo de los Juegos de la Amistad, ella estaba tan ocupada con otra cosa que apareció cuando había acabado todo.

—Hmm, eso es cierto, terroncito. Es probable que ella tenga muchos problemas de los que ocuparse como para venir a resolver los nuestros.

—Sí, Applejack, pero ella sigue siendo nuestra amiga, y estoy segura de que no nos dejaría solas en un momento así. — replicó Rarity — Además, temo que estamos en desventaja, ni yo ni Twilight ni Fluttershy tenemos nuestros cristales... — agregó, con tristeza en su voz.

—Owww — suspiró Fluttershy — no soporto la idea de sentirme inútil en una batalla… aunque podría pedir ayuda a mis animalitos, no quiero exponerlos al peligro.

—Ciertamente, todas somos esenciales — concluyó Sci-Twi —, pero necesitamos estar seguras de a lo que nos enfrentamos. Si elaboramos un buen plan y aprovechamos todo lo que está a nuestro alcance, tendremos muchas probabilidades de recuperar nuestros cristales.

—Bien, pues esperemos a Sunset, a ver qué ideas tiene ella. Por cierto, ¿por qué se estará demorando tanto? — dijo Rainbow.

—Voy a marcarle, quizá ya viene en camino… — Sci-Twi buscó su teléfono, y se disponía a marcar cuando sus amigas notaron una mancha oscura en el horizonte, acercándose a velocidad vertiginosa, trayendo consigo nubes y vientos.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? — Dash se transformó y usando sus alas se elevó un poco para ver — Parece una gran tormenta salida de la nada, y estoy casi segura de que se dirige hacia aquí — agregó, agudizando la mirada.

—¿Serán las… las…? — balbuceó Fluttershy, escondiéndose detrás de Applejack, quien frunció el ceño y cerró los puños.

—Si son ellas, no nos demoremos en buscar nuestros instrumentos en la sala de música.

—Pero Applejack, no hay tiempo para eso, y además Sunset todavía no llega.

—Rarity tiene razón, — coincidió Twilight — además, ¿cómo podemos estar seguras de que la música podrá vencerlas esta vez?

—¡No pueden ser más poderosas que nosotras, aún teniendo magia! — terció Rainbow.

—Querida, mejor apúrate en contactar con Sunset, ¿sí? — le dijo Rarity a Sci-Twi — Nos prepararemos para lo que sea, juntas…

Sin demoras, la chica marcó el número de la pelifuego, quien tardaba mucho en responder, mientras su preocupación aumentaba a medida que la gran tormenta se iba cerniendo sobre Canterlot High. "Vamos, Sunset, responde" rogaba dentro de sí. Empezaba a temer que su amiga se hubiera dormido, o tuviera su celular apagado, o se encontrara en problemas también, porque al parecer había alguien persiguiéndola, o eso le había contado que sospechaba. Ni bien atendieron del otro lado, clamó desesperada:

—Sunset, tenemos una situación urgente, por favor, ven pronto a la escuela.

—¿Qué pasa, Twilight? — inquirió Shimmer con voz rara, como si intentara ocultar algo.

—No puedo hablar mucho ahora, ven lo más pronto que puedas, Canterlot High está en peligro…

—¿Dónde están las demás, están allí también?

—Sí, sí, todas estamos aquí… no te demores, Sunset… — rogó Twilight, que al ver a sus amigas congregarse frente al pedestal, y sintiendo el increíble caudal mágico que emanaba de la tempestad, cortó de repente, uniéndose al grupo.

Resulta que con la tormenta venían tres figuras rodeadas de halos brillantes, que ahora se hacían más visibles. Twilight las veía por primera vez, a diferencia de sus amigas. Podía percibir la malignidad que emanaba de ellas, y por un momento, recordó a Gloriosa Daisy poseída y enloquecida por el poder de todos los cristales, y se recordó a sí misma, convirtiéndose en Midnight Sparkle después de liberar la magia que había robado durante los Juegos de la Amistad. Pero esta vez, esa energía oscura parecía potenciada, porque tanto Daisy como ella no eran malas personas en verdad, sino que fueron corrompidas por sus propias emociones, mientras que las Dazzlings ya eran criaturas malvadas en Equestria, ansiosas de ganar poder y dominio sobre los demás. Era simplemente sobrecogedor, y se alegraba de haber dejado a Spike en casa, siempre y cuando al perrito no se le hubiera ocurrido seguirla.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Ellas estuvieron siempre detrás de esto! — gritó Rainbow, preparándose para pelear — Con o sin Sunset, vamos a patearles el trasero, y esta vez vamos a mandarlas de vuelta al vertedero del que salieron.

—Entiendo que estés furiosa por lo que pasó anoche, terroncito, pero no nos precipitemos — la detuvo Applejack, tomándola de la pierna.

—Espero que Sunset no tarde en llegar… si es que pudo librarse de su problema — comentó Pinkie.

Respecto a Sunset, nunca había agradecido tanto las clases de atletismo, a pesar de lo exigentes que eran. Entre saltar cercas, evadir perros, cruzar calles, parecía candidata a la medalla de oro olímpica. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar por sobre el hombro, aunque no dudaba de que su perseguidora seguía tras su pista. Sentía un dolor lacerante en el brazo, de reojo vio que le sangraba, y temía que un proyectil se hubiera alojado en este. Sin embargo, a pesar del cansancio y del dolor, Sunset no se detenía, ya que algo terrible pasaba en su escuela, y sus amigas estaban en peligro.

¿Pero cómo se libraría de su loca otra yo? Por suerte ella no le disparaba en plena carrera, podría herir a algún inocente. No obstante, al cruzar una esquina sin mirar, no vieron el automóvil que venía por la otra calle. Sunset logró esquivarlo pero la otra al parecer no, dado que pudo escuchar una frenada y un golpe. Esta vez sí se animó a mirar atrás, y vio a la otra Shimmer tirada en mitad del asfalto. Murmuró una disculpa, y continuó corriendo.

Tuvo que detenerse un par de cuadras después, porque le faltaba el aire y sentía que en cualquier momento le saltaría el corazón del pecho. Se apoyó contra una pared, respirando agitadamente, y revisó su brazo, tenía una herida horizontal que coincidía con el roce de una bala, que no había entrado en su carne sino que la había atravesado. Continuó caminando, no del todo aliviada, pensando cuál podía ser la urgencia en Canterlot High. De repente el cielo se empezó a oscurecer. Al alzar la vista, vio un antinatural remolino de nubes que se expandía más y más, acompañado de rayos, truenos, y un aura mágica insólita. También llegó a distinguir a tres chicas, que parecían dirigir la tormenta, y casi podía escucharse su cantar.

Finalmente, la sospecha de Sunset Shimmer se volvió certeza, y la certeza pasó a ser emergencia. Y reanudó su carrera.

Mientras tanto, el graduado y las estudiantes de Everton ya se encontraban en las inmediaciones de Canterlot High. Habían seguido la tormenta, intentando observarla desde las limitaciones de las ventanillas del auto. Stargazer les comentó de su presentimiento de fatalidad, mientras que Sun-mer y Moonz lo pusieron al tanto de su contacto con las Dazzlings. A pesar de la confusión y del temor por la situación en la que se veían envueltos, y de los sentimientos que cada uno guardaba para sí, los dominaba una especie de frenesí apurado y al mismo tiempo una parálisis, porque era la primera vez que tenían una aventura semejante, que involucraba magia, y donde lo más caótico e increíble podía ocurrir. Ahora era posible preguntarse si así se sintieron las personas que les habían relatado los hechos que los llevaron hasta allí.

Justo cuando Moondancer se preguntaba qué había sido de la otra Sunset, la vieron en una de las calles adyacentes que conducía al ala oeste de la escuela. Trotaba dificultosamente y tenía un brazo herido, obviamente ella no se encontraba bien. Consultando con la mirada a ambas, primero a Sun-mer en el asiento delantero, y después a Moonz atrás, y viendo entonces que todos parecían pensar lo mismo, Stargazer detuvo el auto y la llamó, diciéndole que la llevaría a Canterlot High. Pero Shimmer dudaba, y además se asustó al ver a Sun-mer en el carro. Entonces Moondancer intervino, asegurándole que todo era un malentendido y que ellos entendían lo que ocurría. Incluso se bajó para ayudarla a subirse, y ante tanta amabilidad, finalmente la pelifuego accedió, siguiendo a Moonz sin atreverse a mirar hacia el lado del acompañante.

—Bien, Ster, échale pata para Canterlot High — dijo — y pásame el botiquín, por favor.

Sun-mer se apresuró a buscarlo y pasárselo, sin decir nada. Era un momento algo incómodo ciertamente, pero la superaba ver que la tormenta de las Dazzlings ya estaba sobre la escuela secundaria. Moondancer procedió rápidamente a atender el brazo de la Rainboom, limpiándole la herida, desinfectándola y vendándola, siempre con una sensación de extrañeza y a la vez de familiaridad. Mientras tanto, Ster tenía pisado el acelerador, cubriendo así las últimas cuadras que les faltaban para llegar a su destino, y clavó los frenos luego de pasar la esquina, ante la escena que se desarrollaba.

Sin demasiado tiempo para organizar la defensa, y en la indecisión entre ir al ataque o esperar a su amiga, las Rainbooms se mantuvieron firmes ante la llegada de las Dazzlings, aunque un poco intimidadas por sus nuevos poderes, pero decididas a luchar. Las sirenas se veían más imponentes, y descendieron hasta quedar a cierta distancia de sus rivales.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿no es muy temprano para estar ya en la escuela? — preguntó Adagio con ironía — No esperábamos encontrarlas aquí, de verdad… ¿Qué tal les fue con su show de mascotas? Escuchamos que hubo algunos incidentes…

—¡Ustedes se metieron en nuestro recital y lo arruinaron, y encima pusieron en peligro a Twilight y a Rarity! — les gritó Rainbow — ¡Van a lamentar esto, se los juro que lo van a lamentar!

—¡No, ustedes lo van a lamentar! — replicó Sonata, desatando un viento gélido —¡Ustedes nos quitaron todo lo que teníamos, y venimos por nuestra justa revancha!

—No se dan idea de la clase de vida que tuvimos que soportar estos años, las humillaciones que vivimos, pero ahora, el destino nos vuelve a sonreír, y ustedes serán las aplastadas — agregó Adagio, sus palabras resentidas fueron recalcadas por truenos.

—Ja, les pateamos el trasero una vez, y lo volveremos a hacer — las desafió Rainbow.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues no vemos que la princesa Twilight o Sunset Shimmer estén aquí para ayudarlas — observó Aria — Ahora están solas, ¡solas! — agregó, cerrando los puños con rabia, y cayeron rayos por todas partes.

—¡Y no habrá una batalla de bandas esta vez, no habrá música de la amistad que las pueda salvar! — con el grito de Sonata se desató la lluvia.

—Con nuestros nuevos cristales, accedimos a nuevos poderes mágicos. Así que prepárense, Rainbooms, ¡porque ésta será su última batalla! ¡Vamos, hermanas!

 _¡Batalla! ¡Vamos a ganarla!_

 _Que haya batalla, batalla de la magia_

 _Que haya batalla, hay que ganarla_

 _Que haya batalla, batalla, ¡batalla!_

 _¡Batalla de la magia!_

Ahora sí, el panorama se veía francamente aterrador. Las Dazzlings cantaron a todo pulmón, y la tormenta las seguía, recrudeciendo en su poder devastador, como si fuera un híbrido entre huracán y tormenta eléctrica. El retumbar de los truenos y el silbido furioso del viento, acompañados de los rayos que estallaban y destrozaban todo allí donde caían, componían una música sobrecogedora, que no opacaba las voces de las sirenas sino que seguían su ritmo. Pronto se hizo difícil ver entre la lluvia y el polvo que levantaba el vendaval.

—¡No podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya, tenemos que hacer algo! — gritó Applejack — No nos quedará de otra que usar la magia que nos queda. Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight, traten de ponerse a salvo...

—Disculpa, querida, pero no vamos a abandonarlas. — se negó la modista, que a pesar del miedo que sentía no iba a huir.

—Sí, además, tenemos que encontrar a Sunset…

—¡Hey, aquí! — clamó una voz, y Shimmer se apareció entre la niebla de polvo y lluvia, corriendo hacia sus amigas, y todas se unieron en un abrazo — Lamento mucho la demora… tuve unos inconvenientes pero ya estoy aquí.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quién se unió a la fiesta… — comentó con malicia Adagio.

—¡Oye, cómo te atreves a llamarle "fiesta" a esto! — rezongó Pinkie.

—Lástima que no vaya a durar mucho — continuó la sirena de pelo rizado — Al menos llegaste a tiempo para ver el final.

 _Lo que dentro nuestro hay,_

 _lo recordarán._

 _Libres somos ya,_

 _¡las vamos a eliminar!_

Los poderes de la tormenta arreciaron contra el grupo, forzándolo a dividirse. Los vidrios de las ventanas de la escuela no podían ya resistir la intensidad de las ráfagas, por lo que algunos acababan cediendo, y se destruían en miles de fragmentos filosos que se unían al baile macabro del viento con el polvo y todo objeto suelto en el aire, lo que aumentaba los riesgos de ser herido. La escarcha de la lluvia congelada ya empezaba a convertirse en un serio problema para los alrededores, ya que iba formando una capa cada vez más gruesa en el suelo, las paredes y todo lo que permaneciera demasiado tiempo quieto. Los estruendos de los rayos completaban la escena con su poder ensordecedor. Y en todo ese ambiente, les tocaba a las Rainbooms luchar por sus vidas y su escuela.

Sin pensar demasiado en su estrategia, Rainbow salió volando, usando sus dotes atléticas para esquivar los embates del viento y sus proyectiles. Y casi logró llegar a las sirenas, viendo esos resplandores muy cerca, pero sus habilidades no fueron suficientes. Un rayo estalló a centímetros de ella, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, con lo que quedó a merced del viento, que la arrastró y la azotó contra una de las paredes de la escuela. Rarity y Fluttershy corrieron a auxiliarla, saltando entre el hielo, y a mitad de camino un rayo repentino dejó un hoyo calcinado y negro delante de ellas. Otros dos rayos más venían directo a las chicas, pero Dash reaccionó rápido y las sacó de allí.

Entretanto, por la fuerza del vendaval, la puerta del jardín de una casa cercana se desprendió, yendo a volar contra Sci-Twi y Sunset, aunque Applejack pudo verla a tiempo antes de que impactara contra sus amigas. Gracias su fuerza consiguió resistir el impacto de la portezuela, a pesar de que sus manos lo sufrieron bastante. Como movimiento casi reflejo, Applejack lanzó la puerta contra las Dazzlings, o por lo menos hacia el sitio donde supuso que ellas estarían, pero cual boomerang fue devuelta, y en su trayectoria fue a encontrarse con una bomba de confeti lanzada por el cañón de Pinkie, quedando así deshecha entre pedacitos de colores. Con una especie de grito de guerra, la chica de pelo esponjado, sentada sobre su cañón, arremetió varias veces contra la tormenta con su munición festiva de confeti, serpentinas, o incluso pudin o chocolate fundido, todo lo cual explotaba al contacto con casi cualquier cosa, lo que reducía un poco los riesgos de resultar herido por las cosas que arrastraba el viento. Sin embargo, sus ataques contribuían al caos general, aunque le daban un poco de color...

Por su lado, Rainbow continuaba con sus intentos de ofensiva por aire, volando de aquí para allá sin cesar, cayendo y levantándose de nuevo, y resistiendo valientemente cada nuevo golpe, cada nueva herida. A veces auxiliaba a Applejack para defender a sus amigas, o a Pinkie, que se movía con su cañón y a la vez echaba mano de otros recursos para atacar. Todas se veían obligadas a mantenerse en movimiento para defenderse o ayudarse entre sí. Trataban de comunicarse, de gritar cosas, de hacer algo más que comportarse como animales en un atolladero, pero la violencia de la tormenta se los impedía.

Mientras tanto, las Dazzlings continuaban cantando y dirigiendo las fuerzas de la tempestad, ensañándose cada vez más.

 _¡Nos van a temer,_

 _no tendrán dónde correr!_

 _¡No nos vencerán,_

 _la victoria nuestra será!_

Las tres eran conscientes de la efectividad de tener separadas a las Rainbooms, dejando que éstas fueran consumidas por la desesperación y el terror, y disfrutaban de eso como no habían disfrutado de nada en mucho tiempo. Sólo se detendrían cuando no quedara ninguna de ellas en pie, y luego su destino sería ir a Equestria, para encargarse de cierta princesita. Era una venganza como la que habían soñado desde la humillación sufrida al final de la Batalla de las Bandas.

Desde su remota posición en el auto, el graduado y las estudiantes de Everton observaban la batalla, impresionados, pero cada vez más atemorizados por los efectos devastadores de ese fenómeno antinatural. Al principio, Moondancer se animó a capturar con su teléfono un video de lo que ocurría, más para tenerlo de recuerdo que para mostrárselo a alguien, consciente de que nadie que no hubiera estado en ese auto lo creería. Por otro lado, Stargazer y Sunset debatían entre lo que podían y lo que debían hacer (y lo que se _quería_ hacer), sumándose luego Moonz. La discusión podía resumirse en dos posturas: la primera, irse inmediatamente de ahí, acorde con el instinto de supervivencia, y la segunda, quedarse e intentar aunque fuera algo, a pesar de que, lógicamente, no hubiera mucho que tres simples humanos pudieran lograr contra semejante poder. Moondancer fue partidaria de la segunda postura, dada la culpa que sentía por haber facilitado uno de los cristales a esas locas; Sun-mer no podía pensar sino en su familia y todo lo que quedaba allá en Equustrópolis; y por su parte, Stargazer sentía preocupación tanto por sus vidas como por las de las Rainbooms...

—¡Ojalá fuera tan fácil que apareciera un _deux ex machina_ o algún cochambre mágico que nos permita salir de esta situación! — se lamentó Moondancer.

—Sí, claro, pero esto no es una película infantil, Moonz…

Las palabras de Shimmer quedaron a mitad de camino. Hasta ese momento, el coche de Stargazer había logrado resistir al poder de la naturaleza descontrolada, dado que su furia se concentraba más que nada en el edificio de Canterlot High. Sin embargo, después de un rato se sentía como si estuviera al lado de un tornado o un huracán, la carrocería se mecía violentamente, se sentía el temblor de los vidrios con la inminente amenaza de romperse, y no tardaba en llegar la escarcha que se producía por la lluvia congelante. En un impulso frenético, cansada de tanta discusión e impotencia, Sun-mer empuñó su arma y salió del auto, sin oír las advertencias de nadie, y Stargazer sin dudar la siguió. Le dijo a Moondancer que se quedara dentro del auto, pero la pelirroja no le hizo caso.

—¡Tenemos que agruparnos, debe haber una forma de acabar con esto! — gritaba Sunset a todo pulmón —¡Recuerden lo que nos hace especiales, recuerden que la magia está en nosotras desde antes de tener los cristales, sólo busquen en su interior! — con estas palabras, la pelifuego intentaba infundir ánimos en todas sus amigas, especialmente a Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight. No cesaba de repetirlo cada vez que estaba cerca de ellas.

—¡Es difícil concentrarnos en este momento, querida! — respondía Rarity, cuando saltaba para escapar de un rayo y enseguida cubriéndose para que el viento no le diera en la cara.

—¡Necesitamos por lo menos un refugio! — decía Twilight, que se había cubierto detrás del pedestal, sabiendo que no la ocultaría por mucho, y luego salió corriendo hacia la entrada a la escuela, donde Fluttershy había ido a esconderse, viendo que la pobre no podía más con la presión.

Ante esto, Sunset se dio cuenta de que debía esforzarse más en su liderazgo, veía que las cosas se estaban complicando para Applejack, Pinkie y Rainbow, quienes no aguantarían por mucho más tiempo. La escuela estaba sufriendo graves daños, y si no detenían esa tormenta mágica, al final del día quedaría convertida en ruinas, pero la peor parte se la llevaban las chicas, porque al momento de la victoria, por sí solas no valían lo mismo que en conjunto, y eso incluso lo había vivido en carne propia. Ahora le sorprendía pensar cómo había hecho Twilight, la princesa, sin conocer nada de ese mundo, para lograr en tres días volver a unir a cinco amigas enemistadas, que casualmente compartían un vínculo mágico con seis ponis de otra dimensión. La magia había despertado en ellas sin problemas, y aunque después con la aparición de las Dazzlings se manifestó más fácil, necesitó de música; cuando al momento final, las seis le pidieron su apoyo, ella se volvió oficialmente un elemento más. Y a partir de allí, Sunset Shimmer se había convertido en el elemento de apoyo, de contención, de unión. Ese pensamiento le dio valor para entender lo que debía hacer en esa situación, así como lo había hecho en los Juegos de la Amistad y en el Campamento Everfree.

—¡Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, si pueden oírme vengan todas adentro! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas —¡Es momento de nuestro contraataque!

La que estaba más cerca de ella era Dash, que al escucharla no dudó en correr veloz a dar aviso a las otras dos, teniendo que llevar a Applejack, quien se encontraba en mal estado. Siguieron a Sunset al interior de la escuela, una de las puertas estaba destrozada, entre tanto Pinkie tuvo que saltar de su cañón, ante la imposibilidad de salvarlo de un rayo que llegó a quemar las puntas de su cabello y parte de su ropa. Maltratadas pero vivas, las siete habían logrado refugiarse en el vestíbulo de la escuela, pidiendo perdón de antemano por los daños causados y los que se causarían aún..

—Miren hermanas, parece que las Rainbooms están desertando de la batalla. ¿Qué les parece si bajamos a charlar?

Aria y Sonata coincidieron con Adagio. A medida que descendían hacia el suelo, la tormenta pareció calmarse un poco, dando un respiro al barrio. Se trataba de una mera estrategia para dar una impresión de falsa tranquilidad, sólo para que las Rainbooms se confiaran y salieran, igual que ratones de una ratonera. El trío se fijó en el pedestal vacío, recordando la estatua de caballo que reposaba allí. Sospechaban que ése debía ser el soporte del portal a Equestria, quizá estuviera abierto, quizá no, pero creían tener suficiente magia para activarlo. Sonata tuvo de repente un mareo, y se agachó apoyándose en sus rodillas. Las otras le preguntaron qué le ocurría, y ella se recompuso diciendo que sólo era un leve mareo. Ni Adagio ni Aria quisieron admitirlo, pero también empezaban a sentirse un poco exhaustas. Debía ser por el hecho de despertar toda su magia de golpe, aunque ya se acostumbrarían a todo ese poder.

Luego de un cruce a ciegas por la ventisca, y aprovechando ahora que había amainado, Sun-mer se encontraba a escasos metros de las tres brujas. Si bien lamentaba no tener algo más poderoso que un revólver, confiaba en tres balas bien apuntadas para acabar con todo eso. No le interesaba ser una heroína ni nada, sino que en cierto modo, la impulsaba un morboso deseo de cazador, de ser algo así como una cazadora de criaturas mágicas (con forma humana), al igual que las historias de ese famoso cazador de vampiros. Su dedo sobre el gatillo sudaba, se preguntaba si tendría la rapidez y los reflejos suficientes para realizar un tiroteo limpio y certero. Detrás de ella, Stargazer empuñaba su arma aunque apuntaba al suelo, no era su intención herir a nadie, y más allá, Moondancer tiritaba de puro miedo, rezando en su interior.

Fue a través de un reflejo en el pedestal que Aria se percató de las presencias a sus espaldas, y se hubiera girado un poco menos bruscamente de saber que las apuntaban con pistolas. Algo caliente y zumbante pasó como una exhalación a centímetros de su cara, produciéndole una quemadura en la mejilla. Otros dos disparos se sucedieron de manera casi instantánea, Adagio oyó el estruendo y por instinto se agachó, y lo que a su hermana no le dio en el rostro a ella le dio en el hombro, y por otro lado, Sonata recibió el tiro en un costado, entre el codo y el torso. Ninguna de las tres se lo esperaba, y el dolor las paralizó por unos instantes.

Maldiciendo por la traición de sus nervios, Sun-mer revisó el depósito de su revólver, comprobando que todavía podía disparar una vez más. La munición limitada era la mayor desventaja de las armas humanas, o por lo menos de la mayoría. Miró a Stargazer y le pidió que vaciara su cargador sin piedad sobre ellas, sin permitirles contraatacar. Sin vida no podía haber magia, con la muerte de las portadoras desaparecería la tormenta. Sin embargo, el joven no parecía reaccionar, o bien no se sentía capaz de apretar el gatillo.

—¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! — vociferó Adagio, la sangre comenzaba a escurrir de su herida — ¡¿QUÉ NOS HAS HECHO?!

—Así es como los humanos nos defendemos, por lo general. — le contestó Sun-mer fríamente, con una mirada desafiante y su pistola en alto — Un solo proyectil en medio de la frente, o del corazón, y todo se acaba, no hay magia que te salve de la muerte.

—Pero no nos diste ni en la cabeza ni en el pecho — replicó Sonata, con las manos sobre su herida, espantada de ver su sangre.

—Ah, sí, pero el plomo puede ser igual de letal si produce una hemorragia interna y no recibes atención médica a tiempo... — agregó Sun-mer, sonriendo perversamente — Les queda poco tiempo de vida… Dazzlings.

Aquello hizo enfurecer del todo a las sirenas. Quizá por el poder de su propia furia, sus cristales brillaron intensamente, de igual modo que sus ojos. La tormenta recrudeció ferozmente, formándose en el cielo una especie de ojo de huracán, y concentrando todo el poder devastador de uno. Reaccionando instintivamente, Stargazer tiró de los brazos de las dos chicas y las abrazó con fuerza para protegerlas, y el peso de los tres juntos apenas era suficiente para mantenerse en pie. La velocidad del viento aumentó frenéticamente hasta que fue capaz de arrastrar el automóvil de Ster, haciéndolo rodar verticalmente a varios centímetros por sobre el suelo.

—¡CUIDADO! — gritó Shimmer, y los tres se echaron al suelo justo a tiempo para sentir cómo el paragolpes les rozaba las espaldas.

—¡Ustedes insignificantes humanos no son nada contra nuestro PODER! ¡Ni siquiera con esas estúpidas armas! — exclamaron las Dazzlings, de nuevo en el aire, y por primera vez parecían completamente fuera de sí, exigiéndose al máximo sin pensarlo.

Esta vez parecían actuar al unísono, como si la magia de las tres funcionara a la par y para los mismos deseos. Antes de que el auto siguiera la trayectoria que le imponía el viento, ellas estiraron sus manos para retenerlo con magia, y lo atrajeron de nuevo, dispuestas a aplastar con éste a los tres humanos, quienes al verlo se reincorporaron como pudieron y echaron a correr hacia la entrada de la escuela. Pero su huida se veía seriamente dificultada por los daños que había sufrido el terreno, la escarcha, los hoyos dejados por los rayos, trozos de vidrio y hasta fragmentos de techo y paredes. Cuando Moondancer miró hacia atrás, vio que Sunset había quedado rezagada, estaba adolorida tanto por el choque de la mañana como por la rodilla que se había golpeado al tirarse al pavimento. Stargazer estaba a medio camino entre las dos, y se volvió cuando Shimmer, al saltar un pozo, tropezó con el borde. Él corrió a ayudarla. Sin embargo ya estaban en la mira de las Dazzlings.

—¡Nooo! — gritó Moondancer desesperadamente, viéndose impotente para ayudar a sus amigos, mientras las lágrimas saltaban de sus ojos.

Por una última vez, y para no mirar hacia el Quick negro modelo 408 en el que había salido con Stargazer una noche, antes de que terminaran, los ojos aguamarina de Sun-mer buscaron a los de su ex, compartiendo la resignación a su destino. En esa mirada revivieron los mejores momentos de sus vidas, especialmente aquel tiempo hermoso y fugaz que duró su relación. Toda anterior pelea, todo resentimiento, se disolvían ahora que estaban por abandonar la ajetreada existencia física, para pasar a la paz de la muerte. Parecía increíble que dos corazones pudieran volver a conectarse en un instante trágico y mortal.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, como si nunca fueran a soltarse, como si sus almas se hubieran fusionado en una sola para siempre. Al menos sentirían el calor de sus cuerpos antes de que sucumbieran por ochocientos cincuenta kilos de metal.

Sun-mer se apretó contra el pecho de Ster, mojando su camisa con lágrimas mientras oía los latidos de su corazón (y los de ella también).

"Te amo", fueron quizá las últimas palabras que dijo…

…

…

...

No sé ustedes, pero yo adoro los finales felices XD

Ok no, _too bad_.

Tranquis, que esto no se acabó todavía. En realidad yo deseaba terminar la historia con este capítulo, y después publicar el epílogo y listo, pero entre una cosa y otra, ya llevaba escritas más de once mil palabras y dije basta, no doy más. Además me pareció que esta era una buena forma de terminar el capítulo, jeje.

Dos cositas para aclarar antes de despedirme. Primero, las letras de las canciones que aparecen en este capítulo se basan en _Under our spell_ y _Battle of the Bands_ , las que cantan las Dazzlings en Rainbow Rocks. Y hablando de música, ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que escuché esas canciones remixadas u originales en youtube para ponerme a tono mientras escribía, incluso llegué a apreciarlas un poco.

Lo segundo tiene que ver con lo que harían las Dazzlings al tener los cristales. Después de mucho pensar cómo describir la transformación de las Dazzlings cuando tuvieran los cristales, y como en este fic ya es costumbre hacer referencia a otras series de chicas mágicas, decidí basarme en los diseños y los poderes de las "Trix", tres hechiceras antagonistas de la serie "Club Winx", cuyas protagonistas son seis hadas y que tienen poderes parecidos a las Rainbooms (lo cual daría material para un crossover pero meh). Hablando de parecidos, las concordancias serían así: Adagio=Stormy, Sonata=Icy, Aria=Darcy. En cuanto a los poderes, tuve en cuenta lo sucedido en Legend of Everfree con Gloriosa Daisy, que con los cristales podía controlar fuerzas de la naturaleza, como las plantas y árboles, entonces, me pareció que podía relacionar a las sirenas con las fuerzas de la tormenta (nubes, rayos, truenos, viento, etc.) a pesar de que son criaturas marítimas originalmente, y así (intentar) relatar una batalla interesante con las Rainbooms, y no una mera copia del final de Rainbow Rocks.

Y bueno, eso sería todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado o que les haya parecido un semi-final decente, miren que me lo pensé bastante y lo charlé bastante con mi beta reader.


	12. Batalla de la Magia

**12: Batalla de la Magia**

Tras refugiarse en el interior de la escuela, como medida para poder organizar un contraataque, las siete chicas tomaron aire profundamente. Por la entrada rota se colaban el viento, el frío y el agua, y se oían los rugidos de la tormenta de las Dazzlings. Todas estaban cansadas y con algunas heridas menores, intentando reponerse de los ataques sufridos, sobre todo Rainbow y Applejack; Pinkie, por su lado, todavía no se rendía. Fluttershy había conseguido dejar de llorar gracias a Rarity que la animaba constantemente, y Sci-Twi pensaba en su pobre Spike.

Mientras que el espíritu de Sunset se mantenía resuelto y decidido.

—No quiero dilatarme en discursos motivacionales. Cada una sabe lo que hemos vivido juntas, las pruebas que atravesamos desde… bueno, aquel baile de otoño. Twilight y ustedes me han cambiado la vida, y me mostraron un mejor camino al cual dedicar mi energía. La magia siempre ha estado en nosotras, incluso antes de haber conseguido estos cristales, y es realmente cuando trabajamos juntas que la magia se hace presente. Tenemos un gran motivo para defender nuestra escuela, estamos dispuestas a sacrificar lo necesario por quienes amamos, y creo que es eso lo que nos da la fuerza para luchar. ¿Qué me dicen?

Las palabras de Shimmer calaron hondo en cada una de sus amigas, una poderosa determinación nació en sus corazones, y con esa determinación pudieron entender, con una mirada, lo que había que hacer. Juntas, todas se tomaron de las manos formando un círculo, intentando concentrarse en sus sentimientos de amistad para convocar a la magia. Desde afuera, se sentía que la tormenta había amainado un poco. Pese a la debilidad o a la falta de un refuerzo para su vínculo mágico, después de unos segundos parecía que algo empezaba a aflorar, hasta que de repente, tres detonaciones seguidas quebraron la leve armonía del momento.

Reconociendo que los ruidos eran como aquéllos que producía la cosa con la que su yo alterno humano la había atacado, Sunset instintivamente se tomó del brazo en la zona que le había rozado la bala.

—¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó Rarity.

—Sonaron como… explosiones — contestó Sci-Twi.

—¿Qué te pasó en el brazo, Sunset? — inquirió Fluttershy, al haber notado el gesto de su amiga — ¿Tú sabes lo que es?

—Sí, es una larga historia... — respondió Sunset. Al mirar de reojo a Twilight, notó que ella parecía sospechar de qué eran esas explosiones. Después de todo, ella sabía mucho sobre el mundo humano.

¿De verdad Sun-mer le había disparado a las sirenas? No podía estar segura del resultado, pero le preocupaba más su seguridad y la de sus amigos. Corrió hacia la salida, y fue justo entonces cuando vio a la princesa Twilight aparecer por el portal y venir en su dirección, mientras que, detrás de ella, es decir, al frente del pedestal, parecían estar las sirenas, inmóviles, y más adelante, Sun-mer y sus compañeros.

Ante la sorpresa de ver de nuevo a la princesa de Equestria, Sunset se detuvo. Quería seguir avanzando, pero se sentía feliz y aliviada de ver a su amiga de nuevo. Se adelantó para darle un gran abrazo, y entonces se percató de la sangre que había en la espalda de su amiga, pero ella no estaba herida, al parecer.

— _¿¡Qué es esa cosa?! ¿Qué nos has hecho?_ — oyeron gritar a una de las sirenas, probablemente Adagio.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Sunset? — preguntó Twilight en voz baja, confundida por todo lo que veía.

— _Así es como los humanos nos defendemos, por lo general… un solo proyectil en medio de la frente, o del corazón, y todo se acaba, no hay magia que te salve de la muerte._

—Esa voz… — murmuró Twilight, al reconocer el timbre de aquella voz desconocida — ¿quién es?

Pero Sunset se veía cada vez más alarmada, y tironeó a la princesa para alejarse de allí, a pesar de las dudas que la abordaban.

—Vamos, vamos, llegas justo a tiempo, sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero si no actuamos ahora todo esto irá a peor — insistió la pelifuego, casi arrastrando a Sparkle hacia la entrada, donde ya se habían reunido las demás — Cuando hayamos podido detener a las Dazzlings vendrán las explicaciones.

Todas estuvieron felices de reencontrarse nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo sin ver a la Twilight que les había enseñado a valorar la amistad y había hecho que se reconciliaran. Su visita luego de los Juegos de la Amistad fue muy breve, apenas cambió unas palabras con ellas y conoció a su yo alterno; Sci-Twi había oído hablar de ella pero aún así estaba muy sorprendida, especialmente porque todo era nuevo para ella en ese momento. Ahora estaba más habituada, se había integrado al grupo, y a pesar de que se sentía un poco rara en la presencia de la Twilight princesa, en esa situación de urgencia entendía que su apoyo era fundamental.

No hubo tiempo de decir nada, porque afuera la tormenta estalló de repente, con una fuerza que hizo casi retumbar el edificio, lo cual indicaba que las Dazzlings volvían a la carga con todo.

— _¡Ustedes insignificantes humanos no son nada contra nuestro poder! ¡Ni siquiera con esas estúpidas armas!_

Esas eran las voces de las sirenas, como nunca las habían escuchado. La princesa Sparkle preguntó atemorizada quién estaba ahí afuera, y a qué armas se referían.

—¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos de inmediato! Twilight, necesitamos tu apoyo para vencer a las Dazzlings, lo haremos todas juntas, ¿de acuerdo?

El acuerdo fue unánime. Reunidas en torno a la puerta, viendo cómo se extendía el desastre allá afuera, las ocho jovencitas, con una Twilight de cada lado, y Sunset en el medio, con las manos bien tomadas las unas a las otras, iniciaron el procedimiento de conectar sus almas para que la magia las ayudara una vez más a salvar el día (más la escuela y tres vidas). Era un plan un poco improvisado, dado el escaso tiempo, pero ciertamente su magia se había ido fortaleciendo con cada nueva aventura, con cada evolución.

De lo más profundo de su ser, una canción brotó de Sunset, y fue seguida rápidamente por las demás.

 _Yo no veía lo que había ahí frente a mí_

 _me cambió y ahora no pienso así_

 _un mundo que es diferente de lo que viví_

 _me ayudó a ver lo que hay aquí..._

Mientras que los cristales de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Sunset Shimmer se activaban, su brillo parecía extenderse al resto. Poco a poco, esa luz que ellas destellaban emanaba naturalmente, lo mismo que la magia.

 _Como una estrella en el día,_

 _Como un diamante brilla…_

 _Como una estrella en el día,_

 _Como un diamante brilla…_

Su luz se volvió más intensa a medida que ocurrían las respectivas transformaciones en cada una: las orejas, las alas, las colas de caballo… de esta manera, una oleada de color y de esperanza empezaba a extenderse por todo el lugar, contrarrestando los efectos de la tempestad, mientras las voces de las Rainbooms al unísono se elevaban al aire.

 _Tu amistad por siempre es para mí,_

 _Tu amistad por siempre es para mí…_

Fue entonces cuando captaron la atención de las sirenas, justo cuando un automóvil negro estaba por caer encima de dos personas indefensas.

 _Como una estrella en el día,_

 _Como un diamante brilla._

 _Y así lo hará porque tú estás._

La voluntad de todas se hizo una, como si compartieran sus pensamientos. Una esfera multicolor salió disparada hacia el coche, dando en este de lleno y enviándolo hacia atrás con el impacto. El auto quedó tirado de costado, con las ventanillas rotas, el techo semi aplastado, y dos de los cuatro neumáticos pinchados, con las llantas torcidas, además de muchos abollones y rayones en la pintura. Pero lo importante era que la pareja estaba a salvo. Ambos se levantaron, incrédulos aunque agradecidos de haber salido con vida.

A unos pocos metros, una joven de cabellos rojos veía todo con cara alucinada, los ojos grandes llenos de asombro y la boca abierta, incapaz de emitir grito alguno. Ese era el milagro que ella estaba esperando, era simplemente fascinante ver cómo funcionaban esos pedacitos de vidrio. Además entendió que, a pesar de que faltaran algunos, la magia seguía siendo fuerte en las Rainbooms. Emocionada, al ver a su amiga y a Stargazer con vida, corrió a abrazarlos, con lágrimas en el rostro, feliz de que no se hubieran convertido en papilla con chatarra. Sun-mer correspondió al abrazo de su amiga, compartiendo la felicidad de estar viva.

—Vamos, pongámonos a salvo… — dijo Stargazer, que veía crecer la tensión entre las Dazzlings y las Rainbooms, quienes parecían atravesarse las unas a las otras con la vista.

Furiosas por la intromisión, las sirenas llamaron a los poderes de la tormenta y, desde sus propios cuerpos, Aria canalizando los rayos desde sus brazos, Sonata concentrando el viento congelante, y Adagio convocando a las nubes tronantes, convergieron en un ataque conjunto, que se materializó en forma de una especie de tornado eléctrico, cuya cola tocó el piso y enseguida avanzó hacia las Rainbooms. Cuando parecía que el tornado se las tragaría, ellas se defendieron con una esfera de luz que lo interceptó, resistiendo su fuerza destructora.

 _Cada amigo está a prueba,_

 _sinceridad sentimos en nosotras,_

 _y al hablar todo cambia_

 _y todas estamos de nuevo juntas._

La esfera mágica comenzó a expandirse, y esta vez le tocaba al tornado resistir. Sin embargo, el nivel de magia de ambos estaba casi igualado, manteniéndose en un tire y afloje.

 _Como una estrella en el día,_

 _Como un diamante brilla…_

Las Dazzlings hicieron lo posible para retener su ataque, pero el tornado acabó implosionando con la esfera de las Rainbooms, produciendo una espectacular oleada de magia que se esparció en anillos concéntricos por los alrededores, absorbiendo también parte de la tempestad sobre Canterlot High.

—¡No, esto no puede estar pasando! — exclamó Adagio, que tenía casi la mitad de su vestido manchado con la sangre de su hombro, pero su rabia era más fuerte que su dolor — ¡No nos vamos a dejar vencer, hermanas, de ninguna manera!

—Pero Adagio… — replicó Sonata, teniendo su mano en la cintura, donde la herida parecía seguir sangrando — ...me duele mucho, y no sé cuánto más voy a aguantar…

—Es cierto… me siento bastante cansada — admitió Aria, tocándose el rostro, allí donde tenía la quemadura, cuyos tonos carmesí contrastaban con el púrpura de su piel — Creo que lo mejor sería retirarnos ahora que podemos...

—¡No podemos descansar! — la interrumpió Adagio — Seguiremos en la batalla hasta que derrotemos a las Rainbooms, y usaremos toda nuestra magia si es necesario. ¡Vamos, que aún no han visto lo que somos capaces de hacer!

Pese al agotamiento y el dolor, las otras dos sirenas decidieron hacerle caso a su hermana. Sus cristales volvieron a brillar con intensidad, y se prepararon para una nueva ofensiva, esta vez intentando atacar a sus contrincantes desde diferentes puntos, creyendo que sería posible separarlas otra vez. Sin embargo, las Rainbooms estaban fortalecidas y con mucha energía, listas para dar pelea por un buen rato, además tenían otra ventaja a su favor, ya que sus heridas eran mucho menores que las de las sirenas. De hecho, varias gotas de su sangre habían salpicado por todos lados, algo bastante preocupante, y en lo que sí se habían fijado Sun-mer y sus compañeros, atentos a las ofensivas y las defensivas de ambos grupos.

—No van a aguantar mucho más, si siguen así van a terminar… muertas — comentó Stargazer.

—De ser así, que sea pronto, antes de que no quede nada de la escuela — agregó Sun-mer fríamente. No se sentía culpable de haberles disparado, cualquier ser humano en su sano juicio lo habría hecho.

—Supongo que debe ser así… — dijo Moonz, aunque no se sentía bien con la idea, las Dazzlings eran malas y todo, pero no creía que realmente merecieran morir, era una sensación muy rara teniendo en cuenta lo que ellas le habían hecho — pero creo que deberíamos decirles a las Rainbooms lo que sucede.

—¿Para qué, Moonz? Ellas ya tienen el control de la situación, nosotros no podemos hacer nada, no es nuestro asunto.

—Pero tú les disparaste, y eso no solucionó nada. La otra Sunset ha logrado resolver los problemas sin matar a nadie, o al menos sin usar su magia con esa intención. Si le decimos que las Dazzlings están sangrando y que necesitan ayuda, quizá las Rainbooms puedan hacer algo.

—Lo dudo mucho, no creo que su magia sea de la del tipo curativo... ¿por qué te interesa hacer eso, Moonz? ¿Por qué debería preocuparte lo que les pase, después de lo que te hicieron?

—Porque… no sé… ¿tú me dispararías si yo me enloqueciera con la magia y quisiera destruir todo?

—Eso es distinto, tú eres mi amiga, y yo confío en ti — respondió Sun-mer, y al verla profundamente a los ojos, entendió que su amiga era mucho más noble de lo que ella era, porque ella la había dejado sola en el hotel en primer lugar, y si no se hubiera ido por su cuenta, Moondancer no hubiera salido a buscarla, desencadenando la serie de hechos que culminaban ahora en una batalla de magia. Fuera un razonamiento correcto o no, la pelifuego admiró sus intenciones. Su expresión se suavizó — Oye… — dijo finalmente con un suspiro — Bueno... creo que está bien lo que quieres hacer.

Moondancer sonrió, sintiéndose valiente al tener el apoyo de Sunset. Con cautela, se acercaron a las Rainbooms cuando la batalla entró en otro _impass_ , y les explicaron el incidente de los disparos, haciendo hincapié en el peligro de que las sirenas se desangraran, ya que a pesar de ser criaturas mágicas de otro mundo, al parecer no podían escapar de las leyes físicas del mundo humano. El problema era que no podían ayudarlas si ellas no se tranquilizaban primero, lo cual era difícil ya que su furia iba en aumento.

Entre tanto, desde el cielo, las Dazzlings decidieron aprovechar aquella distracción, y dar el golpe final. Una vez más entonaron su canción, mientras llamaban a las fuerzas de la tormenta para concentrarlas alrededor suyo.

 _¡Batalla! ¡Vamos a ganarla!_

 _Que haya batalla, batalla de la magia_

 _Que haya batalla, hay que ganarla_

 _Que haya batalla, batalla, ¡batalla!_

 _¡Batalla de la magia!_

Los cristales de las tres sirenas brillaron, produciendo una esfera de luz púrpura oscuro, con vetas de azul y de rojo, que con una especie de energía centrífuga fue absorbiendo todas las fuerzas de la tempestad, girando alrededor de la esfera como los anillos de saturno, para ir cerrándose en torno a ésta. El cielo quedó casi despejado, aunque aún quedaban algunos nubarrones cuyos truenos y relámpagos parecían hacer de telón de fondo.

—¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó Stargazer, asombrado al igual que el resto.

—¡Ustedes vayan adentro y refúgiense! — les ordenó Sunset, sintiendo que la parte más dura de la pelea estaba por comenzar, al igual que en la Batalla de las Bandas cuando las sirenas consiguieron su máximo poder.

El graduado y las estudiantes le obedecieron, a pesar de que no parecía haber lugar seguro a dónde ir. Entraron a la escuela y aguardaron allí.

De la fusión final de la esfera mágica y la tormenta, resultó una enorme criatura de aspecto intimidante, similar a la forma original de las sirenas de Equestria, pero su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de una sustancia en constante movimiento, sus colores oscilaban entre el violeta, el azul y el gris. Sus ojos, de un amarillo eléctrico, echaban chispas, su aleta superior nacía en la frente y acababa allí donde empezaba la cola de pez, cuyas aletas parecían estar hechas de hielo, lo mismo que la superior. A su alrededor, los vientos formaban un círculo con el resto de las nubes, a modo de escudo en constante movimiento. La gran bestia de la tormenta dio un rugido, surgiendo de su boca un gran rayo que fue directo hacia las Rainbooms, quienes ya se habían puesto de nuevo en guardia. Invocaron un escudo, y trataron de resistir todo lo que pudieron, entre tanto la criatura dio un coletazo, expulsando una lluvia de cristales afilados que repiquetearon en la capa protectora, sin llegar a romperla pero debilitándola un poco. La fusión de las sirenas arremetió de nuevo, girando velozmente para enviar contra ellas toda la fuerza del viento, lo que debilitó otro tanto el escudo. Usando esta vez un aliento frío, logró congelar la cúpula para luego destrozarla con un golpe de su cola, y el impacto hizo caer a las ocho guerreras.

—Muy bien, chicas, creo que es momento de hacer nuestra propia convergencia mágica — dijo Rainbow.

—¡Siiiii! — exclamó Pinkie, exaltada — ¡Cantemos todas juntas!

 _Nuestra amistad por siempre es para mí,_

 _nuestra amistad por siempre es para mí…_

Las Rainbooms se reagruparon, entonando su canción con toda su pasión. Cada una fue envuelta por un aura de color distinto, las cuales salieron proyectadas hacia el cielo en línea recta, fusionándose en un rayo luz blanca que adoptó la figura de un unicornio blanco, su crin estaba hecha de pura magia, y reflejaba los distintos colores del espectro de la luz, ondeando continuamente. Parecía correr por el aire, acompañado de unas alas etéreas, suscitando el asombro de los humanos, quienes se habían asomado a la puerta de la escuela. Moondancer sacó su teléfono enseguida para ponerse a filmar, aunque la batería se le iba a agotar pronto.

La bestia sirenoide dio un bramido, repitió sus ataques anteriores pero por alguna razón los nuevos ataques ya no tenían la misma potencia, entonces se lanzó en picada hacia el gran unicornio con la intención de atacarle bien de frente, sin embargo, éste se le adelantó, de modo que la criatura de la tormenta se vio obligada a reaccionar rápido. Así, ambos poderes chocaron, los de la tormenta, el caos y la oscuridad por un lado, y los de la amistad y la luz por el otro, en un juego de tensiones que ambas criaturas mágicas pugnaban por ganar. Ambas fuerzas estuvieron casi igualadas, hasta que de pronto, la magia de la sirenoide comenzó a mermar abruptamente, al mismo tiempo que la consistencia de su cuerpo parecía flaquear. Apenas la alcanzó a golpear la magia blanca, pues la fusión de las tres Dazzlings colapsó repentinamente, liberando los últimos vestigios de su energía, por lo que la tormenta que asolaba Canterlot High (la que sería sin dudas la tormenta del año, o la tormenta del siglo), finalmente fue vencida.

El ser de magia pura recogió los tres cuerpos inertes.

-.-.-.-.-

—¡Adiós, cuídense mucho, y que tengan mucha suerte con la reconstrucción de la escuela! Y no se preocupen, nos encargaremos muy bien de las sirenas.

Después de unas cuantas horas, finalmente Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de aquella dimensión donde se encontraba Equestria, se despedía de sus amigas, disponiéndose a cruzar el portal. Con ella, iban las tres Dazzlings, traían varios vendajes en sus cuerpos y las manos encadenadas, aunque en realidad sin cristales y sin magia, poco y nada podían hacer.

Qué hacer con ellas había sido una decisión difícil, mientras yacían en la enfermería, con sus heridas atendidas y la posibilidad de que no sobrevivieran. Habían quedado inconscientes por agotamiento total durante el asalto final, y habían perdido mucha sangre, por lo que estaban muy débiles. Las siete amigas y la Twilight del otro mundo debatieron por largo rato sus opciones. Dejarlas ir implicaba que volvieran a la vida poco decorosa que tenían en Dodge Bay, o algo peor, y que en cualquier momento volvieran a intentar vengarse. Los estragos causados por ellas en la escuela y sus alrededores y en el Desfile de Mascotas la noche anterior eran muy grandes, y no podían salir impunes. Encerrarlas, ¿en dónde? También estuvo la propuesta de intentar rehabilitarlas, de tratar de superar el pasado y enseñarles un mejor camino, como sucedió con Sunset Shimmer, pero no todas las Rainbooms estaban muy de acuerdo con la idea. Entonces la princesa Twilight propuso devolverlas a Equestria, para que no causaran más problemas en el mundo humano. En Equestria tal vez podrían decidir mejor su futuro, y además contaban con más recursos para mantenerlas bajo control. Después de todo, era a Equestria donde pertenecían. Finalmente, se hizo la votación, y ganó la idea de Twilight. Ni bien las sirenas despertaran, ella regresaría a Equestria con ellas, lo quisieran o no.

Afortunadamente, las Dazzlings sobrevivieron, a duras penas se movían, aunque hubieran preferido morir para no soportar semejante humillación. Una vez más, lo habían perdido todo, y volvían a Equestria no como tres poderosas criaturas, sino como tres débiles prisioneras. Sin embargo, no poseían energías suficientes para rebelarse a causa de su maltrecho estado físico. Atravesaron el portal a regañadientes, mirando hacia atrás con mucho rencor, tironeadas por la cadena con la que Twilight las sujetaba.

Lo siguiente, fue hacer las paces entre las dos Sunsets, aclarar las cosas entre los dos grupos, y luego comenzar a organizar la reconstrucción de la escuela.

-.-.-.-.-

—Ufff… qué día más loco. Quisiera un par de latas de cerveza, una enorme pizza con jamón y huevo, y un kilo de helado... — dijo Moondancer cuando entraron a su habitación de hotel — Caminar desde la escuela hasta acá me dejó agotada, no pensé que estuviera tan lejos…

—Después de darme una ducha voy a pedir servicio a la habitación — comentó Shimmer, quitándose su abrigo y los zapatos — Tengo la ropa en un estado lamentable, al igual que mi cabello.

—Eso porque no has visto el mío, que es mucho más largo... Voy a estar toda una hora para desenredarlo y quitarle toda la basura que se me enganchó. — la secundó Moonz, tirándose sobre su cama, para luego resbalar de la misma y quedarse sentada en el piso.

—Entonces, puedes bañarte primero si quieres.

—Gracias, Sun-mer — Moonz se desperezó, suspirando — Tuvimos una gran aventura hoy, ¿eh?

Sun-mer se sentó en el suelo junto a su amiga.

—Si le quitas el hecho de que casi estuvimos a punto de morir… seh. Creo que es algo como para guardarlo y contárselo a nuestros nietos cuando seamos viejas.

—Jaja, yo no creo que vaya a esperar tanto. No es que vaya a contarlo como una anécdota ordinario de cualquier viaje, más bien es como para escribir una novela de fantasía. De hecho… no es una mala idea, sólo debo cambiar los nombres y la apariencia de los personajes y de los lugares, ¡y voilá! — Moondancer rió por lo bajo — Nadie tiene que enterarse que la historia está basada en hechos reales, ¿no?

—Pues, conociendo los estándares editoriales de Equustrópolis, se convertiría enseguida en un best-seller de literatura juvenil, hasta podrías sacar una trilogía. — sugirió Sun-mer con una sonrisa.

—No hablarás en serio, ¡no pienso escribir tanto! — negó Moonz enérgicamente — Además, no tengo tanta imaginación para hacer una segunda parte, y es una historia que da para un solo libro, me parece.

Desde las ventanas se apreciaban los colores del atardecer, que pasaba del naranja al violeta lentamente, pronto el azul índigo oscurecería el firmamento, y las estrellas irían refulgiendo una por una. Luego de un día frenético y extraño, colmado de emociones extremas y de situaciones inusuales, aquella paz era como un regalo, un momento de relax.

—Entonces… ¿qué harás ahora, Sun-mer?

—¿Qué haré con qué?

—Con lo de la otra Sunset y el robo de identidad. Ya vimos que no es lo que creíamos.

—Sí — Sunset no dijo nada más y se perdió en la contemplación del ocaso. Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar del tema por ahora, solo mirar el horizonte y no pensar en nada.

—Bueno, voy a darme un baño rápido, y después pediremos algo para cenar.

Salvo el ruido del grifo mientras se llenaba la bañera y el rumor del tránsito en la calle, el resto era silencio y quietud en la habitación. Incluso después de que se apagara por completo el atardecer, Sun-mer continuaba en la misma posición, aunque esta vez su mente divagaba de un punto a otro, trayendo a colación distintos recuerdos del mismo día. Se sentía cambiada, todo lo ocurrido en aquella semana (y especialmente ese día) la había transformado, no sabía bien en qué, pero sentía que ya no era la misma. La idea de que existía una dimensión paralela a la suya, donde cada persona tenía un homónimo en forma de criatura mágica; la existencia de la magia y sus efectos sobre las personas; y la posibilidad de controlar las fuerzas de la naturaleza con cristales mágicos, entre otras cosas, removieron los cimientos de sus esquemas psicológicos, de gran parte de lo que creía, de lo que le habían enseñado. Aquello podía ser un pie para cambiar su visión de la vida y empezar a cuestionar preceptos elementales. El problema era a dónde la llevaría ese cuestionamiento; esa indagación, ¿la llevaría a algo productivo y constructivo? Nunca le había agradado mucho la filosofía, siempre le pareció mero lenguaje complicado sobre puras abstracciones, y que jamás llegaba a una conclusión certera.

Lo esencial era que ya sabía que nadie se estaba robando su identidad, sino que al parecer era víctima de un fenómeno atípico, algo bastante difícil de creer para una persona común. Era más que un caso de _doppelganger_ , el gemelo maligno. Lo mejor quizá era mantener la historia en secreto, porque intentar explicarlo sería inútil. Tenía una reputación en Everton, y no iba a perjudicarla con el relato de una vivencia inverosímil, a pesar de tener "pruebas". Sólo si algún día, una situación importante hiciera necesario contar la verdad. De momento, lo ideal era continuar con su vida. Si intentaba seguir otro camino, las consecuencias eran imprevisibles.

Sun-mer se levantó y estiró las piernas. Luego fue hacia las ventanas para tomar un poco de aire, echando un vistazo a la ciudad que entraba en su modo nocturno, donde seguramente, en cada casa se debía estar hablando de la tormenta salida de la nada y los destrozos que dejó en la zona de la secundaria Canterlot High, ¿llegarían las noticias hasta Equustrópolis dentro de un tiempo? Quizá hasta enviaran a un equipo de especialistas para estudiar el fenómeno, algo poco probable si no se repetía en la misma ciudad o en otras.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus reflexiones. No esperaban visitas, pero Sun-mer no se sorprendió al ver a Stargazer cuando fue a abrir, incluso le pareció bien volver a verlo. Traía un par de cajas de pizza y un pack de seis latas de cerveza, además de un bolso con la mayoría de sus cosas. Se saludaron amablemente, y Sunset le ayudó con la carga, poniendo las pizzas sobre una mesa y las cervezas en el minibar.

—Quise venir a ver cómo estaban, y pensé que tendrían hambre, después de todo lo que pasó… — explicó Stargazer, dejando el bolso a un costado y quitándose la chaqueta — quizá debí avisar antes que venía, pero con todo el ajetreo de la tarde, mi celular está sin batería.

—Está bien — dijo Sun-mer suavemente — Moonz y yo pensábamos salir a comer, pero la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de ir a ningún lado. — en realidad no quería rechazar el buen gesto del muchacho — Y… ¿cómo te fue con lo del auto?

Ster suspiró.

—Nunca conduje ebrio, nunca corrí carreras, nunca le hice un rayón ni lo choqué contra un árbol… no tenía ni una sola multa, ni una abolladura, ni cambio de motor — se lamentó él — ¿cómo se supone que se lo explicaré al seguro?

—Pues… no creo que exista cobertura para accidentes por tormentas mágicas. — contestó Sun-mer, haciéndolo sonreír con su respuesta — Pero piensa que siete alumnas tienen que explicarle a sus directoras qué pasó con la escuela esta mañana.

—Si hubiera sido en temporada escolar, habría sido el sueño de cualquier adolescente — comentó Ster con una ligera risa, aunque su rostro se tornó serio enseguida — aunque es un golpe tremendo a la comunidad. El hecho estará en los medios por un buen tiempo, supongo... Me tocará esperar hasta el lunes, o el martes, como mucho, para llevarme mi auto.

—¿Y a qué taller lo enviaste?

—Al principio, Applejack se ofreció a ayudar a repararlo, según me dijo, ella y su hermano hacen el mantenimiento de las máquinas de su granja. Lo repararían gratis por todas las molestias causadas, pero yo le dije que no quería molestar. Entonces Rainbow Dash me habló de su padre, que lleva años trabajando en mecánica, y se especializa además en autos de carreras. Ella lo llamó enseguida, y me aseguró que le pediría un descuento para mí. Es una buena chica a pesar de su rudeza.

—¿Applejack es la rubia de pecas y Rainbow Dash la del pelo teñido a colores?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Nada — respondió Sun-mer, encogiéndose de hombros — todavía no me aprendo sus nombres.

Se produjo un momento de silencio en el que ambos se quedaron parados sin saber qué más decir, simplemente mirándose.

—Y… — empezó Stargazer, sintiéndose como si le hubieran descontado diez años de vida y volviera a ser ese tontolín de secundaria al que le costaba hablar con las chicas — ¿cómo están tú y Moondancer?

—Bastante cansadas, pero bien, Moonz está en la bañera ahora. Debo darme un baño cuando ella salga.

Hablando de Moondancer, ella había oído sus voces mientras comenzaba a lavarse el cabello, y para dejarlos un buen rato solos decidió retrasar su baño, a pesar de que se le arrugara la piel por el agua. Cuando empezaba a impacientarse por el nuevo instante de silencio, oyó a Stargazer retomar la conversación.

—Oye, ¿cómo estás de la cintura, de… del golpe de esta mañana? — en su voz se notaba la culpa por lo ocurrido — Fue un golpe muy fuerte, y lamento mucho no haber podido frenar a tiempo. Lo siento, Sunset. Si llegas a necesitar algo…

—Fue mi culpa, en mi estado de locura, crucé la calle sin mirar. No te sientas mal por mí, estoy bien. — dijo ella, sintiendo algo extraño en su interior al ver la pena del joven — Perdóname por haberte metido en esto.

No hubo respuesta de Stargazer, por lo que Moondancer se impacientó más aún. " _Vamos, yo sé que ustedes pueden_ ", pensaba nerviosa. Intentaba reprimir el impulso de ponerse la toalla y espiar, entreabriendo la puerta. Sabía que la chispa en ellos había resurgido de las cenizas, era cuestión de darles tiempo. Después de unos segundos no pudo resistir y salió de la bañera, con la mala suerte de golpearse el dedo meñique del pie con el inodoro.

—¡ME LLEVA LA CHIN… el poder de la luna!

" _He cagado el momento_ " se dijo a sí misma. No tardó en oír la voz de Sunset desde el otro lado, preguntando si le pasaba algo, y como Moondancer ya había metido la pata, le pidió que le pasara su ropa nada más. De todas formas, siguió demorándose a propósito, pero lamentablemente ya no hubo más interacción en la pareja. Al contrario, Sun-mer volvió a tocar la puerta, preguntando si faltaba mucho para que saliera. "¡Ya voy!" contestó Moondancer, vistiéndose rápido y dejando libre el baño.

—Hola Stargazer, ¿cómo estás? — preguntó Moonz al salir, mientras Shimmer entraba con su toalla y su ropa.

—Pues… no ha sido el mejor día, pero al menos veré el mañana — contestó él. —Son las vacaciones más locas que he tenido, y nunca había sentido tanta adrenalina junta desde que me subí a aquella bestial montaña rusa cuando tenía diecisiete.

—¿Era esa que había en el Megapark, al sur de Equustrópolis? ¿La que te podía hacer desmayar a la primera vuelta? — preguntó la pelirroja mientras se secaba el cabello.

—Sí, la misma. Uno de mis compañeros tenía 19, y se desmayó al bajar. No podía creer que estuviera vivo.

—Yo nunca quise subirme. De sólo verla, daba pavor. Pero en fin, lo de hoy ha sido como una montaña rusa bastante monstruosa… — de pronto Moondancer se percató de las pizzas —¡Hey, trajiste pizza!

—Y algunas cervezas, a modo de... celebración-por-estar-vivos.

—Bien, es mejor que pedir servicio al cuarto… la comida es cara, y demasiado refinada para mi gusto.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Moonz se sentó en su cama, intentando desenredar su pelo con el peine, y Ster, pidiendo previamente permiso para cargar su celular, buscó el cargador y lo enchufó.

—¿Qué piensan hacer ahora? —preguntó el joven luego de poner a cargar su teléfono — Ya sabes… con lo del robo de identidad.

—No sé, también le pregunté a Sun-mer pero ella no me respondió nada. Creo que… simplemente va a dejarlo pasar.

—¿Tú crees que ella haya aceptado hacer este viaje por nada?

—Shh, baja la voz — le contestó Moonz, poniendo un dedo sobre su labio — Mira, creo que hay que darle tiempo, con la historia que tenemos, no creo que un juzgado quiera aceptar el caso. De hecho, ni siquiera nuestras familias nos creerían, aunque les mostremos las fotos y la información que recolectamos.

—Eso tiene sentido. Sólo nosotros tres sabremos con seguridad lo que pasó hoy.

—Además, tengo miedo de que si decimos algo, y se filtra, y si se hace público… — agregó Moondancer con un escalofrío — estaríamos llamando la atención de alguna agencia secreta del gobierno, que quizá quiere que esto no se sepa.

—¿Qué…? Bueno, lo único que nos falta es eso. Ya me lo imagino: una misteriosa camioneta nos intercepta camino a Equustrópolis, nos llevan a una especie de cuartel secreto, nos borran la memoria, y volvemos a casa como si nada hubiera pasado.

A Moondancer le dio otro escalofrío. Ya no podría dormir tranquila durante el viaje de regreso, sino hasta que estuviera en su hogar. Para desviar sus pensamientos de ese tema, se puso a pensar en posibles maneras de dar más espacio a su amiga para que hablara con Ster, porque creía que ambos necesitaban resolver una cuestión importante. El casi ser aplastados por un auto parecía haber influido en sus sentimientos profundamente, o eso había notado ella.

—Es increíble — comentó Ster de repente, el flujo de sus pensamientos yendo en otra dirección que los de Moonz — que no estemos declarando en una estación de policía.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera pronunciar palabra, Sun-mer había salido del baño y había oído el comentario.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para qué iríamos con la policía?

Stargazer bajó la cabeza y dudó si responder o no, porque no quería mencionar delante de ella el delicado asunto del ataque a mano armada. Pero ya que había sacado el tema, era mejor hablarlo.

—Pues, es sobre… lo de esta mañana temprano, ya sabes.

—Sí, fue algo arriesgado y tonto, lo sé — admitió Sunset, quitándose la toalla de la cabeza y dejando libre su cabello mojado, que se asemejaba al tocino por sus líneas de color rojo y amarillo. Aquella respuesta sorprendió a sus amigos, sobre todo a Stargazer, quien pensaba que ella se enojaría — Me sorprende que nadie haya llamado a la policía cuando se oyeron los disparos.

—Quizá alguien lo hizo, pero la policía se tardó mucho en venir.

—Quizá, Moonz, pero tanto la otra Sunset como yo nos fuimos enseguida… bueno, en realidad salió corriendo para escapar de mí. — Sunset se sentó en su cama, pasando los dedos por su cabellera. Parecía como si se hubieran reactivado sus emociones con el baño, y se la veía apenada de haber montado semejante escena en la casa de su otra yo. — Y tienes razón, Ster, es una suerte que no estemos declarando en una estación de policía. Lo que yo hice califica como intento de homicidio, aunque sólo le di a la chica en el brazo. Podrían darme varios años de prisión...

—Oye, pero la otra Sunset entendió que actuabas así porque estabas confundida y con miedo, y ella te perdonó, así que no va a levantar cargos. — dijo Moondancer tomando su peine y yendo a sentarse al lado de Shimmer —Sus amigas parecían un poco enojadas, sí, pero también te perdonaron. — agregó mientras empezaba suavemente a peinar a su amiga, quien se lo gratificó con una sonrisa. A veces, eso de peinarse la una a la otra ayudaba a aliviar tensiones— Creo que nos equivocamos con ellas, sí eran buenas chicas al final.

—Parece que sí, aunque tomaron una extraña decisión con respecto a las tres brujas. — opinó Ster, en su voz había un leve tono de resentimiento — Perdonen la expresión, pero de verdad parecían brujas, y tenían un carácter de brujas, también. Casi nos aplastan con mi auto... — se levantó de la silla y fue a tomar una de las cajas de pizza — ¿Quieren pizza?

—Trae algunas cervezas también, si quieres. — pidió Moondancer, que ya terminaba con su labor de peinado.

—Brujas o no, yo no soy mejor que ellas. Yo les disparé a matar, y eso sólo complicó las cosas. — dijo Sun-mer, mientras el graduado acercaba la mesa, con la caja de pizza abierta, para ubicarla delante de la cama, y luego iba por las latas de _Dash_.

—Actuaste humanamente, Sun-mer, cualquiera habría pensado que la mejor solución ante un peligro inminente es el plomo. O, por lo menos, la mayoría de la gente piensa así, y generalmente es por miedo a lo diferente, lo desconocido — le explicó Stargazer al entregarle una de las cervezas. Sus miradas se encontraron y permanecieron suspendidas una en la otra por unos segundos, y Moonz contuvo la respiración, mirando hacia otro lado.

El encantamiento se rompió cuando Sun-mer se dio cuenta de que estaban inmóviles, y entonces abrió su lata y pidió un brindis.

—Brindo porque estamos vivos, porque se descubrió la verdad, y por la seguridad en Canterlot City.

—¿Ese es tu deseo, Sun-mer? — replicó Moonz — Pues yo brindo por la amistad y el amor… y para que las Rainbooms se mantengan siempre en el buen camino. ¿Y tú, Ster? — agregó, dirigiéndose a Stargazer, que estaba dubitativo.

—Yo… brindo por el reencuentro, y que mi auto esté listo para el lunes.

—Creo que no se puede hacer un brindis serio usando cerveza, pero da lo mismo. — dijo Moonz con una risita, y los demás la siguieron — ¡A comerla! — agregó, con una mirada voraz hacia la pizza.

Mientras disfrutaban de la cena, continuaron charlando acerca de los acontecimientos de la jornada. Lo más debatido fue el momento en que las dos Sunsets hablaron e hicieron las paces, la Sunset poni repitió la historia de su llegada a Canterlot High y luego su enfrentamiento con la princesa Twilight por la corona del baile de otoño, esta vez con relatos complementarios aportados por sus amigas. A Sun-mer le hacía un poco de gracia (internamente) que la cadena de acontecimientos que ellas habían estado investigando por una semana, había comenzado con la pelea de dos adolescentes por una corona de baile, y a Moonz, por su parte, le parecía perturbadora la idea de un ejército de adolescentes-demonio, y no pudo evitar imaginarse una guerra entre éstos y todo un ejército de humanos. Incluso su mente fue más allá, imaginando un futuro post-apocalíptico causado por un desastre mundial a raíz de la intromisión de una agencia especial del gobierno dentro del grupo de chicas, interfiriendo en algún procedimiento que ellas llevaran a cabo, y produciendo un grave efecto colateral, como por ejemplo que no hubiera más electricidad en el mundo y… antes de que su delirio continuara, Sun-mer le sacudió el hombro, preocupada al ver a Moondancer "pausada". Habrían pasado unos cuantos minutos, aunque en la cabeza de Moonz transcurrieron años.

Sobre las Dazzlings y la Batalla de las Bandas no quedaba mucho más por decir, dado que los tres humanos ya sabían que eran chicas malas, aunque no conocían exactamente sus motivaciones, ni los detalles de cómo las Rainbooms las vencieron. Esa fue la última vez que la princesa Twilight participó con la banda, ya que cuando ocurrieron los hechos en los Juegos de la Amistad, ella estaba muy ocupada con otros problemas en Equestria. En las competencias llevadas cabo entre la Preparatoria Cristal y Canterlot High, conocieron a la Twilight Sparkle humana, apodada "Sci-Twi", quien tenía una historia muy parecida a la de la princesa Twilight antes de conocer a sus amigas en su dimensión natal. El cómo funcionaba el aparato que absorbía la magia de las chicas, fue algo que interesó bastante a Stargazer. ¿Cómo un aparato electrónico medianamente sencillo podía almacenar magia, algo distinto de la energía o de la electricidad? ¿Cómo influía en las personas a nivel orgánico, psicosomático, o hasta en el metafísico? ¿Por qué la magia transformaba a las personas y les daba esos trajes tan estilizados? Bueno, esa era una pregunta que se hacía Moondancer también. Se podía fundar toda una línea de investigación acerca de la magia como objeto de estudio, sus efectos, sus posibles usos, su interacción con los materiales… tan sólo se necesitaba un fenómeno observable, cuantificable, medible…

—Creo que lo mejor será dejarlo ahí — les advirtió Sci-Twi muy seriamente — Basándome en mi mala experiencia con el estudio indebido de la magia, y en que casi destruí medio barrio al perder el control, tengo suficientes argumentos para decirles que no hay suficientes recaudos para estudiar la magia. No niego que es algo interesantísimo para investigar, pero…

Los pensamientos paranoicos-conspiranoicos de Moondancer regresaron, pero esta vez ella misma los espantó.

—Está bien, supongo que tuvimos suficientes muestras del tema, jeje — admitió Stargazer — ¿Pero podemos estar en contacto si haces algún avance?

—Ehh… sí, supongo. Yo sólo se los advierto por el bien de todos, después de todo la humanidad ya ha tenido malas experiencias por el mal uso de algunos recursos, como la pólvora y las armas — agregó Sci-Twi. La cuestión de las pistolas fue uno de los primeros temas en ser hablados, dejando a las Rainbooms bastante impactadas por el potencial de las armas fabricadas por humanos, y coincidieron con el punto de vista de Moondancer acerca de su utilización. Aceptaron las disculpas de Sun-mer, debido que no hubo que lamentar muertes.

Por otro lado, fueron las anomalías producidas en los eventos anteriores las que habían atraído a Sci-Twi, y ella admitió que nunca se había esperado a donde su investigación la conduciría, y eso no hacía más que empezar, especialmente con las vacaciones de verano transcurridas en el Campamento Everfree. Al respecto de eso, tampoco había muchos más detalles que dar. Era cierto que la magia estaba ya en esas chicas antes de los cristales, pero éstos potenciaron sus habilidades y les permitieron un mejor manejo de su magia…

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron conversando hasta muy tarde, ya cuando las cajas de pizza no eran más que cartones grasientos, y no quedaba gota ni espuma de cerveza en las latas. Moondancer ya se había dormido (o fingía dormir) en su cama, así que Sun-mer acompañó a Ster a la puerta del hotel. Bajaron en silencio, en un silencio deseante de mantener su compañía. Cuando se hallaban en el lobby, Sunset aprovechó para disculparse por algo (había sido un día colmado de disculpas).

—Hey, Ster… — comenzó, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas — Yo sólo quería… — la joven alzó su mirada hacia la de su ex — ...quería disculparme por el arrebato de hace unos días. Estaba enojada, no sé bien por qué.

—Está bien, supongo que yo fui un poco molesto. Lo siento. — se disculpó Stargazer a su vez —Además… sé que no eres de la clase de mujer que se acuesta con cualquiera por despecho.

Sun-mer lo miró con los ojos entornados, pero no iba a negar que él tenía razón.

—Perfecto, no volveremos a mencionar eso a partir de ahora, ¿bien?

Stargazer sólo asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Entonces abrió su bolso y sacó de allí una caja colorida con el sello de Sugar Cube Corner, una pastelería que ya conocía bien. Extendió la pequeña caja hacia Sun-mer, quien la tomó con cuidado, sintiendo el leve aroma a dulce que provenía de adentro.

—Todavía me acuerdo que te gustan los cupcakes de manzana y canela, y los de dulce de leche con nueces — dijo Stargazer mientras ella levantaba la tapa, descubriendo allí cuatro cupcakes con un aspecto muy sabroso.

Antes de que el graduado se marchara de Canterlot High esa tarde, Pinkie Pie le había dicho que pasara por la pastelería al atardecer, pues tenía algo que él debía entregarle a Shimmer. Intrigado, y conociendo ese extraño don perceptivo de la chica Pie, él se presentó allí, y no había puesto un pie en el local que ella apareció casi de la nada con la caja lista, diciendo "Manzana con canela, y dulce de leche con nueces. ¡A ella le gustarán mucho!". Casualmente, eran los sabores preferidos de Sun-mer. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Quizá porque los de su homónima eran iguales? Para ese punto, Stargazer entendía que Pinkie Pie se movía por otra lógica totalmente distinta de la convencional. Y tenía razón, a su Shimmer le gustaron, se veía en su cara.

—Gracias — Sun-mer sonrió, animándose a darle un beso en la mejila.

—De nada — respondió él, devolviendo la sonrisa — ¿Nos veremos mañana?

-.-.-.-

Bueno, ahora sí, creo que estamos en el final. Sólo un epílogo y ya.

Los versos que aparecen en este capítulo pertenecen a la canción "A friend for life", de la primera película de EG. Inserté algunas leves referencias a una trilogía de fanfics centrados en Sunset Shimmer, escrita por Filomental: "El legado", "Operación Cero", y "Ocaso", son fanfics un poco más oscuros, dramáticos, y con una óptica muy distinta. Se los recomiendo leer, especialmente a los fans de nuestra querida "tocino".

Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que han puesto esta historia en sus favoritos y follows, y que han dejado sus comentarios, de verdad lo aprecio mucho 3


End file.
